


(Oldfic) Taking Flight

by catcusxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (probably), Basically, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Gen, Humour, Slice of Life, a different take on what veela are, basically a self insert, but fun to read, minor canon disturbance, okay, prefect - Freeform, set during, vague attempt at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 87,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catcusxx/pseuds/catcusxx
Summary: The adventures of a half veela at Hogwarts(The tags are pretty self-explanatory)(I wrote this a while ago but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was so here-)-UNFINISHED-





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Raina’s trolley slipped through the barrier of platform 9¾ she was faced with the urge to clap her hands over her ears. This was, of course, pointless, because it wasn’t the loud chatter which bothered her, it was the emotions swirling all through the room. Granted, she’d dealt with other people’s emotions her whole life, but coming from the quiet house of her grandfather to here, was like stepping from a tropical paradise straight into Antarctica.  
Raina sighed, knowing she’d have a headache later on, but pushed through the crowd towards the train. She grabbed her trunk and dragged it through the narrow passage, looking for an empty compartment. Her friend, Maia, travelled to Hogwarts with her uncle, who worked at the school, so she never knew who to sit with on the train ride there. She managed to find an empty compartment and wrenched open the door, heaving her trunk inside.  
Barely a moment later, she headed back up the train to the prefects carriage. Her shift was right at the beginning, and largely uneventful. Even so, she was glad when she was finished, and she could head back to the compartment she had stored her things inside.  
She fumbled with the old leather straps of her trunk before getting the lid off and grabbing out a battered history of magic book. She re-read a passage from it, trying to understand it though she had come back to it several times. She had been working hard to prepare herself for her fifth year of Hogwarts, but even harder to prepare herself for her history of magic class, where she was in sixth year.  
She had moved up a year in history, and had taken her OWLS for that subject the year before. She’d swapped History of Magic and Charms around, so she now did charms with the Ravenclaws. She enjoyed charms and her worst was Defence Against the Dark Arts because of their previous years teacher. She wrinkled her nose. If she didn’t consider it a crime to burn book’s, then she would have thrown each and every one of her copies of Professor Lockhart’s books into the fire. Instead she’d sold them to some witch, who’d been ecstatic for some cheap, signed copies.  
The trolley witch rattled past at one o’ clock, but Raina didn’t buy anything for herself, instead pulling out a sandwich and buying a chocolate frog for Maia. Rain drummed outside, but it was a calming sound. As the ride wore on, Raina became more absorbed in her book. Eventually, the train slowed and came to a stop. Raina bookmarked her page as the lights flickered off, and put her book down beside her. She stood up, wondering what was going on. It was far too early for them to have arrived although it was nearly dark. She looked out of her compartment, and saw that others were doing the same.  
As she drew her head back inside, her eyes flicked to the window and she noticed a dark shape gliding outside. She shivered and stepped closer to get a better look. Squinting into the darkness, she could see only droplets of rain tracking down the glass and trees and bushes surrounding the track. Frost froze over the window and she sprang back, realizing she could see her breath in the air. She shivered, wondering how it could be so cold in the middle of the summer.  
People were stumbling up and down the corridor, and Raina could hear the sound of doors opening and closing. She could sense fear, and the cold emptiness of the shapes that glided outside, though she still couldn’t see them. She didn’t feel scared, only nervous, like something big was about to happen. Suddenly, her compartment door slid open, and people tumbled inside.  
“Is anyone in here?” Asked a voice.  
“Hi, it’s Raina.” She said, picking up her book and sliding to the far corner of the compartment. “You can come in and sit down, who is it?”  
“Fred, George and me.” There was a thump, and she heard her trunk skid across the floor.  
“Me?” Raina asked.  
“Lee,” Lee clarified.  
“Don’t you have your own compartment?”  
“Malfoy and his friends came running in, we didn’t want to stick around.” Said either Fred or George.  
“Almost wet himself.” Raina could tell it was Fred this time.  
“Do you know what’s happening?” Raina asked.  
“No,” said Lee, “Perhaps we’ve broken down or something.”  
Raina winced at the screeching sound of fabric against glass; one of the twins was rubbing a patch clear so they could look outside.  
“There’s people or something out there.” He said. “They’re coming on the train.”  
“Maybe they’re-” Lee paused, and Raina felt silence fall like a blanket over them.  
The compartment door opened. Raina shivered, hating the way she couldn’t feel it’s presence through its emotions. The thing defiantly wasn’t human. It paused, and she got the feeling it was watching them from under its dark, ragged cloak. It drew in rattling breaths, each increasing the fear in those around her. She could fell it rolling off them. Raina realized could make out words from each breath.  
“I thought I would see you again.”  
Raina froze, like the ice which had been spreading across the window was now creeping over her own body. The voice sounded familiar.  
“Go away.” She told it firmly.  
The creature withdrew, and closed the door with a corpse-like hand which made her shiver. The lights flickered back on, and she met the eyes of the people across the room. There was Lee, with his dark skin and dreadlocks, and the Weasley twins, their red hair contrasting sharply with Lee’s.  
“Well that worked better than expected.” Commented George.  
Raina shrugged, “It was worth a try, its voice was creeping me out.”  
“Voice?” Repeated Lee.  
Raina tilted her head to one side, realizing that they mustn’t have heard it. “Well, just them in general. What were they?”  
Fred shrugged. “No idea.” He said lightly, “But I’m glad they’ve gone.”  
“How far away do you think we are from Hogwarts?” Raina asked, pressing her face against the window.  
“Maybe another hour or so?” Lee guessed.  
“Ok, well I’m going to get changed into my robes.” Raina grabbed her things, and left to the bathroom.  
She pushed her way through the seventh year girls, discussing what had just happened. As Raina quickly pulled on her robes, she listened to see if any of them had heard a voice, but all she got were descriptions of the cold they had felt. She sighed, deciding to ignore it, and pulled out an envelope from one of the pockets. She slipped out her new prefect’s badge from it, pinned it proudly in place, and shouldered her way back out.  
The twins and Lee were still seated in her compartment when she arrived back. She saw their eyes track her badge.  
“Looks we’re in the wrong sort of company, George.” Said Fred.  
His twin nodded. “Can’t have you getting us in trouble now, can we?” He asked, getting up.  
Raina just snapped open her book, sending them an amused look. She supposed he was right, though she didn’t look forwards to having to deal with them. No amount of house points would stop them from continuing to make trouble.  
The train sped up again as they moved towards Hogwarts. If Raina could have seen anything, she would be leaning out the windows to watch and see when she could spot the castle. The boys were laughing in the background, she suspected they were trading chocolate frog cards or something, but she didn’t join in. She always felt out of place around people. She was a little shy and afraid of making a wrong move. If someone didn’t like her, she could tell. She had felt the unmistakable prick of disappointment or dislike from them when she had arrived back wearing her prefect’s badge.  
She preferred to stick with people she knew, like Maia, who had been her friend throughout her previous four years at Hogwarts. So, ignoring the people in the carriage with her, she buried herself in her book, and read the rest of the way to Hogwarts.  
The slowing of the train signalled it was time to put her book away. She was glad to look out and see the lights of the station. Buckling up her trunk, she walked past the twins and Lee, who were stuffing wrappers into their trunks. Still hearing the rain drumming on the roof, she used an umbrella charm to shelter her on the short walk over to the carriage.  
She ended up sitting with Patricia Stimpson, a pale face girl in her year, and her boyfriend Kenneth Towler. Needless to say, the ride over was increasingly awkward, and Raina considered leaving the carriage halfway there to give them some privacy, though she knew Maia would say that it was ‘just snogging’.  
She forgot to use her umbrella charm on the way to the castle, as did everyone else, it seemed. Everyone arrived in the entrance hall dripping wet, and filed into the warmer great hall leaving damp foot prints on the floor. Raina looked around to find Maia sitting at the start of the Gryffindor table, waving her over. She shook her head when she saw Raina’s dripping robes, and syphoned off the water with a blast of warm air.  
“How was the ride over? Did you get my chocolate frog?” She asked at once.  
Raina shrugged. “It rained.” She said, handing the purple and gold package over to her friend. “oh, and these things in cloaks stopped the train on the way over.” She tried to sound casual.  
“Uncle Filius was complaining about them – dementors – He said they’re guarding the school for Sirius Black.” There was a rustling sound as Maia prised open the box and grabbed the chocolate frog before it could hop away. “Newt Scamander.” She said, holding up the card.  
“They were weird.” Said Raina, taking a moment to admire the wizard on the card.  
“I know. They’re bloody terrifying-” She broke off as Dumbledore stood up. He was one of the only people who she couldn’t easily sense, but even so, he always made her feel calm.  
“Welcome. Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast-” Raina and Maia exchanged glances, grinning; every year, Dumbledore never failed to mention how delicious the feast would be. “As you will be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.” Raina caught a flicker of unease from him, and wondered if he had wanted the dementors guarding the school. “They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises, or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the Head Boy and Girl, to make sure no student runs afoul of the dementors.” He paused, and looked gravely at the students, who were silent.  
“On a much happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.” Raina looked up, surprised. She had guessed (And hoped) the defence against the dark arts teacher would need replacing, but she couldn’t think of another teaching post which was free. “First,” Dumbledore continued. “Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.” Raina was surprised at his shabby appearance, but clapped uncertainly along with the rest of the school. The clapping was quiet enough for her to hear the whispering going around the hall. Her hands stopped moving as she felt hatred burn in her mind. Her eyes were automatically drawn to Professor Snape, who was glaring at the new teacher. She shivered.  
“As to our second new appointment, well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.” Raina slumped, disappointed; Professor Kettleburn had been a good teacher, frank, but with an extensive knowledge of any creature Raina could think of. Maia, however, elbowed her, with a knowing look her eyes, and nodded back up to Dumbledore. “However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.” The applause for Hagrid was considerably louder than that for Professor Lupin, especially at the Gryffindor table. She could feel his pride from where he stood, ruby red in the face, eyes crinkled at the edges from the grin which was no doubt hidden in his beard. “Well, I think that’s everything of importance,” Said Dumbledore. “Let the feast begin!”  
Raina’s mouth watered as the golden platters and goblets filled with food and drinks. She piled food onto her plate, trying a bit of everything, getting used to the new flavours again. At her Grandfathers house they survived on oatmeal for breakfast, buttered bread for lunch, and shepherd’s pie and peas for dinner. She enjoyed it the first few days, but now she was glad she could have other things as well. Voices filled the hall, and warm emotions spread along with the smell of the food.  
Raina and Maia were both stuffed full by the time the feast had finished. Raina stood up, ready to call the first years over. The other prefect for their year was Leon Mastiff, who’d already begun leading the first years to their common room. Raina made her way over to him. She spotted Hagrid’s tall shape in the crowd, moving towards the Gryffindor table. She and Maia congratulated him as they headed up to the Gryffindor tower with the other Gryffindor’s. They had to wait at the fat lady’s portrait until Percy bustled though. Raina couldn’t help but notice the head boy’s badge pinned to the front of his robes. She bit back a small surge of annoyance at the air of superiority that hovered both around him, and inside him.  
“Coming through, coming through!” He called. “The new passwords ‘Fortuna Major’!”  
The fat lady swung her portrait open and the Gryffindor’s clambered through the hole. Raina took a moment to look around the Gryffindor common room, before assuring herself that it was the same as it always was; the fire was crackling cheerfully, the arm chairs surrounding it were heaped with squishy pillows and the walls and mantle were draped with Gryffindor colours.  
“Girls dorms are through that door-” She pointed to the entrance to them and said the same for the boys. “You’ll see a sign with your year above your rooms. Bell will ring at seven tomorrow, make sure you don’t sleep in. Any questions?” She said to the first years.  
There was a faint muttering of ‘no’, so Raina waved them off. As she herself was about to head up to her bed, she felt a hand on her arm. It was Percy.  
“Don’t forget you’re perfect now, so make sure no Gryffindor goes to see any of the dementors and if you see anyone misbehaving make sure to tell me” He said, nodding at her.  
She bit back a snarky remark, and nodded mutely. She’d forgotten she would have to work with him now.  
Raina climbed up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories, keeping her tired eyes fixed on Maia’s raven black hair. Finally, she unpacked her trunk, put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed.  
Though she was now warm and secure, far, far away from the dementor on the train, its voice kept coming back to haunt her. Then there was Sirius Black. Before the dementor, his face had entered her mind just as much. She found him just as terrifying at the next person, but knowing that he had been surrounded by dementors for twelve years had her feeling a little sorry for him.  
She sighed, and snuggled deeper into her bed. Her feet found the spot where the warming pan had recently been placed, and she forgot her worries as she sunk into sleep.  
***  
The timetables were handed out the next morning, and Raina and Maia quickly exchanged them to see which subjects the other was taking. Maia took Care of magical Creatures and Divination in addition to the other compulsory subjects. Raina scanned hers, noting with satisfaction that this time, her subjects had been included in the correct order, the core subjects, as well as Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures.  
“I wonder what Professor Lupin will be like?” Raina asked Maia curiously.  
“Uncle Filius seemed to think he was okay, although I heard there was an argument about letting him teach.” Maia said.  
“Snape looked like he didn’t like it.”  
“Yeah, but he looks like he doesn’t like everything so…”  
“If you aren’t careful, that will come back to bite you during potions.” Raina warned.  
“I don’t care. I’m going to be a charms teacher when I grow up, not a potions teacher.” Maia said indignantly.  
Raina shrugged, shoving a mouthful of her cereal into her mouth. “So that’s what you’re going to say for the careers counselling?” She asked.  
“Well duh.” Raina elbowed Maia.  
“Just checking.” She said.  
“So what are you going to do?” Maia enquired.  
Raina shrugged. “Something to do with magical creatures, maybe keeping muggles from noticing them, maybe writing a history about them…”  
“So you have no idea?” Said Maia.  
“Of course I have an idea! I’m going to use my skills-”  
“What skills?”  
“You evil little-”  
“Silencio.” Said Maia, and Raina waited patiently until her friend removed the spell.  
“Just because your uncle is a charms teacher.” Raina muttered, disgruntled, but very quietly in case Maia saw fit to charm her again.  
They were interrupted by the morning post; hundreds of owls swooping down around them, dropping letters off to their owners. Raina caught one directed to Maia, and handed it over. Maia only read the first few lines before the burst out laughing.  
“I knew I’d forgotten something.” She said.  
“What was it?” Raina asked.  
Maia held up a small, round disk. “My telescope. Good thing it packs up small.”  
Raina shook her head, amused. “Come on.” She said, spooning the last of her breakfast into her mouth. “We have potions first, then I have charms.”  
“Ugh. History of Magic and potions on the first day back?” Maia groaned.  
“They are interesting-”  
“-For you.” Finished Maia flatly. “Come on, we better go.”  
“That’s what I just-oh, never mind.”  
They walked swiftly down to the dungeons, where Snape sat at his desk, glaring at them as though he already knew most of them hadn’t done their homework during the holidays. Raina thought guiltily of her rushed essay, although, at least it was finished, unlike Maia’s.  
Their potions lesson basically consisted of an overview of the work they would have to do throughout the year, and a game Snape seemed to play – how many detentions could he hand out in one lesson. Raina managed to escape, but Maia was one of those told to stay behind at the end of class.  
Wanting to hear what Maia’s detention was, she waited until she was let out.  
“Detention on the first day.” Raina grinned. “You might have even bet Fred and George.”  
Maia shook her head. “They were there to.” She pointed out.  
“Who else was there?”  
“Lola was there too.” Said Maia, nodding at one of Lola’s friends – Rose Bower – who was waiting for Lola to be let out.  
“She looked a little cut-up about it.”  
“She doesn’t look the type to care that much about school work.” Said Raina.  
Maia shrugged. “Anyway, I have HM?”  
“Yup, and I need to run to charms.”  
“Okay, see you at first break.”  
“Bye.” Raina hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder and made her way to her charms class.


	2. Chapter 2

Raina wrinkled her nose as she walked into the lunch hall, seeing the Slytherins gathered together, talking in hushed voices about something. Raina pointedly turned away, knowing that they would soon be spreading some stupid rumours around. She settled beside Maia, and quickly began eating her meal. The sound of one of the great oak doors opening echoed through the hall. The Ravenclaws were coming back from their potions class, and Raina beckoned her Ravenclaw friend Luma over.  
“Come sit with us!” She said. Maia moved aside so Luma could sit down.  
Luma had hazel eyes which often sparkled with mischief, and long dark brown hair which curled subtly at the ends. There was a band of freckles across her nose which stood out against her pale skin.  
“Potions was horrible!” She said, smiling at both Maia and Raina. It was Raina who was friends with Luma as they had charms together, but Maia could get along well with almost anyone. “Professor Snape was in a foul mood, as ever.”  
“Teachers must hate coming back to school as much as the students.” Joked Maia.  
“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. I think it’s the students Snape hates.”  
“Except for the Slytherins.”  
Luma nodded in agreement.   
“So what do you think they’re talking about?” Said Raina, nodding over to the Slytherins table.   
“No idea.” Said Luma, shrugging.   
“How to be evil 101?” Maia suggested.  
“It comes naturally to them, they don’t need to discuss it.” Joked Raina, although she really only had anything against a few members of the house and hardly any more than any other.  
“Something evil then.”   
“Of course, no doubt we’ll hear about it soon.”   
“What do we have next?” Asked Maia.  
“We have Herbology, I think you have HM Luma?”   
“Yep. I better go early, I need to ask Professor Binns about my essay.”   
“Which subject is it on?”   
“Witch burning.”  
“I remember that one. Remember to include the ways in which witches were ‘identified’-oh! And that nursery rhyme, page two-hundred and seven, I think it starts with ‘My Mother, your mother gonna catch a witch’ or something.”  
“Okay, thanks.”  
“Ah the benefits of having a friend who’s in sixth year HM.” Sighed Maia.   
The bell rung, and everyone scurried off to class.   
“This term, we will be concentrating on muggle plants and their uses in the wizarding world.” Said Professor Sprout, whose hat and robes were as dirt covered as ever. “Can anyone tell me a plant recognized in the muggle world which has magical properties?”  
Valence Adams, a dark haired muggle-born girl, answered immediately. “The mangrove tree’s roots can be used in different potions.” She said.  
“Very good. Any other examples?”  
“Every tree which has ever been used to make a wand out of?” Asked Maia.   
“Yes, although, this magic is a different form from that which we usually see.”   
“So how exactly do you define ‘magical properties’?” Asked Raina curiously. She loved Herbology when they were able to discuss things in class. Getting her hand bitten off by various carnivorous plants however? Not so much.  
“Something which is useful to the wizarding world. Things we can use but muggles cannot. Now! We are going to look at Chinese chomping cabbages today…”  
They got to work soon after, repotting ‘Chinese Chomping Cabbage’ and comparing it to the common muggle version.  
“The difference is obvious!” Maia complained as they left class. “The muggle one never tries to bite your hand off.”   
“I’m pretty sure she was referring to the difference in use as well.” Said Raina dryly.   
***  
That night, the common room was filled with worry, which hit Raina the moment she ducked through the portrait hole. She traced it back to many of the third years, who were sending nervous glances over at Harry Potter. On impulse, she slid onto the chair next to him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sensing their tumbling thoughts.   
“Everything okay?” She asked Harry. Hermione and Ron were working on transfiguration homework, but they too looked up when Raina spoke.  
“Apart from Professor Trelawney prophesising my death, then it’s fine.” He said.  
“Oh.” Raina laughed. “Don’t worry, she does that a lot. When we started, she said Fred was going to die.” She nodded over at the twins, “Do either of them look dead to you?”  
Harry shrugged. “There are easier ways to introduce a class.” He muttered.   
“I think she doesn’t have a clue what she’s predicting!” Hermione broke in.   
Raina shrugged. “She likes to be dramatic.” She said. “There’s something else worrying you too” She continued to Harry.  
“Malfoy got attacked.”   
“Why are you concerned over that?” Raina joked. Ron laughed.   
“He insulted a hippogriff during our first Care of Magical Creatures lesson.” Harry said.   
“Oh, right.” Raina’s mind flew back to the Slytherins whispering earlier that day. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, you have time to visit Hagrid now.”   
Harry looked at her suspiciously. “You’re a prefect.” He pointed out, “Surely you should be encouraging me to do the opposite.”  
“Not all of us are like Percy.” She said. “Seriously though.” She nodded out at his cabin, noting the light from inside, and reaching out, feeling Hagrid’s emotions swirling in turmoil. “I think he could do with some ‘moral’ support. He’s probably drunk his entire supply of fire-whisky by now.”   
“If we hurried, we could go down and see him, it’s still quite early…”   
“I don’t know,” Said Hermione uncertainly, glancing at Raina. Getting the message, Raina left them to talk and wandered back over to Maia.   
“I know what the Slytherins were discussing.” Said Raina, Maia nodded at her to continue. “Draco Malfoy insulted a hippogriff, and you know what that means.”   
“So he didn’t listen?” She asked, Raina nodded. “’Spect that’s why the Slytherins were whispering before.” Said Maia. “In other news, what day is it tomorrow?”   
Raina grinned, before saying in her most serious tone, “Tuesday?”   
“Excuse me? You better be joking!” Said Maia, pulling out her wand.  
“I know, I know. It’s my birthday.”   
“Really? I meant that it was the day we discover-”  
“If you know what we’re going to discover, then you aren’t discovering it.” Raina pointed out.  
Maia elbowed her. “Logic. Anyway, yes, it’s your birthday, guess what we’re going to do?”   
“I have no idea.” Said Raina. “Sleep in?”   
“Actually, I was planning to do the opposite.”   
“Yes, you were.”   
“Nu-uh. You are coming to the common room, and then we’ll be-”  
“I hope this isn’t meant to be a surprise.” Raina interrupted, laughing.   
“Oops, well, yeah, but…”  
Still laughing, Raina got up to go to the girls dormitory, feeling suddenly tired. “Better sleep earlier than usual if we’re going to get up early – If you even manage to wake up, that is.”   
“I have a charm to use.” Said Maia at once. “We are getting up that early whether you like it or not.”   
Raina settled into bed, a smile on her face. Before she had gone to Hogwarts, her Grandfather would let her choose another rabbit each year. He’d let her choose one during the holidays the previous years, but now she didn’t have room for more rabbits in their painted wooden hutch, so she was curious to know what he’d get her.   
Maia’s presents were always interesting, but the thing Raina secretly looked forwards to the most was the chance that maybe her mother or her father would somehow remember she existed, and send her something to acknowledge that. So far nothing had happened, but surely this year she would hear something which told her of their existence.   
They were still out there, Raina knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

“Happy Birthday!” Maia screamed in her ear.  
Raina groaned and rolled over in bed. She didn’t even need to open her eyes to tell the sun was hardly up. She’d been woken up early, just as Maia had promised. Maia shook her hard, making the whole bed quiver as she tried to get her up. Finally, Raina prised her eyes open, knowing she wouldn’t get back to sleep now.  
“I’ll jinx you!” She croaked.  
“You’re welcome.” Said Maia, dragging her downstairs into the common room.  
Raina smiled despite her sudden headache and sat in one of the armchairs. Her book from last night was still there, which made her realize how tired she must have been. She reached for it, and Maia giggled from behind her. Raina glanced at her suspiciously, and then pulled the book onto her lap.  
“Don’t read.” Said Maia lightly, “It’s your birthday, I’m sure even Professor McGonagall will let you off homework today.”  
Raina huffed, “Well,” She said, “You can drag me out of bed at-” She checked the clock hanging above the common room door, “-five o’ clock in the morning, but I’m not being sociable until at least six.”  
Maia nudged her shoulder, “Lighten up, usually you’re the one dragging me out of bed.”  
“Someone has to,” Raina retorted, opening the book. At once, an explosion of confetti showered down around her. Raina shook her head, smiling slightly. “Of course.” She chuckled.  
Streamers were now draped over the chairs, and the common room seemed much brighter.  
“That’s actually a clever enchantment.” She praised, examining the book for any damage, just in case.  
Maia shrugged, “Fred and George did that, but it was my idea – don’t look so surprised, Fred and George can actually be quite smart – you aren’t even in charms with us to see what they can do.”  
Raina shook her head, “That’s just as well.” She said, thinking about how her first attempt at Impedimenta. Maia snickered, clearly remembering the story too. Raina got up to whack her with her conveniently heavy book, but her headache returned full force. She staggered, and pressed a hand to her temple, feeling the throbbing ache intensify.  
“Ouch.” She whimpered.  
Maia quickly supported her as Raina’s legs turned to jelly.  
“Are you okay?” She asked, worried.  
“Headache.” Raina said. Her tongue felt like it had swollen up, making it difficult to speak.  
Maia pulled her back to the chair and sat her down. “Maybe I should get someone.” She said. Raina thought she might be biting her lip in worry, but her vision was all blurry, so it was Maia’s emotion which told her that her friend was concerned. Vaguely, she heard Maia say something else, and then the motion of being carried somewhere. She squeezed her eyes shut, head aching more than ever.  
When she woke, she knew at once she was in the hospital wing, the sharp scent of medicine invading her nostrils. She sat up, realizing she was still in her pyjama’s. Her movement sent her head reeling – the headache was still there, but something was dulling the pain. Once her vision had cleared, she felt someone’s presence beside her. She turned, to see Dumbledore sitting calmly on a three-legged stool.  
“I’m afraid Ms. Flitwick has had to leave for her morning classes.” He said. It took a moment for Raina to realize he was referring to Maia, and she nodded. She could feel with clarity, the emotions coming from him; He was going to tell her something important. “Sherbet lemon?” He asked. Raina deflated slightly, disappointed, but when she took the sticky sweet off him, he began to talk again. “Last night I was approached by one of the Dementors around the castle. Dementors are very good at sensing emotions.” He gave her a long, searching look over the top of his glasses. “As, I suspect, are you.” Raina froze. She had been sure she had kept her sixth sense out of sight from the moment she figured out it wasn’t normal. “That dementor is different to most, you see, he is half human.”  
Dumbledore paused, putting the sherbet lemons away. “It is very difficult to explain this, and perhaps you can consider it in more detail later; I have a book on it, ready for you to read. But a dementor and a veela are the same thing, merely under different names. A Dementor is the male, a veela is the female. This dementor – half human – has fathered a child-the mother a veela.”  
Raina felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. “The child would only be a quarter human.” She said. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and Raina sighed. “I am only a quarter human.” She whispered.  
She had known she was different for a long time. She didn’t encounter people much, living with her grandfather, but when she did she always knew more about them than they thought. Her grandfather had never spoken about her mother and had never mentioned his son. It had always just been them.  
“Your headache has something to do with that,” Dumbledore said, jerking her out of her thoughts. “In veela culture, fifteen is the age you are considered a woman. There are no records of someone quite like you existing, but certain changes are expected to take place, you will start to look like a veela, for example.”  
Raina had never cared how she looked. Some mornings she found her hair a little too wild, but of course, her grandfather had never wanted her to cut it, so it stayed long and curly. People would notice if it suddenly faded from its light strawberry-blond shade to the silvery colour of the veela illustrated in books. She didn’t want to be noticed.  
“You can choose.” Said Dumbledore, as if reading her mind, “Veela look like normal people underneath, what they let people see, is a glamour. I am sure you can choose not to use this glamour, but you should see it for the first time at some stage this week.”  
“We have set up a place for you to stay.” He continued, “Where you can talk to your father, who will know more about things and read that book. I’m sure you’ll be able to sort things out. Until then, we will tell people you’ve gone home to visit your grandfather for a week and say he’s feeling ill.”  
“Will I be allowed to tell Maia?” Asked Raina in a small voice.  
“You may tell anyone you want.” Said Dumbledore, “But I advise you to keep quiet about it around many others, there’s a lot of dislike surrounding the matter of blood.”  
Raina nodded, standing up and swaying slightly.  
“Professor Filch has been informed of your whereabouts and will bring you food thrice a day. Just go with him to my office if you need anything.” He said once she was balanced.  
She followed Dumbledore through to the seventh floor, where they turned left. Dumbledore stood and waited expectantly, muttering something under his breath. A door appeared in front of them, and she followed Dumbledore into a room.  
“I’ll leave you here.” He said.  
“Wait.” Said Raina. “Professor, I was wondering if you knew if my mother was alive as well?”  
Professor Dumbledore paused on his way out. “I cannot say for sure.” As he left, the door melted back into the wall behind him.  
Raina looked around. Light flooded into a large window at one side of the room. There was a bookshelf, and a bed, with her suitcase at the end. A door led to a blue tiled bathroom. Raina walked inside, and turned on the tap, splashing water onto her face. She looked into the small mirror above the washbasin. Her face was so pale that the normally faint freckles across her nose stood out like they’d been painted on wax. Leaning closer, she squinted at her reflection. Her eyes had changed. They’d faded from their deep blue-green colour to a lighter, more electric shade. She stared intently at them for a while, but nothing else had changed.  
Sighing, she straightened up and dried off her face. Her headache was throbbing on and off, and she didn’t think she had enough patience to read, but she was curious. She reached for the book at the top of the shelf and opened it up. Its spine cracked with old glue.  
“The veela is a very much misunderstood being” It begun, “And there are many differences in appearance between the male and the female, however, they both do the same thing.”  
Raina skimmed through the book, growing tired.  
“As opposed to the ‘dementors kiss’ the females use their glamour to lure in a soul. Their glamour is very powerful magic, acting on emotions as much as a dementors fear sense. If the veela does not use this, they are known to experience hallucinations. The most severe case saw a veela unable to distinguish between reality and her own imagination.”  
Raina shivered, knowing it would be a difficult choice to make. But she wasn’t a full-blooded veela, perhaps she wouldn’t see the same effects. She skipped ahead a few pages, not wanting to hear more of that story.  
“Veela are thought of as having much more human emotions than dementors, but they often swing from mood to mood very suddenly and severely. Veela are notorious for their sudden transformations into ‘aqua-lier’ which is the common term for ‘aquila-mulier’ meaning ‘eagle woman’. These are hybrids of veela and eagle, appearing with eagle wings, beak-like faces and clawed hands.”  
Raina hoped that wasn’t something she would have to deal with.  
“Despite seeming more human than the average dementor, Veela are known to express an intense hatred of humankind. Although in some places, they choose to live alongside humans, and at times, work with them, they prefer to remain separate. A half human half veela child is not tolerated by veela. Most have been hunted down, and killed, meaning there is very little research into the matter.”  
Raina shivered at that, realizing that she was freezing in any case. Even though it was only mid-morning, she curled up under her covers and went to sleep.  
She knew something was different when she woke up. She stumbled as she rushed to the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach into the sink. Wiping her mouth with a shaking hand, she looked up at herself in the mirror. A pounding began in her head again, enough to make her sink to the ground. She cradled her head in her hands for what felt like hours until she realized the throbbing had stopped. Sensing the calm which now surrounded her, she pushed herself up again. Fearfully, she looked in the mirror.  
The face staring back at her was hers, except it wasn’t. It was like she had been taken, and had all the flaws removed. Her skin was smooth, perfect, and creamy white, her hair was silky and straight. A colour similar to what it had been but paler. She raised a hand, wondering if the person in the mirror was really her. For a second, she was happy. She had looked nice before, but never like this. Her happiness faded just as quickly. Everyone would know.  
Raina stumbled out of the bathroom, and snatched up the book, skimming through it, unaware of the draft that was blowing through the room.  
“You won’t get answers like that.” Said a voice.  
Raina whipped her head around, seeing a dementor gliding down from the open window. He came to a halt beside her and lifted his hood. Underneath the ragged black fabric was a face which was almost normal, but the pale skin was translucent. Underneath, Raina could see his bones. She shrunk back, but the dementor seemed unfazed.  
“I can teach you.” He said finally.  
Raina shifted forwards again, hoping it was true. She knew she didn’t need to speak; he would know her emotions from where he hovered.  
“It’s like a mask, which you have to hold back. You can see it if you think about it. All you have to do is concentrate, it will become natural soon.”  
Raina felt a flicker of curiosity from the dementor as she shut her eyes. She could see a shadow hovering over her now, or perhaps it was inside her, reaching out to cover her face. She gripped it and slid it back into place. She didn’t need a mirror to know it had worked, the question was how long it would stay that way. Opening her eyes, she realized the dementor had gone.  
She deflated slightly. She wanted to know if he had been her father, but at the same time, she didn’t know if she wanted to meet either of her parent’s anymore.  
In the corner of her room, sat a plate with a cold pie on it. She realized it must have been last night’s dinner. She took it and walked to the window, knowing breakfast would be coming soon. Opening it wider, she leaned out. A black shape moved at the corner of her eyes, and a dog stepped out into the open. Raina frowned, puzzled. She could feel its emotions much clearer than most animals. Perhaps it was just because she was older now. She let the food drop and watched the dog eat for a few seconds, before shrugging and closing the window again.  
She read another section of the book - a history of veela - before hearing a grinding sound and the door appearing on the wall. Filch hobbled in, with a plate of food, Mrs. Norris wound around his legs, before coming to greet her. Raina didn’t hate Filch as much as others did. In first year, a certain pair of red-heads turned Mrs. Norris bright yellow. Raina had been the one to reverse the spell. Since then, Mrs. Norris had gained a high opinion of her, which meant Filch was inclined to like her a little more than he did the average student. Which was still not much.  
Filch just nodded at her, muttering something about dungbombs under his breath. Raina considered telling him a spell to make the smell go away, but she couldn’t remember it because she was so tired, and she had long since figured that Filch was a squib. Petting Mrs. Norris again, she watched them go, feeling lonely.  
She was awoken later by the sound of wings fluttering against the window and looked up, surprised, to see an owl waiting to be let in. It dropped a roll of parchment into her lap and waited expectantly for a reply. Its presence left her feeling agitated. Trying to ignore it, she opened the parchment, which contained a letter written in Maia’s neat handwriting.  
“If only she wrote this much in her essays,” Raina muttered, shaking her head in amusement. Raina had no doubt after reading the start of the letter – WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU AND WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING? – that if her friend could do it, she would have made a howler.  
She wrote out a quick reply, saying she’d be gone for the week, and would explain everything when she was back. She handed it to the owl, which regarded her with a beady eye.  
“Well?” She snapped impatiently, feeling agitated.  
The owl screeched and took off out the window. Raina went to shut it but caught sight of a dark shape gliding towards her. She could feel the same half-there emotions which told her it was the same dementor as before.  
He moved through the window, his jagged cloak sliding fluidly over the frame.  
“You should be good at wandless magic.” He said, without greeting her. “Throwing fire mainly.” He got Raina to practice, which she only did half-heartedly, instead, concentrating on the emotions he was feeling. Curiosity.  
“Are you my father?” She asked.  
“Concentrate.” Was all he said, ignoring her question.  
Finally, he told her they would practice again the next day. They did, and with no success, which frustrated Raina. It might not even be possible for her, yet still, he kept pushing her to try. After the third day, she stopped and turned to face him.  
“I’m not a dragon!” She hissed, frustrated, “And you can stop treating me like something to experiment on.”   
“You are the only one of your kind.” He said.  
Raina had been on edge when the owl had flown in, not annoyed, but wanting to do something. Now she was angry. None of this was her fault.  
“Just stop.” She growled. “I didn’t ask to be what I am. Leave me alone.” Something in her sudden anger wasn’t normal, but she didn’t care, the dementors curiosity grew.  
She felt a tension in her back, growing with her anger at everything which was happening. She heard a ripping sound, but couldn’t figure out what was making it. She had been angry just a few seconds ago, and now she was scared. She lashed out at the dementor, which has been coming closer and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door.  
She leaned against it for a minute, panting. She looked up at the wood, and then her hands resting on it. Her fingernails had been replaced with eagle-like talons. She felt her fear increase, and she turned to the mirror. Her eyes were bright yellow, and her pupils were large and birdlike. There was a sharpness to her features, but she didn’t stop to identify how; behind her, was a pair of wings. They were pale grey and threaded with gold. She could feel them now she had calmed down, the supporting bone fingers. When she moved them, the wings twitched. She stretched them out, and they knocked against the walls, grazing them. She wondered if she could fly.  
Her curiosity had returned her face to normal, though for a moment she had to grasp control of her glamour too. She turned and looked regretfully at her wings. She folded them up tightly and willed for them to disappear. They sunk back into her skin, and she checked just to make sure; she could feel them pressed tightly up against her back, even if they weren’t visible.  
Thankfully when she left the bathroom the dementor wasn’t there. She no longer cared where he had gone. If he was her father, he had just shattered every single hope and dream she had had of him since she was old enough to think. She began to read a much more normal book instead – Hogwarts, A History – and drifted back to sleep.  
In the morning, she stretched as the sunlight flooded through the window. No matter how much she reached out, she still felt like a part of her was cramped. Wriggling around, she felt the holes in the back of her robe where the wings had come through. Concentrating on their shape, packed tight against her, she stretched them and felt relieved when they appeared out behind her. They still felt cramped; there wasn’t room to stretch them inside.  
Walking to the window, she leaned out and spread her wings. She made a mental note to tell Dumbledore she would need to go outside every night and do the same thing, preferably where no one could see her. Her robes ripped more as she flapped her wings, and she made another note to repair them when she got back in.  
Everything was sorted, she knew. She had come to terms with her new form, even if she wasn’t at peace with it.  
***  
I can do this, I can do this, I can do this.  
Raina followed Filch closely as he brought her to Dumbledore’s office. Everyone had been let out for break, and Raina was getting many curious stares from those who knew her. Finally, Filch led her to a gargoyle and barked out a password. The gargoyle slid aside, and Raina stepped into the circular staircase. She waved at Filch as the gargoyle slid back into place.  
Dumbledore’s office was full of strange silver devices and sounds. They sat on delicate tables, which stood everywhere around the circular room, yet it wasn’t cluttered. Raina caught a glimpse of the sorting hat before her attention was taken by a large, golden bird.  
Despite its beauty, Raina couldn’t help feeling the same uneasiness she had around the owl. She stared at it for a second, as the phoenix puffed itself up and stared curiously back. She was glad when Dumbledore arrived.  
“Good evening Miss Raina, please sit.” He said, gesturing to a seat at his right. “What have you discovered?”  
A lump formed in Raina’s throat, and she swallowed nervously. How could she say that she turned into a super dangerous bird when she got mad? Being so close to the Phoenix didn’t help. The bird squawked, challenging her. Without being able to stop them, her wings burst from her back. She looked at the Phoenix, feeling a new connection with it. Dumbledore quickly carried the perch away.  
With effort, Raina folded her wings back up. “Sorry.” She muttered, going red.  
“It must be the eagle in you. Perhaps it wanted to communicate, I suggest you stay away from the morning post.” He said, sounding amused.  
Raina realized he was right. She had always felt a close connection with birds, and now that made her ‘bird’ side want to communicate. She quickly nodded in agreement and explained everything else.  
“I will notify Professor Filch, and you may take whoever knows your ‘secret’ out with you every night you feel the need to ‘stretch’. You may leave at dusk and go down to the black lake, which is out of view of the castle. I assume the dementors won’t bother you? They will know too, of course. You may have the rest of the day off, considering the last class has already begun.”  
Raina nodded, “Thank you, headmaster.” She said breathlessly, now she just had to worry about telling Maia, who would probably think it was cool.  
She knew the way back to the common room from Dumbledore’s office and headed straight to the girl's dorms to wait for Maia. Her things were back where they were meant to be, and she quickly repaired the holes in her robes.  
After a quick flick through her transfiguration textbook, she managed to duplicate her robes. She was cutting holes in the back where her wings would be when Maia came in.  
“Raina Oreloko!” She screamed, racing over. “You have some serious explaining to do.”  
Raina silenced her. “Not here.” She said grimly, “I’ll explain everything to you tonight. But right now, all you need to know is that I most certainly wasn’t home visiting, that’s just what we have to tell everyone.”  
Maia nodded. “Ok.” She said uncertainly. “But you can’t stay here moping about like this.” Maia pulled her back downstairs and helped Raina answer the onslaught of questions. Her spot by the fire was taken by three third-years, so she settled by the window seat instead, glad to see that everything was normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Raina shook Maia awake. Her friend blinked sleepily at her, and Raina smiled. "Come on." She whispered, "I have something to show you."  
"Can't you just tell me?" Maia whispered back, rubbing her eyes as she got up.  
Raina shrugged, "It's kinda hard to put in words." She said. "Put on something warm."  
"Oh, it's about the thing." Maia dragged herself out of bed and followed Raina down the stairs, disregarding Raina’s warning to wear warm clothes.  
Raina pushed the painting aside, Maia gasped theoretically, "You're breaking the rules." She joked.  
Raina shook her head. "I have permission." She whispered.  
"Oh," said Maia, sounding slightly disappointed.  
The castle was quiet so late at night, even the portraits were asleep, leaning against their frames, many snoring loudly. Raina let them out the back door and dragged Maia away from the sight of the windows. She could feel the ache of her wings, needing to be stretched.  
"Don't freak out." She said.  
Then, she stretched her wings. At first, Maia just stared, then, she looked at Raina accusingly.  
"How long have you known about this?" She asked, "Explain."  
"I'm part veela." She said, knowing the Maia was the only person she'd trust to say that so casually. "When I got that headache, I spoke to Dumbledore, and he let me stay in this old room for a week until I sorted things out. I learned that I can look like a veela if I want, but I'm not going to. And, when I get mad, I get these wings and look like an eagle." She went on to explain how that was why she could sense emotions and shouldn't be around birds.  
"Can you fly?" Maia asked.  
Raina laughed, "Out of all of that... Okay, I'll try." She stretched her wings and flapped, lifting herself off the ground.  
Flying was weird. When she went fast enough, she was streamlined, any slower, and she hung awkwardly in the air. She managed to find a middle ground eventually and enjoyed her exercise. By the time she reached the ground, Maia's eyes were sparkling, and Raina was winded from using her wings.  
"Do we need to go every night?" She asked.  
Raina nodded. "It's like they're still there, all day, but I'm keeping them in an uncomfortable position, I need to stretch them, but it only needs to be quick."  
"Does Filch know?"  
"Yep; I have full permission." Said Raina proudly.  
"Sweet." Said Maia, her eyes sparkling with all the possibilities. "We can get away with anything!"  
Raina rolled her eyes, "Not really." She said, "And you can't tell anyone."  
Maia nodded and held out her pinkie. "I would make an unbreakable vow but that's not allowed so..." Raina wrapped her finger around Maia in a promise and they went back to the castle.  
Nobody noticed their return to the Gryffindor common room, and Raina was glad; she was too tired now to make up any excuses. Raina slept comfortably that night, although she dreamed of a cloaked black figure which hovered out of reach for much of the night.  
The next morning, Raina grabbed a piece of toast in one hand from the Gryffindor table. She looked longingly over at the scrambled eggs, but if she sat down to eat, then she would be there for the morning post, and she didn't want to risk losing control over her wings.  
"Hey Raina, where are you off to?" Raina looked down the long Gryffindor table to see who spoke. It was one of the twins.  
Raina shrugged, took a bite of her toast, and exited the hall just as she heard the fluttering of wings. She wandered down the empty corridors away from the breakfast place. She found a window seat and sat down to eat. Raina had managed to persuade Maia that she didn't have to eat out there with her, although it wasn't too hard because her friend lived for food.  
In any case, Maia was in the hospital wing for a cold which needed to be treated. Raina would have felt guilty for dragging her out of bed that night, except she knew that her friend wouldn't mind having potions off.  
Once finished, she brushed off the crumbs from her robes and pulled out her timetable. She had potions first. Swinging her bag onto her shoulder, she fast walked to the classroom. She was early, of course, but she didn't mind as much as she once might have. Professor Snape tended to leave her alone. Potions wasn't hard, it was just following a recipe. It reminded her of baking, except slightly more dangerous. She didn't excel at potions, but she was pretty good where the practical work was concerned.  
People soon began to file into the classroom and settled down. Raina had been engrossed in her book, but when she looked up, she realized Maia's empty seat had been taken by Lee Jordan.  
Snape had already begun to lecture them on the importance of the potion they'd be making; Alihotsy draught. Raina had already identified it as a sixth-year potion. Its difficulty meant that they were put in pairs, Raina paired with Lee.  
She smiled at him, and then flicked ahead in her textbook, finding the right page, and wincing at the difficult instructions.  
"This could be a challenge." She said. "Good morning."  
"Until we're out of this class, it is defiantly not a good morning."  
"Why? You have HM in two periods."  
"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I'll go to it."  
"Wrong person to admit that to, anyway, this is a difficult potion."  
"'Course it is – Snape set it didn' he?"  
"We're using your cauldron." She added, sliding hers back into her bag.  
Lee began reading through the recipe as well. "I've actually grown quite attached to my cauldron..." He complained.  
"I could say the same." Said Raina. "Anyway, if we do it right you should still have your cauldron."  
"Fine."  
Raina lit a fire underneath the cauldron and began to measure out the ingredients, instructing Lee to skin the shrivelfig. Soon the dungeon was filled with brightly coloured smoke and strong-smelling fumes. Kenneth Towler, a Gryffindor, managed to melt his cauldron, and some of the mixture had splashed onto his partner, Tyler Watts. Raina winced as the droplets begun to burn into his robes, but Professor Snape vanished the mixture quickly and instructed them to get back to work.  
"I think we've got everything in." She said, "What colour is the potion meant to be?"  
Lee, who had been using his potions book as a fan, quickly flicked to the right page. "Green." He said.  
Raina sighed. "We must have added too much belladonna."  
"Well, it was you who measured it."  
Raina wrinkled her nose. "Honestly, how is it that no matter how carefully you measure something there is always something wrong?"  
Lee shrugged. "Maybe if we just let it simmer for a bit longer..."  
"...Blue and green are very close together though."  
"Actually, there are quite a few colours in between."  
"Do you do art or something?" Asked Raina.  
"Someone's gotta make Gryffindor banners and stuff for the common room."  
"Huh. That's kinda cool."  
Lee grimaced. "Except I have to give up second break once a week."  
"Oh, I think I'll stick to magical theory; it's at the same time." She jumped as she felt Professor Snape come up behind them.  
"Were you not aware that only two belladonna flowers were needed?" He asked.  
"No Professor." Said Raina, before Lee could answer with something which would annoy Professor Snape.  
"I advise you pay closer attention." He said, flicking out his wand and vanishing their potion.  
Raina sighed as he walked away. "He's like a dementor." Muttered Lee, packing his book away. "Sucking the fun out of everything."  
"You found that fun?" Asked Raina.  
"No."  
She sighed and shook her head. "Honestly." Other people were packing their bags now, and soon class had finished.  
Raina headed in the opposite direction from the Gryffindor's, walking to her History of Magic class. She joined in with the sixth years, who were also walking to the same classroom. Raina sat by herself, though she didn't mind, as she needed to concentrate so she could understand what Professor Binn's was talking about. He had a way of making everything sound boring, and Raina had to remind herself that it wasn't.  
She sprung up when Professor Binn's stopped talking, anxious to get to first break. She met Maia halfway to the great hall.  
"How was Charms?" Raina asked.  
"We survived. Some of the things we're learning are difficult, but this lesson we just went over summoning things."  
"The Accio spell?"  
"Yeah. I still managed to mess it up mind; I managed to summon Uncle Filius."  
"Did you get detention?"  
"Do you know my uncle at all? He said that was more advanced magic, and that we'd be working on it next lesson like I meant to do that."  
Raina laughed. "Of course. Now come on, let's go eat."  
"I'm starving!" Added Maia.  
The tables of the great hall were spread were spread with tea, cakes, and biscuits. Raina took a slice of lemon cake to eat, ignoring the tea. For once, Maia did too, saying she'd had quite enough of tea during divination. Then, the bell rung, and they headed towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
"What did I miss?" Raina asked as they made their way through the crowd of students.  
"DADA is awesome this year!" She said enthusiastically. "Professor Lupin let us do a practical on our first lesson, we're learning about magical creatures. Dementors and unicorns and stuff."  
"Isn't it Dark magical creatures we should be looking at?"  
"Well, I think it's now more to do with beings now because Professor Lupin says no creature is dark."  
"I agree." Said Raina instantly as they reached the classroom.  
Upon Maia's insistence, they took seats at the front of the class. Raina got out her books, but Maia pushed them away.  
"Won't be needing those." She said happily.  
Professor Lupin entered the classroom, carrying his shabby briefcase and something under his arm.  
"Good afternoon class." He said. Raina concentrated, reading his emotions. He was happy to see them, but a little apprehensive as well. "I am afraid we will be needing parchment and quills out today; we have some note taking to do." Raina stuck her tongue out at her friend and pulled her book back out.  
Professor Lupin set what he had been carrying onto the desk while the classroom was filled with the sound of parchment rustling. He set the thing he was carrying – which Raina realized was an old, mechanical projector – up on a tripod, and tapped it with his wand.  
The projector whirred to life and shone an image onto the wall at the back of the classroom. Professor Lupin was an interesting teacher to say in the least. Raina's first impression was that he was old, but the grey streaks in his hair and the lines on his face didn't match his enthusiastic emotions. He assigned them an essay on the magical creatures they had been looking for that day, and Raina grinned happily.  
"This is great!" She exclaimed. "It's like having two Care of Magical Creatures classes."  
Maia nodded. "Told you he was cool." She said.  
"Yeah, but you said the same 'bout Professor Lockhart." Raina pointed out.  
Maia made a face. "Your point is?" She asked.  
Raina grinned. "I have charms after lunch." She said, checking her timetable.  
A spike of Maia's annoyance ran through Raina. "Oh Hell." Said Maia dramatically. "So I have to sit and listen to Professor Binn's for an hour?" She groaned.  
Raina just stayed quiet, knowing her friend would never say anything positive about History of Magic.  
"I don't want to learn about the goblin wars." Continued Maia.  
"At least we have first break." Pointed out Raina as they came to a halt in the great hall.  
Hungrily, Raina grabbed some of the food which had been set out and ate it as Maia took her time choosing between lemon cake and raspberry tart. Eventually, she came back with both. Raina took her time finishing her snack, and she talked quietly with Maia between mouthfuls. When the bell rung, she scanned the crowd for Luma's brown hair.  
Her friend emerged from a group of chattering Ravenclaws to meet Raina's eyes.  
"Hey." She said, smiling.  
Maia waved goodbye and went to join Lola, who Raina knew her friend sat beside when she wasn't there.  
Charms was uneventful, save for a slightly overdone cheering charm and three excited teacups.  
Raina was tired by evening and had a lot of homework to do due to her week away. She had almost fallen asleep over an especially long essay set by Professor Binn's, but Maia shook her awake.  
"Come on." Said Maia excitedly.  
Raina sprung up, feeling her wings suddenly cramp. She had managed to ignore them for most of the day, but now, with the promise of a stretch, they were quivering. Maia followed Raina outside, out of view of the windows. Raina spread her wings, feeling a little self-conscious as Maia gasped, and her awe washed over her. Raina took off and ventured out over the forbidden forest, and the clearing around Hagrid's hut, spotting the Hippogriff pen below. They'd already had a lesson learning about them, though it was Professor Kettleburn who had taught it.  
She couldn't resist dropping down into the dark forest and bowing to Buckbeak, who bowed back, regarding her wings curiously. She grinned, and untied his tether, letting him stretch and then take off into the air. Raina followed, and they played a game of chase, going right out to the middle of the black lake and over the forbidden forest.  
The cool air ruffled her feathers and whistled around her robes, making them flap around her ankles as she made herself go faster to catch up. She had gotten far better at flying since she had first tried, and now it was as natural as walking to her. She folded her wings and let herself drop to the lake, dipping a finger in and watching the water part and spray up to her. She changed the angle of her hand slightly and splashed the water up to Buckbeak. A lot of it slid off his smooth feathers, but some flowed down to the part where they melted neatly into fur and sunk in.  
Buckbeak fixed a beady eye onto her, and then dipped a wingtip into the water, sending some flying back into Raina's face. He kept changing direction until Raina was completely soaked. She laughed, giving up, and beat her wings to send her back into the sky. She led Buckbeak back to his pen and tied him back up.  
"You'll get out of this." She told him, "And I hope you gave Draco Malfoy an injury to remember."  
Raina ran back to Maia, who looked suspiciously at her damp robes. Raina had dried slightly as she flew, but she still left a wet trail of footprints through the castle to the Gryffindor tower. When she followed Maia through the portrait hole, she saw the only two people in the common room were Fred and George, with their heads together whispering.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Raina, realizing that as a prefect she should probably check to see they weren't doing anything bad. Of course, she already knew they were devising some new prank by the emotions which invaded her mind.  
"Why are you wet?" Countered George.  
Raina pursed her lips and looked to Maia to come up with an excuse.  
"Peeves." Maia blurted out. "Obviously I mean, he was throwing water balloons at everyone."  
"That still doesn't explain why you were out late."  
Raina raised an eyebrow, "We were in the library-"  
"Yeah, with OWLS coming up, some of us actually have to work to get good grades." Said Maia, who was already half-way up to the girls' dorms.  
Raina realized that Fred had slipped off with whatever they had been doing well they talked. She shook her head, amused, and followed Maia up the stairs, almost falling asleep as she walked.  
"Hey Raina?" Called George.  
Raina whipped her head around, "Yes?" She asked.  
"Your robes are ripped."  
Raina's hand shot to the back of her robes, feeling the slits she had cut for her wings. She quickly turned so he couldn't see her back, which was mostly visible in the light. She hadn't anticipated how much her flight would stretch the fabric.  
"I better... um... fix that." She smiled at him and then darted the rest of the way up the stairs.  
"Well, that was fun to watch." Said Maia. "I think someone might-"  
"Finish that sentence and I'll jinx you." Raina threatened, changing into her pyjamas. "Or tell the world that you like Lee."  
Maia sighed. "I don't! I just saw him in the crystal ball during divination. It could mean anything! You quit it after a year, so you wouldn't know."  
"Whatever you say, Maia." Said Raina, climbing into bed.  
Maia muttered something about annoying friends, before climbing into her own bed. Exhausted, Raina slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Raina dumped her bag on the floor, and looked expectantly at Professor Binns. He had already written the topic on the board, and Raina began to scribble down notes as he droned on.   
“The most recent obscurus was located in New York, during the nineteen-twenty’s. It risked the exposure of wizard kind. It was particularly dangerous as it lived in an adult…”   
By the end of the lesson, Raina looked down at her four pages of notes, crammed onto the page. She sighed, knowing she would have to narrow them down so she could use them. She swung her bag onto her shoulder and slipped in between two sixth years leaving the classroom. Raina made her way through the corridors, breaking off from the other Gryffindor’s and making her way to charms.   
She sat with Luma. Usually, they sat with a few other of Luma’s friends, but Luma didn’t seem to mind that they now sat elsewhere.  
“I just go a letter from home.” Luma said at once, eyes sparkling. “My rabbit had her babies, Mum’s going to send a photo when Usa leaves them to eat.” Raina smiled. While Luma’s mother bred mostly magical creatures, Luma kept rabbits and other small animals, able to keep them because of a magically extended rabbit hutch.   
“That’s great!” she said. “How many are there?”   
“Six or seven, as I said, mum’s going to leave the mother for a day or so.”   
“What breed?”   
“Holland lops cross Rex, I hope they all have floppy ears!”   
Raina nodded, and turned her attention to professor Flitwick, occasionally whispering to Luma about rabbits, since that was a topic they both adored. Raina had begun concentrating hard, because they were learning about an undetectable extension charm, which she wanted to use to make her rabbit hutch bigger, although Professor Flitwick had already stated what it was illegal unless permission was gathered from the Ministry. She had five rabbits, as she and Luma had bred their two together back when she had first entered charms, and she had managed to persuade her Grandfather to get two more.   
Once the first part of the lesson was over, and Professor Flitwick began rambling on about a colour changing charm, Raina and Luma wasted no time in beginning to draw their rabbits. While Raina was good at drawing, it was Luma who had mastered painting, and charming the drawings into moving around on the paper.   
“We have to work on that.” Raina commented, nodding at an origami rabbit which was hopping around on the desk.   
Luma whispered a charm, and another piece of her paper tore itself up, and folded into more rabbits. Raina attempted one, and it stood clumsily on its hind legs.  
“You mean you’ll have to work on it!” Luma said.  
Professor Flitwick was now walking around the classroom. It wasn’t his teaching style to call people out in front of the class, but he sent the girls a disapproving glare. Raina reddened and slipped her origami into her pocket. Luma grinned, and sent one scampering across the room to untie people’s shoelaces. Raina watched it for a second, and then began to scribble down the notes which were on the board. She had already learned the colour change charm from first year, when she had to turn Mrs Norris’s fur back to its normal colour. She wanted to go more in depth with the extension charm.   
When class was over, she said goodbye to Luma, and went to wait outside Maia’s history of magic class. As students began to stream out of the class room, Raina darted aside to avoid the twins, and waved Maia over.   
“How was charms?” Her friend asked.  
Raina shrugged, “As it normally is, but Luma’s rabbit had babies.”  
“Cool.” Said Maia. She was allergic to cats and rabbits, so she didn’t understand Raina’s craziness over them very well.  
Raina saw out of the corner of her eyes, a flash of red hair disappearing around the corner.  
“What are they up to?” She muttered to herself. “I have to go see.” She told Maia, “I’m a prefect so it’s kinda my job…”   
Maia nodded. “As much as I’d like to see you tell them off, I’ve got to go and eat or I’ll starve.”  
“That’s a hyperbole!” Raina called back, already rounding the corner.   
She found the twins crouching suspiciously behind a suit of armour, and she crossed her arms over her chest when she saw the metallic sheen of a dungbomb half concealed in their robes.   
“I could give you detention for that you know.” She said, making them jump.  
“Would you really do that?” Asked Fred. Raina nodded.   
“I don’t think so, or we’ll tell everyone the prefect has ditched two classes today, and it’s only the third week of the year!” George said.   
Raina smiled smugly. “If you want to, you can, that doesn’t stop me from giving you detentions.”  
Fred and George glanced at each other, confused, and Raina burst out laughing.   
“Idiots, you didn’t notice anything all of last year?”   
“She must be allergic to History and Charms.” George stage whispered.  
Raina shook her head, and said, “And you appear to be allergic to detention.” She said, “So I’ll be nice; five points each from Gryffindor.”  
She turned on heal and walked away, going to the great hall. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and turned to see George, looking at her suspiciously.   
“So why do you ditch class?” He asked.  
Raina grinned, “I don’t; I did my history of magic OWLS last year, and I had to swap out charms to be able to do sixth year history this year.”  
“Oh, so what did you get for your OWLS?”  
“An O. And I’m not giving you points for trying to make polite conversation. If you’re going to prank someone, don’t let anyone see. I’ll warn the first years not to take that corridor to charms.”  
“There’s nothing there.” He scowled.  
“Yeah, and Fred isn’t still there busy setting things up.” Raina said, hitching her bag higher onto her shoulder and running back to the great hall.   
Feeling like she had won that battle, she smiled broadly as she took her seat beside Maia. Her friend cocked her head to one side.   
“So, what did you do?” She asked.  
Raina shrugged. “Five points from Gryffindor each-”  
Maia clutched her hand to her heart in mock pain. “I can feel the Gryffindor house hour glass screaming from here.” She interrupted.   
“No, that’s just Seamus.” Said Raina, watching the third-year yell in fright as his failed spell blew up in his face.   
Maia sighed. “I’d still rather you asked a teacher permission to give them detention, less house point’s lost.”   
“They’re also under the impression I’ve been ditching class.” Continued Raina.   
“What did you tell them?” Asked Maia curiously.  
“The truth.”   
Maia slapped her forehead. “Honestly, do you have any idea how much fun we could have had?” She said, exasperatedly.   
Raina shrugged. “Oh well.” She said, lightly. “I’m sure we’ll survive. On another note, you know I can sense emotions, right?” Asked Raina, dropping her voice.  
“Yeah.”   
“Well, I happen to sense a very particular emotion which comes from you whenever you look at Lee.” Raina continued to grin as Maia blushed. “I knew it!” She laughed.   
Maia tried to cover her mistake with a glare. “No, you don’t.” She protested.   
Raina bit her lip to keep from laughing more and waited patiently. Maia was not so much annoyed as she was excited.   
“Can you tell me if he likes me back?” She asked.   
Raina shook her head. “He doesn’t really notice you right now, you’ll have to get to know each other.” She raised an eyebrow as Maia shook her head. “Plus,” added Raina, “I’ve kind of made it my policy not to give other people’s secrets away, I’ve come across some disturbing stuff.” She shrugged at Maia’s protest. “Girls are silly sometimes…” She muttered.   
“You’re one.” Said Maia, looking a little offended.   
“Yeah, but I don’t act like this.” Raina said.   
“You just don’t like-like anyone yet.” Said Maia. “Though I’m prepared to bet you and George-”  
Raina shook her head, unimpressed. “You have something to learn.” She said at once.   
Maia grinned, “Okay, I’ll stop making things up.” She said. “We’ve got Potions next.”  
Raina pretended to glare at her. “Liar.” She said, “We have Care of Magical Creatures.”   
“Will Hagrid be teaching?” Maia wondered aloud.   
Raina shrugged. “I hope so. I want to see what kind of a lesson he has in store for us.”   
Hagrid nodded at them, and Raina supposed things were better without the Slytherins there. “Today, we’ll be learning ‘bout Horklumps.” Raina couldn’t help feeling disappointed, but she supposed that Hagrid didn’t want to risk any more accidents. “Horklumps ’re rated borin’ by the Ministry, but they can be interestin’ when you know ‘nuff about them.” He said, as if he’d noticed Raina’s disappointment.   
He continued to teach them about the strange, mushroom shaped creatures which shot roots underground to feed themselves. Raina made sure to pay attention; she could feel his confidence wavering, and she could see his hands shaking. Despite this, he became more enthusiastic as time went on, although there was defiantly more longing in his eyes when he mentioned something more dangerous.  
As Care of Magical Creatures progressed, the creatures they studied became more interesting. In one lesson, they covered salamanders, in another, they studied wampus cats, as one had been brought in from North America. Raina couldn’t help feeling a little disappointed that they couldn’t get close, but she and Maia stayed behind after the lesson ended, and Hagrid allowed them a closer look, although only reluctantly.   
“How’s Buckbeak?” Asked Raina, sending Maia a furtive glance from the corner of her eyes, knowing Malfoy had taken the attack seriously, and it was being brought in front of the ministry of Magic.  
“He’s fine.” Said Hagrid shortly, before seeming to think better and continuing, “Malfoys gone ‘n gotten ‘im classified as a dangerous beast. They’ll give ‘im a trial soon enough, Hermione’s tryn’a put together a defence.”  
“I’m sure Buckbeak will be fine.” Said Maia, stepping back from the wampus, although she still hadn’t gotten too close in case she got an allergic reaction.   
Hagrid just shrugged. “Beaky’s not happy ‘bout it.” He said.   
“Well.” Said Raina, noting how the sky was getting darker by the minute. “We’d better go back inside. Good luck.”   
The darkening sky reminded them both of the coming winter. They wasted no time in hurrying back across the grounds until they were inside in the warmth. Giving the fat lady the password   
Maia brought Raina to check the notice board in the Gryffindor common room. “First Hogsmeade visit in a few weeks.” She said.   
“As long as we’re back in time for Halloween.” Said Raina quickly, checking the date.   
“Oh no!” Exclaimed Maia suddenly. “We won’t be able to go to the post office and play the owl game.”   
“Of course, we will, silly.” Said Raina at once. “I’ll be fine if we don’t get too close, I’m getting better at everything.”  
“Okay, good, I still need to find an owl which looks like Snape.”   
“Can feathers even get that greasy?”   
The whole common room was buzzing excitedly about the Hogsmeade visit. There was only one set of emotions which dampened things, and it didn’t take Raina long to spot who.  
“Harry’s not allowed to go I don’t think.” Said Maia, who had followed Raina’s gaze.   
“Where did you hear that?” Raina asked.   
“Heard ‘em talk about it a few days ago.”   
“Oh.” Said Raina, going towards their normal window seat and putting her bag down, glad to have its weight off her back. They talked quietly for a bit, before a yell interrupted the common room.  
“OY!” Raina jumped and watched as Ron swung a bag around him. It took her eyes a moment to pick out a ginger cat, which was clinging onto the fabric. “GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!” Ron continued, and Raina jumped up to see if she could help. But a rat had already shot out of the top of the bag, and was scampering away. “CATCH THAT CAT!” Ron bellowed.   
By then, the whole common room had their eyes fixed on Crookshanks, who streaked through the middle of the common room after the rat. Crookshanks had come to a halt beside an old chest of draws, and was straining to reach his chosen prey from underneath. Ron pushed Crookshanks aside roughly, despite Hermione’s protesting.   
He managed to drag his rat out from underneath.   
“Look at him!” He said, shaking the rat in front of Hermione. Raina cocked her head to one side, and shut her eyes. There was something off about that rat. “He’s skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!”  
“Crookshanks doesn’t understand it’s wrong!” Said Hermione timidly. “All cat’s chase rats, Ron!”  
“There’s something funny about that animal!” Said Ron, who was trying to push his pet back into his pocket. “It heard me say Scabbers was in my bag!”   
“Oh, what rubbish. Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else d’you think-”  
“That cats got it in for Scabbers.” Said Ron. Raina felt a little sorry for him as people began to laugh. He stormed up to the boys’ dormitories, while Hermione glared after him.  
Raina sat down in Ron’s seat when the fuss had died down. Crookshanks jumped onto her knee before long, looking at her suspiciously. Raina could feel his presence more powerfully than most animals, but it wasn’t the same as the black dog she had encountered outside of the window of the room she had stayed in during her changing.   
“Do you know what breed he is?” Raina asked.  
“He was at the pet store in Diagon Alley.” Said Hermione stiffly.   
“Oh. D’you think he could be part kneazle?” Raina asked, straining to remember what Luma’s mother had taught her about kneazles. “He’s very smart, and usually they only take to those they think are worthy of their attention.” She said, thinking aloud.   
Hermione shrugged. “It could be a possibility.” She said, seeming both pleased to have her pet complimented, and unwilling to talk.  
“Sorry.” Said Raina. “I was just curious, you probably don’t want to talk.”  
Hermione just nodded, and Raina guessed her squabble with Ron was much more serious to her then she had thought. It would defiantly match her desolate emotions, although Raina believed that tiredness had something to do with it too. She caught sight of a stack of books resting beside Hermione. How many subjects was that girl taking?  
She waited excitedly for the thirty-first of October to come around. She had written home to her Grandfather, and Maia had given her his reply, with thirteen silver sickles’ and seven knut’s, which Raina promptly pocketed.   
She could hear her coins clinking together as they set off for Hogsmeade the next day, with Filch tediously checking their forms and glaring at them over the top of his parchment. Raina pulled her robe around her tightly as she and Maia made their way to Hogsmeade. Luma walked with her friends a little way behind them.   
They didn’t spend long outside the post office as the biting wind was making their fingers numb, and Raina didn’t dare go inside, just in case.  
They spent over an hour inside honeydukes, looking at different sweets, and trying out new flavours of fudge when they thought the shopkeeper wouldn’t recognize them.   
“Imagine eating a blood-flavoured lolly-pop.” Said Maia, wrinkling her nose.  
“They’re trying to appeal to a wide audience.” Said Raina, trying not to laugh at the disgusted expression on Maia’s face. “But I dare you to try one!”   
Maia narrowed her eyes; she never backed down from a dare. “Okay.” She said. “But afterwards, I get to give you a dare.” Raina grinned, seeing a loop hole, but Maia caught her expression. “And you have to actually do the dare.” She said firmly.   
Maia purchased the lolly-pop, and something else which she wouldn’t let Raina see. Once outside, Maia took off the wrapping, and gingerly lowered it into her mouth. At first, she grimaced, but then she looked surprised.  
“Hey!” She said. “Those aren’t so bad.”   
“Confirmed. My best friends a vampire.” Said Raina at once, pretending to look scared, even though she could sense that Maia hated it.   
“Damn. You’ve discovered my secret.” Said Maia, finally revealing what she had brought for Raina.   
Raina shivered when she saw the shape of the things in the jar. “Cockroach clusters!?” She said, backing away. “Oh hell no.”  
Maia narrowed her eyes. “Come on Raina.” She said, in a tone which meant Raina would be up holding her end of the deal. “You’re part bird, it wouldn’t be too bad.”   
“Aqua-lier.” Raina corrected. “Part eagle, and eagles do not eat bugs.”  
Maia held out the jar, and Raina screwed up her nose as she took one. Still protesting, she held it out to look at. Maybe if she just pretended it was a peanut or something…  
“Go on Ninii.” Said Maia, using her nickname and smiling broadly.   
“You are evil.” Muttered Raina, finally shoving the cockroach cluster into her mouth, and shivering as she swallowed. Gripping the brown paper bag containing some of the nicer things she had brought from Honeydukes she and Maia went to the Three Broomsticks.   
“I need to get that taste out of my mouth.” Said Maia grimacing as she ordered them both butterbeers.   
“You said it tasted okay.” Said Raina, knowing full well what Maia’s answer would be.  
“I lied.” Said Maia at once, running her tongue around her mouth and shivering.   
“At least it didn’t resemble a cockroach.” Said Raina, a little resentfully.  
“Cockroach clusters don’t resemble cockroaches, they are cockroaches.”   
“Ew.” Said Raina, hoping her friend was lying, but sensing she was telling what she believed to be the truth.  
Madam Rosmerta brought them their order, and Raina took a large sip of the froth off the top, forgetting it was hot. Spluttering as she tried to reduce the burn, she realised afterwards at least the heat had seared away the remaining taste of the cockroach cluster.   
She ate more sweets than she intended to, and she thought she was full as she finished a pepper imp on the walk back, but the moment she smelt the scent of the food from the Halloween feast, her stomach began to rumble.  
“They really outdid themselves this year.” Said Maia, and Raina followed her gaze to the streamers which adorned the ceiling. “A simple charm, but combined with the flame-charm on the streamers it looks quite nice.”   
Their attention quickly turned to the food. Raina took advantage of the many different dishes, as she talked to Maia. She had to raise her voice over the chattering of everyone else. Ghosts rose from the tables more often than usual, and Raina couldn’t help pointing out that they were doing a bad job of being scary. To this, Nearly-Headless-Nick lifted his head half off his neck, making Maia beside her put down her food for a full minute.   
They left the Halloween feast late, because Maia insisted on trying everything, and Raina was all too happy to assist her. By the time they had managed to navigate their way around the moving staircase, watching carefully for any trick steps, they ended up at the end of a large group of Gryffindor’s crowded outside the portrait hole.   
“Why isn’t anyone going in?” Said someone – Ron – from just in front of them. Raina bounced on the balls of her feet impatiently trying to see what was happening.   
“Let me through please.” Said Percy’s voice, loaded with its usual air of superiority. “What’s the holdup here? You can’t all have forgotten the password – Excuse me, I’m head boy -”   
“He doesn’t need to remind us.” Muttered Raina, and Maia nodded.   
She froze uncomfortably, her voice suddenly standing out amongst the crowd. A shock of fear ran through the Gryffindor’s, making Raina shiver even though she didn’t know what was happening.   
“Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick.” Percy said, Raina realised that there were no longer the annoying, pompous emotions rolling off him.  
She and Maia pushed to get to the front of the crowd. Someone in front of her gasped; the fat lady’s portrait had been slashed to bits. She felt Dumbledore come up behind them, his emotions as always, difficult to discern. Other teachers followed, and Rania pulled Maia out of the way.   
“We need to find her,” said Dumbledore, his voice carrying great importance. “Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.”  
“You’ll be lucky!” Cackled a voice from above them.  
Raina looked up to see Peeves, who was looking immensely pleased with himself. She automatically ducked out of his path.  
“What do you mean, Peeves?” Asked Dumbledore, his voice both calm and commanding.   
“Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn’t want to be seen. She’s a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful. Poor thing” Raina didn’t need to feel is emotions to understand the false, oily tone in his voice.   
“Did she say who did it?”  
“Oh yes, Professorhead.” Peeves paused, and Raina got the feeling he was about to bombard them with water balloons, or something of the sort. “He got very angry when she wouldn’t let him in, you see. Nasty temper he’s got, that Sirius Black.”  
For a moment there was a shocked silence, then fast whispers broke out amongst the students.   
“How did he get in here?” Asked Maia.  
“Dunno, do you think Peeves is telling the truth?”  
Dumbledore immediately sent them down to the great hall. The other houses arrived a few minutes later, looking disgruntled and confused. Luma made her way over to them, and asked what happened.  
“Sirius Black tried to get into the Gryffindor tower.” Said Maia, in a hushed voice. Luma looked fearful.   
Behind her, Raina heard the doors to the hall close and lock.   
“The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle.” Professor Dumbledore said. The calmness in his voice made Raina relax slightly. “I’m afraid that for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall-” Raina groaned inwardly. “-and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word to one of the ghosts.” Then, Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the tables stacked themselves against the walls, and hundreds of purple sleeping bags invaded the floor. “Sleep well.” Said Professor Dumbledore, leading the rest of the teachers outside.  
Raina looked longingly at the sleeping bags. “I better go report to Percy.” She said, ruefully.   
Excited chatter had burst out around the hall. Luma was telling her friends about what had happened, and it looked like the Gryffindor’s were doing the same. Theory’s started to fly around the hall. How did Black get in?   
Raina could see Luma rolling her eyes as she shot down one theory after another, leaving Raina to wonder what had happened. She followed Percy’s instructions, and stood beside one of the entrances. She was almost glad she had an excuse to walk around; her wings were cramping horribly, and made it impossible for her to stand still.   
She was still awake when Dumbledore entered the hall, just after the clocks bells had chimed three o’clock. Every noise made her wings threaten to reappear.   
“Any sign of him Professor?” She heard Percy ask.  
“No. All well here?”   
“Everything under control, sir.”  
“Good. There’s no point moving them all now. I’ve found a temporary guardian for the Gryffindor portrait hole. You’ll be able to move them back in tomorrow.”  
“And the Fat Lady, sir?”  
“Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password, so he attacked. She’s still very distressed, but once she’s calmed down, I’ll have Mr. Filch restore her.”   
Someone else entered the hall, Raina could tell it was Snape. He said something quietly to Dumbledore, and Raina moved closer to hear.   
“Very well, Severus. I didn’t expect Black to linger.” Dumbledore was saying.   
“Have you got any theory as to how he got in, Professor?” Asked Snape.  
“Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next.”  
“Do remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before – ah – the start of term?” Snape was talking quietly, as if to block them from the conversation, although Raina was sure they hadn’t noticed her presence.   
“I do, Severus.”   
“It seems – almost impossible – that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns…” Snape’s voice became too quiet for Raina to hear, for all she strained her ears.   
Dumbledore also said something, which Raina couldn’t hear, so she moved closer, but Dumbledore’s next words were not as quiet.   
“I must go down to the dementors,” He was saying. “I said I would inform them when our search was complete.”   
“Didn’t they want to help, sir?” Asked Percy.  
“Oh yes,” Said Dumbledore coldly. “But I’m afraid no dementor will cross the threshold of this castle whilst I am Headmaster.” Dumbledore exited the hall, as Raina stepped back to her post. He nodded to her on his way out.   
Raina sighed, deciding everything was fine, and that she didn’t care what Percy said; she was going to go lie down. Falling into a spare sleeping bag, she was exhausted enough to ignore her aching back, and fall to sleep.   
It was early morning when Raina awoke, although she would have slept longer if other people hadn’t also awoken. She yawned, knowing already that there would be deep shadows under her eyes. She had slept beside a group of first-year girls, who were trying not to laugh at her birds-nest-like hair.   
Raina shot them a glare, before going to find Maia, who had somehow managed to sleep through people getting up. Sitting down beside her, Raina begun to finger comb her hair. The curls at the bottom had tangled up, but nearer the top she could at least feel that it was only slightly fuzzy from her short night’s sleep.   
Maia soon woke up, her black hair still in its previous day’s plait. She smirked when she saw Raina’s appearance.   
“I see you managed to get some sleep last night.” She grinned.   
Raina rolled her eyes. “Good morning to you too.”  
Maia shrugged, and undid her plait, leaving her long hair slightly wavy. Wrapping her hair tie around her wrist, she got out of her sleeping bag.   
“Did the teachers say anything last night?” Asked Maia, curiously.  
“Well, Professor Snape seemed to think Black had inside help.”   
“The plot thickens.” Said Maia. “I wonder why he bothered though? Shouldn’t he just escape and be done with it?”   
“Maybe he’s acting on you-know-who’s orders.” Whispered Raina, and then louder, “who knows? They say he’s mad. I don’t often believe the papers, but when you look at that picture…”   
Maia shivered. “I guess the bigger question is how though?”   
“Maybe he can turn into a pie or something?” Said Raina, laughing.   
It turned out that this ‘theory’ was not as ridiculous compared to others which soon circulated the school. Some of the most ridiculous, came from the new Gryffindor guardian. The new portrait guardian was a crazy little knight, which Raina decided she wouldn’t mind if his portrait got slashed by Black, who could apparently run through different pictures to get around.  
“Honestly.” She said to Maia, after they had managed to get inside the tower. “He’s a nightmare.”   
But at least, she supposed, he took his job seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

The upcoming quiddictch match was the next thing to arouse the school. She and Maia, who was a back-up chaser for Gryffindor, sat beside Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet, and it was all they talked about.  
Ravenclaw was much less concerned, although she doubted Luma would have been anyway. Though Raina never missed a Quidditch match, neither she nor Luma thought about the sport very much. To Raina’s surprise, however, the Slytherins were not as aggressive as usual before an upcoming match. She wondered if they were scared because of the weather conditions, but Maia came up to her, fuming with anger during the next break.  
“Can you believe it?” She asked Raina could feel the intense anger radiating off her, and decided this was not the best time to point out she didn’t know what she was talking about. “The Slytherins have slithered out of the next match.”  
“How!?” Asked Raina, glad her friend couldn’t sense her emotions, for she was not nearly as outraged as her voice made it seem.  
“Those stupid bloody – their seeker said his arm was too painful to play. That slimy little…”  
Raina shook her head, leaving her friend to continue swearing very enthusiastically over the match. She arrived for her defence against the dark arts class early, hoping to talk with Professor Lupin about an essay he had assigned them on the boundary between beings and creatures. But it wasn’t Professor Lupin which walked into class a few moments later, it was Professor Snape.  
Raina cringed, knowing Maia would probably be a little late, as she was discussing tactics with the quidditch team. Her friend did arrive late and had already begun apologising when she noticed it wasn’t Professor Lupin she was talking to. She stopped talking and glared at him.  
“Five points from Gryffindor.” He said, his dark eyes glittering with malice. His emotions were almost entirely hidden from her, but she wondered if he hated students as much as he acted like he did.  
Maia sat down beside her, glaring at Snape as she began to take notes. Snape insulted just about everything in the classroom, and the man who taught there. He scorned Professor Lupin’s teaching style, and the marks he gave his students, and the students themselves. Needless to say, the class disagreed with him, especially when he set them an essay on werewolves, which they hadn’t yet covered in detail.  
Maia managed to avoid detention, which, so close to the match, would have meant she’d miss it all together.  
Raina almost wished she had detention as she woke on the morning of the match. It was raining heavily, and she pulled on two layers of clothing to stay warm. She and Maia left through the portrait hole, followed by the other students who weren’t involved in the match.  
The team, it turned out, was already on the Quidditch pitch in their red and gold robes, which were already drenched. Raina could hardly hear Madam Hooch’s whistle over the roar of the wind. She could see the streaking forms of players amongst the clouds, but it was difficult to tell what was going on because the pounding of the rain and whistling of the wind blocked Raina’s hearing.  
Maia tapped Raina’s head with her wand, and suddenly sound was restored to her world, over the roaring of the wind.  
“Good idea!” Shouted Raina.  
Her friend winced, and she realized she must have performed the charm on herself as well.  
“Sorry.” She said in a quieter tone, turning her attention back to the match.  
“It’s fine, we need to hear the commentary, I can’t see the Slytherins end of the pitch.”  
Raina could just see the players, weaving through the clouds, squinting as they tried to see through the rain. Lee’s commentary managed to reach her ears, and she listened as he went over what the team was doing.  
There were long periods of silence, where the wind and rain lashed down on them harder than ever. Even Maia stopped her excited cheering because she couldn’t tell when anyone had gotten a goal from where they sat in the stands.  
With her enhanced hearing, Raina could hear the clock chiming in the distance.  
“They’ll be playing into the night at this rate!” Said Raina, leaning forwards anxiously to see what was happening.  
“Hang on.” Said Maia, squinting. “They’re landing.”  
“No. They can’t have finished yet. We’d have heard Lee shouting.”  
Beside them, Hermione was pushing her way down the stands. They heard her talking to the quidditch team. Maia put her wand closer to her ear and then smiled.  
“Impervious.” She said, tapping first her own forehead, and then Raina.  
Despite their umbrellas, the rain had still made their vision blurry.  
“That’s better.” She said. “Good thinking.”  
“That was Hermione’s idea. She must’ve remembered Harry’s glasses.”  
Things seemed to move faster for a bit, but the clock bells chimed again before they heard Lee shouting that they had seen the snitch. Rubbing her hands together for warmth, Raina cheered with the rest of the Gryffindor’s as Harry threw himself flat onto his broom and hurtled after the Hufflepuff Seeker.   
The excitement of the crowd spurred on Raina’s own, but suddenly, she felt other emotions.  
“Dementors.” She said, shaking Maia to get her attention. “They shouldn’t be this close.” Raina twisted to seek out Dumbledore sitting in the stands. For the moment, he had his attention on the match.  
Raina lept up. “I’m going to ask.” She said, pushing through the stands.  
By the time she got there, a hush had fallen over the crowd. Professor Dumbledore had already stood up, and for once she could clearly sense the fury rolling off him. He raised his wand and shot a patrons into the sky. She caught a glimpse of the silvery shape before it attacked the dementors; some kind of a bird; but her attention was quickly drawn away when she noticed a dark shape, plummeting towards the ground.  
Again, Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand, and the shape, which Raina realized was Harry, slowed. The Hufflepuff seeker, Cedric, dived in a more controlled way, holding a glimmering golden snitch in his hands. Some Hufflepuffs cheered, but most people were too concerned, watching Harry for any signs of life.  
Raina made her way back to Maia, as Dumbledore lifted Harry on an invisible stretcher and walked towards the castle, the quidditch team following, decidedly dejected emotions floating away from them.  
“It could be worse.” Said Raina on the way back to the castle. Maia opened her mouth to protest, so Raina continued. “It could be snowing.” She joked.  
Maia just shrugged, in a bad mood.  
Raina had to find an abandoned classroom to stretch her wings, which took much longer than going outside. She was increasingly paranoid as she moved through the castle, but she only met Peeves, who knew there was no point threatening her. He always seemed to know exactly what was going on.  
Finally, she found a small, darkened classroom. She checked it several times, but though it was free of dust, there were no portraits on the walls or people inside. It felt wrong to stretch her wings inside, and she was much faster than she was outside. The small space gave her privacy, but her wings knocked over the waste paper basket in one corner of the classroom and grazed the wall in the other. Wincing, she folded them loosely to her side until the stinging had eased.  
She heard footsteps nearby, and she snapped her wings closed, wincing at the loud sound it made. It was the Weasley twins, and they found her with a deer-in-the-headlights look in her midnight blue eyes.  
“What are you doing there?” She asked, at the same time as George.  
She stayed quiet, waiting for an answer, her mind racing to think of an excuse.  
The twins exchanged glances. “Nothing.” Said Fred.  
“Same then.” Said Raina, pursing her lips.  
“You’re a prefect, surely…”  
“I’m on prefect duty.” Said Raina, seeing her excuse.  
“Looking for wrongdoers in abandoned classrooms?” Laughed George.  
“Well, it appears they have come to me.” Raina pointed out.  
“Who said we were doing anything wrong?”  
“Out of bed past hours for a start.” Yawned Raina, ready to get to sleep now her wings were feeling better. “Look, I’m going to bed, you should be too, or someone who doesn’t mind taking points of Gryffindor will find you.”  
She made her way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
“Where were you?” Maia asked.  
“I went to… you know…” Raina didn’t want to mention her wings in the common room, even though it was nearly empty at that time of night.  
“You should have brought me.” Said Maia, grumpily, storming off, clearly still annoyed because of the outcome of the match.  
Her short temper lasted the whole weekend, and although she wasn’t one of the people who came down from a cold or the flu after the match, she considered taking Maia to the hospital wing, in case she was coming down with something.  
Thankfully, Professor Lupin was teaching again. If Snape had been teaching, Maia probably would have earned herself a dentation for snapping at him. He did look as if he had been ill, but something about it was off, Raina just couldn’t think what.


	7. Chapter 7

The winter holidays soon grew nearer. Raina couldn't decide if she would stay at Hogwarts or not, but as more and more homework was piled on them to complete for their OWLS, she decided she needed to use the library. At the same time, Raina knew she needed to talk to her Grandfather about her family. She wondered how good she would be at long distance flying; it might be a two day long trip if she flew to their home, in the country south of Hogwarts.  
She wrote back to her Grandfather telling him her decision. She didn't often stay at Hogwarts at all during the Christmas holidays, but being able to fly gave her a whole new amount of freedom, so she would be able to go home for Christmas. Maia would be going home, as would Luma.  
Raina traced her possible route on a map and realized Luma's house was on her way there. She wondered if she could arrange to stay the night, but it might mean telling Luma about her, and it was a conversation she dreaded to have.  
She spent the next few weeks until the end of term working hard. She had a practice exam in potions which she didn't want to do badly in, but her work quality was slipping fast as the holidays neared. It didn't help that all the fear and worry flowing off some of the surrounding students increased her own.  
She only got an 'Acceptable' in her Transfiguration homework, even though it was an essay on becoming animagus, which was a topic she adored. She still didn't tell Luma about her, even though she had plenty of opportunities during charms when they were meant to be doing practical work and the classroom got very loud. The time came instead, during breakfast.  
***  
Raina grabbed a piece of toast, nodding at Maia. "I'm going to go eat where I normally do." She said, looking longingly at the bacon and eggs. She didn't stop as she left the great hall, almost crashing into the twins.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Fred.  
Raina bit into her toast, inwardly cursing her luck. "To eat." She said, sullenly.  
George grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Great halls that way."  
"Would you like an escort?"  
Raina wrenched herself free. "No thank you." She said, walking quickly away again. Her breakfast lifted itself out of her hand and disintegrated onto the floor. She glared daggers at George, who was hastily tucking his wand away into his pocket.  
"Oops." He said. "Come back to the breakfast hall and you can get some more."  
"I-I'm not that hungry anyway." Said Raina, clearing her throat loudly as her stomach growled.  
Both boys just raised an eyebrow. "You've really practiced that haven't you?" Raina huffed. She could probably just grab herself some more food before the morning post arrived.  
"Practiced what?" They said together.  
Raina was already speeding back to the great hall. She leaned over Maia's shoulder and grabbed her toast from the side of her plate. "Thanks!" She said, making her friend jump. Usually, Maia would have already jinxed Raina into some kind of rotten vegetable, but the fluttering of wings heralded the arrival of the morning post, and Raina was already moving as fast as she could away from the hall.  
She found the twins, blocking her way out. Her wings twitched, and she shut her eyes to keep them in place.  
"Let me go." She elbowed past them, but they caught her, and arm in each hand. "For the love of-"  
"Let her go. There's a reason she leaves before the morning post, you idiots." Raina stiffened, hearing Luma's voice from right behind her. Still, the twins weren't letting her go, and she was straining to hold herself back when all she wanted to do was to fly with the hundreds of owls.  
"And what reason would that be?" Asked Fred, pushing her into the great hall.  
"She's scared of birds, idiots." Said Luma quickly, and Raina pulled herself free. "Meddling fools," Luma muttered darkly.  
Luma pulled her into an alcove between a white stone pillar and a wall.  
"Thank you." Gasped Raina, feeling her wings relax. "But how did you-"  
"Oh come on. I'm a Ravenclaw. And your friend." She said as an afterthought. "I know something is up." Luma touched the back of Raina's robes, where the wings had torn through slightly, leaving a tiny rip above each of her shoulder blades. She pulled out her wand and repaired it, without speaking.  
"You're learning wordless spells." Said Raina, trying to steer the conversation away from what had happened.  
Luma nodded listlessly. "So what is happening; I may be a Ravenclaw but I'm no legilimens."  
Raina sighed. She had promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone else. But if she couldn't trust Luma, then who could she trust? Besides, it needed to be done.  
"I'll explain to you tonight." Said Raina as the first bell rang. "Just... meet me at the entrance hall after hours. If a teacher asks where you're going, tell them you're coming to meet me."  
Luma nodded, puzzled.  
Raina spent the rest of the day wondering how she would explain things to Luma. Her friend was smart, but Raina didn't know her quite well enough to know what her opinions were on half-breeds, and other things of that description.  
Maia herself was preoccupied, but Raina couldn't tell about what. She kept quiet all through transfiguration, except to answer the questions Professor McGonagall shot at her. Raina was momentarily distracted when she saw the notice for the next Hogsmeade visit.  
It would be on the last weekend before the winter holidays, and a great opportunity to buy Christmas gifts for everyone.  
***  
That night, Raina arrived at the Great Hall in her flying robes, to see Luma was already there, the Lumos charm lighting up her wand tip.  
"Hi." Said Raina, twisting and untwisting her fingers. "So, you wanted to know what happening, right?"  
Luma nodded. "Yes." She swallowed, "You don't have to tell me though... If you don't want to."  
Raina smiled. A Ravenclaw giving up the chance to know something was rare, and she was willing to tell her friend everything. "Don't worry, I'll tell you."  
"Good." Said Luma, with a quick smile.  
"Well." Raina paused, wondering how to say it. "I'mthreequatersveela." She blurted out.  
Luma tilted her head to one side, trying to understand Raina's rush of words.  
"Sorry." Said Raina, trying again. Her friend's curiosity had reached a peak. "I mean to say, my mother was a veela, and my father was half dementor. They're the same thing essentially."  
"Oh, that's a little strange." Said Luma. There was no disgust in her tone or in her mind, and for that, Raina was glad.  
"Veela turn into aqua-lier when they get angry-" Raina, about to explain what that meant, stopped when she realized Luma already understood.  
"So you feel a connection with birds." She said, the light of understanding blossoming over her mind. "That makes sense, do you get wings?"  
Raina nodded. "Yep."  
"Why don't you look like a veela?"  
Raina explained her glamour, leaving out the part where it might make her have hallucinations. Then, she spread her wings, and took flight, feeling a few droplets of rain dapple the skin of her forearm. She couldn't help swooping down to see Buckbeak, who looked decidedly grouchy. She bowed to him, and then took him on another adventure. She had just tied him up when Hagrid arrived back outside, so she quickly flew back to Luma.  
***  
By the morning, Maia's mood had improved. She was pleased with herself for having all her homework done and had one galleon to spend on the coming Hogsmeade visit. Raina received more pocket money, which she added to that which she hadn't spent on her last trip to Hogsmeade.  
The first snow of the year came just a few days before the visit. Raina and Maia spent every spare moment outside, and Raina was glad her friend knew the charm to dry them off and warm them up after. They also visited Professor Flitwick, who provided them each with a cup of hot coco as they talked.  
The snow was still falling on the last day of term, and she and Maia wrapped up warm before venturing outside. In Hogsmeade, in a shop called 'Forgotten Goods', Raina found a 'self-washing' table set, which she was sure her Grandfather would appreciate. It was patterned with magical creatures, which moved around the border of the cup. She also found a small stone model of a rabbit, made of a white stone which shimmered with color's ranging from fiery oranges to deep blues when seen from the right angle to get for Luma.  
She went into Dogweed and Deathcap to look for herbs for Luma's mother, as a thank-you for staying at their house. She had arranged everything with Luma the day before, and her mother had just sent a letter back.  
It took a while for Raina to find anything for Maia, but in Dervish and Banges she found a 'broomstick servicing kit' which her Cleansweep Seven most defiantly needed. She also brought a generous amount of sweets from Honeydukes and an assortment of wrapping paper and Christmas decorations. In short, she left Hogsmeade with her purse much lighter.  
She gave her presents to her friends on that same day, after she had wrapped them. From Luma, she got a miniature compass to strap to her wrist for navigation as she flew. From Maia, she got a pocket-sized book of charms, which she had made herself, telling her everything from how to make her clothes wind and rain resistant (adversus) to making even the heaviest things feather light (lucem).  
Raina awoke to a loud dormitory the next day. Everyone was shoving clothing into trunks and rushing around finding last minute items to pack. Raina waved goodbye to Maia, and settled down in the quiet common room. There were few people left – Patricia Stimpson was staying, sitting nearby, her stringy black hair tucked under her witches hat as she came back in from waving her friends goodbye. Hermione Granger and Ron Wesley had just come back from eating breakfast. They were sending each other nervous glances, worry shooting off them.  
Raina decided it was best not to interfere, and continued planning her journey. She'd decided to take a smaller bag, packing her pyjama’s, her gift for her Grandfather and some food which she got from Dumbledore who had it brought from the kitchens, which were no doubt hidden deep in the castle.  
Wearing jeans and a warm shirt, which she cut holes in to fit her wings out, she stretched her wings, checking for any of the stray threads which often caught in her feathers. Casting a disillusionment charm on herself, she crouched down, before springing into the sky. Luma's compass kept her firmly on track, although she found she did have a good sense of direction. Her day flying gave her ample time to learn to use the air currents. She stopped in a wooded area for lunch and then took to the air again. The land below her was threaded with shining blue rivers and dotted with tree's and houses. Roads broke up the large expanses of green field and occasional wooded area.  
By the time Raina arrived in the small town Luma lived in her wings were tired; she had never flown this far before. She quickly slowed and alighted herself outside Luma's house. It was not yet dark and Luma wouldn't be there for a while yet. Raina supposed she could have taken the express and ridden home with Luma, but she liked the freedom of flying.  
She could hear animals in the backyard. They would likely be some breed of magical creature as Luma's mother bred them for a living. Raina hovered a small way in the air to get a glimpse of the backyard. She had seen Luma's house twice before but the animals her mother kept always changed and Raina was fascinated with them. Flying higher she could see a car driving down the road towards Luma's house. She landed and straightened the tight braid she had put her hair in that morning. It didn't work very well with her unruly hair but it had served its purpose, minus the few wisps which floated around her face.  
She smiled as Luma and her mother pulled in, in their beat-up old car.  
"Hello Mrs. Lester." Said Raina, addressing Luma's mother.  
Mrs. Lester looked around, confused. "Raina?" She asked. "Where are you?"  
Raina stopped, confused, then remembered she hadn't removed the disillusionment charm yet. She tapped herself on the top of her head with her wand, feeling the warm sensation slide down her, and reappeared slightly red.  
"Oops." She said.  
"Good to see you at last, Raina." Said Mrs. Lester, smiling brightly.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Cut in Luma, grinning. She leaned into the front seat and pushed a button to open the boot of the car.  
"I'm full of surprises." Raina shot back, tucking her wand back into her jean pockets.  
Luma attempted to pull her school trunk out of the car. "Give me a hand with this why don't you?" She grunted. Her mother had gone ahead to unlock the door.  
Raina helped her get the trunk out and it landed on the ground with a thud. "Why are you bringing it home for Christmas anyway?" Raina asked.  
Luma shrugged, "I wanted to repack stuff I guess." She said. "And mothers present can't fit in a smaller bag." She whispered.  
"I see." Said Raina. "I was beginning to worry you'd fallen into your houses stereotype and brought the library home with you."  
Luma laughed. "If you must know I brought her a herb and medicine storage box and Dad a dragon care kit. I was going to mail it to him but it's too heavy for an owl to fly with all the way to Romania so I'll have to wait until the next time he's back."  
"Good idea." Said Raina, helping get the trunk up the front steps. "Honestly though, what is in a dragon care kit?"  
"Claw clippers and dragon-nip-"  
"Sounds like a giant cat grooming set." Commented Raina playfully.  
"Did I tell you I got a letter from your father the other day?" Mrs. Lester called out to Luma. "Your father will be home for the Easter holidays."  
Luma let out a cheer and punched the air. Raina smiled.  
"Raina dear, is there anything you'd like for dinner?"  
"Nothing in particular," Raina answered.  
"She eats anything," Luma said quickly.  
"That's good, what time will she be leaving tomorrow morning?"  
"Sometime before midday." Raina cut in.  
"Would you like me to pack you anything?"  
"Oh no, I'll be at my Grandfathers house soon enough. Thanks though."  
Raina hovered awkwardly in the doorway for a moment before Luma dragged her away to her room. Raina put her things down beside the camp bed which had been set up in the corner of the room.  
"Your mothers well prepared." She told Luma.  
Her friend shrugged. "I think she was looking forward to it." She said. "Do you want to go out and see the rabbits? I've been dying to from the moment they were born."  
Raina laughed. "Let's go then." She said, following Luma outside.  
They played with the rabbits for a time until Mrs. Lester called them inside and they sat down to a dinner of pizza and chips.  
"Healthy," Luma commented with a laugh.  
"A back from school dinner especially for you." Mrs. Lester said. "And so how was Hogwarts?" She asked.  
"Magical." Said Luma, taking another bite of food.  
Mrs. Lester rolled her eyes. "Well if that's all you can give me then Ilvermorny is better by a long shot." She said.  
"Mum went to Ilvermorny," Luma explained. "She thinks it's so much better than Hogwarts but that clearly isn't the case." Mrs. Lester snorted while Raina laughed.  
"Hogwarts is more interesting. We have a criminal on the loose." She pointed out.  
"A one-time thing." Said Mrs. Lester at once.  
"We had the Chamber of Secrets the year before." Countered Luma.  
"And a professor with you-know-who stuck to the back of his head." Added on Raina.  
"I'm always suspicious of anyone who wears a turban now." Joked Luma.  
Mrs. Lester held up her hands in defeat. "Fine, okay. Raina, how has your year been?"  
"Oh, a few bumps." Said Raina. She and Luma exchanged a glance. "But otherwise great. OWLS are difficult, the sixth years weren't kidding."  
"But you think you'll manage?"  
"I think everyone will in the end; it's just a little stressful."  
"Luma, how have you been going?"  
"I think I'm managing Care of Magical Creatures quite well." Said Luma.  
"Have you spoken with your head of house about your career?" Her mother asked.  
"We do that after spring break I think," Luma answered.  
"And...?"  
"Same as you for now." Said Luma at once.  
"She changes a few times each day." Mrs. Lester told Raina.  
"Yeah, but I always come back to this one." Said Luma. "And I'm doing the right classes."  
Mrs. Lester nodded. "What about you, Raina?"  
Raina shrugged. "Recently I've been think journalism, it's just an idea though, really I have no clue."  
"You have a term to decide, good luck."  
"Thanks," Raina said, smiling.  
Her stay with Luma was pleasant and she was up early the next morning to continue her flight.  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay, Mrs. Lester."  
"It's Rei, and it's been a pleasure having you."  
Raina shook Rei's hand and hugged Luma.  
"See you – when does term start? – A week?"  
"Far too soon." Laughed Luma. "Merry Christmas."  
"Same to you." Raina cast another disillusionment spell on herself and then took flight.  
She arrived at her Grandfathers house in the evening. Although she had never seen it from the air before, she could tell at once it was her house. She hitched her bag onto her shoulder, unbalancing slightly as she felt the feather-light charm wear off and the weight of its contents return. Finally, supporting the bag's strap with one hand she looked over the rough wooden deck to the place she called home.  
Across the brown wooden planks was a raised doorstep; bricks which used to get so slippery in the frequent rain that her Grandfather had raised a small roof above the door. The tiles had fallen uneven now. Though they were held on by magic, in storms they sometimes clattered down, narrowly missing the windows and becoming stuck in the ivy.  
The ivy grew everywhere, slipping into every crack and crevice of the stone walls and creeping across the parts of the deck which weren't used. Raina skidded across one of the green tendrils as she made her way to the door. She set her bag down and knocked once, knowing her Grandfather probably would have forgotten that it was the Christmas holidays.  
She waited a full five minutes, knocking twice more until the door opened. Her Grandfather stepped out, his tall frame draped in a striped dressing gown, a look of pleasant surprise on his face.  
"Raina!" He exclaimed. Ditching her bag, she closed the gap between him and hugged him. "It's good to see you." He said.  
"Likewise." Said Raina, smiling brightly. She grabbed a hold of her bag and stepped inside. "I'll just clean up, I'll be right back."  
She stepped into her room, finding it the same as ever. The pale blue walls, dark wooden chest of draws, dresser, bedside table and bed. Her bed was spread with a blue cover depicting two rabbits munching on grass with miss-matching pillowcases and a wooden head-board plastered with drawings and pictures of various animals. She cleared away a vase of dead flowers on her dresser and opened her window wide, letting ivy fall in. She picked out a fresh pair of shorts and white t-shirt, carrying them down the hall and to the bathroom, where she hopped into the shower and washed the grime of travel from her body. Apparently flying did little to keep her clean.  
She returned to the living room barefoot, sitting down opposite to her Grandfathers chair and crossing her arms. He had some explaining to do.  
He returned from putting the shepherd's pie into the oven and sat himself down among the piles of paper, tea-cups, and books.  
"You need to tell me about myself." Said Raina at once.  
Her Grandfather sighed, resigned but expectant. "What have you found out so far?" He asked.  
"That I can not only sense emotions but turn myself into a veela and become all aqualier-like when I get mad. And I have wings which need exercise daily. A bit of warning would have been nice, thanks." She couldn't stop the sarcasm from dripping into her tone.  
"Ah." He paused. "Perhaps a thing to discuss over food." He said. "I think there is a lot I should tell you."


	8. Chapter 8

Raina sat completely still, her food untouched as she watched her Grandfather push his food around his plate. Finally, he spoke.  
“Your father – my son – is half human.” He begun. “Your mother was a veela.”  
“I figured.” Said Raina, a chill in her voice.  
“I met your grandmother, many years ago, at the three broomsticks. She was a great woman, I thought she was human at first; didn’t use her glamour. She never said why but I stayed with her when I found out what she was. We had a baby, kept him hidden away because of how he looked but she would never have left him. She began to see things. To hallucinate. She would wake up many times each night to check on her son. Her mind destroyed her.”  
Raina shivered, wondering if the same fate awaited her. Heavy with sadness for her Grandfather, she continued to listen.  
“My son found a veela, they did not get along perfectly but it hardly mattered to them. She died, he left and I become your guardian.”  
He ended the tale bluntly and Raina had to take a moment to collect herself. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” She asked, feeling his sadness from where he sat.  
“I was hoping you’d be human-”  
“-Are you disappointed I’m not?” Raina interrupted.  
Her Grandfather shook his head. “Being a half-breed is difficult. I was hoping that maybe you could only sense emotions.”  
“Well, I can do so much more.” She said.  
“I know and there is nothing I can do to help you.”  
Raina sighed. “I figured.”  
“Eat up.” He said, “I’m considering getting us something special for our Christmas dinner so this will be the last of this you’ll get for a day.”  
Raina smiled. “Of course.”  
She could still feel the heavy thoughts which were resting on her Grandfathers mind but chose to ignore them for now. She’d just found out more than she thought she ever would about her parents and grandmother. She relaxed as she felt the pie on her tongue, the taste never failing to remind her she was home safe.  
That night she put her grandfathers present under the little Christmas tree standing in the corner of the room. Her grandfather was standing with a box of decorations. She placed the star atop of the tree and together they hung on the few ornaments that could fit on the small, fake branches. They also strung up Christmas lights and put a small Santa statue by the door. As always, her Grandfather enchanted it to wave and laugh when someone walked past.  
Raina climbed into bed, excitement still filling her when she thought of the following day. They would go into the small village a few miles away and go shopping for Christmas food and perhaps her grandfather would buy her another present with the muggle money he earned from doing odd jobs.  
The next morning she couldn’t help but get up early to wake her Grandfather. He reluctantly got out of bed and slipped on his slippers, walking out to the living room. She handed him his present and waited as he opened it.  
“Very nice.” He said, taking out the set of two plates, cutlery, mugs, bowls and cooking dish.  
“It’s self-washing.” Said Raina. “You won’t need to have mugs everywhere now.”  
He nodded in approval and handed Raina her gift. “I’ll buy you a birthday present in town.” He said.  
“Thanks.” Said Raina, beginning to open the parcel. Inside was a writing set. There was an eagle feather quill, inkpot, and pen, all contained in a wooden box with red lining. Her grandfather had obviously added in the pen himself as it was made by muggles. It was black with a gold rabbit on it. Raina smiled and hugged him.  
“Open up the bottom.” He said.  
Raina realized there was a tag on it to pull up the lining. Underneath was a journal. It had a brown leather cover with her name printed across the front and framed by roses. Underneath that was another tag. Raina lifted the next layer and found an envelope at the bottom. When she lifted it she found the wood of the box below.  
Opening the envelope she slipped out a series of photos. They were of her mother and father. It was strange seeing that same, translucent face, in a suit. Her mother was wearing a white dress and Raina realized with a start this must be their wedding day. There was another photo, clearly her grandfather when he was younger, standing with her grandmother. In the last one was an image of Raina’s mother holding a baby – her – and smiling brightly. Even in the photo, her beauty captivated Raina for a few seconds.  
“What was her name?” She asked.  
“Your mother was called Dryad.”  
“And my father?”  
“We named him Noah.” He said.  
“Right.” Said Raina, again transfixed by the photo. “Well,” She sighed, slipping them back into the envelope, “these are staying with me.”  
“I’m glad to hear. What will you fill the journal with?”  
His question reminded Raina of the days where she would fill any bit of paper she had with drawings and stories. She grinned, “anything” She said.  
“That’s my girl. Right, oatmeal for breakfast?”  
“As usual.” Said Raina.  
“I brought sugar to put on the top.”  
***  
Raina pulled on a winter coat, slightly too small, and hurried out to her Grandfather who was waiting at the door. The walk to town took little under an hour and Raina enjoyed looking around for things to get.  
She chose a new pair of brown lace-up ankle boots, a long brown coat lined with cream coloured fur, and long black turtleneck shirt. She swapped out her too-small winter coat for the new one and buttoned it up.  
They brought ingredients for a fruit cake and roast dinner, returning home to make both. Raina gave the carrot tops (And full carrots when her Grandfather wasn’t looking) to her rabbits. Altogether her Christmas day was as good as ever.  
***  
Raina re-packed her things a few days before the end of the holidays and flew straight back to Hogwarts. She had been flying several times each day and her wings, much stronger, weren’t nearly as tired when she arrived back.  
She was met at the gates by Filch and brought to the common room. She caught sight of Harry and Ron by the fire but otherwise, the common room seemed empty, for which Raina was glad. Although she had only been away two weeks she would need a day or so to get used to the background noise of other peoples thoughts and feelings.  
She put her things back in her dormitory and made a half-hearted attempt to brush her hair. Giving up, she took a role of parchment and went to the library to study for her various classes. She found the only other resident Hermione and sat a few seats down from her. The girl, normally up to her ears in work, was simply reading her book, no notes anywhere. Raina took a moment to notice the stress and sadness coming from her. From the past, she knew Hermione probably preferred to be left alone so Raina began her work in silence.  
Maia returned with the rest of the students just after new years. They greeted each other enthusiastically.  
“How was your Christmas?” Raina asked, settling down on the window seat beside her friend.  
“The usual. Mother got me a book of charms and – get this – A homework planner! That was from Dad as well. Ugh, I can’t believe them.”  
“D’you plan to use it?” Laughed Raina.  
“Who needs planning? I have a perfectly functional system.”  
“The stay-up-all-night-finishing-things-last-minute one?” Raina asked.  
“Well, yeah, but it works, doesn’t it?”  
“No.” Said Raina bluntly.  
“But seriously. When you open it, the stupid thing gives you ‘motivational quotes’ and stuff. Not good at all.”  
“Ah well, you could have done worse.”  
“No. I couldn’t have done any worse whatsoever. Anyway, what did you get?”  
“A writing set with a muggle pen included.” She pulled it out of her pocket. Maia, with her mother being a muggle, didn’t need to ask to know that it could work without being dipped in ink.  
“Useful.” She said. “And what else?”  
“Grandfather took me shopping. I got a warm winter coat.”  
“Is it a nice one?”  
“It’s nice and warm.” Maia gave her an exasperated look.  
“Honestly.” She said, standing up. “Let’s see then.”  
Raina showed Maia her purchase, as well as the boots and shirt.  
“Hmm, it could be worse.” Said Maia finally. Raina shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

Raina stared listlessly out of the library window, absentmindedly running her fingers along her book Horklumps and Hinkypunks, A guide to magical creatures and the dangers they pose. She had been stuck for what to write for so long that the ink had dried on the tip of her quill.  
Raina could just see the Whomping Willow from where she sat; on a window seat at the library. The trees were just furling out leaves to catch the early spring sun. Fresh grass was pushing up through the ground, and birdsong just reached her ears through the thick glass of the window.  
Sighing, she scribbled out the last sentence she had written and tried to come to terms with the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay Professor Lupin had set. She wouldn’t mind going to him for help, but he had been sick again recently, and she didn’t want to disturb him.  
She was in the library until dark, when she noticed two figures moving fast across the grounds, her range of feeling didn’t extend that far, but she was sure it was the Weasley twins. For a moment, she didn’t think much of it, but then she realized that a cold emptiness hovered much too close. She stood up, searching the skies. What were they doing? Dementors hovered above them and Dumbledore’s words from the start of year feast entered her mind.  
Give them no reason to harm you.  
Raina sighed and set her quill down. DADA could wait.  
She latched onto their minds with her own, feeling excitement. Perhaps they had seen nothing yet. Raina burst outside and hurried across the grounds, quickly catching up to them.  
“What are you doing?” She panted. Flying had made her reasonably fit but they were fast.  
“Long story.” Said Fred.  
“He just doesn’t want to tell you.” His brother clarified.  
“Of course.” Said Raina. “Well, it may have escaped your notice but the dementors are here.”  
Both twins looked up. “Oops.” Said Georgie. “We were exploring a new secret passage-”  
“-it’s collapsed now-”  
“-yes, and it led out here.”  
“Well, we should probably leave here.” Said Raina at once. “Because…” She paused as a dementor glided over them. Half-there emotions, it was her father. He’d brought the temperature around them down several degrees and Raina shivered. She supposed he was hungry. “We need to get back inside.” She said, setting off at a fast pace. Her father made moves to follow. “And you are not coming with us.” She told him, fuming. He left, swooping back into the sky and Raina ran after the twins.  
They went back to the entrance hall to find Filch waiting for them. “Well well well.” He said, a nasty smirk on his face. “Who do we have here?”  
Raina stepped forwards before either of them could speak. She was going to regret this. “They’re with me.” She said. “We were just heading back in, sorry to bother you.” With that, she grabbed their hands and pulled them past.  
“Sirius Black is loose.” Said George.  
“Even prefects aren’t meant to go outside.” His brother continued.  
“Yeah, well, I am.”  
“Why?”  
She shot him a glare. “I kept you from getting a detention which, thinking back, I really shouldn’t have done. Just leave it at that.” She was just as angry with herself as her wings were cramped and she was very on edge because of the full moon.  
“Fine.” Said George, before his brother could speak.  
Raina grinned at him and then darted into the girl's dormitory. She was about to change into her pyjama’s before remembering her things were still in the library. She was considering leaving them but she also felt her wings strain to get free. She groaned and got back up.  
The twins were still in the common room and she made her excuse of having left her things in the library.  
“What so you just ignore the rules whenever you want?” Asked George.  
“You’re one to talk.” Said Raina, climbing out of the portrait hole.  
She hurried through the darkened castle, clutching her robes close around her, cold air still coming in from the slits in the back. She was heading outside first, anxious to fly.  
Footfalls came from in front of her, and she reminded herself she was allowed to be where she was as long as it wasn’t Filch. She quickly searched and found it was not him but Professor Snape. She almost wished it was the grumpy old caretaker. Professor Snape came into view, clutching a roll of parchment in his hand. His dark eyes quickly caught Raina’s with an unspoken command to stop.  
“Deliver this to Professor Lupin-” He said his name with a sneer, “please. He needs to review these miserable essays, the mark he has given them is far too generous; make sure you give him my instructions” Raina took the papers from his hand with a nod, and Professor Snape whisked around and walked back down the corridor.  
Raina sighed, agitated. Her wings threatened to burst out at any moment as the full moon had an effect on her aqualier, making her much more desperate to fly. She rolled her eyes and turned to go back to the DADA classroom, glad it was on the first floor.  
She pushed open the door and hesitantly stepped inside. It was dark, but she could see light from under the office door, where she knew the teacher’s quarters were the next room over. The office was lit dimly, and she contemplated leaving them on the desk, before remembering Professor Snape had told her to give him the instructions. She reached out for his emotions, and found he wasn’t asleep, and not doing anything interesting. Impatiently, wanting to get outside, she pulled open the door.  
There was no one inside, but the sudden fear that washed over her, led her to look to the bed, where a wolf was curled up, watching her. She looked at its intelligent eyes and remembered the comprehensive lesson Professor Snape had given them about werewolves. It was the full moon. The wolfs muzzle was unusually short…  
Professor Snape had made them write an essay on werewolves just that lesson, even though he wasn’t properly teaching them. He had also spent a lot of time going over the wolfsbane potion, which they were ‘all too dim-witted to make anyway’.  
“It’s ok.” Raina said finally, “I understand now, and I won’t tell anyone or do anything, except perhaps kill Professor Snape.” She felt anger building inside her, and her wings unfolded. Her eyes took on a dull yellow look, and her fingernails sharpened. “And that-” She struggled to fold her wings away. “-Is why I won’t say anything.” She said, struggling to get herself back under control. “Sorry, the moon makes me jumpy.”  
She felt Professor Lupins sense of relief, and Raina nodded to him. She was dying to get outside. She hurried back through the castle, cursing Professor Snape every step. If anyone else had found out…  
She wondered if perhaps Hermione had, as smart as she was. Raina decided at some stage she would ask her.  
Back in her room, she realized that once again she’d forgotten to get her things from the library; she would have to go the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

The stress of OWLS begun to eat at everyone. Raina and Maia were often in the library, Raina with her book and essay which she had finished at the last minute and got an ‘Acceptable’ on. Maia was, for once, less absorbed in Quidditch than she was in studying. All the same, she dragged Raina out to see the game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
“If one house wins by only a narrow margin we’ll have a much better chance of winning the house cup. It will be a narrow win since we lost to Hufflepuff, but we still have a chance.” Slytherin won by a narrow margin which put Maia in an especially good mood. “We have a fighting chance!” She said.  
Gryffindor was indeed fighting hard. Maia attended some of the practices, so she could reinforce her role as a back-up chaser, just in case and the team was practicing five nights a week.  
“I’m exhausted.” Said Maia, collapsing into a chair.  
“You don’t even go for all of the practices.” Raina pointed out.  
Maia glared at her. “Yeah but I’m still tired. Yesterday I almost-” She was interrupted by gasps of awe from the other side of the common room.  
“A real firebolt!” Someone exclaimed.  
Maia bolted up, all signs of exhaustion gone. “What!” she exclaimed, cramming closer to get a look. “Will you let me have a go?” She asked.  
Raina caught a glimpse of the broom and had to admit, it looked good. “Wood will be happy.” She said.  
The Firebolt was passed around and Raina jokingly reminded Maia not to run off with it. Raina smiled as the crowd dispersed and Harry and Ron went over to Hermione.  
“Hopefully they’re going to be friends again.” She said quietly to Maia.  
“Yeah, well, I’m sure they’ll be-” She was cut off by a yell from the boy’s common room.  
“LOOK!” It was Ron, storming downstairs and dragging a bed sheet with him. “LOOK.” He repeated, shaking the sheet in Hermione’s face. “BLOOD! HE’S GONE! AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?”  
“Well.” Muttered Maia. “There goes that friendship.”  
Raina shook her head. It turned out that for someone who claimed his pet to be useless he missed him a lot.  
“He bit Goyle for us once, remember Harry?” He was saying.  
“Yeah, that’s true.” His friend answered.  
“His finest hour.” Said Fred. Raina could see a grin sliding onto his face. “Let the scar on Goyle’s finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat. What’s the point in moaning?”  
“Be nice.” Raina cut in.  
“He didn’t even turn yellow,” George added.  
“Well,” said Raina, “what was the spell?”  
“Sunshine daisies butter mellow or something like that.” Said Fred  
“Turn this rat yellow?” George asked.  
“Somewhere along those lines.”  
“So it was specific to the type of animal…” Raina trailed off, realizing they were looking at her. “Sorry, just thinking aloud. Ron, I’m sure Scabbers had a good life, he’s been looking old for a while.”  
“Exactly, much less painful to be swallowed in one bite.” Added George. Raina hit him lightly on the back of his head.  
She continued her thoughts about Scabbers lying in bed that night. She knew for a fact that spell had worked on Mrs. Norris, they must have changed the words to suit a cat. The spell had been directed at a rat before, but if the rat wasn’t really a rat… Raina supposed that all the clues fit together well; she could feel it’s emotions clearer than most animals, a spell made for the rat wouldn’t work on him and – Raina sat straight up in bed – if Crookshanks was a kneazle then he would definitely be able to tell something was up.  
It was a few days later when Raina remembered she’d intended to ask Hermione about Professor Lupin. They were in the common room and Hermione was reading quietly in the corner. Raina carefully got up and went to her, seeing what part of the book Hermione was reading. Professor Snape had probably just given them the assignment on werewolves.  
“Hello.” She said, sliding in beside her.  
Hermione jumped, looking nervous, Raina caught the notes written on the page and raised an eyebrow, catching the words out of the corner of her eyes.  
“Hi.” Hermione squeaked.  
Raina smiled in amusement. “No need to be scared, I just wanted to see if you had figured it out.”  
“Figured what out?” She asked, a bit too innocently.  
Raina shrugged, knowing she knew about Professor Lupin. “You won’t tell anybody, right? He’s a good teacher, and they wouldn’t let him keep teaching if everyone knew.”  
Hermione nodded. “Of course.” She said, looking relieved. She glanced over at Ron and Harry, and then sighed and looked back to her book.  
“Not getting along?” Asked Raina.  
Hermione shook her head.  
Raina shook her head, “I hope you apologize sometime soon.”  
“I don’t need to apologize.” She said, sulkily.  
Raina bit back a smile. “Of course you don’t.” She said.  
“Don’t be so condescending.” Said Hermione, glaring across the room.  
‘I’m sorry, I just meant to say you can come sit with me and Maia.”  
“You’re fifth years, and I’m a third year.” Said Hermione at once.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to, it looks like you’ve got a lot of work to do.”  
“This isn’t even half of it – not that I’m complaining. You must have more to do because you have OWLS this year.”  
“I’m not as busy as most because I did my History of Magic OWLS last year.”  
“You can do that?”  
“Of course, you just have to talk with Professor McGonagall about it.” She saw Hermione’s sit up straighter with interest, and Raina shook her head. “You are perfectly capable of doing it, but I don’t think it’s the thing for you; you look like you like the learning too much for that.”  
“Oh, of course, I wanted to ask you about Professor Lupin as well. If he is a werewolf, then is the school safe on the full moon?”  
“He has the wolfsbane potion, which means he can keep his mind on the full moon.”  
Hermione snapped her fingers, “That’s the part I was missing.” A jolt of Hermione’s satisfaction shot through her “I won’t tell anyone.”  
Raina nodded and felt her wings cramp from the movement. “I’m going for a walk.” She said, getting up.  
She only needed to look at Maia for her friend to get the message. Maia shook her head, nodding to her Transfiguration essay, which, as usual, she had left until the last minute. Raina pushed the portrait aside and walked quickly outside.  
She sighed when she felt the cool air embrace her and darted out of sight before stretching her wings. She was surprised by the sudden emotions which wound around her and whipped her head around to look into the forbidden forest. Two intelligent eyes stared back at her. It was the dog again, it’s black fur blending almost flawlessly into the shadows of the forest.  
Raina crouched down, her wings spread awkwardly behind her. She felt shock spark off the animal’s pelt.  
“Hi?” She said uncertainly. The emotions were so human, she wondered if it were the lupine offspring of a werewolf, but it was clearly not a wolf.  
The dog huffed, his ribs digging into his skin with the movement. Raina winced at how thin it was. “Wait here,” Raina told it, forcing her wings back into hiding, and darting back to the great hall.  
Somehow, she was able to pinpoint the twin’s emotions, and follow them to the second floor.  
“Hey.” She said.  
They both turned to face her, identical expressions of guilt and mischief written on their faces.  
“I’m not here to give you detention this time, I need to ask you a favour.”  
“Only if you give us something in return.” Said George.  
“I’ll ignore any trouble you make for a week?” She suggested.  
Fred raised an eyebrow “Who says we make trouble?”  
“I’m sure you’re angelic.” Said Raina sarcastically. “I just need you to show me to the kitchen.” Before one of them could say they didn’t know where it was, Raina sighed, and said, “You have to get the food you use for common room parties from somewhere.”  
Finally, George gave her the directions. “You owe us a favour now.” He said, and then left her to worry about what it would be.  
She found the kitchen and, feeling stupid, tickled the pear in the painting, surprised when it let her in. At once, she was surrounded by eager house elves, all scrambling to serve her. Raina got them to give her a large bag of meat sandwiches, and, getting an idea, a pumpkin pie. Though dogs were omnivorous, only one which wasn’t quite a dog would eat the pie before the sandwiches – Or so she hoped. She wasn’t sure she needed confirmation anyway; The dog’s emotions were comparable to Professor McGonagall’s when she transformed. She stuffed the food into her robes and left the kitchen looking suspiciously bulky. Luckily, she didn’t meet anyone on the way back outside.  
The dog was sitting obediently were she had left him. Raina stretched her wings, the movement dislodging the sandwiches and pie. She laid out the food on top of the bag she had carried it in, and the dog cautiously padded forwards. When Raina stayed where she was, he began to wolf down his meal.  
“So,” she said casually, “you’re an animagus.” The dementors couldn’t sense him, but perhaps because she had a connection with people, she could. The fear sparking from his pelt set her on edge. “I won’t tell anyone.” She said quickly. “I don’t even know who you are. I’m bringing you food every night since I have permission to be outside. You need to figure out what you’re going to do though, I can’t imagine its very comfortable living where ever you do.” With that, she beat her wings, and took off, leaving a bewildered dog/human behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Raina had Ancient Runes first the next day so she had to cram her bag full with her text books. She winced as a seam split and quickly repaired it. She woke up early and dressed before attempting to drag Maia out of bed. After a failed attempted she resorted to tickling her, earning a slap in the face.  
“You know what the school motto should be?” She asked, holding her nose. “Never tickle a sleeping Maia.”  
“You asked for it,” Maia said, climbing out of bed.  
Raina shook her head and straightened her robes and skirt. “Honestly.” She said, grabbing her bag. “Come on, the morning bell has just rung. How you slept through that I have no idea.”  
“Magic.” Muttered Maia.  
The two girls left the common room to the breakfast hall. Raina grabbed two pieces of toast, balancing them atop of each other.  
“I’ll see you in a few, you have Divination next, right?”  
“Yeah.” Maia shivered. “It’s going to be a great lesson of looking at fog inside glass balls.”  
“You enjoy that.” Laughed Raina.  
She hurried to Ancient Runes and spent her lesson translating words. She was all too pleased to pack up and leave the moment the lesson was done. History of Magic was marginally better as she didn’t have to concentrate as much, merely taking notes and trying not to sleep through Professor Binn’s long, droning lecture.  
She met up with Maia at first break and endured her friend's complaints about the apparent torture she’d had to endure in both her morning classes.  
“You’ll survive,” Raina told her, grabbing a snack. She contemplated telling her friend about Lupin but decided it wasn’t something she needed to know anyway.  
They were halfway to their next classes when Raina’s bag split open and her books and parchment spilled over the floor. Raina crouched down, gathering her books in one arm as Maia held up her school bag exasperatedly gesturing to the rip along the center.  
“What do you carry around with you each day?” She asked. Raina shrugged.  
“Books, books and more books.” She said, pointing her wand at her bag. “repairo.” The fabric wove itself back together and Raina dropped her armload of books inside it. “Bloody hell.” She said, spotting her ancient runes textbook which had spun away from them. “We’re going to be late, you go, I’ll see you in a few.”  
“You have charms, remember?” Said Maia, giving her a strange look.  
“Oh. Right, sorry, OWLS are stressing me out, see you at lunch then.” Raina went to retrieve the book as Maia ran to her History of Magic class. It spun away from her, and she only needed to search for a second before she felt the twins’ presence.  
“You idiots are making me late for charms.” She glanced at the clock above the wall. “Again.” She added, remembering the last incident with their exploding water balloons.  
“That was Peeves.” Said Fred at once.  
Raina snatched her book out of his hands and made to go to her charms class.  
“Nuh-uh.” Said George. “You are going to uphold your end of the deal, remember, midnight snacks?”  
“You made me late for this?”  
“Correction.” Said Fred.  
“We’re making you ditch class for this.” His brother finished.  
Raina wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to contain her annoyance. “What can I do?” She asked, trying to think of a way to get herself out of it.  
“You can talk to the teachers to get us out of trouble.” Said Fred in a ‘duh’ tone.  
“I’ll end up getting myself in trouble, do you have any idea about the school rules?”  
“Of course we do-”  
“-we just choose to ignore them.”  
The corridors were now completely empty, and Raina sighed, resigned. “Fine.”  
They stood up, and Raina felt a gentle pressure against her legs. Mrs. Norris wound around them, looking up at her with her orb-like eyes. The twins cursed and made to run. Raina just laughed and crouched back down to pat her.  
“She doesn’t hate you?” Asked George, who was already several feet away from her.  
“Someone – three guesses who – turned her yellow in first year.”  
“I remember that.” Said Fred.  
“Ron insists that it doesn’t work, but apparently it does.”  
“What was it again? Daisies butter… mellow?”  
“Who cares, lets’ give Ranii something to do.”  
“Ranii?” Fred asked his twin.  
“Oh, I’m perfectly content right where I am.” Said Raina, already disliking the nickname.  
“Ranii, come on, or you’ll miss lunch.”  
Conclusion: he was trying-and succeeding-to annoy her. Raina thought for a moment. “We wouldn’t want that, would we Georgie?” He didn’t seem to get annoyed at that, so Raina just sighed and followed them as they led her down to the first floor.  
“You any good at charms?” George asked.  
Raina shrugged. “Depends on what charms they are.”  
“We need one to lift these up.” He gestured and some balloons, which Fred was filling with something.  
Raina stowed her bag in behind a suit of armour. Then she lifted one of the balloons to the ceiling with a flick of her wand. “Now make them fall whenever someone walks under them.” He demanded.  
Raina flicked her wand again, smiling wickedly.  
“See,” George said to Fred. “She’s enjoying it.” He took a step towards her, and one of the balloons fell from the ceiling, exactly as Raina had predicted. It landed on George with a loud ‘bang’ and covered him with orange powder from head to toe.  
Fred had stopped inflating balloons and was clutching his stomach laughing. “Caught by your own prank.” George was levitating his own balloon towards Raina, but she had already sense Filch coming towards them.  
“Filch.” She said, already running. “Angry, probably just come from cleaning up a mess.” She continued before she could stop herself.  
“How do you-” they heard Filch already yelling about evil students from just around the corner.  
They ran, the twins leading up numerous staircases until Raina realized she was on the seventh floor. Her mind flashed to the room she had stayed in during the start of the year. She had figured there was something strange about it. She darted away from the twins, and Filth’s wheezing breaths and thumping footsteps came closer. They followed her, and she ran straight towards the wall.  
She couldn’t help squeezing her eyes shut, expecting a crash. Instead, the wall swallowed her up, and they were in a room surrounded by piles of broken furniture, books, and random junk.  
“He won’t find us in here,” Raina said firmly.  
The twins were examining the room.  
“Last time we were here, I could have sworn it was a broom closet.” Said Fred, still exploring.  
George pointed up towards the ceiling, “There’s a broom.”  
Raina followed his gaze to where a few broomsticks were balanced precariously on the edge of a junk pile. A blue police box saying ‘Pull to open’ was at the base and she took note of it to hide in in case Filch found a way inside. As the twins continued to explore, she concentrated on the surrounding emotions. She could only vaguely feel Filches from outside, probably something to do with the magic of the room they were in. She felt his emotions disappear and called the twins back over.  
“He’s gone now.” She said.  
“How can you be sure?”  
“Deductive reasoning.” Said Raina shortly, pushing the door open. True to her word, there was no one in sight.  
“We need to go finish with those balloons.” Said Fred, glancing anxiously down the hallway.  
“Three silver sickles at Zonkos, they can’t possibly go to waste.” George agreed.  
“Bye.” Said Raina, hurrying off down the hallway.  
“Oh no.”  
“Defiantly not.”  
“You still have a debt to repay.”  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Yes, you do.”  
“No I don’t.”  
“Yes you-” Fred elbowed him in the stomach.  
“It’s fine, we can do this without her.”  
“Of course we can.”  
“But we shouldn’t have to.”  
“It doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes it does.”  
“No it doesn’t”  
“Yes it does.”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
While they were arguing like five-year-olds, Raina muttered a charm under her breath, and then hurried off down the corridor.  
“You still have things to do.” Said Fred.  
They made to go after her but stumbled. Raina grinned. Their shoelaces had been tightly knotted together.  
“Bye.” She said again.  
“You know, Raina?” George called after her. “You are a horrible prefect.”  
Raina had already rounded the corner and was running back to get her bag. Just as she reached the armour, she felt a light pressure on top of her head, and then a bag which made her eardrums quiver.  
“Oh for goodness-” She was covered in orange from head to toe, and she knew Filch was coming. She sighed and turned to face him. Of course, the twins got the last laugh. Scrunching up her nose she turned and faced him.  
Needless to say, detention wasn’t fun. Maia was having a field day.  
“Did you do this?” She asked the twins, for once ignoring Lee.  
“Yup.” They said in unison.  
“Awesome.” Said Maia. “You’ve given her, her first detention.” She pulled them into a quick hug and then preceded to jump up and down excitedly.  
“Glad to know you care so much for me.” Said Raina, raising an eyebrow.  
Maia dragged Raina over to sit with her and the twins, whom she seemed to have adopted as friends. Raina caught her shooting glances at Lee and grinned. She could even feel Maia’s like for him and she knew part of why they were sitting where they were now was so she could be closer to him. Raina shook her head, amused.  
The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was the next day and so the twins headed up to bed early (For once) and Raina and Maia only talked for a little longer before following their lead.  
Dressed in house colours Raina joined Maia in the breakfast hall. She spotted Luma over the other side and waved at her.  
“Tell the Ravenclaw team good luck from me!” Said Raina.  
“They’ll need it.” Added Maia, grinning.  
“Oh yes, they will.” Said Fred from behind them.  
Harry’s firebolt had been placed in the center of the table and people from all houses were coming over to admire it. The match began with Lee commenting as usual – though this time his commentary was pretty much advertising the firebolt – and Gryffindor cheering as the team worked to win the game, which they did.  
Raina followed the Gryffindor’s onto the field where the team had landed. Maia and Angelina high fived and Maia congratulated the team enthusiastically.  
“Come on Harry!” Raina heard George say, “party! Gryffindor common room, now!”  
She and Maia turned and hurried to the Gryffindor tower. The twins came in a few minutes later carrying food from the kitchens. They disappeared for a few hours not long after and came back with honeydukes sweets and butterbeer.  
Raina watched in amusement as the twins begun to attempt to juggle butterbeer bottles and stayed up late with everyone until Professor McGonagall came in wearing her nightgown and made everyone go to sleep.  
Raina did as they were told, returning to the girl's dormitory. Alicia and Angela continued to discuss the match as Raina settled into bed. She slept well for the remaining first half of the night but, being a light sleeper, she awoke when she heard noises in the common room. Untangling herself from her blankets she slipped down the stairs to find a few other girls and guys hovering around Ron. “Perce – Sirius Black!” He was saying.  
Raina could feel his fear rolling off him. She turned to George, who was standing beside her, also in his pyjama’s. “He thinks it’s real in any case.” Raina couldn’t help saying.  
“How d’you know-” He begun, but Professor McGonagall was back and she was not in a good mood.  
“I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous. Percy, I expected better of you.” She fumed.  
“I certainly didn’t authorize this professor!” Raina rolled her eyes at his indignation. “I was just telling them all to go back to bed. My brother Ron had a nightmare-”  
“IT WASN’T A NIGHTMARE!” Raina winced at how loud Ron was yelling. “PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, WITH A KNIFE!”  
The common room went silent and Raina exchanged slightly nervous glances with George, although at the same time she could tell he was enjoying the whole scene.  
“Don’t be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he have possibly got through the portrait hole?”  
“Ask him!” Ron said, gesturing at the picture. “Ask him if he saw-”  
Professor McGonagall climbed back out the portrait hole and the whole common room waited in silence.  
“Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter the Gryffindor tower?” She asked.  
“Certainly, good lady!” he said brightly.  
“You – you did?” She asked, her voice shaking slightly. “But – but the password!”  
“He had ‘em!” The knight said proudly. “Had the whole week’s, my lady. Read ‘em off a little slip of paper!”  
Professor McGonagall climbed back into the common room, so pale she looked as though she might faint.  
“Which person.” She said, glaring around. “Which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?”  
There was silence as everyone looked from one to the other, nobody daring to move. Then a third-year boy, trembling from head to foot, hesitantly raised his hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Raina made her way up to the girls dormitory and woke Maia.  
“Sirius Black in the boy’s dorms.” Said Raina quickly before her friend could slap her for disturbing her sleep.  
“Why didn’t you wake me before?” Maia complained.  
“Because I wanted my face intact, now c’mon, everyone’s in the common room,” Raina said.  
She didn’t need to see her birds-nest hair to know it looked like one so she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself like a cloak. It trailed behind her as she climbed down the stairs. She found them a seat beside the twins and Lee.  
“You know what we should do?” She asked Maia. “We should put Harry in the girl's dorms so if Sirius Black tried to climb the stairs he’d just slide back down.”  
“I bet Harry would enjoy that.” Said Maia with a laugh.  
“Enjoy what?” Fred asked.  
“No matter.” Said Raina quickly.  
“Why aren’t boy’s allowed in the girl's dorms when the girls are allowed in ours?” Asked Lee thoughtfully.  
Maia made a strange sound and Raina smiled wickedly. “Me and Maia were talking about that the other day. I think it was because girls are considered more trustworthy or something, Maia?”  
Her friend glared at her and Raina’s smile stretched wider. “Something like that.” Her friend said.  
Although their conversation was light-hearted there was an air of worry in the common room. Raina could feel the fear and it gave her goosebumps. Nobody slept that night and Professor McGonagall came in in the morning to inform them that neither hide nor hair had been seen of Black.  
After breakfast a few days later Maia caught up to Raina to tell her that Neville Longbottom, the third year who had dropped the passwords for Sirius Black to find, had received a howler.  
“Poor boy.” Said Raina. She elbowed Maia, who was laughing.  
“Someone with a voice as posh as hers yelling like that…” She was saying.  
“You weren’t so happy when you got your howler.” Said Raina.  
Maia opened her mouth to respond but her attention was quickly diverted by the crowd around the notice board. She pushed her way closer to reading it aloud to Raina.  
“Hogsmeade visit this weekend.” Said Maia happily.  
Potions, which they had been on their way to, saw them still talking about the next visit. They had set up cauldrons beside the twins and Lee with Raina beside George and Maia very conveniently beside Lee.  
“We’ve gone here for five years and yet we’re still excited.” Said Maia.  
Raina laughed. “Grandfather will be sending through some pocket money in the morning post, can you collect it for me?”  
“Of course. Although I would like to see you spread your wings during breakfast, can you image the looks you’d get?”  
“Spread your wings?” Lee asked.  
Raina elbowed Maia. “Honestly woman, I should have gotten you to make the unbreakable vow.” She looked up to catch George staring at her. “I’m kidding,” Raina said quickly.  
“It’s an inside joke.”  
“Very deep inside.” Raina specified in an attempt to avoid any questions.  
***  
That night she went quickly to the kitchen and brought out food for the dog/human.  
“What do you like best?” She asked him. Of course, he’d have to reveal himself to answer but he seemed to eat just about anything. “Fine. Do you want me to bring any blankets? Clothes?” The dog/human shook his head. “Well then, can I at least give you a name. I’m sure you have one but…” She shrugged. “And I’m really hoping you’re an animagus by the way, it would be a little embarrassing just to be conversing with a dog – not that I have anything against them, I just like to appear completely sane. Actually, you should tell me your name. Like a game of charades.”  
The dog/human held out a paw. Raina could sense enjoyment sparking off his pelt.  
“Paw?” The dog shook his head no. He lifted his other paw and pointed at the pads of his feet. “Pad?” She asked. A nod yes and the paw still being held up. She realized it must be a two-part name. “Pad-paw, Pad-leg?” Both no’s. “Pad-foot?” A yes. “Is that your name? Padfoot?” Padfoot nodded. “Huh, well, hello Padfoot.” Raina was tempted to ask about him but whenever she approached a personal topic she could feel fear or unwillingness from him.  
***  
The next day during transfiguration Raina found the page with the list of animagi. She researched everybody on there and found none which were likely to be hiding in the Hogwarts grounds. The time she spent doing that left her with so much to do she couldn’t afford time outside to fly.  
She stretched after she’d finished the conclusion of her potions essay. She always did Professor Snape's work first as he was far too fond of handing out detentions. She felt the sofa on either side of her move as two people sat down. She could tell already they were the twins.  
“Still studying?” Asked Fred.  
“Yup.” Said Raina, popping the ‘p’.  
“We’ve got Easter to go over everything we’ve learned.” Said Fred, shaking his head.  
Raina nodded absentmindedly. “How d’you think you’re going to do?”  
“Horribly,” Fred answered.  
Raina turned to George, looking at him expectantly. “The same.” He said.  
“Ah well.” Said Raina with a shrug. “Not everything needs good grades, what are you going to do when you leave school?” She asked.  
“Some kind of joke shop.” They said together at once.  
“You?” George asked afterwards.  
Raina shrugged. “No idea. Well, I have one but I don’t at the same time, y’know?”  
“Well, what is it?”  
“Journalist.” She said.  
“Could be worse I s’pose.” Said George thoughtfully.  
“I could travel.” Raina pointed out. “I can’t exactly read the paper to find stories.” She turned back to her work. “I really need to finish this.” She said, shuffling her notes into a pile.  
“Because now you won’t have time to go outside?” George asked.  
“Because I don’t have time to sit in detention for an hour.” Said Raina, avoiding his question.  
***  
Despite her workload, she easily found time to go to Hogsmeade. It seemed a mutual decision for her and Maia to walk with Fred, George, and Lee but they broke off as the boys headed to Zonkos while Maia and Raina were more interested in Honeydukes.  
“Every single time.” Said Raina as Maia brought a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. “You’re going to regret it.” She said as Maia pulled out a suspiciously green one.  
“It could be apple.” Said Maia, popping it into her mouth. She spat it out again almost at once. “Or snot, either works.”  
“So…” Begun Raina, bringing her friend to a halt. “Are we going to sit with the boys from now on?”  
"If you don’t mind.” Said Maia. “They are actually nice people.”  
“That’s one way to say it.” Said Raina, rolling her eyes.  
“Oh come on,” Maia said. Then she smiled wickedly, “I’ve seen how you and George talk.”  
“You said that about me and Kenneth, who has a girlfriend, I might add, when he passed me a spare quill.”  
“It was a good quill.” Said Maia defensively. “Plus, you haven’t even denied it this time.”  
“Does it need denying?” Asked Raina, fiddling with the paper bag containing her sweets from Honeydukes.  
“If you don’t it can mean only one thing,” Maia said in a singsong voice.  
“That the thought is too ridiculous to take seriously?” Asked Raina.  
Maia shook her head. “Honestly Raina. One day you two are going to get together and…” She paused, “although I caught Cedric Diggory – the Hufflepuff guy – looking at you the other day.”  
“Glad you’re keeping track of my many admirers.” Said Raina sarcastically.  
“I only want you to admire one back.”  
Raina shook her head. “I’m beginning to think I wouldn’t tell you if I did.”  
Maia opened her mouth to protest and Raina offered her the bag of sweets. “Bonbon?” She asked. Fortunately, Maia couldn’t sense emotions as Raina could as Raina was sure there was wickedness rolling off her.  
Her friend reached into the bag and pulled out what she had gotten, putting it in her mouth at once. Her expression immediately turned to disgust.  
“Did you just feed me a cockroach cluster?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
Raina giggled. “Hey, Fred, George!” She called, running over to them, Maia hot on her heels.  
She doubled over panting when she reached them. “Fed Maia a cockroach cluster, she’s not happy.”  
“I fed Ginny one of them once.” Said Fred thoughtfully. “She hated me for ages afterwards.”  
“As I will with you, Raina Orion.” Maia said as she caught up  
“Ooh, am I getting the full name now? I am in trouble.” Raina darted behind George who was the furthest away.  
George wasted no time in stepping away, leaving Raina to brave the full blast of Maia’s anger.  
“What’s Ron Weasley doing?” Asked Raina suddenly in an attempt to divert Maia’s attention. She took a step back while Maia looked over at Fred and George’s younger brother. He kept turning around and whispering to himself as if there was a person behind him. Raina took a moment to reach out and found he was not scared, nor was the person behind him.  
“Disillusionment charm?” Raina asked, turning to Maia.  
“Can you feel someone there?”  
“Yeah, it’s strange though, kinda muffled.”  
“Weird.”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Asked George. Raina had seen him and Fred exchange glances and knew that they were somewhat aware of what was going on.  
“What do you guys know?” She asked.  
“If you tell us we’ll tell you.”  
Raina frowned. “I don’t think it’s a great idea to tell you…” She trailed off, glancing at Maia. Her friend shrugged.  
“Truthfully I think we might as well, we’re all friends here.”  
Raina sighed. “A topic for the common room don’t you think?”  
“The noisy, crowded common room?” Asked George sarcastically.  
“The walk back then.” Maia cut in.  
Raina nodded reluctantly. “Fine.” She said, holding out her hand. “Deal?” She said.  
“Deal.” The twins shook it enthusiastically.  
“Where’s Lee?” Asked Maia.  
“He’s with Griffin.” Said Fred, glancing back towards the main street of the village.  
“Right, well, back to the castle.”  
“So how did you know there was someone near Ron?” Asked Fred.  
“You first.” Said Raina firmly. “I want to know if it’s worth trading information for.”  
“We gave Harry a map before.” Said George. “And don’t you dare get him into trouble either, he might be in Hogsmeade now.”  
“A map.” Said Raina, raising her eyebrow.  
“One with secret passageways and showing where the people on the map were.”  
“Makes it a hell of a lot easier to get places without being seen.”  
“Yes, but not literally.” Said Raina. “That doesn’t explain why he might be invisible and following Ron around.”  
George shrugged. “No idea. Now you.”  
“Hang on,” said Maia, wanting to get their worth. “Where did you get the map.”  
“Stole it from Filch in our first year. Your turn.” He repeated.  
Raina shrugged, mentally scanning the area to feel if anyone was nearby; nobody was. “I can sense emotions, I can do a lot with it.”  
“Is that how you knew about Filch?”  
Raina nodded. “If I’m around someone enough I can tell who they are from their emotions.” She shrugged, “it’s quite annoying after a while.”  
“Do you know why you can?” Asked George.  
Raina and Maia exchanged glances before Maia answered. “Nope.” She said. “It’s why we keep it quiet, it tends to make people uncomfortable too.”  
“But don’t worry,” Raina added quickly. “I’ve made a pact not to give too much away.”  
“So do you know everything about a person?”  
“I can only tell what they’re feeling at present.” Said Raina. “It’s like the air around me is a soup of peoples emotions-” Maia snorted at the analogy. “-I’m hungry, okay? Anyway, I’ve tasted it every moment of every day all of my life so I know what most of the ingredients are but not always. I can’t always tell what the ingredients are or where they came from.”  
“How do you tell other peoples feelings apart from your own?” Asked George, he seemed to be fascinated with the topic.  
“They’re a little like…” Raina shrugged. “I can’t think of an analogy for that one.” She laughed. “I can just tell.”  
“Ooh!” Maia punched the air. “I have one. It’s like when you hold hands with someone and you can tell the difference between your hand and theirs.”  
“That works.” Said Raina.  
“So what exactly can you do with your sixth sense?” Asked George.  
“We need a better name for it.”  
“Jedi.”  
“What?” Asked Raina. Although she had grown up around muggles she wasn’t completely integrated into their culture.  
“It’s a movie. There are these things and they’re all mind-controlly… It’s been a while since I’ve watched it.” She said at Raina’s incredulous look.  
“I can’t control minds or emotions thank you very much.”  
Maia snorted. “Oh yes, yes you could. You just don’t.”  
Raina glared at her. “Fine.” She said, “Not in the conventional way though, and I refuse to do it.”  
Maia grinned. “So full of morals. She’s always blurting things out though.”  
Raina shrugged. “Small things, and I haven’t always said who.”  
“Can you tell which of us is which?” Asked George.  
“Of course. Emotions aren’t like looks; yours are completely different.”  
“In what way?” Asked Fred, glancing at his brother.  
“I made a pact.” Said Raina in a singsong voice. “Anyway, I’m sure you know it already.”  
***  
The Easter holidays did not feel at all restful. Raina spent the long, warming days trapped inside the library with books piled on all sides of her.  
“It’s like you’re trying to wall us out.” Said Fred.  
“Well, you aren’t exactly good for concentrating.”  
“Do we… distract you?” Asked George, a smirk which was bordering dirty plastered across his lips.  
Raina hit him lightly. “No.” She said firmly. “Don’t you boy’s have a Quidditch game to practice for?” She asked.  
Quidditch seemed to be taking up more and more of their time. They even spent their downtime discussing tactics with Maia. Easter came and went with Maia sharing her Easter egg with Raina because, as usual, her Grandfather had forgotten, and the twins avoiding the common room because everyone around was so completely stressed.  
She was called into counselling on the first day of term to talk about her career.  
“What are you looking into?” Professor McGonagall asked as Raina sat down.  
“Journalism of some kind.” Said Raina uncertainly.  
“You have no idea, do you Miss Oreloko?” She asked, pursing her lips.  
Raina shrugged, feeling decidedly unprepared. “It would be interesting.” She said defensively.  
“Your transfiguration essays are interesting.” She said. “Perhaps I can make arrangements for you to also give me an article on something relating to one of our topics. Are there any other careers you might look into?”  
“Well,” Said Raina, “I know I can do a lot with words.”  
“I see.” She said. “Well, in that case, I will set you tasks to improve your writing. What subjects do you think you’ll get OWLS on?”  
Raina shrugged. “At this point, I’m not sure. Probably nothing in Ancient Runes.”  
“I doubt you’ll need that. With your other subjects, you should have a fairly general knowledge of the fields you might cover.”  
“Thank you.” She said, standing up.  
“I will begin giving you your work next year.” She said.  
“Okay – Okay, thank you.” Said Raina standing up.  
***  
The worry was getting to the twins as the match drew nearer. The first week of school came and went and Raina found them being louder and less serious than ever.  
She took a moment, sorting through the tense atmosphere of the common room. All normal activates had been halted and everyone was dealing with stress in some way; even the twins, Raina discovered. Though both were making an effort to appear unconcerned she could feel the worry, coming from George especially.  
“Is the upcoming match getting to you?” She asked him as Fred entertained some of the Gryffindor fifth years.  
“It is to everyone.”  
Raina nodded. “You’ll do well.”  
“Do you have some kind of seer abilities I didn’t know about?” George asked lightly.  
“I wish.” Said Raina. “Are you okay though?” What she really wished for was a way to hide her concern better.  
“Why do you ask?”  
Raina grimaced. “I can feel the worry literally draining off you, except not draining because you’ve still got it in you…” Raina realized she was making a mess of it. For someone who felt what people were feeling she wasn’t nearly so delicate when it came to actually interpreting it.  
George laughed. “I’m fine, it’s always like this before a game.”  
“Except it’s not. This is Gryffindor’s last chance to win the cup with Oliver Wood as captain and he really wants to win.” Raina winced. “Honestly, his obsession is like a sledgehammer pounding into my skull, he needs to learn to calm down. But anyway, my point was that this one means a hell of a lot more than any other one.”  
“That really doesn’t help.” Said George lightly.  
“I know. Really all I can do is be super honest and then apologize afterwards.”  
“Ah well, you do a good job of it I suppose.” He said, looking over the common room.  
Raina stood up. “I’ve got to go, prefect duty.” She looked at Maia apologetically; she had no reason to bring her friend with her on her supposed prefect duty. In reality, she very rarely had to patrol the corridors but it made an excellent excuse.  
Raina stepped out of the portrait hole and checked around her. Moonlight was streaming through the high windows even though it got dark later and later as spring moved into summer. Her footfalls were loud as she snuck towards the kitchen and let herself in. Taking a moment to take in the homely smells and sound of the kitchen she stood in the centre of the room, not at all worried about what the house elves might think of her. It wasn’t that she thought of them as less than human; their emotions were almost as pronounced, but they were far less judgemental. Raina realized how her perspective of people had changed over the year. She was no longer scared of what they thought of her; there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it.


	13. Chapter 13

Raina made her way up to the girls dormitory and woke Maia.  
“Sirius Black in the boy’s dorms.” Said Raina quickly before her friend could slap her for disturbing her sleep.  
“Why didn’t you wake me before?” Maia complained.  
“Because I wanted my face intact, now c’mon, everyone’s in the common room,” Raina said.  
She didn’t need to see her birds-nest hair to know it looked like one so she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself like a cloak. It trailed behind her as she climbed down the stairs. She found them a seat beside the twins and Lee.  
“You know what we should do?” She asked Maia. “We should put Harry in the girl's dorms so if Sirius Black tried to climb the stairs he’d just slide back down.”  
“I bet Harry would enjoy that.” Said Maia with a laugh.  
“Enjoy what?” Fred asked.  
“No matter.” Said Raina quickly.  
“Why aren’t boy’s allowed in the girl's dorms when the girls are allowed in ours?” Asked Lee thoughtfully.  
Maia made a strange sound and Raina smiled wickedly. “Me and Maia were talking about that the other day. I think it was because girls are considered more trustworthy or something, Maia?”  
Her friend glared at her and Raina’s smile stretched wider. “Something like that.” Her friend said.  
Although their conversation was light-hearted there was an air of worry in the common room. Raina could feel the fear and it gave her goosebumps. Nobody slept that night and Professor McGonagall came in in the morning to inform them that neither hide nor hair had been seen of Black.  
After breakfast a few days later Maia caught up to Raina to tell her that Neville Longbottom, the third year who had dropped the passwords for Sirius Black to find, had received a howler.  
“Poor boy.” Said Raina. She elbowed Maia, who was laughing.  
“Someone with a voice as posh as hers yelling like that…” She was saying.  
“You weren’t so happy when you got your howler.” Said Raina.  
Maia opened her mouth to respond but her attention was quickly diverted by the crowd around the notice board. She pushed her way closer to reading it aloud to Raina.  
“Hogsmeade visit this weekend.” Said Maia happily.  
Potions, which they had been on their way to, saw them still talking about the next visit. They had set up cauldrons beside the twins and Lee with Raina beside George and Maia very conveniently beside Lee.  
“We’ve gone here for five years and yet we’re still excited.” Said Maia.  
Raina laughed. “Grandfather will be sending through some pocket money in the morning post, can you collect it for me?”  
“Of course. Although I would like to see you spread your wings during breakfast, can you image the looks you’d get?”  
“Spread your wings?” Lee asked.  
Raina elbowed Maia. “Honestly woman, I should have gotten you to make the unbreakable vow.” She looked up to catch George staring at her. “I’m kidding,” Raina said quickly.  
“It’s an inside joke.”  
“Very deep inside.” Raina specified in an attempt to avoid any questions.  
***  
That night she went quickly to the kitchen and brought out food for the dog/human.  
“What do you like best?” She asked him. Of course, he’d have to reveal himself to answer but he seemed to eat just about anything. “Fine. Do you want me to bring any blankets? Clothes?” The dog/human shook his head. “Well then, can I at least give you a name. I’m sure you have one but…” She shrugged. “And I’m really hoping you’re an animagus by the way, it would be a little embarrassing just to be conversing with a dog – not that I have anything against them, I just like to appear completely sane. Actually, you should tell me your name. Like a game of charades.”  
The dog/human held out a paw. Raina could sense enjoyment sparking off his pelt.  
“Paw?” The dog shook his head no. He lifted his other paw and pointed at the pads of his feet. “Pad?” She asked. A nod yes and the paw still being held up. She realized it must be a two-part name. “Pad-paw, Pad-leg?” Both no’s. “Pad-foot?” A yes. “Is that your name? Padfoot?” Padfoot nodded. “Huh, well, hello Padfoot.” Raina was tempted to ask about him but whenever she approached a personal topic she could feel fear or unwillingness from him.  
***  
The next day during transfiguration Raina found the page with the list of animagi. She researched everybody on there and found none which were likely to be hiding in the Hogwarts grounds. The time she spent doing that left her with so much to do she couldn’t afford time outside to fly.  
She stretched after she’d finished the conclusion of her potions essay. She always did Professor Snape's work first as he was far too fond of handing out detentions. She felt the sofa on either side of her move as two people sat down. She could tell already they were the twins.  
“Still studying?” Asked Fred.  
“Yup.” Said Raina, popping the ‘p’.  
“We’ve got Easter to go over everything we’ve learned.” Said Fred, shaking his head.  
Raina nodded absentmindedly. “How d’you think you’re going to do?”  
“Horribly,” Fred answered.  
Raina turned to George, looking at him expectantly. “The same.” He said.  
“Ah well.” Said Raina with a shrug. “Not everything needs good grades, what are you going to do when you leave school?” She asked.  
“Some kind of joke shop.” They said together at once.  
“You?” George asked afterwards.  
Raina shrugged. “No idea. Well, I have one but I don’t at the same time, y’know?”  
“Well, what is it?”  
“Journalist.” She said.  
“Could be worse I s’pose.” Said George thoughtfully.  
“I could travel.” Raina pointed out. “I can’t exactly read the paper to find stories.” She turned back to her work. “I really need to finish this.” She said, shuffling her notes into a pile.  
“Because now you won’t have time to go outside?” George asked.  
“Because I don’t have time to sit in detention for an hour.” Said Raina, avoiding his question.  
***  
Despite her workload, she easily found time to go to Hogsmeade. It seemed a mutual decision for her and Maia to walk with Fred, George, and Lee but they broke off as the boys headed to Zonkos while Maia and Raina were more interested in Honeydukes.  
“Every single time.” Said Raina as Maia brought a bag of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. “You’re going to regret it.” She said as Maia pulled out a suspiciously green one.  
“It could be apple.” Said Maia, popping it into her mouth. She spat it out again almost at once. “Or snot, either works.”  
“So…” Begun Raina, bringing her friend to a halt. “Are we going to sit with the boys from now on?”  
"If you don’t mind.” Said Maia. “They are actually nice people.”  
“That’s one way to say it.” Said Raina, rolling her eyes.  
“Oh come on,” Maia said. Then she smiled wickedly, “I’ve seen how you and George talk.”  
“You said that about me and Kenneth, who has a girlfriend, I might add, when he passed me a spare quill.”  
“It was a good quill.” Said Maia defensively. “Plus, you haven’t even denied it this time.”  
“Does it need denying?” Asked Raina, fiddling with the paper bag containing her sweets from Honeydukes.  
“If you don’t it can mean only one thing,” Maia said in a singsong voice.  
“That the thought is too ridiculous to take seriously?” Asked Raina.  
Maia shook her head. “Honestly Raina. One day you two are going to get together and…” She paused, “although I caught Cedric Diggory – the Hufflepuff guy – looking at you the other day.”  
“Glad you’re keeping track of my many admirers.” Said Raina sarcastically.  
“I only want you to admire one back.”  
Raina shook her head. “I’m beginning to think I wouldn’t tell you if I did.”  
Maia opened her mouth to protest and Raina offered her the bag of sweets. “Bonbon?” She asked. Fortunately, Maia couldn’t sense emotions as Raina could as Raina was sure there was wickedness rolling off her.  
Her friend reached into the bag and pulled out what she had gotten, putting it in her mouth at once. Her expression immediately turned to disgust.  
“Did you just feed me a cockroach cluster?” She asked, narrowing her eyes.  
Raina giggled. “Hey, Fred, George!” She called, running over to them, Maia hot on her heels.  
She doubled over panting when she reached them. “Fed Maia a cockroach cluster, she’s not happy.”  
“I fed Ginny one of them once.” Said Fred thoughtfully. “She hated me for ages afterwards.”  
“As I will with you, Raina Orion.” Maia said as she caught up  
“Ooh, am I getting the full name now? I am in trouble.” Raina darted behind George who was the furthest away.  
George wasted no time in stepping away, leaving Raina to brave the full blast of Maia’s anger.  
“What’s Ron Weasley doing?” Asked Raina suddenly in an attempt to divert Maia’s attention. She took a step back while Maia looked over at Fred and George’s younger brother. He kept turning around and whispering to himself as if there was a person behind him. Raina took a moment to reach out and found he was not scared, nor was the person behind him.  
“Disillusionment charm?” Raina asked, turning to Maia.  
“Can you feel someone there?”  
“Yeah, it’s strange though, kinda muffled.”  
“Weird.”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Asked George. Raina had seen him and Fred exchange glances and knew that they were somewhat aware of what was going on.  
“What do you guys know?” She asked.  
“If you tell us we’ll tell you.”  
Raina frowned. “I don’t think it’s a great idea to tell you…” She trailed off, glancing at Maia. Her friend shrugged.  
“Truthfully I think we might as well, we’re all friends here.”  
Raina sighed. “A topic for the common room don’t you think?”  
“The noisy, crowded common room?” Asked George sarcastically.  
“The walk back then.” Maia cut in.  
Raina nodded reluctantly. “Fine.” She said, holding out her hand. “Deal?” She said.  
“Deal.” The twins shook it enthusiastically.  
“Where’s Lee?” Asked Maia.  
“He’s with Griffin.” Said Fred, glancing back towards the main street of the village.  
“Right, well, back to the castle.”  
“So how did you know there was someone near Ron?” Asked Fred.  
“You first.” Said Raina firmly. “I want to know if it’s worth trading information for.”  
“We gave Harry a map before.” Said George. “And don’t you dare get him into trouble either, he might be in Hogsmeade now.”  
“A map.” Said Raina, raising her eyebrow.  
“One with secret passageways and showing where the people on the map were.”  
“Makes it a hell of a lot easier to get places without being seen.”  
“Yes, but not literally.” Said Raina. “That doesn’t explain why he might be invisible and following Ron around.”  
George shrugged. “No idea. Now you.”  
“Hang on,” said Maia, wanting to get their worth. “Where did you get the map.”  
“Stole it from Filch in our first year. Your turn.” He repeated.  
Raina shrugged, mentally scanning the area to feel if anyone was nearby; nobody was. “I can sense emotions, I can do a lot with it.”  
“Is that how you knew about Filch?”  
Raina nodded. “If I’m around someone enough I can tell who they are from their emotions.” She shrugged, “it’s quite annoying after a while.”  
“Do you know why you can?” Asked George.  
Raina and Maia exchanged glances before Maia answered. “Nope.” She said. “It’s why we keep it quiet, it tends to make people uncomfortable too.”  
“But don’t worry,” Raina added quickly. “I’ve made a pact not to give too much away.”  
“So do you know everything about a person?”  
“I can only tell what they’re feeling at present.” Said Raina. “It’s like the air around me is a soup of peoples emotions-” Maia snorted at the analogy. “-I’m hungry, okay? Anyway, I’ve tasted it every moment of every day all of my life so I know what most of the ingredients are but not always. I can’t always tell what the ingredients are or where they came from.”  
“How do you tell other peoples feelings apart from your own?” Asked George, he seemed to be fascinated with the topic.  
“They’re a little like…” Raina shrugged. “I can’t think of an analogy for that one.” She laughed. “I can just tell.”  
“Ooh!” Maia punched the air. “I have one. It’s like when you hold hands with someone and you can tell the difference between your hand and theirs.”  
“That works.” Said Raina.  
“So what exactly can you do with your sixth sense?” Asked George.  
“We need a better name for it.”  
“Jedi.”  
“What?” Asked Raina. Although she had grown up around muggles she wasn’t completely integrated into their culture.  
“It’s a movie. There are these things and they’re all mind-controlly… It’s been a while since I’ve watched it.” She said at Raina’s incredulous look.  
“I can’t control minds or emotions thank you very much.”  
Maia snorted. “Oh yes, yes you could. You just don’t.”  
Raina glared at her. “Fine.” She said, “Not in the conventional way though, and I refuse to do it.”  
Maia grinned. “So full of morals. She’s always blurting things out though.”  
Raina shrugged. “Small things, and I haven’t always said who.”  
“Can you tell which of us is which?” Asked George.  
“Of course. Emotions aren’t like looks; yours are completely different.”  
“In what way?” Asked Fred, glancing at his brother.  
“I made a pact.” Said Raina in a singsong voice. “Anyway, I’m sure you know it already.”  
***  
The Easter holidays did not feel at all restful. Raina spent the long, warming days trapped inside the library with books piled on all sides of her.  
“It’s like you’re trying to wall us out.” Said Fred.  
“Well, you aren’t exactly good for concentrating.”  
“Do we… distract you?” Asked George, a smirk which was bordering dirty plastered across his lips.  
Raina hit him lightly. “No.” She said firmly. “Don’t you boy’s have a Quidditch game to practice for?” She asked.  
Quidditch seemed to be taking up more and more of their time. They even spent their downtime discussing tactics with Maia. Easter came and went with Maia sharing her Easter egg with Raina because, as usual, her Grandfather had forgotten, and the twins avoiding the common room because everyone around was so completely stressed.  
She was called into counselling on the first day of term to talk about her career.  
“What are you looking into?” Professor McGonagall asked as Raina sat down.  
“Journalism of some kind.” Said Raina uncertainly.  
“You have no idea, do you Miss Oreloko?” She asked, pursing her lips.  
Raina shrugged, feeling decidedly unprepared. “It would be interesting.” She said defensively.  
“Your transfiguration essays are interesting.” She said. “Perhaps I can make arrangements for you to also give me an article on something relating to one of our topics. Are there any other careers you might look into?”  
“Well,” Said Raina, “I know I can do a lot with words.”  
“I see.” She said. “Well, in that case, I will set you tasks to improve your writing. What subjects do you think you’ll get OWLS on?”  
Raina shrugged. “At this point, I’m not sure. Probably nothing in Ancient Runes.”  
“I doubt you’ll need that. With your other subjects, you should have a fairly general knowledge of the fields you might cover.”  
“Thank you.” She said, standing up.  
“I will begin giving you your work next year.” She said.  
“Okay – Okay, thank you.” Said Raina standing up.  
***  
The worry was getting to the twins as the match drew nearer. The first week of school came and went and Raina found them being louder and less serious than ever.  
She took a moment, sorting through the tense atmosphere of the common room. All normal activates had been halted and everyone was dealing with stress in some way; even the twins, Raina discovered. Though both were making an effort to appear unconcerned she could feel the worry, coming from George especially.  
“Is the upcoming match getting to you?” She asked him as Fred entertained some of the Gryffindor fifth years.  
“It is to everyone.”  
Raina nodded. “You’ll do well.”  
“Do you have some kind of seer abilities I didn’t know about?” George asked lightly.  
“I wish.” Said Raina. “Are you okay though?” What she really wished for was a way to hide her concern better.  
“Why do you ask?”  
Raina grimaced. “I can feel the worry literally draining off you, except not draining because you’ve still got it in you…” Raina realized she was making a mess of it. For someone who felt what people were feeling she wasn’t nearly so delicate when it came to actually interpreting it.  
George laughed. “I’m fine, it’s always like this before a game.”  
“Except it’s not. This is Gryffindor’s last chance to win the cup with Oliver Wood as captain and he really wants to win.” Raina winced. “Honestly, his obsession is like a sledgehammer pounding into my skull, he needs to learn to calm down. But anyway, my point was that this one means a hell of a lot more than any other one.”  
“That really doesn’t help.” Said George lightly.  
“I know. Really all I can do is be super honest and then apologize afterwards.”  
“Ah well, you do a good job of it I suppose.” He said, looking over the common room.  
Raina stood up. “I’ve got to go, prefect duty.” She looked at Maia apologetically; she had no reason to bring her friend with her on her supposed prefect duty. In reality, she very rarely had to patrol the corridors but it made an excellent excuse.  
Raina stepped out of the portrait hole and checked around her. Moonlight was streaming through the high windows even though it got dark later and later as spring moved into summer. Her footfalls were loud as she snuck towards the kitchen and let herself in. Taking a moment to take in the homely smells and sound of the kitchen she stood in the centre of the room, not at all worried about what the house elves might think of her. It wasn’t that she thought of them as less than human; their emotions were almost as pronounced, but they were far less judgemental. Raina realized how her perspective of people had changed over the year. She was no longer scared of what they thought of her; there wasn’t a single thing she could do about it.


	14. Chapter 14

She placed the food on the ground around her and waited expectantly. The shadows lay thick around the edges of the forest and installed a sense of fear inside her. It wasn’t long before Padfoot came up to her. A cat, which she quickly realized was Crookshanks, followed behind him.  
“This isn’t for you.” She told him, although for a moment she stopped and thought. “Where do the animals get fed?” She wondered aloud. “Can Crookshanks have any?” She asked. Padfoot nodded. He was looking healthier. His black pelt shone in a moonlight rather than sucking it all in and there was a definite glimmer in his eyes. “Gonna come watch the Quidditch game?” she asked. Padfoot looked up, interested. “It’s the final game of the year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Did you ever play Quidditch?” Padfoot nodded and Raina considered this. Perhaps she should check the records for male players. It would narrow it down a little. “I don’t.” Said Raina. “Not because I’m scared of heights mind.” She laughed.  
To anyone else, their conversations might seem very one sided but she could feel his reactions very clearly. She wasn’t nearly as clear on his emotions as she was with humans but she could still figure out what he was feeling with some thought surrounding his posture as well.  
Leaving him with the food she spread her wings and took off. The air, she realized, was the ideal place for her to relax and think. It gave her space away from the emotions of others and let her really explore her own mind. Thankfully she could fly while preoccupied.  
As the land turned to water as she soared over the lake she found the air currents and let herself glide until she was mere inches away from the water's surface. She could see her reflection moving quickly in the black, glass-like surface of the lake and she reached a hand down to disturb the water. She misjudged, and the water flew back over her face and drenched her. She smiled and flew back upwards, her wings touching the cold water as she beat them. The air rushing past her dried her and froze her. She flew faster to warm up, hair whipping around her face. There were days when she wished she could cut her hair shorter but although it was annoying it reminded her of the freedom she felt as she rose over the forest and skimmed the treetops. She also knew from her Grandfathers emotions whenever she suggested she cut it that he didn’t want her to.   
She practiced dropping down nearer the trees and dodging their branches. Her wild path led her to Hagrid's hut where she dropped down lower to avoid being seen. Buckbeak was still tethered nearby. She landed and barely needed to bow as Buckbeak bowed back.  
“Time for a fly.” She told him, leading him into the air.  
She and him played a game of chase around each other. Buckbeak led her higher than she had flown before and her breathing became shallow as the air thinned. They rose through the clouds and Raina felt the moisture of them run over her face and she stopped when she was free of them. There were some further up but they didn’t block the view of the stars and moon which rose above the sea of white.  
“It’s beautiful.” She panted to Buckbeak, knowing she couldn’t stay up for much longer. She couldn’t resist skimming over the surface of the clouds, coming back down only when the lack of air forced her too. Her descent was quick and it was only when she landed that she realized that she was at the base of the Gryffindor tower. She slunk back into the forest but not before she felt a burst of shock from above. She almost panicked but realized that Padfoot was prowling across the silvery lawn out of sight. She felt the shock turn into fear and wondered who it was in the tower that was so scared of dogs. She made a mental note to investigate later.  
“Padfoot.” She hissed. “Come back, quick.”  
Padfoot looked over at her and tilted his head to one side. She pointed her wand at him and cast a disillusionment charm. From the distance they were at it wasn’t strong but enough to hide him from someone that far above.  
“I have to go get Buckbeak.” She said, removing the spell. “You need to be more careful. People are suspicious of everything right now because of Sirius Black.” She paused, a suspicion forming in her brain. “They might start to think that you were Sirius Black.” She felt a prick of fear from him but showed no hint of having felt it. “Which is ridiculous of course.” She said, hoping to stop him from worrying. “But people believe anything, especially scared ones.” She yawned. “I’m going to bed, see you tomorrow night.”  
Riana took off, finding Buckbeak circling above her. She led him back to Hagrid’s, tied him back up, and bid him goodnight. She was exhausted when she fell into bed and pleased she didn’t have to make excuses for her damp robes and windblown hair to anyone.  
The next morning found everyone hovering in a tense atmosphere which put Raina in a bad mood.  
“What is it with you?” George asked her as she scowled at a group of first-years who were shouting about the cup.  
“Too many people, too many feelings,” Raina said. “Sorry, it’s just that there isn’t enough space in my own head right now.” She pulled her hair back although she knew from the conditions the previous night that there probably wouldn’t be any wind at the match.  
She and Maia entered the great hall behind the team, who were cheered for by most of the three houses, while Slytherins booed and hissed.  
“Right back at ya!” Maia shouted over the roar of the crowd.  
Raina grabbed some food and made to step out of the great hall. “Are you really scared of birds?” George asked. “Because I could have sworn I saw you eating breakfast here last year.”  
Raina shrugged. “Something happened over the holidays.” She said, thinking this was half true.  
She ate and then made her way straight down to the stands to get a good seat. She saved one for Maia as the rest of the school entered the pitch. The noise and feeling of it all served to make Raina struggle to focus but she did want to see the game.  
It turned out the be a match full of foul play and tension. Raina followed the game partly through the streaks of players in red and green and partly through Lee’s commentary which this time focused less on advertising the firebolt and more on insulting the Slytherins. By the time the Wood had been bludgered from the goals Raina was surprised that Lee still had the megaphone.  
Maia grabbed Raina’s hand as Harry Potter dived for the snitch and although Raina couldn’t separate her emotions from the screaming crowd she could see the excitement and fear on her face. The Slytherin seeker grabbed the end of Harry’s broom, causing him to lose sight of the snitch.  
“YOU FILTHY CHEATING SCUM!” Lee was yelling, dancing comically out of reach – not that Professor McGonagall was making an attempt to stop him; she was shaking her fist in the direction of the offending seeker and yelling just as much as Lee.  
Raina booed along with the rest of Gryffindor house as Slytherin cheered. The loss of the snitch didn’t last long and only a few minutes later Harry was diving again, this time, after the Slytherin Seeker.  
“NO!” Maia screamed as the seeker grew closer to the ground. Then, a few seconds later, “YES! YES!” Maia was leaning over the edge of the stands as Harry overtook the other seeker. He rose a few seconds later with the snitch gripped tightly in his hands.  
“Let's go down!” Said Raina. As they followed the crimson crowd onto the pitch she realized that it was a bad idea. But for the most part, the emotions pressing in on her mind were euphoric and she couldn’t help feeling just as good.  
She found her way to the team, who were moving towards the stand to get the cup. Raina spotted George’s flaming hair and hugged him. It could have been the intoxicating happiness swirling around her but she thought he looked as though he was going to start sobbing like Wood already was.  
“Awesome play.” She said, leaning close to his ear to be heard over the crowd.   
“You don’t even know how quidditch works.” He said, amused.   
“I was mostly referring to knocking the Slytherin captain off his broom.” She said.   
***   
The good mood lasted for over a week but Raina had to force herself to snap out of it before then because although the summer weather tried to entice her outside time and time again she had to stay inside and study. The upcoming OWL’s were putting more stress on anyone than they’d like to admit.  
“Ready for your OWLS?” She asked the twins. Maia and Lee and found a dark corner to ‘study’ but Raina was restraining herself from saying anything because she wasn’t sure exactly what was happening.  
“Nope.” Said Fred at the same time George said;  
“Never.” Raina laughed. “Were you expected anything else from us?” George continued.  
“It would be nice.” Said Raina.  
“In all honesty, I could do with some help with my Charms.” Behind him, Fred snorted. His brother shrugged.   
“You aren’t being honest.” She said, feeling that come from him.  
“I was trying to appease you.” He said.  
“Don’t bother,” Fred said. “We aren’t going to get anywhere.”  
“What’s that meant to mean?” Raina asked.  
“That we aren’t going to study.   
But although he said this statement lightly and truthfully the twins studied with the rest of the school as exam week grew nearer. Raina caught them in the library and laughed so hard that Madam Pince threatened to ban her from the Library.  
“Sorry.” Said Raina, eyes watering. “I’m just a little on edge.” Her eyes sparkled with mirth as she walked away. “What happened to not studying?” She asked the twins.  
“Upholding the reputation of trickster is difficult, it’s not our fault.” Said Fred, shutting his book.  
“Neither is looking like a prefect, fancy some fun?”  
“Sick of charms?” George asked. Raina nodded. “You would be.” He continued, “Impedimenta might come up in exams.”  
Raina’s head whipped around, “Maia told you about that!?” She screeched.  
“Yup, sounds like it’s a good thing you aren’t in our charms class.” Said Fred.  
“That evil little… Ugh!” Raina hid her face in her hands for a moment, knowing she was blushing bright red.  
“Anyway,” George cut in. “Fun.”  
“Right.” Said Raina, anxious for them to forget the story Maia had told them.  
“First floor?” Asked Fred.  
Raina shut her eyes for a moment. “Filch is in his office, what are we going to do on the first floor?”  
“I have dungbombs.” Said Fred, feeling his pockets.  
“What, you just carry them around with you?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
“Too generic.” Said George. “We could set off fireworks?”  
“We’d better save them for the end of exams.” Said Fred ruefully.  
“What else can we do?”  
“Eh.” Raina shrugged. “Maybe we should just go outside.”  
“Works for me.”  
***  
Exam week rolled around and Raina regretted every moment she hadn’t spent studying. Her exam timetable was handed to her by Professor McGonagall as she walked around the breakfast table.  
It read:  
Charms – Monday  
Transfiguration – Tuesday  
Herbology – Wednesday  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – Thursday  
Ancient Runes – Friday  
Potions – Monday  
Care of Magical Creatures – Tuesday  
Astronomy – Wednesday  
“Why do you only go till Wednesday next week? Asked George, looking at his own.  
“Free day on Friday of the first week for you.” Raina pointed out. “And half a day on Wednesday of the second.” Her eyes drifted to the younger years of the school, their exams still a week away. “At least we have more time in between exams.” She said, standing up. “Charms soon.” She said. “We better go up to the common room and go over stuff.”  
“Not going to stay and eat?” Fred asked, waving some bacon under her nose.  
Raina narrowed her eyes. “Don’t tempt me.” She said. “I’ve got to go. Maia?” She asked her friend.  
“I better.” She said. “If I ever want to become a charms teacher then I should probably do well on the exams.”  
“Perhaps.” Said Raina. They reached the common room and Raina looked over her notes. If anything she’d spent more time writing them out neatly and colour coding them than actually studying them. “D’you think they’ll include wand movements?” Raina asked, looking at the little diagrams she’d drawn to show them.  
“Not in the written one, surely.”  
“I Just wish I knew what was going to be in there.” Raina complained, shuffling the notes about until she found the most recent teaching.  
“I just wish the exam was multiple choice.”  
“Yes please!” Said Rania, looking over her notes on cheering charms.  
They entered the written section of the exam nervously. The great hall had been lined with rows of desks as the fifth-years filed in.  
“Not multiple choice.” Whispered Raina to Maia as they saw the tests.  
The examiners moved them all to their separate seats and so Raina ended up surrounded by Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins whom she didn’t know. Presumably their surnames begun with ‘O’ as well.  
The questions in the charm exam were broad and there were a few Raina couldn’t quite remember. She had been given a grey, eagle feather quill, which she found ironic. Being an exam one it was bad quality and didn’t help her normally much more readable writing. She could probably all put that down to nerves. She was finding it easier to pull herself out and above other people’s feelings but there was still a degree of worry which sunk into the air and made her shiver a little. She could feel Maia was more determined than worried while the twins were surprisingly concerned.  
They left the exam for a hasty lunch in which Raina crammed herself full of the food she hadn’t had much of at breakfast.  
“I’m sick of exams already.” Said Maia.  
“How do you think you did?” Raina asked.  
Maia shrugged. “Pretty well, I forgot the counter-charm for hiccoughs.”  
“Me too.” Said Raina. “Maybe I’ll look it up someday.”  
“Not today.” Said Maia. “My brain is full of stuff right now.”  
“I swear… if they make us make something do cartwheels I’m going to slap them.”  
“But you know how to?”  
“Yup.” Said Raina. “When I’m going to use it I have no idea…” She caught sight of the twins and Lee.  
“How did you do?” Maia asked, directing the question at Lee. Raina grinned as she felt the same feeling off both of them.  
She turned to the twins. “And you?” She asked as Maia and Lee fell deep into conversation.  
“Okay, I think.” Said George, looking at his brother. “Mixed up a few things.”  
“Eh, same.” Said Raina. “Ready for the practical?”  
The twins exchanged glances. “Not in the slightest.”  
They were taken to separate rooms to do their practical’s. Raina did resist slapping the examiner as he instructed her to take the cup on the table in front of them and make it do cartwheels. She was a little overzealous and her cup threw itself off the table and proceeded to cartwheel across the room.  
After that disaster it was upstairs for transfiguration revision. Raina practiced the vanishing spell, vanishing her notes so that she had to burrow Maia’s to find out how to bring them back.  
“I didn’t mean to.” She said as Maia abandoned her memory game in order to laugh at her.  
Thankfully her apparent skill at vanishing things continued in her Transfiguration practical the next day. It was the last spell she’d had to do, all of which she’d succeeded at, after an average attempt at the written paper. Thankfully she managed to vanish the right object, a mug, and then bring it back.  
“Mine didn’t have its handle.” Said Maia directly after her one.  
“Don’t worry, I switched the definition for switching spell around.” Said George brightly.  
“It could be worse.” Said Raina. “I think I did pretty well on that one actually, much better than in charms at any rate.”  
Those who had been working around her during her herbology exam the next day had to endure most of the exam smelling like stinksap after a Ravenclaw, Herbert Orica, triggered the defences of a mimbulus mimbletonia.  
“Stupid Ravenclaw.” Said Raina as she came out of the exam covered in the foul-smelling liquid.  
“That’s not a sentence you hear every day.” Said George, who seemed to be feeling confident about his exam results – or at least, unconcerned about them.  
The DADA exam was not as difficult as Raina thought it might be. She knew she’d nailed the ‘five signs to identify a werewolf one’ but in the practical she had to face a boggart, which she hadn’t been at school for at the beginning of the year.  
The boggart took a moment to transform from what it had been for the previous student, or perhaps the examiner; a swarm of wasps. For her, it changed into herself as a veela. It froze her for a full five minutes as it – she laughed, the sound like the tinkling of a bell. There was something so unnerving about it; a cold look in its eyes and a merciless turn of the mouth.  
The examiner pointed at his pocket watch, indicating she didn’t have much longer and needed to prove that she could do it before they took it away.  
She grasped the first thought that came into her mind and “riddikulus” The veela grew old and wizened and was no longer beautiful. She left the DADA practical pale and panting.  
“What was your boggart?” Maia asked her.  
The twins were in earshot, so she answered very quietly, “Me. Well, not me, the veela me, if I let it take over…”  
“You won’t though.” Said Maia calmly, “Not to worry.”  
“What was yours?”  
“Acid burning through everything.”  
“How did you counter that?”  
“I turned it into wine.”  
“Acid into wine? Why wine?”  
“No idea.” Said Maia. “Other than that I have no idea how I did.”  
“What was either of your boggarts?” She asked the twins.  
They exchanged a glance. “Filch’s office.” They said in unison.  
“There is no way in hell you're scared of that.” Said Maia. Raina looked at her, trying to tell her to leave it. She could tell they were lying, but she supposed fear was a very private thing.  
Raina heard no end to how unlucky she was to have to do an exam on Friday while the others had a day off. There were very few people doing Ancient Runes and Raina wasn’t the best at it as she’d had to join at the end of her third year because she left Divination.  
She was well aware she was mixing up various translations although she tried to do well. By the time she’d finished she knew she’d done poorly.  
“You’ll have to work next week when I’m not.” Raina retorted when she re-entered the common room and found her friends taking a break from studying and enjoying a glass of pumpkin juice each.   
On the second week of exams, the younger years also began theirs. A complete hush fell over the school as Raina endured her potions exam (Which she felt she’d done okay on) and almost enjoyed her Care of Magical Creatures exam. She left that one without a single burn on her hands and some confidence that she could cure a sick unicorn.  
She spent Wednesday studying for astronomy which they completed at midnight up the astronomy tower. Maia had come back from her Divination exam with the story of how she’d completely made up stuff she’d ‘seen’ in the crystal ball.  
“I think everyone did that.” Said Fred.  
“Just make up a heap of death predictions and they’re happy.” Said George.  
In astronomy, the school telescopes were difficult to use but Raina thought she managed her star chart with some degree of accuracy with her memory of how the stars looked when she was flying nearer to them.  
The next day she celebrated as the others left for their History of magic exam, bleary-eyed and tired from the exam the night before. She spent the day lazing around the lake with half an eye out for Padfoot and a book of quidditch records. She half-heartedly tracked down those that could still be alive from each house. She took notice of how Sirius Black had indeed played Quidditch in his years at Hogwarts, which narrowed it down even further.  
Of course, she still couldn’t be sure and didn’t have any time to think of any other clues she might find before the twins came up behind her.  
“Enjoying your free time?” Fred asked.  
Raina shrugged. “To some extent.”  
The day exams were over for everyone was the day that the school ‘woke up’ again and Raina couldn’t have felt more happy about it.


	15. Chapter 15

Despite her euphoria that her OWLS were finally over, she was on edge because she'd been unable to properly fly for over a week. With the full moon approaching, she became more anxious than ever and she knew the day exams were over that she had to get outside.  
She managed to hold it together as she reached the common room. Although most people were happy exams were over, she felt the blanket of contentment ripped open by three people in a corner of the room. She wandered over, finding Harry, Ron and Hermione discussing things in low, anxious voices.  
"What's happening?" She asked them.  
"Buckbeak's going to be executed." Said Ron, not seeming to mind telling her.  
"Ah." Said Raina. She thought for a moment, wondering if she could free him. "Any chance of escape?” She asked.  
Hermione shook her head. "It's Malfoy, his Dad's making sure there's no chance of Buckbeak making it out alive."  
It was time to investigate.  
Raina left to her dormitory right after dinner stopping Maia from coming with her by telling her that the moon put her even more on edge and so she would be out for a while. She had pulled off her robes, leaving her in tight jeans and a t-shirt; things which wouldn't make any sound as she flew. Nobody asked questions, for as the end of term rolled around the uniform was far more casual.  
She stopped briefly at the kitchen to grab some food, thanking the house elves. She found Padfoot who was waiting for her.  
"Sorry about last week." Said Raina, giving him the food. "Exam week was busy, I didn't have time." He grunted as if to say 'no problem' and began wolfing down the food.  
Raina took off, flying over the forbidden forest to get to Hagrid's. The sight of the tumbledown hut made her sigh in relief. The minister of magic was not there yet.  
She paused and realized that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were in his hut as well. They were talking with him. She could feel his emotions from where she hovered in mid-air. Her heart ached for him, she could feel his entire mind shaking almost as much as his hands; she could hear glass shattering from inside.  
Raina was tempted to fly down, and release Buckbeak, but she knew then that Hagrid would be blamed for his release. If there was an opportunity she would free him. Until then she would just have to wait. Raina forced herself to be patient as the new emotions of different people came down the path. Dumbledore, whose every thought and feeling was carefully shielded, Fudges weak, watery emotions, and a cold void for the executioner. They stopped and looked at the hippogriff. The moment they entered the house, and Hermione, Harry and Ron left, she swooped down, ready to quickly take action.  
Then, she sensed another set of emotions. Just in time, she saw Harry and Hermione crouching near the edge of the garden. She knew they were walking back to the castle; she could feel every emotion coming from them as she concentrated. She stalled in mid-air and plummeted towards the trees. She righted herself just in time, confirming what she thought she'd seen.  
How were they in two places at once?  
Raina decided she'd have to look into it later. She lowered herself into a nearby oak and watched as they managed to release Buckbeak. As they disappeared, the executioner left the house. She could see his black robes whispering around his ankles, and feel his cold, dead emotions flare in anger. He swung his axe angrily, and she shook her head at his lack of self-control.  
She rested her head against the tree, feeling the bark bite into her skin. Gripping the branch, she sat up and then launched herself back into the sky. The full moon made her wings quiver, and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep yet.  
She ruffled her feathers to let the cool night air surround her. Raina flew up to the clouds again, sighing at the peace she found so high up and far away from everything. She was closer than ever to the moon and stars and the feeling put her at rest. She felt she could glide for ages when she was this high, skimming the clouds as if they were water. She circled rather than moved as she had before, wanting to come back down to the same place.  
Suddenly, a howl chilled her bones, and she almost stalled again. She listened carefully, and the howl came again. It was the only thing which seemed to be able to reach her when she was this high; even Buckbeak's wingbeats had seemed silent the last time. She adjusted her flight, and skimmed down through the clouds, shivering slightly as they touched her bare arms. She flew low to the water, over the black lake. On the lake shore, a dog limped into sight.  
It was Padfoot. Raina came closer, but then reared back, as Harry stumbled beside him. Padfoot transformed back into a man. Raina felt his emotions spike in pain. In the dark, she swooped overhead. She squinted and could make out a mess of black hair, and robes almost as ragged as a dementors. Sirius Black. She reeled backward to stay out of sight, and then flew higher, almost to the edge of the castle grounds; she needed to think. She knew it wasn't the best time, but it would only take her a few minutes to circle back, that was all she needed to figure out what to do.  
At least, she supposed, she had been right. She could never have proven it or even been sure herself but now she knew. Knowing for sure brought a whole new set of questions to her. She had been near him many times. If he had wanted he could have killed her then when she found that he was an animagus, even when she'd brought him food all those times. He hadn't seemed very much like a mass murder. She rounded back towards the lake and hovered near the edge, shutting her eyes.  
Harry had meant to go to Sirius, he hadn't been scared – not of him. Something clicked. She remembered the rat, Scabbers, and how he too had such, humane emotions. The cat had known what he was, spells meant for rats didn't work on him... Yet he was comfortable as a rat, almost like he hadn't been human for a long time. She didn't know how the rat fit into this mess, but her thoughts were becoming distracted, as a cold washed over her.  
She looked up, seeing flickering black cloaks slide past her. For a moment, she ignored them; they would never hurt her, then she remembered Sirius and Harry on the beach. She hesitated and turned to fly back. Then, in a whirl of hair and feathers, she turned, searching for half-there emotions. She found him, hanging back from the others.  
"Father!" She called. It was the first time he had ever called him that, but he turned to look at her through his cloak. "Can you stop them?" She whispered, flying over.  
He shook his head, feeling no remorse. "I have no control over them; I am a half-breed, if there was an order here, I would be at the lowest."  
Raina shook her head, prepared to go down and fly them away, whatever that would mean for what they thought. But then a silver light blazed across the lake, and she looked to see the dementors moving away as fast as they could. The spell sent shivers up her spine, it made her feel at peace, yet strangely fearful at the same time.  
Satisfied they were safe she flew down. She knew Harry had just gone unconscious. She landed but felt emotions from behind her. They couldn't see her yet, and Professor Snape was nearby, regaining consciousness. Quickly she took off and hovered at a distance away from them, watching as Professor Snape came down to the lake shore and lifted them up.  
Raina followed anxiously as they took Sirius to the west tower. She easily followed them, latching her mind onto theirs as they made it to the seventh floor. She landed on the windowsill and was about to go to Sirius's when she heard wingbeats behind her. She looked up and saw Buckbeak coming towards her and feeling two people on the back. She quickly cast a disillusionment charm over herself and leaned against the wall.  
"He's there." She heard Harry say.  
Hermione had used her wand to unlock the window.  
"How – how -?" She heard Padfoot say. Although she knew who he really was it was far easier to call him by the name she'd been calling him for most of the year.  
"Get on – there's not much time," Harry said, the urgency in his mind as well as his voice. "You've got to get out of here – the dementors are coming. Macnair's gone to get them." Raina heard Padfoot scrambling over the window. "Okay Buckbeak, up!"   
"Up to the tower – come on." Raina heard the hippogriff take off and she silently followed them up. "They'll reach Flitwick's office aby moment, they'll find out you've gone." Harry was saying.  
"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" Padfoot asked. It was strange hearing his voice.  
"He's going to be okay – he's still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she'll be able to make him better. Quick – go."  
"How can I ever thank -"  
"GO!"  
Raina laughed at that. "We'll see each other again," Padfoot said. Raina half wished he was talking to her; there was so much she wanted to find out. "You are – truly your father's son, Harry..." Raina heard Buckbeak taking off a final time and she had half a mind to follow him.  
She watched as Buckbeak and Sirius disappeared into the sky and kept herself firmly grounded. Then she realized she had better get to bed or she could become a suspect. Not wanting to be seen, she found her way to the Gryffindor tower and the window in the girl's dorms. She could see her bed tucked inside and used 'alohomora' to open the window. She collapsed into bed with none the wiser and although she thought her mind was far too awake for her to ever go to sleep she found it wasn't really too difficult at all.


	16. Chapter 16

The beating of wings caused Raina Oreloko to scramble up out of bed and run to the window. Her bare feet slapped the wooden floor as she left the mat beside her bed and opened her curtains. It was early morning, summer sunlight filtering through the ivy outside her window. The leaves rustled and she parted them to help a screech owl tumble through, holding a letter in its talons. Raina cheered, noting the Ministry of Magic seal on the envelope.  
“Grandfather!” Raina called, grabbing the letter from the owl. She searched in the pockets of her threadbare dressing gown and found something for the owl to eat as a treat. Having already been payed, the owl was quite content to be on its way the moment Raina had pulled the ivy aside again.   
She heard her Grandfather shuffling to her door and pulled it open, envelope grasped in her hands. “The tickets are here.” She cheered.  
“Well of course they are; we did pay, didn’t we?” He asked.  
“Yeah, but still.” Said Raina, pulling it open. “Admission to the 1994 Quidditch World Cup.” She read happily.   
“I had no idea you were this into the sport.” Her Grandfather said sleepily.   
“It’s a fun thing to go to.” Said Raina. “Everyone will be there; I better write to Maia now actually. Our tent spots should be close by.”  
“That’s good.” He said, ruffling her already tussled curls.  
“We still have our tent don’t we? I’m going to practice setting it up.” Said Raina, about to dash outside before realizing she needed to get dressed. “Ugh, I need to get used to waking up early again.” She said, trying to finger comb her hair but giving up when they got stuck halfway.   
Raina had spent summer completing any holiday homework, lamenting her OWL results (A letter she had been much less happy to receive) and flying whenever she pleased, which was often. Her OWL results had been reasonably good, and her Grandfather would not have been worried if they weren’t. The letter had read:  
RAINA ORELOKO HAS ACHIEVED:  
Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms: A  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Herbology: O  
Potions: O  
Study of Ancient Runes: P  
Transfiguration: O  
Raina was pleased with her results and all too happy to drop ‘Study of Ancient Runes’, earning her a free period. She’d started the subject a year late after dropping divination. She had considered dropping Astronomy as well but her good grades and the fact that she flew would make the subject useful. She had been surprised that she’d scraped through on potions as well. She would have been happy with merely an ‘exceeds expectations’ or even an ‘acceptable’ but to continue potions an ‘outstanding’ was needed. It was her charms grade which needed the lamenting and she knew that with Maia being so good at the subject that she would never hear the end of it. She would have to discuss continuing the subject with professor Flitwick but she was sure she’d be able to.  
Her OWL results were not on her mind as she succeeded in pulling on her clothes and rushing outside. She grabbed the tent, which had been rolled tightly in a canvas bag. It was not difficult to set up, even without magic, and she stepped inside it half an hour later.   
On the outside the tent was an old fashioned, two-person tent. Inside it was large enough to fit many more. The walls were wooden and there were bunks along one of them with a joint on kitchen and a door leading to a bathroom. It was as if somebody had crammed a small house into the tent. Raina left the tent up to air out the musty smell while she packed for the cup. They would be arriving two nights before the match begun so she packed lightly.   
With her gear ready she attempted the pack up the tent. It refused to fit back into the bag and she was forced to call her grandfather, who folded it up and forced it into the bag with a flick of his wand. Raina had no idea how it was possible to pack up the tent without magic.  
Tent done she left to send Maia the news. She scribbled a note to Maia saying she was definatly coming. Raina made her way to the muggle post office because although Maia’s family was mostly magical, they lived in a house in a muggle area connected to the postal service.   
Letter sent, Raina spent the next week waiting for the day they’d depart. There was a portkey waiting for them outside the village and they had been informed that it was to leave at five and they would be joined by Miss Elanor Potts, a witch that lived in the village, and the Davies – Roger being a Ravenclaw in Raina’s year.   
She and her Grandfather loaded everything into a pack to carry up there and Raina left the rabbit pen with a self-filling feeder for the next few days. They had woken up at three in order to make the walk to the portkey in the middle of White Hart woods. Raina found that the early start left her half-asleep as she followed her Grandfather through the village to the woods on the other side.   
The houses were silent as the sky was still nearly dark although it was summer. The light in the woods too, was dim, dappling the ground through the tree tops. Birds which had risen with the light sung their morning song and it made Raina’s wings quiver; although not nearly as much as they would have almost a year ago.  
The portkey turned out to be an old, punctured football, partly hidden in the leaf litter. Although Raina and her Grandfather arrived in good time Miss Potts was already waiting and the Davies were not far behind them. She and Roger had spoken briefly before as she was in his charms class. He had a younger brother who said little, though he was reasonably polite as they crowded around the portkey; not objecting to the cramped circumstances.   
Raina hadn’t used a portkey before and the sensation made her head reel. It was like she was being dragged forwards by the finger which had been lightly touching the ball. She tried to look down to see if she could see the land passing beneath them but the wind pushed her eyes shut. The journey was over in a few seconds and she hit the ground hard. As Raina stood up after a moment of watching the sky spin she decided she much preferred flying.   
“Four past five from White Hart Woods.” A voice announced.   
Raina looked up to see two wizards, so tired she could feel the exhaustion wafting off them although it was the strange mix of muggle clothes which caught her attention. One was wearing jandals, pyjama pants and a woollen vest while the other was wearing a kilt and Christmas sweater. The one with jandals was holding a large gold watch and the other was scribbling down the time.  
“Names?” The one with the watch asked wearily.   
“Davies.” Said Rogers father, clearly anxious to leave and begin setting up.   
“Fourth field.” Said one after scanning another sheet of paper for the name. “Managers called Mrs. Lincoln.” He turned to Raina’s grandfather. “How about you?” He asked.   
“Oreloko.” Her Grandfather said, throwing the football into a nearby box full of old portkeys.   
The wizard, whom Raina realized was also wearing gardening gloves, ran a finger down the list, muttering their surname. He dropped the pages as he moved to turn them and by the time Raina had helped him pick them up the wizard with the watch was tapping his foot anxiously.  
“Another group in two minutes. Hurry up, Basil.”   
Basil shuffled out another page, more carefully this time, and said, “First field. Find Mr Roberts.” He turned to Miss. Potts. “Name?”   
As she was answering, Raina’s Grandfather hitched the bag further onto his back and they walked to field one. It was difficult to see through the mist which was shrouding the entire campsite. The Davies quickly disappeared in front of them; swallowed by the mist. A cottage loomed into view twenty minutes after they started walking, followed by hundreds of tents, barely visible against the woods behind them.  
Raina’s Grandfather knocked on the door, which was quickly opened by a man dressed in much more appropriate muggle clothing.   
“Would you be Mr Roberts?” Asked Raina’s Grandfather.  
“Aye. Good mornin’ Mr…?” He said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.   
“Oreloko.” Raina’s Grandfather said. Mr Roberts consulted a list on the door.   
“A spot over there for you, two nights?”  
“Yes thanks.” Said Raina, following his pointing finger to a spot by the trees.  
“Sorry it’s so far away from the water n’ the bathrooms, s’not usually this crowded. Had hundreds turn up yesterday, more this month than all of last year put together.”  
“Strange that.” Said Raina’s Grandfather, “Must be a sign of the times.”   
“I suppose so, yes.” Said Mr Roberts holding out his hand.   
It took Raina and her Grandfather a moment to realize he was waiting for pay. Raina’s Grandfather held out a handful of notes, “Is this it?” He asked.   
“Yes, yes.” Mr Roberts said, taking the money. “A relief to have someone who knows the money, I must say.”  
“Do many people not?” Raina asked curiously.   
“Had someone try give me one pound – one for two nights just a few minutes ago. I’m not going to give away the land with this many people, that’s for certain…” He trailed off and Raina took the map which was offered to her.   
“Thanks.” She said, heading to their camp sight which was a brief, five minute walk up hill between many rows of tents. She pointed at one with several peacocks seated outside. “That’s inconspicuous.” She muttered.  
“Ah well. I’m sure they have someone to keep Mr Roberts in the dark. Poor man, he must have his memory modified dozens of time each day.”  
“Sounds like fun.” Said Raina dryly, noticing a three storied, castle-like tent.   
“Here.” Her Grandfather said, stopping at a patch between a tent with a front garden complete with bird bath and fountain and a much more ordinary tent with only a chimney to give away the fact that it belonged to a wizard or witch. There was a sign which had been nailed in the long grass reading ‘Oreloko’.   
Raina’s Grandfather slid the pack off his back and took out the tent. Raina managed to put it up correctly, even in the semi-darkness, and brought her gear inside. She set it on the bed she’d chosen as hers and lay out her sleeping bag on it. Pulling her hair into a high pony-tail, she went outside to see if Maia, who was due to arrive at six twenty, was there. She drew less attention to herself than many other wizards as she was dressed in normal muggle clothes. Her denim shorts and chequered, button-up short sleeves were much more convincingly ordinary than that of a wizard she saw wandering around wearing a flowered nightdress.  
She spotted Maia’s raven-black hair as the young witch weaved through the tents, leading her father who was carrying their pack. Raina jumped up and down excitedly, waving to get Maia’s attention. Her friend took a moment to spot her and then squealed in delight.   
“Raina!” They hugged briefly.   
“So where’s your tent spot?” Raina asked, looking around. There were very few spots nearby. There was a large one at the edge of the woods with a sign nailed in and another more in the row of tents.   
“That’s us there,” Maia said, pointing to the one nearer to Raina.   
“Raina again, is it?” Maia’s father asked.  
Raina grinned. “The same.” She took his hand, which he then shook vigorously.   
“Supporting Ireland?” He asked.   
Raina nodded, “of course.”  
“They’ve got good players this season.” He said.  
“Bulgaria has Krum though.” Maia pointed out.  
“He’s their seeker, right?” Raina asked.   
Maia nodded. “We’ll go find the tents of other Bulgaria supporters, they’ll have posters of him everywhere.”   
“Hold up.” Said Raina, stepping in front of Maia and stopping her friends journey to the red-clad tents across the field. “You’re supporting Bulgaria?” she asked incredulously.   
“Oh yes.” Said Maia, flashing a Bulgaria flag on the side of her hat.   
Her father tramped ahead and used magic to unpack the tent after glancing around for anybody watching.   
“Dad!” Maia said indignantly. “Couldn’t you even have given it a go?”  
The wizard shook his head, his dark eyes sparkling. Raina had not spoken more than a few words to Maia’s father but he seemed friendly enough, with brown hair rather than Maia’s black and skin which was lightly freckled.   
“Cups tomorrow then?” He asked.  
“Yup.” Said Raina.  
“You girls go off and explore then.” He said, “and get some water.” He handed them a bucket and ducked to step inside the tent.  
“Not a magical tent then?” Raina asked her friend.   
Maia shook her head. “Mum was pretty insistent we use hers.”   
“Do they let muggles come and watch?” Raina asked.   
“I don’t think they’d stop ones like my Mum but…” Maia shrugged, “she wasn’t too keen on coming, used it as an excuse to take a trip to France.”  
“I guess that’s a good use of time as well.” Raina said.  
They made their way back through the rows of tents, following the map to the bathrooms and water.   
“There are some Ireland supporters,” Maia said, rolling her eyes at the green shamrocks coating everything.   
“He’s from Hogwarts, isn’t he?” Maia asked, pointing at a fourth year.  
Maia nodded, “there are people from other schools here though, aren’t there?” She asked.  
“What is it? Beuxbatons, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny?”  
“I knew about Ilvermorny of course. I went to Luma’s the other day and her Mum gave me the school’s entire history.”   
“Oh, she does that.” Said Raina. “Who else is supporting Bulgaria?”  
Maia shrugged. “Alicia’s here, she’s supporting Krum, I’m not sure about the actual team though.”   
“What is it with him?” Raina asked; they’d just reached a group of Bulgaria tents, plastered with pictures of a surly youth who did nothing but scowl and glare.  
“He’s an amazing seeker from what I’ve read, and he’s really young.”   
“I’m not convinced.” Raina said, leading her friend past to the bathrooms. There was a long line, Lee Jordan was two people in front of them.  
“Don’t you dare!” Maia hissed as Raina made to wave.  
She smirked and stepped forwards to tap him on the shoulder. “Hey!” She said, over the noise of the surrounding camp site.   
Lee turned around and grinned at them. “Thought you were the twins for a moment. Hi Maia, hello Raina.”   
“Hi.” Maia squeaked. Raina laughed and her friend elbowed her. “You wait till I find out who you fancy.” She threatened.  
“Trust me, I’m never going to make that mistake.” Raina muttered.  
“Sooo.” Maia said, turning back to Lee. “Who’re you supporting?”   
“Ireland of course.” Lee said, “you?”   
“Me too.” Said Maia. The she remembered the Bulgaria flag on her hat and quickly backtracked. “I mean, Bulgaria.”  
“The whole team or just Krum?” Lee asked.   
“You’ve been talking to Alicia.” Said Maia knowingly.   
Raina grinned as the awkwardness subsided and left them to talk while she filled up the water. “What time are the Weasley’s arriving?” She asked when she returned.   
“You would want to know.” Said Maia at the same time Lee said “Early tomorrow.”  
Raina glared playfully at Maia. “Thanks Lee.” She said.   
“Who’re you here with?” He asked.   
“My Grandfather.”   
“Parent’s not interested in Quidditch?”   
There was an awkward pause before Raina said, “not as such, no.”   
They spent the rest of the day looking at various stalls selling merchandise.   
“We’ll get things tomorrow.” Said Raina, who’d left all the pocket money she had left – eight galleons – back in her tent. Maia nodded in agreement.   
“Back to our own tents then?” She said, looking at the now almost dark sky.   
Raina yawned and nodded. “Big day tomorrow.” She said.  
“Yup, since the Weasley’s are arriving.”   
“The world cup you idiot.” Said Raina affectionately. They parted and Raina found that her Grandfather was already asleep. She sighed and found her way to her own bed, settling down in her sleeping bag and shutting her eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Raina woke up very suddenly the next morning, having felt the tent shake. She sat bolt upright and realized it was semi-dark. She wondered if it were her Grandfather – he liked to wake up at an ungodly hour when they were camping – but he was not the kind to play practical jokes. Raina groped around with her mind, finding the Weasley twins presence just outside. She shot up and pulled on a beanie to hide the worst of her hair and stormed outside.  
“You two need to grab hold of whatever portkey you arrived on and use it to take you right back home.” She said, catching them slinking away.  
“Us?” Asked George, all too innocently.  
“Merlin’s beard who the heck had the idea to send you here this early? Look, we’ve woken up the peacocks on Mr-show-off’s tent,” she nodded to the squawking birds a few tents down.  
“Oh that’s Malfoy’s tent, we’ve already woken them up.” Said Fred, holding up a bell.  
“One of our next projects, loud as a fog-horn,” George said proudly.  
“And guess where we put the other one.” His twin said.  
Raina froze, before realizing they were referring to Maia’s tent; the bell was attached to the doors. “You know you’ll have to wait until midday to get any action.” She said, remembering her friends holiday sleeping habits.  
“Taken care of that already.” Said George, leaning against Raina’s tent and looking at his watch.  
“You’ll wake up the whole campsite!” Raina hissed, a little amused all the same.  
“Well then get back into your tent and let us take credit.” Said Fred at once.  
“You wish.” Said Raina, staying firmly put.  
George glanced at his watch again, “three, two, one…” he muttered.  
There was a muffled yell from Maia’s tent, which they moved closer too. She stumbled out of the door which set off the bell, its sound echoing all over camp.  
“On second thoughts…” Raina said as people started waking up, “I could just go hide in my tent and pretend I’ve never heard of you.”  
“Scared of everyone hating you?” Fred asked.  
“Scared of Maia hanging my entrails on her washing line actually,” said Raina as Maia found them.  
She stalked over and Raina nodded in greeting. Both twins were standing in a relaxed, unconcerned posture. “Let's see how long this lasts,” Raina muttered as Maia brandished her wand.  
“Raina, if you had anything to do with this then don’t expect my mercy.” She growled.  
“Trust me I did not.” Said Raina, anxious to escape with her life.  
“So,” said Maia, pointing her wand at the twins. “Which of you had the brilliant idea of waking up the entire campsite, and worse, me.”  
“She won’t actually jinx us, will she?” Asked George out of the corner of his mouth. “She is underage.”  
“Big group of wizards and the ministry doing more important things? She’ll get off scott-free, and she won’t jinx you.” She paused, allowing the twins to look relieved for a moment. “She’ll hex you.”  
“Someone’s feeling dramatic,” Fred said.  
“Bat-Bogey hex.” Raina said, raising an eyebrow just as Maia cast it.  
Fred’s hands shot to his nose in an attempt to prevent the bats from escaping. George had just enough time to tell him it wouldn’t do any good before Maia did the same to him. She high-fived her friend.  
“Although to be fair I knew they were up to something a few minutes ago.” She said.  
Maia shrugged, “you’d have to have woken me up to warn me.” She pointed out.  
“You gonna perform the counter-curse?” Raina asked, watching as George screwed up his face.  
Maia shrugged, “It’ll stop when they don’t have any more bogey’s to turn into bats.”  
“A little cruel.” Raina said, meaning it. She supposed her friend was a little mean sometimes.  
“I’m only teasing.” Maia said, although Raina could tell by her emotions she had been considering it. With a flick of her wand, the twins were released.  
“If you’re done here?” Said a voice behind them. It was Lee, of course, looking none too happy about being woken up. “You four are making enough noise to wake up the people sleeping in the nearest town, which, by the way, is a couple hours away.” Lee took a moment to glare disapprovingly before saying, “mind if I join in?”  
“Right.” Raina said, “inside.” She led them to her tent, knowing her Grandfather would be out walking somewhere.  
“Are you staying alone?” Asked Lee when she pulled open the tent flap and the empty room came into view.   
Raina shook her head. “Grandfathers out somewhere.”  
“So,” Said Maia clapping her hands, “how’ve everyone’s holidays been?”  
Raina busied herself cleaning up the kitchen – her grandfather had made himself tea before leaving – and the conversation turned to OWLS. Maia was brandishing her report in front of Raina.  
“Got an O for charms.” She said excitedly. “And,” She paused, waiting for Raina to press her for information.  
“What?” Raina asked.  
“An O for potions!” She said.  
“Aaand now I see why you brought your report card.” Raina held out her hand, “give me your proof, please.” Maia’s report read:  
A History of Magic: A  
Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: O  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: E  
Divination: P  
Herbology: A  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: A  
“Ha!” Said Maia, watching as Raina read it. “Gave up on the Divination one mind.” She said. “I was going to make up some dark stuff but I figured there was no point.”  
“Potions though?” Raina repeated.  
“I know! What’d you get?” Maia asked.  
Raina shrugged, “An E in defence against the dark arts, P in ancient runes but I started a year late so no matter…”  
“And in charms?” Maia asked eagerly.  
“An acceptable.” Raina said.  
“Hmm,” Maia grinned, “too much time discussing rabbits with Luma huh?” She asked. “Or is it because-”  
“-And an O in everything else.” Raina cut in loudly before her friend could again bring up her first attempt at impedimenta. “And how about you guys?” She said before Maia could get a word in.  
Fred shrugged. “I ‘reckon they should be giving me and George and E on everything because we definitely exceeded expectations simply by turning up.”  
“Well, except for Divination – really didn’t turn up for that one.”  
“History of Magic had some multiple choice answer so we had some chance…”  
“Still failed though.”  
“Got an OWL in defence against the dark arts, charms, and transfiguration.” Said Fred.  
George made a face. “Professor McGonagall wasn’t too keen on my explanation of animagus.” He said. “I got an E on herbology though.”  
“Three OWL’s each?” Raina clarified.  
“Yup.”  
“Passed with flying colours.” Said Fred.  
“Guess we’ll all have a bit of free time then.”  
“You dropping anything?” Lee asked her.  
“Ancient Runes.” Said Raina at once, “but Professor Flitwick will probably let me continue with charms.” Raina screwed up her face. “History of Magic NEWTS this year though, I’d like the stay away from that.”  
George looked at his watch again. “It’s been an hour, if we’re really lucky Dad should have finished setting up the tent and maybe even have the fire lit.”  
“I think Hermione and Harry were handling the tents,” George said.  
“That’s not a lot better,” his twin muttered. “Well, we better not miss breakfast.”  
“Can’t wait to see Percy talking to Ludo Bagman-”  
“-He’ll be in for a shock.”  
“See you later!” George said as he left the tent.  
***  
If the camping grounds had been busy the day before, they were now filled to the brim. The grass between the tents was trampled down and there wasn’t a spare camping spot to be seen.  
“They’re staggering the arrivals.” Maia later explained. “The best tickets get you a place today.”  
“The poor ministry.” Said, Raina, as they were knocked aside by two officials hurrying to put out a fire shooting purple sparks high into the air.  
There was a huge diversity of cultures, none keen on acting like muggles. Wherever Raina looked she saw some sign of magic and wondered how the wizarding world remained a secret. As the day wore on she was hard-pressed to avoid being bowled over by salesmen apparating down the rows of tents selling merchandise. Raina brought an Ireland flag which sang the national anthem when it was waved. Maia brought a miniature figure of Krum and set it beside her bed (“A little creepy having him watch you sleep don’t you think?” Raina asked.) and a pair of Omnioculars – binocular-like contraptions which allowed the user to slow down and replay footage.  
“I’m going to go find Grandfather.” She said, hearing the announcement that all wizards or witches with tickets were to go to the stadium. “Our seats aren’t close – I’ll see you after the match.”  
Raina weaved through the crowd and met up with her Grandfather. Their tent, being near the woods, meant that the walk to the stadium was not long. Raina could feel the excitement all around her and couldn’t help being caught up in it herself. She found it difficult to hold onto her humanity at the richness of the surrounding emotions.  
She was not too befuddled by the emotions surrounding her so as not to notice the strange presence of the veela.  
“What are veela doing there?” She asked her Grandfather loudly over the singing and shouting of the hundreds of other people moving through the woods.  
“Bulgaria’s mascot I do believe?” He said.  
“Can I go see them?” Raina asked. “I might stay with them for the show,” she shrugged, “if not, I know where we’re sitting.”  
Raina left her Grandfather in the crowd as she crept closer to the veela. She was curious and wary at the same time. She wanted to meet them and discover her own kind but she was afraid of what she might find out. Fighting her way through the other wizards and witches clamoring to get to the stadium through the lantern-lit woods she found the back entrance to the stadium. She was not too caught up in her mission not to be awed by the sheer size of it; it was easily large enough to fit several soccer pitches inside.  
She found the veela in a room behind the seats of the stadium. She knocked quietly on the door of the tent, and a stunning young woman opened it.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked.  
Raina shrugged – it took her a moment to find her voice, “I was curious to see my own kind for once.”  
The veela looked her over. “Why are you not wearing your glamour?” She asked finally.  
“I walk amongst humans.” Raina told her formally.  
The veela drew back a little but stopped the hiss that was forming on her lips. “We have space which needs filling, we can teach you our opening dance, it will come naturally to you.” She said instead.  
“I thought you looked down on any who associated with humans,” Raina said.  
“We work with them now – it is a good opportunity to feed.” The veela smirked and then continued, “but I think once you get a taste of the unity our song brings you may change your mind about them.”  
“I’m too young.” Raina protested, trying not to let her nerves show. She was anxious to learn more but was wary of the veela’s reputation.  
The veela shook her head. “You can look however old you want to be, just release your hold on your glamour – you could do with some in any case.”  
“Thanks…” Raina muttered, shivering a little as she felt her features change. Her glamour flowed over her like water and the veela she had spoken with nodded approvingly.  
Tentatively, she followed her inside. The room fit thirty or more veela, some crowding around mirrors to brush out hair, or changing into beautiful, silvery dresses. Raina followed the veela’s direction to the mirror.  
Raina was entranced by her reflection – seeing herself in glamour would always surprise her – and knew that she fitted in perfectly. She wondered if that was a good or a bad thing. She could feel her hair, much longer now it no longer curled, floating around her, as if in an invisible breeze and the whole room looked slightly different now that she was slightly taller.  
“My name is Angelika.” Said the veela who had invited her in. “The dance will not take long to learn, nor will the singing.” Angelika held out one of the dresses, which shrunk to fit Raina as she slipped it on. It fit perfectly, clinging to curves which were not quite hers.  
Angelika showed her the steps, and Raina hoped she looked as graceful when she tried. But Angelika had been right. Somehow the movement came naturally and it felt as normal as walking, or even flying did. She did not need to listen to the whole of the veela's song before the words came to her either, and she felt like one of them. Angelika also showed her how to glide, because when her glamour was in effect, her wings were invisible, even when she fully extended them.  
Convinced to join the performance, Raina listened to the announcer talking. She could hear the chatter of thousands of people and all of their emotions bursting into her mind at once. To go in front of that many people would have once frightened her, but her glamour made her confident. Among the chatter, she could hear advertisements playing and faint music in the background. The commentary started a few minutes later.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome!” Came a magically amplified voice. “Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!”  
The flurry of emotions was back louder than ever, beating inside Raina’s head along with a jumbled mess of various nations anthems and shamrocks shouting players names. Raina wished she was out there to see what was going on but she didn’t have long to wait.  
“And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian Team Mascots!”  
Raina spread her wings and glided out with the other veela. There were many more than there were in the tent she had been in; about a hundred, evoking gasps of surprise and wonder from the audience. Suddenly she was proud of her kind and before she could tell herself how wrong that was the music began. Raina felt it all around her, each note perfect and harmonised. She’d never thought herself a wonderful singer, but perhaps it was because she’d never tried, or sung a song as great as this one.  
She began to dance, flawlessly synchronised with the other veela. The eyes of everyone were focusing on them, and Raina understood suddenly, how veela were so powerful amongst men. Some were already throwing the green of Ireland away, some were on the very edge of the barrier to the field. She caught sight of the top box, and saw how they even had the Minister of Magic’s attention. She saw the Weasley’s there too, but only had enough time to notice before the music pulled her back in. When the dancing stopped and the veela stood still, the crowd seethed. Discontent shouts reached her ears, and she smiled in satisfaction.  
Then she shook her head to clear it. The whole atmosphere – the feelings all pressing down on her, her own kind surrounding her – was making it difficult for her to think. She could see how veela had such power.  
“Song magic.” Angelika whispered to her. “Like sirens.” She nodded the Ireland side. “Some without strong opinions will already be supporting us, we’d have to sing for longer for anything permanent.”  
They came to a halt at the edge of the pitch and hovered effortlessly several meters above the ground. Even then the stadium still rose for much more above them.  
“And now,” the commentator shouted, directing the crowd's attention away from the flawless woman hovering at the edge of the pitch, “kindly put your wands in the air … for the Irish National Team Mascots!”  
Beside Raina, Angelika rolled her eyes. What appeared to be a giant green and gold comet entered the stadium through the Irish end. It split up, well coordinated, and moved to each of the goal posts. A massive rainbow arched between them before they rose up and formed a giant green shamrock. Raina gasped with awe that the rest of the veela did not match; they merely hovered and looked unimpressed. Gold rained down from the shamrock as they circled the stadium and Raina was somewhat disappointed she was not in the crowd to collect it, before remembering what she’d learned about leprechaun gold.  
Many people scrambled around under seats to collect it, and Raina rolled her eyes. Some unlucky person was going to get their bets paid in leprechaun gold and the ministry would have another thing to sort out.  
The commentator introduced the Bulgarian team, which shot out from an entrance behind the veela, who parted effortlessly to allow them out. Raina found it difficult to keep track of the players and wished she’d brought Omnioculars. Her eyes darted from side to side as the Irish players entered the pitch and the referee – a man dressed in gold robes the same colour of the stadium and with the moustache of a walrus – released the snitch.  
The game was fast and Raina could barely hear the commentary because of the roaring crowd. Ireland scored and she watched stonily as the leprechauns rose up and formed a shamrock. Suddenly it ceased to matter to her that she was supporting them. She rose into a victory dance with the rest of the veela when Bulgaria scored after two more Irish goals. Some of the crowd had learned their lesson and stuck fingers in ears but even in their short display others were leaning towards them again, attention off the game.  
Raina supposed they had every reason to look away, as the game became dirtier than ever. The leprechauns formed the words ‘HA HA HA!’ when Ireland was awarded a penalty and Raina bristled and joined in with the rest of the veela as they begun dancing again. She noticed the referee walking towards them, trying to act impressive. A wild, half-formed thought spun through her head, would he help Bulgaria for them? The notes came to Raina naturally as she led the change in the song. They had the referee in their grip, he was watching with a gaze filled with admiration… then a mediwizard raced across the pitch and kicked him hard in the shins.  
The referee began to shout angrily at the veela, gesturing wildly to the door from which they’d entered. Somewhere in the background, they heard the commentator recount the situation. Raina seethed with the rest of the veela, who hovered in the air glaring at the leprechauns. Ireland earned another penalty and the leprechauns gathered into the shape of a middle finger aimed at the group of veela.  
Raina followed the crowd across the pitch to attack the Ireland team mascots. She knew it was wrong but her mind was clambering with other peoples feelings and the anger around her was fogging her mind. She felt her aqua-mulier burst free and she could see her wings beating from the corner of her eyes. The feathers were falling off, and her wings became more reptilian; she could see the bones underneath the skin and scales. She knew her hands were clawed and watched for a moment as the others begun throwing fistfuls of fire at the leprechauns. She gathered flame in her own fists without a thought and threw it as well. What was once so difficult for her became natural and worry pierced the fog in her mind. She hung back a little, trying to control herself.   
The screeches of the veela were deafening and she could no longer hear the commentary. A well-aimed blast of fire had set the referee’s broomstick alight and there was nobody to point out that the Bulgarian seeker was bleeding badly due to a Bludger in the face. Raina forced herself back under control, her glamour back up but weaker; she was hoping the concentration of balancing it between human and veela would keep her Aqua-mulier in place.   
Raina was all too glad when the Irish seeker begun to dive; she could see the glittering snitch in his path, too close to the ground. Krum had dived after him and was gaining fast. She had half a mind to shut her eyes as they raced towards the ground with tremendous speed. The veela had landed too and were fending off the ministry who were fighting a losing battle to control them. Raina was nearest to the snitch and could hear a dull thud as the Irish seeker hit the ground. She met Krum’s eyes as he gripped the snitch and she couldn’t help but stare. He was a bloody mess but there was a triumphant gleam in his eyes.   
Raina clapped for him as he rose back up into the sky. The action was so un-veela like he showed surprise, and Raina was glad she’d never be seeing him again because there was a large chance he’d recognize her normal form.   
The rest of the veela were reverting back into their glamoured form – wings disappearing and faces softening until they looked to be beautiful but forlorn woman.   
“And as the Irish team preform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box.”   
Raina turned to looked at the suddenly brightly illuminated Top Box. There was movement in the crowd as everyone turned to look in that direction. She remembered vaguely seeing Fred and George there, and thought she might have seen a Slytherin fourth year and his family too.   
“Let’s have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!” The commentator, who she realized must be Ludo Bagman, shouted.   
She squinted to see the scarlet-clad players shake hands with the two ministers and then sit down. She realized that she could see them especially clearly and that it probably had something to do with her aqua-lier. People applauded appreciatively but the clapping rose to a thunder storm as the Irish team entered the Box. Their seeker was supported by two others and Raina was surprised he could even stand after his nasty crash.   
Raina followed the crowd across the pitch to attack the Ireland team mascots. She knew it was wrong but her mind was clambering with other peoples feelings and the anger around her was fogging her mind. She felt her aqua-mulier burst free and she could see her wings beating from the corner of her eyes. She knew her hands were clawed and watched for a moment as the others begun throwing fistfuls of fire at the leprechauns. She gathered flame in her own fists without a thought and threw it as well. What was once so difficult for her became natural and worry pierced the fog in her mind. She hung back a little, trying to control herself.  
The screeches of the veela were deafening and she could no longer hear the commentary. A well-aimed blast of fire had set the referee’s broomstick alight and there was nobody to point out that the Bulgarian seeker was bleeding badly due to a Bludger in the face. Raina forced herself back under control, her glamour back up but weaker; she was hoping the concentration of balancing it between human and veela would keep her Aqua-mulier in place.  
Raina was all too glad when the Irish seeker began to dive; she could see the glittering snitch in his path, too close to the ground. Krum had dived after him and was gaining fast. She had half a mind to shut her eyes as they raced towards the ground with tremendous speed. The veela had landed too and were fending off the ministry who were fighting a losing battle to control them. Raina was nearest to the snitch and could hear a dull thud as the Irish seeker hit the ground. She met Krum’s eyes as he gripped the snitch and she couldn’t help but stare. He was a bloody mess but there was a triumphant gleam in his eyes.  
Raina slowly raised her hands and clapped for him as he rose back up into the sky. The action was so un-veela like he showed surprise, and Raina was glad she’d never be seeing him again because there was a large chance he’d recognize her normal form.  
The rest of the veela were reverting back into their glamoured form – wings disappearing and faces softening until they looked to be beautiful but forlorn woman.  
“And as the Irish team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box.”  
Raina turned to look at the suddenly brightly illuminated Top Box. There was movement in the crowd as everyone turned to look in that direction. She remembered vaguely seeing Fred and George there, and thought she might have seen a Slytherin fourth year and his family too.  
“Let’s have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!” The commentator, who she realized must be Ludo Bagman, shouted.  
She squinted to see the scarlet-clad players shake hands with the two ministers and then sit down. She realized that she could see them especially clearly and that it probably had something to do with her aqua-lier. People applauded appreciatively but the clapping rose to a thunderstorm as the Irish team entered the Box. Their seeker was supported by two others and Raina was surprised he could even stand after his nasty crash.   
Chaotic as the match had been Raina realized she could certainly see its appeal, though she breathed a sigh of relief when everyone finally begun leaving the stadium.


	18. Chapter 18

She avoided the veela and followed the crowd out the main entrance, sliding off her glamour. She was almost through the woods when she spotted Maia.  
“Lee’s just gone back.” Her friend shouted over the crowd. She looked closer at Raina and said, “you’re wearing a dress, since when do you get dressed up?”  
Raina grimaced. “I was on the pitch with the veela.” She said, “remind me never to do that again.”  
“By the look of things you don’t need reminding!” Maia said. Raina knew that even without being able to sense emotions her friend could tell she was shaken.  
“Ugh.” Raina pulled off the dress – she was wearing the jeans and white shoulder-less top she was originally going to wear underneath. “I suppose at least Ireland won, although I wasn’t happy about that at the time either.”  
“So you were on my side during the match?” Maia enquired.  
“I didn’t mean to be, it’s hard to explain.” Raina busied herself with making sure she didn’t slip on the walk back. Stupid, strappy sandals. She was subdued as she entered her tent; she had a lot to go over.  
Her Grandfather arrived a few moments and Raina acted enthusiastic as she recounted how the game had looked from her perspective. “Thank you so much for taking me.” She said.  
When Raina finally fell into her bed it was with a headache and thoughts which would not leave her alone. She hadn’t before considered how a huge crowd feeling such emotions might affect her and she wished she had. There had been no room for her own feelings – she was so used to putting her own emotions aside she hadn’t realized it would be so much more difficult at the cup. More than anything she itched to fly. She could still feel her Grandfather nearby and the euphoria of those who were celebrating Ireland's victory. The sky was the only place she was really alone with her own feelings.  
It was only once she forced herself to stop feeling sorry for herself that she fell asleep. She was restless and suddenly she sat bolt upright. Something was very wrong.  
“Grandfather.” She hissed, shaking him awake. “Something’s wrong. I’m going to fly overhead.” She left him to get up and spread her wings outside. She was wearing only the shorts and loose t-shirt she slept in, but it ceased to matter as she followed the fear she felt clearly in her stomach. The muggle family who ran the campsite was being dragged outside. She could feel their terror and the rage of the people doing it. She considered helping them – then the crowd of wizards and witches, who she realized wore masks, began to move towards the campsite, levitating the muggles into the air. They set the first tents on fire and Raina flew back to her tent, explaining the situation to her grandfather in gasps.  
“Wake everyone up.” He ordered, grabbing his wands. “The Weasley’s first – Mr Weasley’s from the ministry, he’ll alert others.”  
Raina nodded, folding her wings up and running to their tent by the woods. She could hear the shouts and jeers of the fast approaching crowd and barged into the tent.  
“Get up!” She said loudly, “People… in masks… they’re burning down tents and marching here.” She knew Mr Weasley was listening so she continued. “Get everyone out and please contact someone.”  
“Get up!” she heard him shout as she darted back out, before suddenly rushing back in. There was a very particular bell on the table.  
“Sorry, can I borrow this?” She asked. Mr Weasley nodded distractedly.  
She grabbed the bell and then took off flying, ringing it vigorously. If people had been sleeping before… She realized she’d left her wand in the tent and pulled glamour over herself. The disguise was the best she could do. She could see the muggles high in the air; four of them, Mr Roberts included. Steeling herself, she fixed her eyes on the smallest child who was being spun in circles while unconscious. She’d be able to carry him; he was no older than five.  
She swooped down, gripping him tightly and meeting his mother's eyes. She nodded. Raina could feel her gratitude through her confusion and fear. The child struggled in her arms, not knocked out, just dazed. She struggled to carry him and knew she couldn’t handle anyone much heavier. She would train, she decided as she adjusted her grip.  
The screaming below her was disorientating her and it was all she could do to search for a place to land. She spotted three redheads just entering the woods and crash-landed near them, luckily out of sight. She felt a branch gouge her back and winced, feeling blood trickle down. She pushed through, simultaneously folding her wings and removing her glamour. She felt their surprise as they spotted her.  
“One of the Muggle children.” She said by way of greeting. “I’m going to go and get the other one.” Her arms ached but she couldn’t leave him.  
“They must’ve been meters high,” George said in disbelief.  
“A story for another time.” She stated firmly. “Hello, Ginny by the way.”  
“We need to keep going.” Fred said, a little anxiously.  
“No one’s nearby.” Raina told him. “I just need you to wait here for a minute-” She flinched as a bolt of fear ran through her and pressed a hand to her forehead.  
“We’re safe here?” George asked, somewhat calmly.  
Raina nodded. “Listen out though; there are too many emotions for me to focus on one but I can think here… We’re further away from the crowd.” She didn’t bother keeping the strain out of her voice. She would find a way to control it – she could bear it most of the time and would feel blind without it, even – but in situations like these she couldn’t even see straight.  
Not even bothering to hide, she spread her wings again, feeling the t-shirt rip even more. She circled around deeper into the woods. There was a group of veela below her and then nobody. She took a deep breath and then sped back to the campground. She felt a spell rush past her and the incantation shouted below. She swerved and continued on. It was when she arrived at the camp when she realized the people in masks must have disapparated. She sharpened her vision for a moment to realize the family who had been in the air were back on the ground. She dived down, finding a man gripping one arm and folded her wings. She’d landed so no one had seen her and she walked up to him.  
“I managed to get the youngest child out a few minutes ago.” She said, pulling her sweaty hair away from her neck and tying it up.  
He looked at her sharply. “Where is he?”  
“With some of the Weasley children, I was coming back to help.”  
“Are they okay? My brothers?”  
She noticed his red hair and nodded. “They have Ginny with them – I don’t know where Ron is though.”  
A spike of his worry ran through her, making her shiver. She couldn’t stand much more, even if the fear was less now the immediate threat had passed.  
“Bill.” He said, giving her a quick handshake with his good arm. “Tell them to come to the tent.” Raina nodded and ran until she felt his attention off her, then taking off.  
She up completely on secrecy and landed lightly in the middle of them. “The men in masks have gone now, we need to go back. Can one of you carry the child?” A less tired Raina might have asked for his name but now she merely gestured for them to follow.  
She could feel their curiosity but for her, in her state of exhaustion, it was just another feeling forcing its way into her mind. She walked beside Ginny, legs aching. I’ve overdone it, she thought disgustedly. A ministry official took the child when they left the woods and thanked them.  
“Come into our tent first.” Ginny said. “We’ll have something for your back.”  
“You’re observant,” Raina said.  
Ginny smiled wryly. Raina grabbed the twins.  
“One thing,” she said, “don’t mention the wings. It’s a long story and frankly-" She was swaying on the spot, “I’m not up to telling anyone at this point.”  
George mimed zipping up his lips. “Won’t be mentioned again.” He said.  
Raina could at least feel that he and his brother had no intentions of mentioning it to anyone and she didn’t need to search Ginny to know she wouldn’t.  
“Thank you.” She said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
Bill was already in the tent, he nodded at her. Raina recognized Percy and didn’t even attempt to look friendly towards him.  
“I just need something for my back.” Raina blinked sleepily. “Ginny said you’d have something.”  
“Ah, yes.” Percy picked up a bottle from the counter and swirled the bottle around. “Take the rest.” Raina saw it was nearly empty.  
“You won’t need much.” Another voice cut in.  
Raina nodded. “Thanks…?”  
“Charlie.” He shook her hand.  
Raina found Ginny. “Do you mind?” She asked, gesturing to her back.  
Ginny took a cloth off the countertop and helped Raina remove her top without stretching the wound. Raina was thankful she’d neglected to take off her bra.  
“This may sting.” Said Ginny as she poured it onto the cloth.  
She hadn’t been lying. Raina winced as it burned her skin, the feeling followed soon after with one of relief. Ginny handed her back her shirt.  
“It’s sped up the healing process by about a week.” She explained.  
“Dittany?” Raina asked, recalling her herbology lessons. Ginny nodded.  
Raina smiled briefly at the others, meeting George's eyes as she pulled her shirt on. Her head pounded and her legs felt like they were made of water. Using the side of the tent as support, she left, first to Maia’s tent, finding her and her father looking alright but shaken.  
“You okay?” Raina asked.  
“I think it’s you that needs asking,” Maia said, nodding at her torn shirt.  
“I crash-landed.” Raina said, “I flew up to grab one of the muggle children and…” She trailed off with a shrug. “I better go find Grandfather.”   
She found him inside their tent, which was thankfully undamaged. He only nodded and Raina, tired for obvious reasons, had to hold back tears which sprung to her eyes at his apparent lack of concern. He loved her in his own way, she reminded herself as she sunk into bed.


	19. Chapter 19

Raina was slow to wake the next morning. Her head was spinning and the light inside the tent was dim. It was only when she sat up and felt her aching back when she remembered what had happened the previous night. She rolled ungracefully out of bed and pulled her tousled hair away from her eyes, wincing at the pain the movement threaded down her back.  
She looked around the tent, her mind racing as she tried to figure out what she would say to the twins. Her final decision, as she saw her grandfather packing up, was to find them and answer any questions they asked. She could tell them it was some kind of magic or she was working on becoming an animagi, the latter was plausible, Raina supposed, but she didn’t want to lie so out rightly. Concomitantly, she didn’t want them knowing the whole truth. They already knew she could sense emotions and if they knew where to look, it wouldn’t be too difficult to put two and two together.  
Raina sighed and stepped into the bathroom, where she cleaned herself off from the previous night. She was glad she wasn’t staying in the tent again as the blood from her back had rubbed off onto the sheets and its metallic tang seemed to linger around her nose permanently. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off and pulled on clean clothes before struggling with her hair (Which gave her another quarter-hour to think) and pulling on shoes.  
She hopped outside to see it was still morning, and many other tents were packed up. She was a little hurt that Maia had left without saying anything to her, and glad that the Weasley’s were just getting ready to pack up the tent. There was enough time for her to heed George’s wave and greet them. Fred opened his mouth to say - or more likely ask - something and George shot him a look, causing him to shut it again.  
“We’re about to go.” He said, waiting for her to broach the topic.  
Raina just nodded, much to his disappointment.  
“See you on the Hogwarts Express then,” George said, shouldering a bag.  
Raina smiled tentatively. Worry still permeated the air around her and she couldn’t wait for her own quiet little home where she’d be almost free to feel her own things. “I will indeed.” She pulled both of them into a brief hug, waved goodbye to the rest of the family, and Harry and Hermione, and went back to her own tent as they made their way to the portkeys.  
She and her Grandfather followed suit soon after once the tent was packed up and forced into the bag. It seemed that cover had been given up to be replaced with haste. A blond woman, who Raina realized was Rita Skeeter, a news reporter whose accounts she never trusted, milled around, pouncing on people to ask questions. Avoiding her, Raina and her Grandfather took their place in the line of witches and wizards waiting for passage home. The organizers were clearly stressed and Raina thought it was a miracle that they were dropped back in the right place.  
***  
After a week of being back in her quiet little home, she found everything was back to normal. She could stand emotions and, although it took much twisting and turning to see it in the mirror, her back had nearly healed, although it had scarred. At the end of that week, she ate with her Grandfather; a meal other than their normal shepherd's pie to celebrate her last day of holidays.  
With her trunk crammed full and her mind made up not to bring up the subject of her wings, Raina found herself stepping out of the taxi in front of Kings-Cross station. Raina stepped inside, wincing at the sudden onslaught of mental noise. She wished it was like background chatter, and knew it would be after a few days but for now, she could feel everything from the guilt of a man having an affair to the boredom of the policeman overseeing the station.  
With a furtive glance behind her, Raina stepped through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters and dragged her trunk onto the train. Raina hauled her trunk along the corridors, looking for the twins in their compartment. Her mind was reeling with all the noise and emotions floating around. It made her slightly dizzy and she was relieved when she found her friends.  
“Can I sit here?” She asked for the sake of politeness.  
George rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to ask.” He said.  
“Don’t you have prefect duty up and down the carriages though?” Lee asked.  
Raina shrugged. “I have a meeting to go to, it’ll be over in a couple of minutes, anyway, what do you know about prefect duties? You aren’t a prefect.” She asked lightly.  
“And proud of it.” Lee added.  
“You would be.” Raina laughed. She managed to push her trunk into one of the compartments and then left to her prefect meeting, which was indeed only short.  
She sat back down, head aching. The first few days were always the worst and she couldn’t help but wince as the train jolted over an uneven patch of track. Leaning back in her seat, Raina decided she was not looking forwards to when her time to patrol the corridors came.  
“You okay?” Asked George. Although his tone was light she could feel a prick of concern from him.  
She sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just have a head ache.” She paused for a second and then said, “there’s a lot of noise here.”  
“Hardly any more than anywhere else.” Fred pointed out.  
Raina shrugged. “More than where I live at any rate.” She realized her statement had invoked curiosity and she hurriedly pulled out a book in which to bury herself in.  
The Trolley Witch stopped by at midday, calling to sell food and Raina brought Maia her usual chocolate frog.  
“What card did you get?” Asked Lee, opening one he’d brought himself.  
“I’m not opening this one, it’s for Maia.” She felt a prick of interest from Lee at her friends name. Needing to be sure she continued, “she loves chocolate frogs but her mother’s a bit obsessed with health so she has to ‘withdraw’ for the holidays.”  
“What cards does she have?” Asked Lee, looking a little disappointed he’d gotten Dumbledore. “Another one…” He muttered, stuffing it in his robe pocket.  
“You’ll have to ask her, I’m sure she doesn’t mind, in fact, I think she’ll be quite pleased.” She hinted.  
“Have you got any?” George asked, taking the one Lee offered him.  
“Newt Scamander.” Said Raina at once.  
“You’ve got to have more than that!” Fred said incredulously.  
“Well yeah, but I didn’t keep them.”  
“Got a thing for Mr. Scammander?” He teased.  
Raina shook her head vigorously. “No ‘things’ for anyone thank you very much. He’s just an interesting person.”  
“You know who else is interesting?” Fred asked. His brother elbowed him and Raina stood up, checking her watch.  
“Got to go and make sure nobody blows up the train.” She grinned and stepped outside.  
“I’m going to go find Angelina. She says she’s brought a working firebolt model from the cup.” Lee said. He passed her as he left and Raina caught a glimpse of a piece of paper which Fred produced from the compartment window as she left to patrol the train.  
She was only a few minutes in when she heard shouts up ahead of her. Raina moved to find what was causing the commotion, pinning her prefect badge on her robes as she went. Lola – a Gryffindor in her year, ran towards her, her eyes dancing with mirth.  
“There’s a first year with a water pistol.” She said. “Frankly I look up to her.”  
Raina raised an eyebrow, realizing the pun as she was hit with a jet of water from above. She turned her head upwards to see a girl sitting on the ceiling with a water gun aimed at her face. Raina had just enough time to cast a shield charm as the girl sent another spurt of water her way, grinning impishly.  
“It’s okay!” Came a voice behind her. “We’ve got it.” Raina turned to see Lee, dripping wet and backed by the twins, who were dry.  
She snickered. “You had to go back and get reinforcements?” She asked. “There can’t be that much water in there.” Despite her words, another jet of water hit her in the back of the head. She turned and glared at the girl, who was sitting calmly on the roof, a mischievous glint clear in her eyes.  
“Not much water you say?” She asked tauntingly, unscrewing the back of the pistol and tipping it slowly, as if waiting for Raina to realize what was happening. A whole tsunami of water seemed to barrel down at her.  
Raina had only just lifted her wand when she was drenched with water. By the time she’d blinked her eyes clear, the girl had gone and George was nodding imperiously.  
“A true Weasley.” He said, picking up the water gun which she must’ve dropped.  
“Why?” Raina asked rounding on him. “Because she didn’t get you wet?”  
“Because this-" He motioned to the gun, "-is a Zonkos product.” He chucked her the part which was made to store water. “Undetectable extension charm.”  
“Pretty good,” Fred added. “I would’ve put dye in the water myself.”  
“Do not give her ideas.” Raina hissed, searching for any trace of the red-head. When she realized she'd gone, Raina flicked her wand, siphoning the water from herself and then the floor. She considered leaving Lee as he was but then used the same charm to dry him. "Honestly," she muttered, motioning for the twins to follow her.


	20. Chapter 20

Raina slid the door to their compartment shut and pulled the blind. “I’m still meant to be patrolling.” She explained, sitting down.  
“Someone’s feeling rebellious.” Fred joked.  
Raina grinned. “Hardly.”  
“Done worse have you?”  
“Perhaps,” Raina said, leaving them to wonder. It was true that she’d done worse than skive off prefect duty but she was adept at not getting caught. “Enjoy the World Cup?” She changed the subject. “Well, apart from the whole death-eater thing at the end.”  
“Mostly, yes,” Fred said.  
“Ireland won, we won a bet…” He trailed off, a shadow passing over his face. “Well, technically.”  
Raina opened her mouth to ask what he meant, feeling anger spike off the pair of them, but Fred managed to ask another question first.  
“Moving to the whole Death Eater thing, can you explain the wings?”  
Raina glanced around surreptitiously and used her mind to reach out to find anyone nearby. There was nobody; Lee had remained with Angelina and her friends. She inwardly cursed herself for giving the twins such an opening. She should have talked about the weather, although, considering the rain outside, this wasn’t exactly a great topic either.  
“I should have known you’d ask.” She said, folding her arms and leaning back and meeting George’s curious eyes. “I don’t really know what to say.” She admitted.  
“The truth.” Fred suggested.  
“-Is something which makes as little sense as fiction,” Raina said stiffly.  
“We’re your friends.” George pointed out.  
Raina bit her lip. Her heritage was something which scared her and she knew would scare other people. Luma had reacted well, as had Maia, but Raina was unsure whether or not the twins would. Until she’d come to terms with who she was she didn’t want it to be talked about.  
“Can you wait?” She asked finally. Seeing them exchange glances she continued hastily, “I don’t know for how long, but it’s a difficult thing to explain and frankly-” She gestured to the surrounding carriage, “-this isn’t the time or place. Then again,” she shrugged, trying to make the situation seem less serious, “I don’t know when or where is but…” She trailed off. She knew the twins were disappointed but she had no desire to tell them at present.  
It was George who nodded, stamping down his curiosity. “We can wait.” Beside him, Fred nodded reluctantly.  
They talked about much more casual matters for the remainder of the train ride and when they rushed to the carriages, seeking to avoid the rain, Raina was feeling much more at ease.  
“Why does it always rain the first day back?” She asked, flicking her wand and drying the robes of both her and the twins.  
“Responding to your name,” Fred suggested.  
Raina shook her head. “My name means queen; blame my mother, I think.”  
“You think?”  
“Well, I’d assume so...” Raina knew that conversations surrounding her family had a tendency to make things awkward and was thinking of a way to lighten things up when George came to her rescue.  
“Well then, Your Highness, we better find an umbrella to keep you dry.” He said mockingly.  
Raina snorted and stepped outside the moment the carriage stopped. She ducked her head against the wind and conjured an umbrella up for shelter. The twins followed suit.  
“It’s going to get more stormy before it’s over.” She shouted over the roar of the wind.  
“I don’t envy the first years crossing the lake,” Fred said, shielding his eyes as he squinted over at the lake.  
“Three sickles betting one of them will fall in.” Raina said. She was met by an uncharacteristic silence. She wondered how much money they had on them and why they were suddenly so opposed to gambolling; she could feel reluctance and perhaps a tinge of worry that she would catch on to whatever it was that they were hiding. She shrugged. She would get there. She got the feeling that when she finally worked up the gut’s to tell them of her heritage they would become a lot closer.  
She followed the rest of the students as they made their way to the castle, its many lighted windows blurred as the rain pounded down. Lightning flashed in the dark sky and Raina jumped, blinking as the bright light constricted her vision. Squinting to see where the steps started, Raina hurried up them, almost falling as they reached the top. She felt a hand on each arm and the twins pulled her up. She grinned and thanked them as they came inside. With a flick of her wand, Raina vanished her umbrella and saw those around her do the same.  
She felt a burst of shock and looked around wildly, wondering who it had come from. Just then, another deluge of water came from above her. She instinctively ducked as a large, red, water balloon fell on top of her and burst. She scowled, wishing she’d left her umbrella up just a moment longer. She hadn’t been the first to have a balloon lobbed at her, and she looked up, half-expecting the first year on the train to be there again. Instead, she saw Peeves, grinning maliciously as he hurled another balloon into the crowd. His targets screamed and attempted to dodge the balloon and Raina stumbled as people pressed against her.  
Raina pulled the plastic skin of the burst balloon from her hair and tried to make her way to the great hall. She’d lost her friends somewhere in the crowd. They were saved when Professor McGonagall hurried in.  
“PEEVES.” She shouted. “Peeves, come down here at ONCE!” She slipped and then steadied herself. From where she stood, Raina could see her glaring up at the school poltergeist. “Peeves, get down here NOW!”  
“Not doing nothing.” He said, throwing another water balloon at a ground of girls a few years below Raina. He was braver then people gave him credit for; she wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of that glare. “Already wet, aren’t they?” Little squirts! Wheeeee!” He threw another balloon at a group of new arrivals.  
“I shall call the headmaster!” Professor McGonagall shouted. “I’m warning you Peeves-” She was not given a chance to finish. Peeves stuck his tongue out and dropped the rest of the water balloons, although a few people were expecting this and managed to deflect or burst them in mid-air. Then, Peeves zoomed off up one of the staircases with the most witch-like cackle Raina had heard – although she was surrounded by witches.  
“Well, move along then.” Came Professor McGonagall’s sharp voice. “Into the great hall, come on!”  
Raina waited until she was standing behind her seat, between George and Lee (Lee being seated beside Maia) before she dried herself off with another flick of her wand. The great hall was wonderfully decorated, and Raina appreciated it, and its dryness, once she was sitting down and sure there were no nearby threats – aka water sources.  
“Well that was a mission and a half.” She said, wringing out her still dripping hair. She pulled another bit of the water balloon’s red plastic out. “Would you look at that.” She showed it to the twins. “A zonko’s product.”  
“How did Peeves get hold of that?” Fred asked, taking it from her. He took a moment to stretch it out and then slingshotted it over the heads of the Hufflepuffs. “Pity the Slytherins are so far away.” He said as the plastic landed in an unsuspecting third years goblet.  
“Good shot.” George commented.  
Raina reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the slightly water-damaged chocolate frog. She called to Maia, before throwing it to her. Maia fumbled and dropped it, but Lee caught it for her. Raina couldn’t resist drawing a love heart with light from her wand, framing Maia and Lee and lingering in the air for a few seconds. Behind her, the twins snickered. Maia was torn between glaring and opening her chocolate frog.  
“I think that forfeits any thanks you might have gotten.” She said, holding the frog between her forefinger and thumb and examining the card. “Rita Skeeter.” She said, reading the card. Raina held out her hand.  
“Mum reads her articles,” George said as Raina red the card.  
“I wonder who she bribed to get on chocolate frog cards?” She said thoughtfully.  
“Not a fan?” Lee asked her.  
Raina shook her head. “I don’t believe a word she says. Did you hear what she said about the quidditch world cup? Ugh.” She said before she could answer, “’This charming and beautiful witch’” She read aloud, “laying it on a bit thick, don’t you think?”  
Fred, who was clearly going to make some remark, was cut off as the doors to the great hall opened. Raina scanned up and down the line of first years. Two students caught her eye. There was a small, pale boy who was draped in what looked like a furry, black, bear hide and was twice as soaked as the rest. She saw him catch the eye of someone at their table and mouth ‘I fell in the lake’, and felt his wild excitement about it.  
“I wish you’d taken up that bet.” She muttered to the twins, nodding at the boy.  
The second person to catch her eye was the first year who’d soaked her in the train. Raina eyed her critically. She had long ginger hair and a few, light freckles, although her hair was darker than the classic ‘Weasley’ hair. She was tall for her age, but her soaking robe hung off her thin frame. Raina reached out for her; she felt nervous and excited, as any first year would. She supposed her childhood magic had affected her in a weird way for her to be able to walk up walls; she felt entirely human.  
Professor McGonagall came forwards with a stool and set the sorting hat on it. Raina remembered the thoughts which had filled her head when she’d seen it and by the apprehension that was drifting off many of the children in the line, they were having the same thoughts. She traced a particularly scared feeling back to a blond boy near the back of the line, whose face was pinched and anxious as he stared at the sorting hat. He jumped when the rip in the brim of the hat opened at it began to sing.  
‘A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues,  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
‘Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I’ve never yet been wrong,  
I’ll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!”  
Raina clapped loudly along with the rest of the school, feeling the relief flood from some of the first years waiting their turn. Professor McGonagall rolled out the scroll containing their names and began to read them off. Raina listened for the redhead's name to be called, hoping she wouldn’t be in Gryffindor. She could tell the girl would be a terror to deal with, although she promised to bring fun to the house as well.  
“Ackerly, Stewart!” Professor McGonagall read.  
“Ravenclaw!” The sorting hat bellowed. The boy jumped and took it quickly off his head, before running to the Ravenclaw table. Raina listened idly as named continued to be read out. She smiled comfortingly at the scared boy who she’d noticed was nervous before as he walked to the stool when his name – Ash Roberts – was called.  
“Hufflepuff!” Shouted the hat, and he got up, floundering for a moment, before finding the right table.  
A few more names were called, Raina clapping loudly for each new Gryffindor but supporting the rest all the same.  
“Turner, Blaize.” There. The redhead strode to the stool and put on the hat.  
“Gryffindor!” It shouted almost at once.  
Blaize smiled brightly and leaped from the stool. She didn’t seem to have been expecting anything else. She put the hat on the seat for the next, and last person – Kevin Whitby, who became a Hufflepuff – She hurried to the Gryffindor table and squeezed herself onto the very edge of the bench next to two other recently sorted first years – Archer and Harvey Moon. Briefly, Raina wondered if they were brothers or twins. Then, Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
“I only have two words to say to you,” he said, smiling widely, “tuck in.”  
Although Raina grabbed her knife and fork, she waited for him to announce the new defence against the dark arts teacher, but he sat down and said no more and food appeared on the golden platters. She realised there was an empty seat and wondered what kind of a teacher would be late for the first day of school.  
She loaded her plate with food and munched happily, enjoying the variety.  
“D’you think Dumbledore didn’t find anyone to teach DADA?” George asked around a mouthful of his dinner.  
Raina shrugged. “I just assumed they were late.” She said, spooning more peas into her mouth.  
“Can you taste them with that gravy?” George teased.  
“I haven’t had a roast for ages.” She protested after she’d swallowed.  
“Mum makes one whenever guests are staying ‘round. You’d think that’s the only thing she knew how to cook if you were a visitor.”  
“Better than shepherds pie and peas every night.” Raina pointed out. “It’s nice enough but a little plain…”  
“Understandable.”  
The hall was loud with chatter and many of the contented emotions relaxed Raina. She could pick out the few people who weren’t happy. First, she found Hermione, who was saying something vehemently to Ron and Nearly Headless Nick, both of which looked amused. Then there was the first year in Hufflepuff who was sitting at a small distance from others in his house, his eyes darting about nervously. There were plenty of people who’d help him get over that, she reflected as she stopped searching for the discontent among the generally happy crowd.  
She finished the food she’d dished up and was about to reach for another Yorkshire pudding when the dinner vanished. She sighed as the twins laughed, Maia and Lee being deep in conversation. The deserts did not disappoint either, however. She ate until she was full, and then a little more, stopping a few minutes before they too vanished.  
Dumbledore stood up again, waiting for the buzz of chatter to subside.  
“So!” He said, beaming around the hall, “Now that we are all fed and watered I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-bashing Boomerangs.” Raina heard George sigh in disappointment but knew that wouldn’t stop he and his brother from using the forbidden items.  
“The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr Filch’s office, if anybody would like to check it.” Raina felt a little burst of amusement come from him, but he continued to speak normally. “As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmade to all below third year.”  
“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year.” Rania felt her friend's attention spike as they looked at Dumbledore incredulously. Other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were doing the same.  
Dumbledore waited a moment as their shock subsided. “This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-”  
Before he could finish, the storm outside intensified and the doors of the hall slammed open. Raina watched as a man limped through, clothed in a cloak which obscured his form. The hall was utterly silent as he walked up through the centre of the hall and towards Dumbledore. He walked stiffly, and a strange clunk echoed about the hall every second footstep.  
Raina shut her eyes as lightning flashed through the high windows and false sky above them. The man had stopped, and his face was clearly visible for a split second. It was a face unlike any Raina had seen before, but it wasn’t the scars or the mismatched eyes which caught her attention. It was the emotion. She shuddered. He was far enough away for her to half-ignore them, but she could still feel his madness splitting her skull. There was something beneath that. Something bad which she couldn’t quite identify. She’d felt it recently before, she knew, but where she had no idea.  
Without thinking she gripped George’s arm.  
“Something’s wrong with him.” She hissed.  
“No kidding.” He said, “I’ve never seen eyes like that before – and at this rate, I’ll never find out what the cups been canceled for; most of my families being going on about it for ages.”  
Raina shook her head. The man was speaking to Dumbledore, who directed him to the empty chair. “With his head.” She clarified. “His mind – he’s mad, I-” She stopped abruptly as Dumbledore begun talking again.  
“May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Moody.” He said calmly.  
Raina saw Fred and George exchange meaningful glances. “Do you know him?” She asked.  
George nodded. “Dad went to get him out of trouble this morning. There’s your madness explained.”  
Raina shifted uneasily. It wasn’t just madness, but she couldn’t put her finger on what else was there. He took a draught from a flask at his hip and George nudged her and pointed to his wooden leg under the table.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch their attention. “As I was saying,” he said, not seeming bothered by the continued attention which was directed at their new teacher, “we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held in over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.”  
“You’re JOKING!” Said Fred loudly. George snickered, and Raina felt some of the tension she’d had since feeling Professor Moody break. She grinned as even Dumbledore seemed amused.  
“I am not joking, Mr Weasley.” He said, “though now you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-” Raina grinned as Professor McGonagall sent him a stern look. “Er – but maybe this is not the time … no …” he backtracked. “Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope that those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.”  
“The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.”  
Raina felt a prick of concern, echoed by other students around the hall but not shown by most of them.  
“There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magic co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.”  
“The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe’en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money.”  
“I’m going for it!” Fred said enthusiastically. George nodded his agreement. They were clearly not the only people who planned to do so.  
Raina held up a finger. “There’s got to be a catch.” She said.  
“Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard cup to Hogwarts,” he continued, “the Heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.”  
Raina caught the eyes of the twins, who were looking outraged.  
“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year,” Dumbledore said, speaking loudly over the anger his previous statement had caused. “I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts Champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!”  
Raina stood to get up, but George hadn’t moved. “They can’t do that!” He said, glaring up at Dumbledore and the other teachers. “We’re seventeen in April, why can’t we have a shot?”  
“They aren’t stopping me entering,” Fred growled. “The champions’ll get to do all sorts of stuff you’d never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!”  
“Yeah,” came a voice from nearby – Ron. “Yeah, a thousand galleons…”  
“Come on,” Raina heard Hermione say. “We’ll be the only ones left if you don’t move.”  
“I’ll drag you two if I have to.” Said Raina as the twins continued to glare up at the teacher's table. Reluctantly they followed her, Hermione, Harry, and Ron to the common rooms.  
“Who’s this impartial judge who’s going to decide who the champions are?” Harry said ahead of them.  
“Dunno,” Fred said, catching up to them. “but it’s them we’ll have to fool. I reckon a couple drops of Ageing potion might do it, George…”  
Raina rolled her eyes and Ron spoke up. “Dumbledore knows you’re not of age though,” he said.  
“Yeah, but he’s not the one who decides who the champion is, is he?” Fred said, clearly looking for any loopholes. ‘Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he’ll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore’s trying to stop us giving out names.”  
“People have died though!” Hermione said – Raina could feel her concern.  
“Yeah, but that was years ago, wasn’t it?” Fread said unconcernedly. “Besides, where’s the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Raina, Ron, what if we find out how to get round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?”  
Raina grinned as George looked at her hopefully. “It’s my birthday on the 3rd.” She said. She might as well let them think she was turning seventeen for a little bit.  
“What!? So you can enter?”  
Raina was about to answer when Neville came up behind them. “I definitely haven’t.” He said, obviously answering to something that had been said before. “I expect my gran’d like me to try though, she’s always going on about upholding the family honour. I’ll just have to – Oops …”  
Raina turned to see he’d sunk through one of the many trick steps on the way to the tower. She and George grabbed him under the armpits and pulled him out while a suit of armour nearby snickered.  
“Shut it, you,” Ron said, banging on its visor as they walked past. They reached the entrance of the common room and Fred and George turned to Raina for the password.  
“Balderdash.” She told them.  
George gave it to the Fat Lady. “An especially annoying prefect told me.” He said by way of explanation.  
“Next time I won’t give it to you,” Raina said, elbowing him playfully. “Thanks.” She said to the Fat-lady as she climbed through behind Neville.  
The common room was fast emptying out for the night, with most of the younger years in bed. “Should we go up then?” She asked the twins, yawning widely.  
“You look like you need it.” Said Fred, grinning.  
Raina made a face, “you mean I look like I’ve died and been brought back to life?”  
“Well what do you think ‘you look tired’ means?” Fred asked.  
“I’m pretty sure you’re meant to assure me I look fine.”  
“You don’t even look fine on a good day!” Fred joked.  
“There goes my self-confidence.” Raina said, yawning again. “If you aren’t careful I’ll find a way to sneak Bubotuber pus to you during herbology…”  
“I don’t do herbology anymore, remember?”  
“Your OWL results are inconvenient then.” She said, “you’d still better watch your back.” Wearily she ascended to the girl's dorms and opened her suitcase which had been placed by her bed.  
“There you are!” Said Maia, who was sitting up excitedly.  
“Hello,” Raina said, sitting down. Her friend's happiness was clear.  
“Did you see how much Lee spoke to me?” She asked happily.  
“The whole school saw.” Said Raina wryly.  
“Shush.” Maia chided. “So do you think he likes me?” She asked loudly.  
“He loves you, now go to sleep!” The voice was Lola’s, from the bed on the other side of Raina’s. Although her curtains were drawn, she could see Lola moving about, likely to block out Maia’s voice with her pillow. Suddenly, Raina was forced to duck as said pillow came flying over her head and hit Maia softly in the stomach.  
“I wasn’t being that loud!” She protested, throwing it back. Lola stuck her hand out of her curtain and caught it deftly.  
“Well I think we should avoid making any more noise,” said Raina, and Lola thanked her. Maia stuck out her tongue.  
“Night then.” She said, snuggling into her bed.  
Raina did the same and enjoyed the calming sound of the pattering rain on the roof as she drifted to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

By morning the rain had cleared, and the sky was bright enough to wake Raina up. She winced as sunlight streamed through the window and stung her eyes. Squinting she dug through her case until she found her uniform. Pulling on and buttoning up her white shirt, she realised that everyone else in the dorms were still sleeping, so she zipped up the side of her pleated skirt as quietly as possible before re-tying her tie.  
The threads holding together the gold and red striped fabric caught on her fingers and she winced, realizing she should have gone to the uniform shop sometime over the summer to replace and re-fit her uniform. Adjusting her robe and then shoving her books into her bag, Raina tiptoed out of the girl’s dorms just as the bell rung to wake everyone up.  
“You’re up early.” Said the Fat Lady as Raina climbed from the portrait hole.  
“I’m looking forward to breakfast,” Raina said brightly.  
“And your classes?”  
“Just as much… Well, mostly.” Raina amended. She wondered what it was like watching the students grow up from her point of view as she waved goodbye and begun making her way down to the breakfast hall. Pinning her badge to her robe, Raina dodged a trick staircase and greeted a suit of armour. She’d formed a habit of talking to what would normally be inanimate objects, and continued to say hello to them even when in the muggle world.  
The house tables became laden with breakfast food as Raina sat down. She dished herself up a spoonful of scrambled eggs and grabbed a piece of toast. She had filled her goblet from a pitcher full of orange juice by the time most of the school was down. Raina looked up from her toast as the twins sat on either side of her.  
“You’re up early.” Said George, shadows under his eyes. Raina could feel also that he was tired.  
“And you were up late.” She countered. “Working on the ageing potion?”  
“Don’t need to.” Fred said, helping himself to several pieces of bacon.  
“Do you always just eat bacon?” Raina asked as he begun eating.  
“Perhaps. You don’t eat here to know.”  
“I’m fine now,” Raina said, and then corrected herself. “At least, sometimes.” She needed to be there to receive the timetable, so she remained seated. When the morning post arrived, Raina clenched her fists under the table. So many birds swirling above her. Each hoot from the owls above her seemed an invite for her to fly with them.  
Reminding herself to unclench her teeth, Raina took a sip of orange juice. She felt a light brush of fingertips on her hand and realized it was George who sent her a brief but comforting look. She wanted to tell him that she wasn’t scared – Heck it would be good to tell them the truth. She would soon, she promised herself. Very soon.  
Professor McGonagall handed around the timetables and Raina consulted with the twins.  
“Everything seems to be with the Slytherins.” Raina groaned. “Look – potions, history of magic and transfiguration!” She said incredulously.  
“Has me wishing that I failed that exam too.” Fred groaned.  
“Don’t complain.” Raina said, “you’ve only got two subjects today.”  
“I’ve got one.” George laughed.  
“So what will you do for the remainder?” Raina asked.  
Both of the twins grinned. “We have a couple things in mind,” George said.  
“Like…?” Raina pressed him.  
“Well for one, we’re developing joke store products and an order list.”  
“George!” Fred said exasperatedly.  
“What? She’s not going to go all ‘Mum’ on us.” George said.  
“You shouldn’t be telling this to a prefect.” Raina pointed out. “I might have to do something about you for once.”  
“Unlikely.” Fred snorted.  
“Anything I tell Filch about that you’re making would be banned at once.” Raina pointed out.  
“We could be making a cure for spattergroit and he’d ban it.” George pointed out, his mouth full.  
“True.” Said Raina. “Well since I detest losing, I think I’ll leave you to your own devices.”  
“A wise choice, Miss Oreloko,” Fred said jokingly.  
Just then, the bell rung to start the day. Raina groaned.  
“Well, I’ve got potions and then you two’ve got charms… I’ll see you guys at lunch!”  
Raina stood abruptly and looked around for Maia, who was saying goodbye to Lee.  
“Who else made it to potions?” Raina asked her.  
“Lola and Leon from Gryffindor.” Maia said.  
“That few?” Raina asked.  
“I’m sure we will’ve lots of Slytherins to make up for it.” A voice from beside them said. Raina turned to see Lola, who’d walked up behind them. “Mind if I sit with you two?” She asked.  
“I think everyone will be sticking pretty close together,” Maia said.  
“Leon has a friend in Slytherin I think,” Lola said, flicking her long blond hair over her shoulder disdainfully. She was a tall girl, well liked, although Raina wouldn’t want to get on her bad side; Lola excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
The potions room was as dark and foreboding as ever. Many of the other Slytherins were also arriving at the same time.  
“Hey!” Lola shouted as a dark-haired boy bumped into her.  
“Watch where you’re going, mudblood.” He said, walking into the class.  
“I’d say the same to you but you’d need to learn to see past your pure-blooded ego, asshole.” She said after him as they entered the classroom.  
“Miss Gordon, I will not tolerate such language in my classroom.” Said Professor Snape, as sallow and greasy haired as ever.  
“Sorry. Rectum.” She amended, glaring after the boy.  
“Ten points from Gryffindor.” Snape said. “Sit down before it’s detention.”  
Lola glared mutinously as she found a seat beside Raina and pointedly doodled over her paper as Snape begun his introduction to the class. There were definitely more Slytherins than Gryffindor’s – Archer Ells, the boy who’d called Lola a mud-blood, was sitting with his friends. Lola glared when she saw Leon amongst them.  
“Honestly.” She said as she pulled out her potions book and slammed it on the table. “I don’t know what persuaded me to take this subject.”  
“Your good grade?” Maia suggested.  
“I only got it because I knew so much about the Polyjuice potion; one of my friend's mothers uses it for her act.”  
“Sure…” Said Raina, who knew from Lola’s pride she’d worked hard on her exam. It was a little unexpected considering the fact that she spent most of her break time outside playing soccer with her friends in the courtyard.  
The rest of the lesson saw Raina talking even more to Lola. She learned that Lola had one sister, and was from a muggle family where her sister was also muggle. She’d gone to get her school supplies with Professor McGonagall and had brought an owl in her third year.  
“Thank Merlin that’s over,” Lola said as they left the classroom.  
“You should be thanking Merlin you even got into the class.” Said someone Raina knew at once was Archer.  
“Right now I’m considering cursing whoever even let you into the school.”  
“Unlike you, I’m here by right.”  
“Notice how you said ‘Right’ and not ‘Skill',” Lola said.  
Archer looked at her darkly and muttered “Mudblood” under his breath again.  
“C’mon Lola.” Raina said, herding her away.  
“That complete-” She called Archer something that would definitely get Snape to give her detention.  
“Anyway…” Maia said, dragging out the word until Archer and the other Slytherins were out of sight. “You and I have charms next.”  
“Where are you going?” Lola asked, before remembering a moment later. “I’ll see you at lunch!” She said as Raina turned to make her way to History of Magic.  
The class was as boring as ever. Thankfully she was largely ignored by both Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s; nobody in Professor Binns class had enough willpower to do anything but sleep and half-heartedly listen. She took down only the most essential notes as she played a game with herself to try and find people through their emotions. When the lesson finally ended, they were given a passage from their books to read, and Raina groaned when she saw the size of it.  
Stuffing her books back into her bag, she made her way to the entrance hall and sat down for lunch. Raina sat with her friends for lunch and then left with Fred and Lola while Maia and George rubbed in the fact that they had a free period.  
“I’m almost wishing I did,” Raina said.  
“Same,” Lola grimaced.  
“I thought you liked transfiguration.” Raina said.  
“Oh, no. I did before we begun all those long essays.”  
Lola wasn’t being quite sincere – Raina could tell – but her face showed nothing of the lie. Lola liked seeming unconcerned about school work, but it was obvious to Raina that she enjoyed doing well.   
Professor McGonagall called Raina up at the end of class and gave her an additional topic to write an article on.  
“I think you would do well to research the Triwizard Tournaments history carefully and take your own stance on whether or not they should be trying to bring the event back.”  
Raina nodded, thinking carefully. “I have a free period tomorrow.” She said, “I can work on it then. How long do I have?”  
Professor McGonagall looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. It shimmered with different colours representing her classes. “We have a lesson this time next week.” She said, “have it complete by then. Your transfiguration essay is first priority, however.”  
Raina nodded. “Thanks, Professor.” She said, leaving the class to find Fred and Lola waiting for her. “Have you adopted us?” Raina asked Lola.  
“I think so,” Lola smiled brightly, “do you mind?”  
“Of course not.” Fred interrupted.  
“Why now?” Raina pried.  
Lola shrugged. “Rose was doing something I didn’t agree with.” She said.  
“What?” Fred asked.   
Raina elbowed him. “Give a girl some privacy.” She said. “Where are we going now?”  
“To meet up with George and Maia at Defence Against the Dark Arts,” Fred said immediately. “Can’t wait to meet Moody.”  
“I can,” Raina muttered darkly.  
“There’s nothing wrong with him being mad!” Fred protested as they climbed the staircase to their class.  
“There really is.” Raina said uneasily as they rounded the corner to his classroom.  
By the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts, there was no doubt at all within the class that he was completely barking and had no regard for rules or the law. He showed them various curses, even the unforgivable ones, and told them darkly of their uses.  
“Awesome.” Said Lee as they left class and made their way to the entrance hall.  
Raina followed him closely through a large crowd of people.   
“Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley, it’s almost as though he’s a complete nonentity, isn’t it?” Raina recognized the voice and followed the twins as they pushed their way through.  
“Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved with a tussle with several muggle law-keepers (policemen) over a number of highly aggressive dustbins.” Malfoy read from the copy of the Daily Prophet he clutched in his pale hands.  
“Oh, great, it’s story time with Malfoy,” Raina muttered darkly.  
“You should really say things like that to people’s faces.” Lola said. Raina turned to see the blonde behind her, with Maia in tow.  
“What d’you think we should do?” Raina asked.  
“You’re the prefect.” Maia said.  
“Hex ‘im.” Fred growled, glaring at Malfoy as he insulted their mother.  
“Professor Moody’s coming,” Raina said just as Malfoy made an attempt to curse Harry. She grabbed the back of Fred’s robes as he made to storm forwards. “Let him handle it.”  
“OH NO YOU DON’T LADDIE!” Came Professor Moody's voice, right on cue.  
His wand was pointed now at a white ferret which was cowering on the ground.  
“Fitting,” Raina muttered.  
“What? Is that Malfoy?” Lola asked. Raina could feel his same emotions and nodded. A smile spread across Lola’s face. “Awesome!” She said. Raina shivered. The professor was no less mad and his emotions and thoughts no less concerning or confusing.  
“LEAVE IT!” He shouted. One of Malfoy’s ‘friends’ had moved to pick him up.  
Professor Moody flicked his wand to trap Malfoy, who’d made an attempt to run back to the dungeon. “I don’t think so!” He roared. Lifting his wand, Professor Moody flicked Malfoy several feet into the air, bouncing him up and down the length of the Entrance Hall as Malfoy squealed in pain and fright.  
“I don’t like people who attack when their opponents back’s turned,” Moody said, ignoring Malfoy’s terror. “Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…” Raina winced as the Malfoy-ferret bounced higher into the air.  
Lola was grinning. “That’s gotta be a more effective punishment than five points from Slytherin.” She said.  
“C’mon Raina, lighten up.” Came George’s voice from Raina’s other side.  
“Glad we listened to you for once,” Fred said, grinning widely.  
Raina opened her mouth to reply, but another voice sounded at the end of the hall. “Professor Moody!” It was Professor McGonagall, her face just visible over an armful of books.  
“Hello Professor McGonagall,” Professor Moody said unconcernedly.  
Raina grinned suddenly. This ought to be interesting.  
“What – what are you doing?’ Professor McGonagall stammered, tracking Malfoy’s path through the air.  
“Teaching.” Moody said grimly.  
“Teach- Moody, is that a student!?” Professor McGonagall said, her voice rising to a shriek as she dropped the books and moved swiftly down the stairs.  
“Yep,” Moody said, not letting up on bouncing Malfoy.  
“No!” Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and muttered a spell which lowered Malfoy to the ground and turned him back into a human. Raina might have felt a little sorry for him – she could feel he was sore and humiliated – but she’d witnessed what had happened beforehand.  
“Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?”  
“Quick.” Said George, leaving Professor McGonagall telling off Moody. “We have a bit of work to do, you can draw, right Raina?”  
Raina shrugged, “Yeah…”  
“I can!” Came Lola’s voice.  
“We need the help.” Fred said. “Quick, we don’t have long.” Fred held up a bag. “Malfoy’s.” He explained. “Just summoned it to us a moment ago. Lee’s busy with Maia – can you separate them at some stage, Raina? We need him for something – so we need you two to draw ferret’s over everything.”  
“I was just thinking it’d be a nice reminder,” George said, pulling out Malfoy’s books and parchment.  
“We thought we’d get ‘em to move over the page, see?” Fred demonstrated with a spell and a careless scribble on one of Malfoy’s books. “Go on,” he gave both Lola and Raina a quill.  
The girls worked quickly to add ferret shapes to the books. Raina’s were shaded and more detailed, Lola’s moved better because the lines were clear and simple.  
“Good.” Said Fred, tapping Raina’s latest with his wand.  
“Where is he now?” George asked her.  
Raina shot him a look for asking in front of Lola but concentrated for a brief moment before answering. “Snape’s office.” She said, placing the books back into Malfoy’s bag.  
“How do you know that?” Lola asked.  
“Process of elimination.” Raina lied shortly. Lola regarded her suspiciously.  
“Where should we leave the bag then?” Fred asked loudly, diverting Lola’s attention.  
“Around the Entrance Hall where he’d have left it?” Lola suggested.  
“He’ll know it’s been tampered with though…” Fred said, thinking aloud.  
“It would be a little boring to leave it where we found it.” George said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.  
“I think it’s about time we properly got him back anyway,” Fred said. Raina knew he was still seething from Malfoy’s insults towards his parents, even if they hadn’t been directed at him.  
“Moody’s office then?” Raina said. The twins turned to look at her, surprised. “What?” Raina asked.  
“I just didn’t think you’d get that straight away.” George said.  
“It’s the absolute worst place to hide something, of course you’re going to put it there.”  
“Worst for Malfoy, yes,” Fred said. “C’mon, we’ve still got to eat.” The four of them hurried to Moody’s office, where George effortlessly flicked his wand and stuck it to the ceiling.  
“Nice.” Said Lola. “I’m going to stick around if this is your normal day.”  
“Please do.” Said Raina. “Now Maia’s gone to Lee I think we need more of a balance. I can hardly get a word in most of the time…” That much was true enough, and Lola liked the invitation. Raina would have to ask what had happened between her and Rose.  
“What’re you doing here?” Raina jumped, Moody had approached behind them. Her mind raced into overdrive. Why hadn’t she noticed him?  
Fred leaned casually against the wall. “Thought we’d give Malfoy a bit’ve a lesson.” He said. Moody’s magical eye found his bag on the roof.  
“You don’t think being a ferret was enough for him, eh?” He asked.  
“Lessons never seem to stick to him.” George said.  
“Right you are, laddie.” He said. “I’ll leave it there for you then, now, best get dinner.”  
They nodded and walked swiftly outside.  
“Awesome.” Breathed Fred. Raina could tell both of them couldn’t wait to repeat the story.  
They told it almost at once to Lee as they met up at the end of the hall near the Slytherin table.  
“Moody!” Fred said to Harry and Ron as he took a seat. “How cool is he?”  
“Beyond cool.” Said George.  
“Supercool.” Added Lee.  
Raina laughed. “We’d better not interrupt this.” She said.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Lola said lightly. “Oh, hey Maia!”  
Maia had sat next to Fred, while Raina and Lola sat opposite her on George’s other side. Raina dished herself up food and ate whilst talking to Maia across the twins conversation. They rose from the table late, and Raina debated going to the library.  
“You have a free period tomorrow, remember?” Lola said when Raina asked where she was going.  
A smile spread across her face. “Awesome!” She said, “I forgot about that.” She mentally made a list of what subjects she had homework for; History of Magic and Transfiguration, as well as the extra task Professor McGonagall had set her. Raina realised if she had this much to do on the first day back, she’d be loaded with work by the end of the week.  
Fun. She thought sarcastically as they entered the common room.


	22. Chapter 22

Raina resisted the urge to cross out the first line of her article so far, instead fidgeting with the tip of the quill. It was late at night, but Raina was determined to make a start on the task Professor McGonagall had set her. It was only Thursday; she had time yet, Raina persuaded herself. She needed to stretch her wings in any case.  
One sentence was start enough, she decided, standing up abruptly. Flinging her bag over her shoulder, she hurried up to the dorms and dumped her stuff. Checking the clock on the wall, Raina realised she was lucky not to have been told off for being out so late.  
She stifled a yawn and knew she'd soon be wide awake as she stepped outside. Where to go? She wondered, surveying Hogwarts dark grounds. Mist hung like a shroud over the forest, forbidding, but even more alluring. Perhaps she should try dodging the trees, or... even better, she turned her head in a different direction; the owlery.  
If I'm going to practice I might as well start with controlling myself around birds, she decided. What she hadn't been betting on were people already inside the owlery. Raina had landed right outside and almost stepped in before she felt emotions. Freezing, she examined them more carefully and sighed in relief; it was the twins.  
Well, she decided, now is as good a time as any. Raina stepped boldly inside, leaving her wings unfolded.  
"Hi." She said, her voice steady. She wasn't sure why the prospect of telling more people made her so nervous; perhaps it was to do with letting go of her secret. "You won't tell if I explain the whole thing, will you?" She asked.  
George shook his head. "Of course we won't." He said indignantly. Fred was tying a message to the foot of an owl.  
"Bit late for that, isn't it?" She asked, gesturing at the owl.   
"Bit late for that too," Fred said, nodding at her wings.  
Raina shrugged. "I have permission for me and one other person to come with me, only, I've been going out alone for a lot of the time because Maia's busy..." Raina trailed off.  
George grinned. "We could use that..." He said thoughtfully.  
"As if I'm going to give myself more work to do." Raina snorted.  
"We'll just keep losing Gryffindor house points," Fred said, letting to owl go.  
"Who's that for?" Raina asked. George shifted uncomfortably while Fred busied himself with dusting off his robes. "Fine." Raina sighed, stretching her wings. Curiosity came off them both at that.  
"We'll tell you about the letter if you tell us about those." Fred nodded to her wings.  
"And here I was going to tell you something for the sake of friendship." Raina joked. "You two sure you don't value your sleep? It's a long story." She was almost hoping they would back out.  
"Who needs sleep?" Fred asked casually.  
"Continue with your story telling." George said.  
"Well," Raina begun, "Basically, I'm three-quarters veela." She mentally cheered herself for saying it at a more normal speed.  
"What?" George asked blankly.  
"Why aren't you flawless?" Fred asked.  
"Thanks," Raina said sarcastically, though she didn't really take offense. "Well, I can be if I use glamour, like most veela do, except I don't because it's just a tad noticeable."  
"So veela are tricking us?"  
"Well, yes. It is their purpose."  
"You know that for sure?"  
"I met them at the quidditch world cup." Raina said with a shrug.  
"Aw, you should have introduced us." Fred said.  
"I think your soul is a pretty important part of you, don't you agree?" She asked.  
The twins exchanged glances. "You mentioned that at the end of last year, what d'you mean?" Fred asked.  
"You should've done your research. Veela are like the pretty version of dementors, in fact, they are."  
"You just ruined them for me." George joked.  
"Still doesn't explain the wings..." Fred said.  
"Did you see them at the Quidditch world cup?" Raina asked. "They're called aqualier. When they – and I – get mad that happens."  
"Wow, we should annoy you more often," Fred said, rubbing his hands together.  
"I can control it... most of the time." Raina said. "I wouldn't invite you to try."  
"When have we ever needed invitation?" George asked with a smirk.  
Raina shook her head playfully, knowing they were joking. "So," she said, "Now you know."  
"Can I touch them?" George asked, referring to her wings. Raina spread one out towards him.  
"Cool," Fred said as he felt the grey and gold feathers.  
"Why avoid breakfast if you aren't scared of birds?" George asked. Raina shivered as one of his fingers skimmed over one of her wing bones.  
"Because these wings aren't a perfect part of me." She said, "they have a little eagle in them and it reacts to birds. I just want to fly away."  
Fred grinned. "Imagine the looks on some people's faces if she did that." He said to George.  
"You'll have to imagine them." Raina said firmly, "because nobody is going to find out."  
"Not from us," George promised. Although his tone was light, Raina knew he meant it.  
"Thanks," she said, smiling brightly. Come to think of it, she had no idea why she'd held off from telling them for so long.  
She found out why over the next month, of course. Both of them wove as many bird-related puns into every sentence, and though it confused Lola to no end, she found them as both bad and funny as Raina did.  
"Oy!" Called Fred loudly to Raina on a Thursday. "I need to borrow a quill, think I can... pluck one from you?"  
Raina hit him lightly with the book she had to read for History of Magic. "Nope." She said.  
"Pity." Fred said nonchalantly, "can't do my homework now."  
"Where did yours go?" She asked.  
Fred leaned in closer to her. "Developing something." He said.  
"Again?" Raina asked. A number of their belongings seemed to have gone amiss to their 'developments'. "Careful or McGonagall will give you detention for making Hogwarts look bad in front of the other schools."  
All the staff seemed uptight about things now the arrival of the two schools was only a few days away. The notice had been posted some time ago, announcing their arrival on October the 30th. Since then Raina had been instructed to keep a careful eye out for anyone making a mess, which involved taking many house points off the twins and from Blaize.   
The bold first year seemed to have purchased enough itching powder to coat the entire castle in, and Raina had to remove orange hair dye from several first and second years who couldn't do it themselves.   
“She’s converting everyone In Weasley’s!” Lola said in response to that.   
On the day of Beuaxbaton and Durmstrangs arrival, the Great Hall had been scoured clean and decorated with the Hogwarts crest and house banners.  
She searched for her friends, finding the twins sitting a small distance away from everyone else. As she passed the Slytherin table on her way towards them, Ron Weasley and his friends sat down beside them too. She sat down on their opposite side and searched the hall for Lola. By the way Ron's anger reached her senses she knew they'd been arguing.  
Both twins also seemed to be riled up, but in a different way. "Everything all right?" She asked George, who was closest to her, in a low voice.  
"'Course." He said, his voice lighter than how Raina knew he felt.  
She rolled her eyes. "Surely you've learned." She said.  
"Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts: A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!" Came a loud voice from a few seats down; Hermione Granger. She continued to talk, and George suddenly seemed much more interested in listening.  
Finally he leaned towards Hermione and said, "listen, have you ever been down to the kitchens, Hermione?"  
"No, of course not," Hermione said, Raina could feel her annoyance, "I hardly think students are supposed to-"  
"Well, we have." George said, nodding to Fred who looked up from his bacon. "Loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world-"  
"That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione's temper had every sign of flaring, but she was interrupted by the morning post.  
Raina took another bite of food; the past two months had benefited her well in learning to control herself around so many birds. George sent her a slightly anxious glance before looking at the owls streaming in.  
"Nice save." Said Raina to him afterwards. "But you both know I'm not going to shut up about whatever's bothering you." She turned and met Fred's eyes as well. "I might be able to help." She suggested.  
Fred shrugged. "Doubt it." He said.  
"No, you don't," Raina said smoothly. "Come on."  
"Don't you have Care of Magical Creatures now?" George asked.  
Raina groaned. "Yes." She muttered, standing up. "But don't worry, school end's half an hour early today, I can interrogate you then."  
"We'll be getting ready for the other schools to arrive." Fred said triumphantly. "So fat chance of that."  
Raina rolled her eyes. "I'll get there and you know I will." She said, hitching up her bag. "Besides, they're meant to arrive at six, how can we possibly spend that much time getting ready?"  
It turned out, they could quite easily. Heads of houses lined them up by year and house groups, and, sandwiched between Lola and George, Raina could see Professor McGonagall pacing up and down the lines, telling people to straighten uniform and re-tie ties.  
"Follow me please," she said finally. "First-years in front... no pushing..."  
The evening air was cold enough to make Raina pull her cloak tighter around her shoulders and she grabbed Lola's wrist and checked her watch for the time.  
"It's almost six," Lola confirmed.  
"How d'you 'reackon they're coming?" Fred asked, scanning the sky.  
"I bet it'll be dramatic," George said. "Malfoy's Mum seemed to like Durmstrang and they had peacocks all over their tent."  
"So not a portkey or anything?" Lola asked.  
"Nah." Said George dismissively.  
"In the past they've used winged horses and even dragons before they were made illegal here." Raina said, breaking off when Dumbledore stood up.  
"Aha!" Dumbledore said finally, "unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"  
Raina felt eagerness surge through the crowds and several people asked 'where' before she spotted a dark shape in the sky above the forest.  
"There!" Raina said, pointing to the forest. A huge shape was swooping through the dark sky towards them, almost hitting the tree tops as it skimmed lower. The shape was lopsided – Raina could see as it hurtled closer – and she thought of her own flight and was a little less impressed.  
She was near the front of the crowd, and stepped back a little as the Beauxbatons arrived. They emerged from a giant carriage with the schools crest carved onto the doors and pulled by huge winged horses with fiery eyes. A boy had darted out and flicked a latch on the door, causing steps to unfold from the carriage. The Beuxbatons headmistress stepped out.  
"Madam Maxime." Raina whispered to her friends. "She's their headmistress; insists she isn't half-giant."  
"Because that's believable." Lola said, craning her neck to get a look at her face.  
Dumbledore clapped and slowly the school joined in. Madam Maxime's face relaxed and she strode to Dumbledore and shook his hand.  
"My dear Madam Maxime," Dumbledore begun, "welcome to Hogwarts."  
"Dumbly-dorr-" Fred snickered at how she pronounced his name, "-I 'ope I fine you well?" She asked.  
"On excellent form, I thank you." Dumbledore said.  
"My pupils," Raina followed the Headmistresses casual wave back to the carriage, where a group of around a dozen students had lined up.  
They were shivering; their uniforms being made with fine silk, though some of them had tried to adapt them to the cold. Raina could feel apprehension and grudging respect coming off them as they surveyed the castle.  
"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madam Maxime asked.  
"He should be here any moment." Said Dumbledore. The Beauxbatons departed inside at Dumbledore's offer, but the Hogwarts students stayed outside. Raina was glad their uniforms were better adapted for the cold.  
"Will Durmstrang arrive in the same way?" Lola asked.  
Raina shrugged. "Probably not; they'll want to overshadow Beauxbatons."  
"They have a lot to beat." Fred said.  
"C'mon." George added. "Let's go over to Lee."  
"You distract Maia and we'll try talking to 'im." Fred said conspiringly.  
Raina smiled and shook her head, allowed Lola to pull her after them.  
"Can you hear something?" Raina heard Ron say as they walked past.  
She glanced back, and then listened as a hush fell over everyone. A strange sound came from the river bed; like a plug had been pulled and the water was draining out.  
"The lake!" Lee yelled as they reached him. "Look at the lake!"  
Raina watched as ripples formed on the surface of the black lake. She squinted, and listened for the strange sound, muffled further by the waves now washing across the shore. The water in the middle of the lake begun to swirl, creating a whirlpool from which a shadowy shape arose.  
"It's a mast!" Someone shouted as the skeletal shape of the rigging came into view.  
Slowly the decks of the ship rose, water streaming past the railing. Porthole lit with dim, green-ish light, came into view and the ship listed to one side as the waters around it calmed.  
"Looks like a ghost ship," Raina whispered as it begun to sail towards the shore. Although there were no sails to catch what little breeze there was, the ship moved smoothly and they dropped the anchor only a few moments later.  
"Are there people on board?" George asked.  
Raina nodded; she could feel their mostly foreign emotions. There was one presence which felt vaguely familiar, but she dismissed it as the Durmstrang students filed off a ramp which had just been lowered. Raina was puzzled for a moment at their bulky figures but discovered as they came closer that they were wearing uniforms of matted fur which were well suited to the cold.  
"Dumbledore!" called the man leading them. Unlike his students, his furs were silver and sleek, and his hair was slicked back.  
"Professor Karkaroff." She whispered. "He was a death eater according to an old copy of the Daily Prophet."  
"How are you my dear fellow?" Said Karkaroff, his emotions as slippery as his voice; he didn't like Dumbledore.  
"Did you find out who the judge is during your research?" Fred asked as Dumbledore replied.  
Raina nodded absentmindedly, tuning out of the conversation as she fiddled with the threads of her tie. She looked up as Karkaroff herded a student inside. Everything clicked as he disappeared from view. The faintly familiar emotions and the prominent brow...  
Raina cursed, drawing the twins, Lee's, Lola's and Maia's attention to her. "Well this should be fun?" She offered.   
"It's Krum!" Maia said excitedly.


	23. Chapter 23

“Why don’t you want to see Krum?” George asked as they walked in.  
“I’ll explain later,” Raina said, glancing around anxiously. He hadn’t seen her yet, and all she would need is for that to happen to see if he recognized it. If he did she’d have to ask him to keep it quiet. Biting her lip, Raina ducked her head as they walked past the Durmstrang’s on the way to the Gryffindor table.   
“Who’s the judge?” Fred asked her as they sat down.   
Raina shook her head, “You’ll find out soon, don’t worry.” She said, watching as the Durmstrang’s made their way to the Slytherin table.   
“Typical.” Fred said.   
“Them going to Slytherin or me not telling you?” Raina asked.   
“Both, come to think of it.” George said.   
“It’s not hugely difficult to find. It’s not in Hogwarts: A History or anything to obvious but there are lots of less well known books.” She said.   
“Come on, Raina!” Fred pleaded. “We don’t want to waste our time pouring over dusty old books.”  
“It isn’t a waste of time!” Raina protested.  
“I wonder who else is coming?” Lola asked, ignoring their bickering.  
“Huh?” Raina twisted in her seat to look at the table at the front. There were enough chairs for the guest Headmaster and mistress as well as two extra. “Perhaps some of the Ministry will come, I heard that they also judge.”  
Maia was looking critically at the Beuxbatons. “They’re a bad-tempered bunch.” She said, “all this and they only sit there looking unimpressed.”   
She was right, although Raina could tell they were a little awed, they certainly didn’t show it. “The Durmstrang’s do seem a little more likeable.” She commented. Some of them were looking up at the ceiling in wonder or inspecting the golden cutlery.  
Lola nudged her and pointed in the direction of a Durmstrang girl who brought her fork to her mouth and bit it, apparently to check if it was real gold. Raina laughed.   
The chatter died down slightly several minutes later as the staff took their seats at the top table. Dumbledore stayed standing as Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff took seats on either side of him.   
“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most importantly – guests. I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.”   
Raina turned her head sharply as one of the Beauxbatons girls laughed. She scowled. “I don’t like her.” She whispered.   
Lola nodded in agreement. “Not that we’re judgemental teens or anything,” she whispered.0-  
“The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast.” Continued Dumbledore, taking no notice of the girl. “I will now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home.”  
“Are they trying to poison us?” Lola asked as the food appeared; she was staring apprehensively at a strange dish opposite them.   
“It’s bouillabaisse.” Raina said, hearing Hermione say it from across them. “Ugh, look at the bubbles in it.” She said, shivering as one of them popped and splattered some of the mixture onto the table.  
“What bubbles?” Asked Lola, puzzled.   
Raina blinked, and the surface of the bouillabaisse became smooth and undisturbed. Lola had thankfully turned to a less foreign dish and left Raina with her thoughts. She touched where she had been sure the mixture had landed and found the table’s surface smooth and dry. It was a small thing, but she couldn’t mistake what she had thought was the reality of it. Raina gritted her teeth – there was no doubt about it; the hallucinations were starting.   
She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling far less hungry. Instead she turned to look at the tables behind her.  
She felt a presence nearby, and found the girl who’d laughed during Dumbledore’s speech fast approaching. She was looking at Raina curiously, and Raina stared back. She knew without a doubt that this girl was part veela. Although her blood was not as strong as Raina’s, Raina could tell for sure.  
The girl had removed the muffler she’d been wearing to keep warm, and her hair cascaded down her back. It was silvery blond rather than gold blond, and she was wearing her glamour at full force; boys stared as she whisked past.   
“Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?” She asked in a musical voice.  
Although she was wearing her glamour, it coated her face only thinly. She would look pretty without it, and with it her imperfections shined through. Raina thought she could far surpass her in looks with her glamour, and maybe even match her if they both went without as well. She shook her head, missing whatever the girl said next. When she looked up, she knew the girl knew what she was, and an unspoken message passed between them. They would talk later.   
Raina drew herself up as the girl walked away, letting go of a tiny bit of her glamour, confirming her suspicions. She had to take several deep breaths afterwards and confirmed that being around veela certainly didn’t bring out her best traits.  
George elbowed her, snapping her out of her trance. “What was that about?” He asked.   
Raina faced him, breathless. He was staring, she realised, and so she quickly slid her glamour back into place. “She a veela.” She said in a low voice. “Only about a quarter though; her glamour’s quite patchy… lots of imperfections.”   
“She looked good enough to me.” Fred said, staring after her appreciatively. He wasn’t star-struck like many of the other Hogwarts boys, but her glamour had certainly had a small effect – or maybe he was just appreciative.   
Raina shook her head, fiddling with her curls, which had tightened once she’d forced her glamour back in. “I guess I’ll go meet her tonight.” She said.   
“Fancy taking me with you?” Fred joked.   
Grinning, Raina dished up a small portion of food onto her plate, feeling slightly better. Forking some pudding into her mouth, she turned to examine the staff table. She saw that Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had joined the staff and filled the two empty seat.   
“Excellent.” Said George, following her gaze. The emotions she associated with he and Fred’s secrecy arose in him.  
“So who is it?” She asked. “Crouch or Bagman?”   
“What?” George asked, facing her quickly.   
“I’m not an idiot. Which one were you sending a message to?”   
“Bagman.” Said Fred reluctantly.   
“We bet our savings on the match at the cup and won.” George said.  
“But Bagman payed us in leprechaun gold and he won’t admit it.”   
“Ah.” Raina said, tapping the table thoughtfully. She was about to ask how they planned to get it back before the desert plates were cleaned and Dumbledore stood up. The twins turned and stared at him avidly. Raina wondered if they’d already made the ageing potion.   
“The moment has come,” Dumbledore begun, “the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket-”  
“The casket’s the one who’ll pick the contestants.” Raina explained in a fast whisper.   
“-just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical games and Sports.”   
Both twins glared when his name was mentioned, and did not join in with the applause, although it was much more enthusiastic than it had been for Crouch.  
“Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madam Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions efforts.” At that, the twins attention seemed to sharpen tenfold. “The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch.”   
Filch came forwards, dressed in a horrible old moth eaten suit and carrying an even older – but much more impressive – jewel encrusted chest. Raina grinned as one of the first years stood up to get a better view.   
“The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… the Goblet of Fire.”  
Dumbledore, whose hand had previously been resting on the casket, took out his wand and tapped the chest three times. When the lid opened, he carefully drew out a roughly carved wooden cup, with blue flames spilling from the rim. Using the casket as a pedestal, Dumbledore placed the cup on top for all to see.   
“Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe’en the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been places in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.”   
Raina caught Fred’s smirk, and knew they both believed that crossing an age line wouldn’t be a challenge. She rolled her eyes, but smiled.   
“Finally,” Dumbledore continued, “I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all.”   
“An Age Line!” Fred said on the way to the common room. “Well, that should be fooled by and ageing potion, shouldn’t it? And once your names in the Goblet, you’re laughing – it can’t tell whether you’re seventeen or not!”  
Raina drifted away from them as Hermione made an attempt to discourage them. She could already tell from the twins emotions that she’d be unsuccessful. It took Raina several seconds to spot the part-veela, who was scowling at the hold up which had formed at the door to the entrance hall. Raina wouldn’t let herself be distracted by its cause, instead, she shouldered her way through the crowd. The veela separated herself from her friends with a quick word and met Raina near the back.   
“You are also part veela, no?” The girl said as they met up.  
“I like to not advertise the fact.” Raina said, hoping the girl would get the hint.   
“Of course.” She dipped her head. “I vould like to meet at some point to compare.” She said, examining Raina critically.  
Raina nodded, a little stiffly. She still didn’t think she liked the girl. “I’m Raina,” she introduced herself as the crowd began to leave the Great Hall.   
“Fleur Delacour.” The girl said, holding out her hand to shake. Raina complied, and they parted ways. “Perhaps ve should meet after ze champions have been chosen.” She said, Raina nodded in agreement.   
Rubbing her temples as she walked away, Raina located the twins. She wanted the fly, but she didn’t dare until she knew which area’s were out of view of the other schools. Sighing she straightened her robes and caught up to her friends.   
“Got the Age potion all ready.” George said cheerfully.   
“Going to join us tomorrow?” Fred asked.  
“I’m not going to miss this.” Raina said, grinning. “How early will you be going in?”   
George shrugged, “late enough so we have an audience.” He said.  
“You’re that sure it’s going to work?” Maia cut in.  
“’Course.” Fred said.   
“Dumbledore’ll have made the line proofed against advanced magic-”  
“-But and ageing potion’s so dim-witted-”   
“-He’ll never expect it.”  
Maia laughed and she and Lee exchanged glances. “Sure.” Maia said finally.   
Rose Bower tapped her on the shoulder and Maia turned around, still smiling. Lola glared a little as Rose spoke to Maia and the two girls split off to the bathroom as they reached the Gryffindor tower.  
“What happened between you and Rose?” Raina asked.  
A spike of anger hit Lola at the mention of Rose’s name. “She just doesn’t view people very nicely. She has all the pure-blooded ideals and I figured I don’t want to hang around someone who calls me a mud-blood behind my back.”   
“No wonder you hate Archer so much.” Raina joked. Over the past two months the two had been insulting each other at every chance. One run in which left Lola with a nose which was twice as long had put him in detention while Lola got it shrunk back to its normal size.  
“And now he’s sucking up to Krum!” Lola said indignantly.   
“Maybe then he’ll leave you alone?” Raina suggested with a yawn. The two of them walked immediately to the girls dorms, while Fred, George, and Lee stayed behind.   
“Wake me up early to see who puts in their names.” Lola said with a yawn.   
Raina nodded and got into bed, staring up at the ceiling. During dinner she’d been sure she’d had a hallucination, but now she almost managed to convince herself otherwise – until the moonlight on the roof begun to spin in circles, causing Raina to grip tightly onto the bed. She was tempted to put Fleur using her glamour down to vanity, but she could see why this was a fate to escape.   
The room steadied itself; the whole thing over the moment she blinked. She could do this; all it would take would be to know when she was seeing things which weren’t there. Forcing her mind to stay blank, Raina sunk into a fitful sleep.   
***  
She did indeed wake her friend up much earlier than usual. At first Lola looked like she wanted to slap her, then she sprung up and changed out of her pyjama’s.  
“Who else is awake?” Lola asked.  
Raina shrugged. “No idea. Let’s go down and see.”   
They were not the first awake. Many of the Durmstrang students were just entering the hall. Raina kept a careful eye out for Krum. He strode forwards, his face neutral, and stepped confidently over the age line. Raina realised a few moments too late that she was in full view, and he met her eyes squarely. There it was; the flicker of recognition in both his mind and face. He turned to leave the Goblet slowly, and Raina knew when clarity arrived for him. She stood perfectly still as the others put their names in the goblet, some more confident than others.   
She knew the moment Fred and George arrived in the hall, stowing twin bottles of what Raina supposed was ageing potion away in their robes. “Just taken it.” She heard them whisper to Harry, Ron and Hermione.   
Raina neared the Age line as Fred stepped to the edge. “Ready?” He asked George and Lee. Raina could feel his excitement as she neared him. “C’mon, then – I’ll go first-” Fred pulled a slip of parchment with his name on it from his pocket. He paused at the age line, bouncing on the balls of his feet, before stepping over, with everyone’s eyes on him.  
George cheered and stepped in after him. Raina looked to Hermione, and the two exchanged knowing glances. A moment later the twins were hurled out of the circle with their paper fluttering out behind them. They both landed a good ten feet away. There was a loud bang and by the time Raina had walked to them, they both had long, white beards.   
Everyone burst out laughing. Raina might have been concerned, but when they realised what was on their faces, they joined in.  
“I did warn you,” Said Dumbledore, both his tone and his emotions seeming highly amused. “I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey.”   
“Think we’ll leave them to go to the hospital wing alone?” Lola asked.   
“We’ll see them later I’m sure.” Raina said as Lee trailed after them to the hospital wing.   
Raina next got a chance to talk to them at dinner. Lola had roped her into a game of rating people’s looks.   
“A five.” Lola said, looking critically at Tyler Watts.  
“Mmm,” Raina tilted her head to one side and then shrugged. “I ‘spose that’s suitable.”  
“What about Krum?” Lola asked.   
“You know, for all he’s a great seeker, he’d be better looking if he didn’t scowl so much.”   
“I know! Who pissed in his pumpkin juice?” Lola asked.   
Raina laughed. “I’d give him a seven if he smiled. How about Fred and George?” She asked as they entered the hall.   
“Each an eight.” Said Lola, a little too loudly, catching their attention.  
“What?” Asked Fred, coming over to stand by them.   
“We’re rating people.” Lola explained, unabashed.   
“Well, what’d we get?” George asked, striking a pose which sent Lola into a fit of giggles.   
“Eight and eight point five.” Raina said, grinning.   
Both boys exchanged glances. “Which is which?” Fred asked.  
Raina placed a finger over her lips. “My lips are sealed. Although I have to admit, you could bring your mark up one if you’d kept the beards.”  
“Do you approve of Dumbledore’s sense of style?” George asked, sitting down.   
Raina grinned, “The beards were a nice touch. Anyways…” she directed her attention away from them and to the dark haired Slytherin that Lola insisted she hated. “Him?” She asked Lola.  
“Negative three-hundred.” Said Lola without missing a beat.   
“Oh, come on! Rate him on looks alone.” Raina insisted.   
“Nine.” Muttered Lola. Raina clapped but Lola continued in a louder voice, “his personality brings him down a lot though.”  
“Sure… sure…” Raina said, a little condescendingly. After all, they seemed to both go out of their way to annoy each other.   
“Ah well.” Said George as the Beauxbatons arrived. “Pity we didn’t get in; I hope the Hogwarts champions a Gryffindor.”   
“I wouldn’t mind if Cedric Diggory got in.” Lola said decidedly.   
“Why? What d’you rate him as?” Fred asked shrewdly.   
Lola grinned. “Obviously a nine.”   
“Up there with Archer, eh?” Raina asked, causing Lola to hit her.   
“I hope he didn’t enter.” Lola said with a slight shiver.   
Raina squinted up the at the staff table, where Hagrid had led Madam Maxime. She could feel his emotions; awe, mostly, as he sat down on Madam Maxime’s other side.   
“He fancies her.” Raina muttered.  
“I though you had a pact?” George asked.  
Raina shrugged, “anyone can see it; look at the suit.”  
“At least he’s making an effort?” Lola suggested.   
Raina just smiled and returned to examining the hall. It was decorated for hallowe’en and so it was darker than usual. Most of the light came from the floating candles or the Goblet of Fire, which illuminated Dumbledore in a ghostly blue glow.   
Much less focus was on the food now that knowing who the champions would be was so close.   
“Hope it’s Angelina,” said Fred to his brother, who’d arrived late with his friends.   
Both of the twins were on the edge of their seats, Lola was only picking at her food, and Raina just wanted to find out who the champions would be. Finally the plates cleared at Dumbledore stood up. The tension in the room was undeniable, and the only person Raina couldn’t feel the excitement coming off was Crouch, who was smoothing down his toothbrush moustache.   
“Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate that it requires one more minute.” Dumbledore went on to ask the champions to meet him in a room adjacent to the Great Hall. Then, he swept his wand across the hall, and nearly all of the light was extinguished (“Got a flair for the dramatic today,” George said.), the Goblet now glowing as brightly as ever.   
“Any second,” Lee whispered, and Raina felt his excitement clearly.   
Suddenly the flame of the goblet turned bright red, and sparks flew out of it as if it was the beginning of a fire works display. The flame flared higher and a charred piece of parchment flew from it. Dumbledore caught it deftly.   
“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!” He read loudly.   
The hall burst into applause. “No surprises there!” Yelled Ron from a few seats down.   
Raina watched as Krum stood up from the Slytherin table and walked calmly towards the staff table, disappearing into the side door. She knew he was proud of himself, but also he hadn’t expected anything different. As the applause died down, Raina turned her attention back to the Goblet; and she was not alone in doing so.   
Briefly she saw a serpent winding through the red flame. She turned to Lola to say something, but when she looked back, Dumbledore had caught the paper. Another vision? Raina shook her head, shaken but determined to ignore it.  
The champion of Beauxbatons was Fleur – as Raina had somehow expected. She clapped reluctantly as the part-veela stood and made her way to the front of the hall. The other students of Beuxbatons were sorely disappointed; Raina could tell even if some of the girls hadn’t been crying.   
She was heedless of their sadness as the cup turned red again. The tension in the air made her shiver and she bit her lip anxiously. Flames licked the edge of the cup, and finally, the last piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it and read it at arms length.   
“The Hogwarts champion,” he begun, pausing dramatically, “is Cedric Diggory.”  
“Still a nine?” Raina asked Lola as he made his way to the staff table, happiness literally (To Raina at least) radiating off him.   
“Point five!” Lola amended, clapping loudly.   
She wasn’t alone in her enthusiasm and it was several moments before Dumbledore could make himself heard. Raina was distracted from his speech, however, as she felt a prick of emotion from Moody, who was looking at the cup a little too expectantly for her liking.   
Was he suspicious? She had no more time to think about it as the cup turned red again. Dumbledore managed to catch the piece of paper which the cup flung out. She could tell that he hadn’t expected it. He seemed to stare at the parchment for an eternity as the entire hall held its breath. Finally, he read what was on it.   
“Harry Potter.” His words fell like a pebble into smooth water. Everyone turned.  
Raina snapped her head around to fast to look at him she thought she’d sprained her neck, and she knew that many of the others had done the same. She mentally reached out for Harry and knew several things. He hadn’t expected this, and he certainly wouldn’t want it whenever his shock subsided.   
Dumbledore beckoned him to the staff table. Raina didn’t envy the attention he was getting. Whispers filled the hall, few of them positive. The twins were looking at her for confirmation.   
“He didn’t expect that at all.” Raina said. “Neither did anyone around… well…” She wanted to tell them about Moody, but she sensed they wouldn’t believe her; he was an ex-aura after all.   
“Awesome.” Said Fred as talk begun to spread through the hall.   
“D’you think they’ll actually let him compete though?” Lee asked.   
“That’s what we thought would happen.” Fred pointed out, yawning suddenly. The candles flickered back on, one by one, leaving everyone blinking in light that suddenly seemed far to bright. Professor McGonagall ordered them all to their common rooms curtly, and Raina gave the Fat Lady the password when they reached her.   
“Did you hear?” asked a pale witch who was jumping excitedly in the frame. “Dumbledore’s letting him enter! He-” But she was cut off as the frame swung forwards. Raina realised the twins had disappeared at the witch’s words and knew from a combination of their habits and emotions where they were going.   
She followed them quickly down to the kitchens, catching up just as the portrait of the fruit opened up.   
“Getting food to celebrate with?” She asked.   
“Of course,” George said. “The house elves even know what we want by now.” He continued as his arms were loaded with food.  
“Thank you!” Raina said to the house elves as they left. Smiling cheerily, the house elves waved goodbye and they brought the food back to the common room only moments before Harry arrived. He stepped inside to thunderous applause and was bombarded with questions for several minutes. Raina could tell he wanted to leave. He put up with almost half an hour of celebrations until he begun trying to force his way through the crowd.   
“No, seriously, George – I’m going to bed.” She heard him say.   
“C’mon George!” She said, grabbing his arm, “Leave him alone!”   
Harry shot her a grateful look before making his way up to bed.   
“You two should tell him you don’t think he put his name in.” Raina said, turning to her friends.  
“Yeah…” George said. “Pity though, I’d’ve loved to be champion.”   
Raina wrinkled her nose. “I don’t think I’d enjoy it.” She said, “even if there was no division between champions.”   
“Yeah, but you’re boring.” Fred said lightly.   
“You’d probably do all the tasks without a scratch.”   
“No blood…”  
“No narrow escapes…”  
“It would be dull.” Fred finished.   
Raina smiled and shook her head. “As if.” She said. “Do you want to help me find a place to fly tomorrow?” She asked suddenly.   
Fred gestured to the window. “You have all that land.” He said.   
“So picky.” George embellished.   
“I’d rather the other schools didn’t know I could fly.”  
“Well the French don’t seem to mind cross-breeding.” George pointed out. “No sane man could deny that Fleur was a veela.”   
“She sees the tournament as a chance to prove herself.” Raina said softly.   
“I know she shouldn’t have to, but you can do the same easily.” George replied.  
“What, enter the next Tri-wizard tournament and win?” Raina asked.   
“It’s a long shot.” Fred said. “We’d have our names in there too, you remember.”  
“You wouldn’t stand a chance.” George said, shaking his head.   
“And what are we doing now?” Fred asked, disgusted when he realized they were far from the centre of attention.   
Raina laughed and shook her head. “Well, I think I’m going to go to bed as well.” She said.   
“What, don’t want to watch us improve the party?” George said, pulling a small packet of something from his pocket.  
Yawning, Raina shook her head. “No thanks.” She said, “I’d like to look like a living human being tomorrow.”   
“You can do a lot better than that.” Fred said lightly.   
Raina raised an eyebrow before descending the stairs. Tomorrow, she decided, she would find Fleur Delacour and they would talk.


	24. Chapter 24

The silver-haired veela seemed to be surrounded by a constant gaggle of friends and admires. She seemed to thrive off the attention, and it was mid-next week when Raina finally got the girl alone. She’d been sent by Professor McGonagall to talk to Rita Skeeter at the end of one Transfiguration lesson because she’d finished her work early and it was the last class of the day.  
She had to wait quite some time while the champions pictures were taken and saw by the way Rita Skeeter had arranged the champions that Harry would be mentioned as the main Hogwarts champion. She caught Fleur’s eye, and the girl nodded, signaling her to wait. Raina found she had no desire to talk to the heavily made-up reporter and her photographer and instead fell into step with Fleur as they were dismissed.  
“Zat woman – ze reporter – she is abominable.”  
“I did get that impression,” Raina said.  
“And you, vould you like to meet avay from everyone?”  
“Yes please,” Raina said, leading Fleur away from the hall.  
“I vould like to know what traits you ‘ave.” Fleur said, coming to a halt at one of the balcony’s and stepping outside. “My sister – Gabrielle – ‘as her glamour early, but et is very faint, and she does not ‘ave any aqualier.”  
“And you?” Raina asked curiously.  
“I got my glamour at fifteen and I can fly at ‘ze full moon.” She looked expectantly at Raina.  
“I can sense emotions.” Raina begun. “And I got my glamour when I was fifteen and also my aqualier. I can fly all year ‘round.”  
“Et is a useful skill, no?”  
Raina nodded. “I have to fly every night.” She said. There was no denying the awkward air between them, and she still did not like the girl.  
“And how much veela are you?” Fleur asked, tilting her head to one side.  
“Three-quarters.” Raina said stiffly.  
“Ah, so zat is why you sense emotions? I ‘ave never ‘eard of et before.”  
“Wonderful.” Raina muttered.  
“But ‘ze flying.” Fleur said, seeming to realise she was uncomfortable and changing the topic somewhat. “Vould you like to meet in two veeks? Ze moon is full then. I vould like to fly with you.”  
Raina nodded hesitantly. “Where do you want to meet?” She asked.  
“At ze edge of ze forest. Near where ze ‘orses are kept.”  
She meant near Hagrid’s hut. Raina nodded; it shouldn’t be too hard to find her way there without being seen. “See you then.” She said, turning to go to dinner.  
Fleur nodded her agreement and followed Raina in silence back to the Great Hall.  
***  
Raina flew many times before her meeting with Fleur. Sometimes she consented to Fred or George coming with her, but on the full moon she refused them and hurried outside in some jeans and a t-shirt.  
“Hello.” She said breathlessly to Fleur as she came to a halt outside the Beauxbatons horse pen.  
Fleur nodded. “You made it.” She said, stripping off her cloak, leaving her in a tight black thermal top and jeans. “Ve must wait for ze moonlight to hit me.” She explained, straining her neck towards the sky.  
Raina nodded and unfurled her wings. They fit through the slits she’d made for them and she sighed in relief when they hit the cold air. The day had been difficult, the presence of the moon, though invisible in the sky, had pulled at her wings. Fred and George had found several opportunities to joke about her being ‘twitchy’.  
The moment the moon emerged from above the mountains, Raina heard Fleur sigh in relief and her wings unfold. Unlike Raina’s, Fleurs were more silver than grey, although each feather was rimmed with a smoky colour.  
Fleur shook out her wings, sending loose feathers fluttering through the air. “I ‘ave been waiting for zis.” She said twisting so she could preen her wings. Raina turned and ran her fingers through her own feathers.  
The darkest greys glinted purple in the moonlight, while the gold which ran the length of each feather caught the light and reminded her of veins.  
“Zey are beautiful.” Fleur said, catching one. “Veela feathers can be used to spot lies and improve concentration.” She said, sticking one of her own into her hair. “Shall ‘ve fly?”  
Raina nodded, wondering if she should collect her feathers. It was moulting season anyway; her wings were missing patches of feathers and down, but her flight feathers were smooth and unruffled.  
She bent her knees and sprang into flight, timing it with a beat of her wings which sent her soaring. Fleur took a run up, and her form shook before she stabilized herself and flapped up to Raina’s height.  
The young woman clearly wasn’t as used to flying as Raina herself was; her body hung awkwardly in the air as Raina’s had at first.  
“Vere should ve fly?” Fleur asked, looking over the forest.  
“Up.” Raina said. The clouds were low and it wouldn’t take much to get above them. It would be a while until they had clear sky again.  
She twisted and made a path as close to straight up as she could. She heard Fleur following, but Raina passed the low clouds far before her. She hovered, her wings beating away the clouds. Nearby Fleur emerged, shivering as the water droplets gave way. Then, she was still, save for her wings keeping her afloat.  
“Et es magnificent,” Fleur said, her eyes wide. “Shall ‘ve glide?”  
“Okay.” Raina agreed, her stomach dropping as she stopped flapping. It took her a moment of free fall to get herself into the right position, and then she half shut her eyes as she descended towards the forest.  
Fleur’s face was unguarded as she whizzed past. The curve of her cheek was illuminated in the moonlight and her eyes shone. They were rounding the curve of the forest and dropping lower as they went. Raina tucked in her wings, air ripping at her hair and making it whip around her face in all directions as she caught up to Fleur.  
“What’s that?” She asked suddenly. They’d rounded the lake, and she was suddenly blinded by the bright light of fire in front of her. Her words were caught up and tossed away by the wind roaring past her ears, but she angled her wings so she was directed to the source of the fire.  
She saw Fleur following her lead out of the corner of her eyes. Suddenly a tongue of flame whipped past them, so close that Raina could feel the hair on her arms fry. She heard Fleur yell something, and looked too see her spiralling rapidly towards the ground. They landed amongst the tree’s, Raina having tucked in her wings tightly, landed and lay still for a moment, winded.  
“What vas zat!?” Fleur asked in a loud whisper.  
“I don’t know. Should we head back?”  
She met Fleur’s eyes, and they shared a genuine grin. “Zat vould be no fun.” Fleur laughed.  
“Definitely not,” Raina said, crouching down. “On foot then?” Together they crept closer to the noise and the fire. There were shouts coming between the roar of flame.  
“Can you throw fire?” Fleur asked.  
“I have before,” Raina said, looking at her hands.  
“You vill be safe from normal flames zen.” Fleur said, “But not from veela.”  
“If those are normal flames then I’m a peahen,” Raina said as another spurt of flame shot from the trees. They reached the edge of the forest and crouched low. In the clearing, crouched four massive shapes, which Raina knew without a doubt were dragons.  
“Zey are not native ‘ere.” Fleur pointed out.  
“No.” Raina agreed as she managed to pick out the shapes of men rushing about, shouting orders to one another. She caught sight of a chain which had broken, and a vast black dragon was straining to escape, lifting its vast wings up in preparation to fly.  
“I think we know what the first task is,” Raina said suddenly, realising it was only a few days away.  
Fleur went pale under her glamour. “I should make plans zen.” She said, pulling out and fingering her wand.  
The black dragon had stopped struggling and was staring straight at them, it would only be so long until the people surrounding it would notice its focus. Suddenly it shot a burst of flame towards them, and Fleur and Raina scrambled away. Although Fleur had told Raina she was flameproof, she had no desire to find out in that way. Raina struggled for a moment to get her wings into position and took flight, quickly and ascending through the trees.  
Fleur was laughing. “Eet was close.” She said, brushing off her clothes.  
“Almost too close.” Raina pointed out lightly.  
“Ve should be more careful.”  
“Want to look for werewolves next full moon?”  
“For sure.” Fleur said, grinning widely.  
As a very clever woman once said; there are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll (Or indeed, escaping a fifty-foot dragon) is one of them.


	25. Chapter 25

“You can’t fly past it.” Raina pointed out. She was sitting in the back corner of the library with Fleur only a day before the tournament begun.   
“I vish it vas full moon.” Fleur said, looking wistfully out the window. “Or even zat I vas fire proof.”   
Raina nodded absentmindedly, “d’you think one of my feathers will help?” She asked.   
“I do not know.” Fleur said. “Vould you like to bring one too me? Madam Maxime is trying to help also. She vent vith ‘Agrid last night.”  
“Does she have any ideas?”   
“Put et into a sleeping trance. I ‘ave been practicing, et should vork on a dragon although zey are beeg.”   
Raina nodded, flicking forwards a few pages absentmindedly. “I’ll give you a feather tomorrow then.” She said.  
“Et es fitting.” Fleur said, “zey are also for luck. I ’ave one of my mothers as vell – but she es not fire proof.”   
“Pity.” Raina said sympathetically. “Well your name didn’t come out of the goblet because of luck.” She rose, “I have to go finish my transfiguration homework – We still have half a day’s worth of classes tomorrow.” Raina picked up her books, brushing off a black beetle which had been sitting on top of them. Fleur drew back. Raina was tempted to ask how Fleur was going to face a dragon but was scared of bugs, before deciding she’d better not. She wasn’t quite sure who’s emotions she feeling.   
The library seemed quiet but…   
“See you later.” Fleur said, the casual goodbye sounding strange on her tongue. She’d stood up as well and was carefully avoiding the beetle.   
“Bye.” Raina left the library, wondering if she should fly. She might as well, she decided, heading towards the common room. She was not surprised to see Fred and George still awake.  
“What are you two working on?” She asked. When she’d entered the portrait hole they’d looked up, but now they were concentrating again.  
“Until Bagman gives us our money back we’re going to earn more.” George said.   
“What’s with the colour scheme?” Raina asked. They had a garish orange and black sign set on the top of a box for bets.   
“What’s wrong with it?” Fred asked.  
“It looks like a bumblebee gone wrong.” Raina said bluntly.   
“Care to help us with the design then?” George asked. He was magicking another compartment onto the box.   
“I was going to have a fly…” Raina said uncertainly.   
“Great, we can come out with you then.” Fred cut in.   
“I thought you were busy trying to make money. Why are you so eager?” Raina asked.   
“A year and a half and she still doesn’t trust us.” Fred mock complained to George.   
“It’s no wonder.” Raina pointed out as she sat down; they had both pranked her more than once. “I think you should go for purple and orange anyway.” She suggested, poking the box.  
“Why purple?” Fred asked tapping the collecting box with his wand.  
“It looks better.” Raina said bluntly, “and you could make it a theme. It’s kind of a colour you associate with magic.”   
“True,” George agreed. “We should get you to work for us.”   
Raina leaned back in the chair. “How much would you pay me?” She joked.   
“You’d get to spend time with us,” Fred winked.   
Raina laughed, “that would be a punishment.” She said lightly.   
“For all sides.” George added.   
Raina opened her mouth to retort, when she caught sight of the common room clock. She groaned. “We’re stuffed for tomorrow.” She said.   
“You might be.” Said Fred unconcernedly. His transfiguration homework was spread carelessly over one of the low tables nearby. Raina sneaked a look and realised that he hadn’t filled any of it in.   
“Trying to find the answers?” George enquired.   
“I’d like to have a chance of getting them right, thanks.” Raina retorted, clearing Fred’s homework off the table and laying out her own. After staring blankly at the paper for nearly a minute, her mind churning the words over tiredly, she resignedly asked, “why was a switching spell invented in the nineteenth century in particular?”  
George laughed and sat down beside her. “What were you saying about the answers?” he asked.   
Raina elbowed him, “Shush.” She said, pointing at the question.   
“What’s ruffled your feathers?” George asked slyly.   
Raina thought for a moment, but was too tired to come up with a retort, so she pointed at the question, “help? Please?” She asked, making a brief attempt at puppy dog eyes.   
“You do seem to need it.” Said Fred, abandoning the collecting box.  
“Can’t even form full sentences anymore.” George added.  
“And neither of you can finish one without the other butting in.” Raina said, dipping her quill into her ink pot. She sighed as she looked over the questions and remembered the structure for the extended paragraphs they were meant to write. She wished she hadn’t spent the time on the transfiguration article.  
“Maybe we should help you,” George said, “but, since I don’t take transfiguration-”  
“A good decision if you ask me-” Fred said, flicking through his transfiguration homework.   
“-You’d have to ask Fred.”   
“Got that impression already, thanks.” Raina said, scribbling down the answer to a different question.   
“At least charms homework is multiple choice.” George said, making no attempt to do his. Raina wondered if he’d already magicked paper planes out of them or something.   
“Where were you before anyway?” Fred asked, “we thought you were flying or something.”   
“Oh, I was with Fleur, we were trying to find a way past the-” She stopped suddenly. She probably shouldn’t mention that she knew about the first task.   
“Woah, wait, the veela-girl?” Fred asked.   
“The what, exactly?” George added.   
Raina laughed a little guiltily. “Well, it turns out Fleur isn’t that bad. I mean, we kinda hated each other for a bit but…” Raina shrugged, “I guess I just get a little territorial.” She shrugged and stood up.   
“What were you trying to find your way past?” George asked again.   
Raina stood up, “You’d enjoy it more if it was a surprise,” she said.   
“Don’t go all Mum on us.” Fred said, “we know what we want.”   
Raina grinned and stepping onto the stairs to the girls dorms. She was halfway up when suddenly the surface became smooth and slippery underfoot. She bit back a yelp as she slid back down and crash landed on top of George. In a tangle of limbs, they fell to the floor.   
“Ouch,” George said. Raina hurriedly begun to extract herself from George, blushing a little.   
“Well, what did you expect?” She asked.   
“A scream of surprise, at least.” Fred said, grinning slyly at George.   
Making a face, Raina sat up. “As if,” She said.   
“So, planning on telling us your secrets?” George asked.   
“You just don’t like not knowing everything,” Raina said.   
“Well, whadd’ya expect?” Fred asked, “C’mon, Raina.”   
Raina shrugged, knowing she either shouldn’t have said anything, or tell them outright. “We came across a dragon. Well, four.” She said.   
“And you waited until now to tell us?” Fred asked incredulously.   
“You’ve gotta share your adventures more often.” George said.   
“Er, sorry.” Raina said, she wasn’t entirely sure why she hadn’t said anything before.   
“Anything else we should know?” George asked curiously.  
Raina considered mentioning that she was beginning to see things that weren’t there – but she hadn’t previously divulged the effects of not using glamour before. In any case, she didn’t think they would understand her reasons for not using glamour, so she shook her head.  
“Nah,” she said lightly, glad that they couldn’t sense emotions. She stepped back into the common room and sat down by her homework again. Her quill had rolled across the parchment and left a trail of ink.  
“Why bother?” Fred asked. “Professor McGonagall likes you.”  
Raina shook her head, “she doesn’t like anyone that much.” She said, scribbling down a half-hearted answer. “Merlin I hate whoever invented NEWTS.”  
“They sure named ‘em properly though,” George said.  
“They aren’t actually called that, are they?” Raina asked, remembering NEWTS stood for ‘Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests’.  
“Well even Percy called ‘em that and he’s all for sounding professional.”  
Raina nodded, recalling their older brothers personality. “Right, well in that case…” she stood up, rolled up her parchment and screed the lid on her ink pot. “I’m going to get some sleep.” She glared at her friends. “Do not set a foot on those stairs while I’m going up.”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it,” George said. Raina could feel the lie of that statement clearly.  
Halfway up the stairs, she felt them begin to disappear, so she lunged for the railing and managed to stand somewhat casually before looking back. “Not this time sorry.” She said over their laughter. “Wanted to feel me against you again?” She then asked, directing the comment and George with a smirk.   
That shut him up. George took a foot of the stairway and Raina cautiously stepped back onto it and hurried up.  
***  
Lola learned of their trick the next morning. “I forgot that happened.” She said as Raina tied back her hair.  
“We should make use of it,” Maia said, dabbing on a touch of lip gloss and then grabbing her bag.  
Raina could sense her mischievous thoughts.  
“Ooh, I get it,” Lola said. “Tell them there’s, like, an arcade up here.”  
“That’s a muggle thing.” Maia reminded her.  
“Right.” Lola said, “so what about… a snack bar?”  
“A passageway to the kitchens?” Maia suggested.  
“A giant hot tub,” suggested Rose Bower as she came into the bathroom and grabbed her hairbrush.  
“Free WiFi?” Valance Adams joined in.  
“They probably won’t appreciate that as much,” Lola said.  
“I know I would,” Valance said, grinning.  
Alicia and Angelina entered the room, blinking sleepily. “what're we talking about?” Angelina asked.  
“The kinds of things we can tell the boys are up here,” Maia said.  
“Graffiti from the English world cup quidditch team.”  
“How do we casually bring this up?” Raina asked, slipping on her robe and stepping out of their shared bathroom.  
“I’m sure we can work it into the conversation somehow,” Angelina said.  
“Why are we doing this anyway?” Alicia asked. Raina could tell she was eager to join in.  
“Because girls can get into the boy’s dorms, but boys can’t get into the girls,” Raina said.  
Alicia nodded, grinning, “well, might as well.” She said.  
Raina was curious to see how this would play out, but for now, her mind was full of worry and curiosity surrounding the first task.   
She was so distracted, that she squandered her free period to help Fleur instead of using it as her last chance to finish her transfiguration homework.   
“Are you going to practice your charm-song?” Raina asked as Fleur attempted another spell. She nodded.   
“Et works best on men ‘owever,” she said doubtfully.   
“What are the words?” Raina asked, wondering if she would know them as she had to song at the world cup.  
“No words.” Fleur said. “Ve only use ze notes.” Fleur demonstrated with a single note, which made Raina feel sleepy. She found the note easy to replicate.   
“And you’re going to use this on a dragon?” She asked her.   
“It vill be a last resort; ve are not sure if eet is allowed.”   
Raina itched to ask more about the different notes, but restrained herself. “Are there spells you can use as well?” Raina asked.   
“I ‘ave a few.” Fleur said, nervously wiping her wand on her robes.   
“Then you should be all set!” Raina said, more confidently than she felt.   
Fleur gave her a pinched smile, before someones hand landed on her shoulder. Madame Maxine must have had to stoop to get through the library door, but she towered over them now. Raina wondering if she would mind her attempted help.   
“Et is time we go.” She purred, her accent heavy. Fleur nodded and stood up.   
“I’ll see you before the task.” Raina told her. She remembered the luck feather she said she’d give, and decided to pluck one. She would need help to get to a feather which wasn’t a flight feather, because she knew from molting they took ages to grow back.   
She found George in a handy abandoned classroom a half-hour before they had to go down and watch the task.   
“Where’s Fred?” She asked, sitting down. She went to pick up the contraption he was working on.   
“Don’t touch that!” George said grabbing her hand.   
“Sorry.” Raina said.  
“You’re like a toddler.”   
“Hey! I don’t go around putting random things in my mouth.” She lightly smacked George on the shoulder when he looked sceptical, using the excuse to remove her hand.   
“Fred’s gone to get the rest of the stuff we’re going to sell today.” George told her, tapping the contraption with his wand.   
“Oh, well about that, mind plucking a feather to give to Fleur?” Raina moved to stand near a mirror in the classroom, throwing a glance towards the door.  
“One of your feathers?” George asked, his eyebrows raised.   
“Yeah, it’s a good luck thing, but I don’t want to pluck a flight feather.” Raina reached for her shirt, and George raised an eyebrow as she tugged it off. “We’re not in first year anymore.” Raina said, spreading her wings.   
“You know what this is going to look like,” George said, running a finger over her plumage.   
Raina let out a shaky breath. So maybe this wasn’t a wonderful idea. It had been quiet for a little long, so she grabbed George’s hand and guided it to the feather as best she could.  
“This one?” George asked, tugging on one.   
“Down a little.” Raina said. She had to admit, the preening was nice.  
“Here?”   
“Yeah.”   
George plucked it, and Raina flinched a little. The feather was large without being a primary one, and pale grey ringed with a smokey tone. He rubbed a finger of the place it had come from, a slight frown on his brow.   
“Uh, it’s bleeding a little.” George said, handing it to her as she turned.   
“That’s normal.” Raina dabbed the blood from the end of the feather, and smoothed it out, before reaching for her robes on the floor and putting it in the pocket.   
“Woah, what’ve we got here?” Asked a voice from the door. Raina jumped. Fred was there, leaning a little too comfortably against the door frame.   
“A little light preening.” George said. He’d moved back to the table where he’d been tinkering. Raina reached out for him, and found him a little flustered. Fred was just amused. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t sensed him before.   
She hadn’t been that distracted… Right?


	26. Chapter 26

Raina ducked around the back of the tent, her feather clutched tightly in her hands. She could see the dragons outside. Pressing her ear to the canvas, she listened as Ludo Bagman briefed the champions.  
“Ladies first,” she heard him say, presumably offering the bag to Fleur. She could feel her friends fear, and could pinpoint the same emotion coming from the other three champions. Bagman finally closed up the conversation, quietly asking Harry for a word.  
Raina waited outside the tent, wanted to speak to Fleur but not wanting to risk being found. She also wanted to know what Bagman was going to say to Harry Potter, because she got an interesting vibe from his emotions; was he… Desperate? For what?  
“Feeling alright, Harry? Anything I can get you?” She heard him ask as he and Harry came up to the trees.  
“What?” Harry said. “I – No, nothing.”   
“Got a plan?” Raina leaned in as Bagman lowered his voice. “Because I don’t mind sharing a few pointers, if you’d like them, you know, I mean, you’re the underdog here, Harry… Anything I can do to help…”   
Raina bristled indignantly, but managed to stay silent as Harry refused the help and Bagman rushed onto the pitch to commentate. Quickly, she ducked into the tent and tapped Fleur on the shoulder.   
“I am second.” She whispered. Raina handed her the feather.   
“Well, good luck.” She said.  
Fleur tucked the feather firmly into her hair, which was tied tightly. “Thanks.” She said, smiling a little.   
“And good luck to the rest of you too,” Raina said. Krum still looked at her curiously, but he hadn’t said anything about her veela heritage. Harry looked too nervous to really notice the exchange.   
She and Fleur hugged, and then Raina hurried back outside, wondering if her other friends were in the same place. It was easy to get up the isles unnoticed, but Raina wasn’t at their seat when she found Lola.   
“What? Too scared to bet against Harry?” She was saying loudly, to a very particular Archer Ells.  
“As if you’d pay up when you lost.” He said, rolling his eyes.   
Raina focused on the two of them, trying to ignore the crowds emotions. Archer was especially focused on Lola. Raina wondered if anyone was going to explain to him the issues with his style of ‘flirting’.   
Lola was surrounded by Archers friends, and Raina wondered how she got into the confrontation. Cedric had already begun to face his dragon.   
“Come on!” Raina said, as the crowd ‘ooed’ at a near miss. “There are better things to watch than him.” She made a face at Archer, making up her mind to talk to him later.   
“Very true.” Lola said, aiming the comment at Archer and backing down.  
“Where are the twins?” Raina asked.   
“Selling stuff, and Maia’s with Lee, who’s kinda pissed he didn’t get to commentate.”  
“Now that would be something to see.” Raina said as Bagmans voice drifted over the arena.   
“I brought snacks!” Lola said as they shouldered their way through the crowd to their seats.  
“Just as well, nothing like watching people avoid death to work up an appetite.”   
“Cedric’s good,” said Lola appreciatively.   
“He got in, didn’t he?” Raina said.  
“Yeah, but so did Fleur Delacour.”  
“Nothing’s wrong with her!” Raina protested, knowing full well she would have said the same thing not long ago.  
“Your views have changed,” Lola said.   
“We’re cousins.” Raina said with a grin.   
“Woah, so you’re half French?” Lola asked.  
“Actually we’re related on our… other side.”  
“Cool,” Lola said distractedly, her blue eyes focused on the match.   
Cedric had transfigured a rock into a dog, and was using the distraction to get past the dragon. Raina cheered when his hands alighted on the golden egg, ignoring Bagman’s commentary. Cedric backed away, but a jet of flame whooshed past.  
“Ouch.” Said Raina, as some of the crowed ooed again, and the mixed emotions flooded through her.   
As the dragon was restrained, and Cedric Diggory left the pitch, she managed to pick out the twins amongst the crowd.   
“Let’s go.” Raina tugged on her friends sleeve, and Lola followed her towards the twins.   
“Anxious to see someone?” Lola asked, a grin on her lips.  
Raina shushed her, the noise lost in the chatter of the excited crowd. Lola was already waving at the twins. Raina stood on tiptoe to get a better view. Fred was holding a box containing a manner of things, the purple and orange colour scheme proudly displayed. Where had they found the time to finish it?   
George had been informing a Beuxbatons girl about one of their products. The crowd was too busy for Raina to sense anybody’s emotions specifically, but a smile broke out on George’s face and he waved back to them. Another cheer went through the crowd as Cedric’s left the pitch, and Raina craned her neck to get a glimpse of the ribbons twining through the air from the judges wand tips.  
“Made many sales?” She heard Lola ask.  
“Loads.” Fred said happily, patting the box. “We would’ve had more to sell, except for that whole fiasco over the summer.”  
“Mum found our stash and confiscated it.” George explained, “so now we’ve just got a few prototypes.”   
“Just a few,” Lola said, eying the box.   
“Want to try a tongue ton toffee?”   
“I’ll pass thanks…” Lola said, eyeing the sweet.  
“Your loss.” Said Fred.   
“You two want to get spaces?” Raina asked.   
“Sure, we’d probably sell more after the match anyways.”  
“Who do you think’ll win?” George asked.   
Raina shrugged, “Fleur has a fighting chance.”   
“Betraying Hogwarts now, are you?” Lola asked, raising an eyebrow playfully.   
“I like to have a different opinion sometimes,” Raina said, “not that I think Harry will do badly, and Cedric did pretty well, I just-” Raina stopped talking to cheer as Fleur came out onto the pitch. She wore her sports uniform proudly, with a determined expression on her face.   
“I would not like to be that dragon,” Lola said. They’d reached a seating spot just above Maia and Lee, and Raina craned her neck to see over them.   
“Want up?” George asked. He was tall enough to see over everyone’s heads easily. Raina wasn’t short as per-say; everyone else was just tall.   
Raina shrugged, “sure.” She could only just see the spines of the dragon. George helped her onto his back, and she rested her arms around his neck.  
“Try not to choke me,” George said.  
“Do I get a ride?” Lola asked, looking at Fred beseechingly.   
“You can see the pitch from here.” Fred said, “plus, I happen to have more charm. Fudge?” He offered the sweet to Lola, and she waved it off, her reply lost on Raina as she watched Fleur begin the charm, her mouth moving as she whispered the spell – or sung – Raina couldn’t tell.   
Like a snake when faced with a charmer, the dragons neck begun to sway. The crowd gasped as the great beast’s head slowly sunk towards the ground. Raina felt the surprise echo off everyone.  
“Woah, she’s good.” George said.   
“I’m not sure if she’s charm-singing it or using a spell,” Raina said.   
“Charm singing?” George asked, twisting his head to meet her eyes.  
“Veela can use certain notes to influence emotions,” Raina explained.   
“Is that cheating?”   
“I dunno, but it’s working!” Raina said. The crowd was hushed as Fleur walked past the snoring dragon.   
The silence was broken when a jet of flame shot out from one of the dragons nostrils, and Fleur made the last few steps and grabbed the golden egg as her clothing caught. She tried to put it out as she ran away, but the oxygen fed the flames. Medics rushed onto the pitch as Fleur managed to extinguish it with a jet of water from her wand. The dragon was much easier to restrain than Cedric’s had been.  
Krum was next, and Raina winced as he tried to confound the dragon. His aim was good; it hit the dragon in the eye, and it stumbled, cracking the eggs. Krum managed to summon the egg to him and get out of the way. Raina didn’t cheer quite as much as she had for Fleur or Cedric.  
And then it was Harry Potters turn. Raina wondered if he really did have a plan; or if he was going into this like one of the twins went into a potions exam – unprepared.  
Lola cheered loudly, and Fred made a face at her.   
“See, if you were on my back I would be deaf!” He said over the crowd.   
Raina clapped to show her support, the whirl of emotions running through her confusing her. She just wanted to enjoy the match. She didn’t need to know what other people thought about it. As Harry summoned his broomstick, and shock ran through the crowd, Raina clenched her hands together, trying to pay attention to the match. Last time she’d been amongst a crowd was the Quidditch World Cup, and it didn’t seem to matter there were less people. Raina’s skull was splitting open.   
“You okay?” George asked. She realised her hands had gripped his shoulders.   
“Too many people,” she gasped.   
“Here,” George helped her down and led her to the back of the stands, making some excuse to Fred. Raina followed blindly.   
Outside of the arena was quieter, but Raina could still feel emotions beating down on her. She knew already it was awakening the veela side of her. Her body tingled as she felt her glamour wash over her, and for a moment she was stuck, half morphed.  
“Woah, uh, should I go?” George asked.  
“No,” Raina panted, sitting down hard. She managed to pull her glamour back into place. George was staring, his brown wrinkled in concern. “You can go back now if you want… I just… Need a minute.”   
“Nah. I’ll stay.” He sat down with her, “I find these events do… drag-on a little, don’t they?”   
It took her a moment to understand his pun, and she laughed shakily. George seemed heartened at her response, but sobered up quickly.  
“Have… Have you always been able to sense emotions?” George asked suddenly.   
“Sorry?” She asked.   
“Have you always felt other people’s feelings?” He clarified.   
Raina nodded and for a few minutes there was silence. Then, “All my life there’s always had to be space in my head for other people. When I was little I didn’t understand what it was.” She smiled slightly, “I used to try and talk to them; to make them feel better.”  
“To the people?”   
“To their emotions. I didn’t know they were people for ages. When I figured it out I also knew it wasn’t normal and kept quiet about it.” She let out a shaky breath.   
“Was it hard?”   
Raina shrugged, remembering the nights where she would cradle her head in her hands and sob. Her Grandfather had been there for her sometimes but her first year at Hogwarts had been hell. Her face must have said it all, because George put his arm around her. The emotions of the hundreds of people nearby had become background noise – he was too distracting, and her heart was beating too fast.   
She wondered if it was strange to only now notice the flecks of green in his eyes.  
The realisation that he hadn’t said anything about her slip up…. About the apparent perfection which had spilled over her, hit her, and she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.


	27. Chapter 27

George must have felt guilty about not having been there to see the rest of Harry’s match, because he left Raina with Maia, Lola and Lee to decorate the common room as he and Fred went to nick food.  
“Sooo,” said Lola, grinning as she strung up a Gryffindor banner, “where’d you and George go?”   
Raina stuck the banner to the wall, using the incantation to stall. She ought to tell Lola the truth; it wasn’t like she wasn’t trustworthy, it was just a difficult thing to explain. There was no casual way to say “I’m actually not very human.”.   
“I’m actually not very human.” Raina said.   
Lola’s steady gaze pressed her to explain further. “He was helping me get away from the crowd.” Raina explained. “I have this thing… well… you know how I said I was related to Fleur?”   
Lola nodded, absent-mindedly levitating another banner to its place, her gaze focused entirely on Raina.   
“Well, it just so happens that I’m related to her on her veela side.” Raina said.   
“What!?” Lola exclaimed. The noise in the common room wasn’t loud enough to stop people from turning and staring. With a flick of her wrist, Lola finished hanging the next banner, despite the fact that it was askew. The animated lion roared, and students focused elsewhere. “So you’re like… a veela?”   
“Yup,” Raina said, popping the p.   
To her relief, Lola’s first question wasn’t about her looks. Instead, she said – “That still doesn’t explain where you went.”  
“Well, yeah… the thing is, I can sense emotions, and in big crowds that’s kind of difficult for me.”  
“Ohhh,” Lola nodded sympathetically. “Who else knows?”   
“Maia, Luma, Fred, George-”   
“That still doesn’t explain the bird puns.” Lola interrupted.   
“I can show you tonight-” Fred and George arrived back, their arms full of food. A cheer went through the common room. “-If we aren’t up too late partying.” Raina decided.   
“Oy, quit gossiping and put this up!” Said Dean Thomas to them.   
Raina jumped, while Lola merely laughed and used her wand to spread out the fantastically drawn banner. “Cool.” She said, stringing it up and admiring the animated drawing of Harry’s victory.   
The twins must’ve been hard pressed to sneak through the castle with their arm loads; every surface was covered in pumpkin pasties and cakes.   
“We’re going to get butterbeer now.” Fred said, tapping Lola on the shoulder.   
“Want a helping hand then?” Lola asked. Maia and Lee were already moving towards the door.   
“I’m going to get fireworks too,” Lee said, flashing several coins as he exited the portrait hole.   
“How do we get to Hogsmeade?” Raina asked, as the twins led them down the halls.   
“Promise not to sell us out?” George asked smugly.   
“I should probably donate my badge to the houselves Hermione keeps going on about.” Raina said.  
They came to a statue of a witch, and Fred tapped it with his wand and muttered something. Raina lept back as the witch ground open, revealing a dark passageway.   
“It was on the marauders map,” George explained quietly.   
“I thought you gave it to Harry?” Raina asked.   
“Well we’re hardly going to forget,” George said.   
They made their way through the passageway. Fred and George, who were the tallest, had to almost double over where the roof got low.   
They came up in Honeydukes, and even though the shop was quiet, the boys, who’d apparently been there many times before, got them out of the shops with no one the wiser.  
“I thought Bagman scammed you out of your money?” Raina whispered, when they came out of Three Broomsticks with armfuls of butterbeer.   
“We’ve been selling things,” George said, taking Lee’s butterbeer as he darted into Zonko’s to buy fireworks. “Hey!” He said, seeing Raina’s expression, “we’re spending it on a good cause.”  
“That I can’t disagree with,” Raina said, casting a charm to levitate the butterbeer behind her.  
They arrived back only moments before Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived through the portrait hole, and were met with cheers from everyone. Raina grabbed a cake from the table, and took some butterbeer for herself. She was feeling considerably better; the emotions were easier to deal with now, and there was nothing than a walk through a dank, dark passageway to clear the mind.  
“So,” Lola asked, when the noise level had risen considerably, “I read somewhere that a group of veela was called a coven.”   
“What?” Raina asked blankly. She couldn’t remember anything about it.   
“Three sickles says I’m right.” Lola said, taking a swig of her butterbeer.   
“We are not vampires!” Raina protested.   
“Just ‘cuz you suck souls and not blood?” Lola asked. Her tone was light, but she saw Raina’s expression and quickly apologized. “Sorry, sorry.”   
“Three sickles.” Raina said, “but if either of the twins start making vampire puns, I’m leaving.”   
“What, to where? Can you, like, levitate over the castle walls?”   
“Even better.” Raina said, glancing around. She planned to sneak out, but just then, Harry took up his golden egg, and curiosity got the better of her.   
“Yeah, go on Harry!” Maia shouted, “open it.”   
The common room went silent as Harry prised the egg open. A horrible noise ensued, causing everyone in the common room to block their ears.   
“Shut it!” Fred bellowed over the screaming of the egg.   
Harry slammer the egg shut. Raina cautiously unblocked her ears. She could feel the shock of everyone around the room, her eyes flying to Neville Longbottom, who was especially pale. She could feel his fear coming off him.   
“What was that?” Said another boy in Harry’s year. “Sounded like a banshee, maybe you’ve got to get past one of those next, Harry.”   
“It was someone being tortured!” Neville said. Raina frowned sympathetically. “You’re going to have to fight the Cruciatus curse!”   
“Don’t be a prat Neville, that’s illegal,” George said. Raina elbowed him and he switiched to a nicer tone, “they wouldn’t use the Cruciatus curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing… maybe you’ve got to attack him while he’s in the shower, Harry.”   
Conversation slowly rose in the room again. George nudged her and pointed towards the direction of the custard creams, which Neville had just eaten one of. Raina watched for a moment, but George had turned to put Hermione of her S.P.E.W campaign again. She had barely taken her eyes off Neville when he turned into a giant canary.   
“Got a feathered friend for you.” George said as Fred apologized.   
“Oh Merlin.” Raina cursed as Lola joined in.   
“One of your kind I see.” She said.   
“She knows now?” George asked.   
“She has yet to see.”   
“Hold that thought,” George said, joining in the advertisement of the canary creams.   
Raina caught sight of Blaize Turner – the red-haired first year – snatching several of the canary creams from the table and retreating up the wall. The kind of havoc she could wreak with those – Raina didn’t even want to begin to think about it.   
After selling a considerable amount of canary creams, the twins joined her and Lola.   
“Let’s go on a wander, shall we?” Fred asked, linking his arm with Raina’s and leading her out the portrait hole.   
“I want to see this feathery little problem.” Lola said eagerly.   
“I’m only meant to take one person out with me.” Raina said, “so keep an eye out, yeah?”  
“So you are worried about breaking the rules?” George asked.   
“Shush, I just happen to dislike detention.” Raina chided.   
They reached the front doors and slipped out. Raina had managed to change into her robes with the holes on the back previously, and now she spread her wings, feeling relieved.   
“Woah!” Lola said. Raina could feel her awe, and grinned. “Can you fly?” Lola said.   
“Sure, you might get bored.”  
“Let’s get our brooms.” George said suddenly.   
“I’m not a great flier so…” Lola held up a book. Raina recognized it as the one she’d had in the old room she’d stayed in when she first found out her identity.   
“You won’t find anything in there.” Raina said, hoping she was right.   
“You hope.” Lola said, already flicking through. The twins disappeared around the curve of the school and Lola flicked out her wand. “Lumos,” She said, holding the light close to the yellowed pages of the book. “See, there’s a whole section on how Veela live together.”   
“You should stop reading now.” Raina urged.   
“Ha, first time you’ve said that to someone.” Lola said. “I’d bet on it, but I’m about to win this one.”   
“No…” Raina muttered, waving her hand in front of Lola’s face to deter her.   
Just then, she felt the emotions of the twins nearby, and she looked up. The shapes of their broomsticks were just silhouetted against the dark sky.   
“Ha! Bye!” She said, taking off.   
“Just wait until you get back.” Lola threatened.   
Raina joined the twins midair, thinking that she might as well enjoy the last few minutes she had free of vampire related puns.   
“So how good are beaters in the air?” She asked.   
“How good are you in the air?” Fred countered.  
“I don’t know, I don’t usually get the change to compare myself to other eagle-woman.”   
“You’ve flown with Fleur.” Fred said.  
“Yeah, but she’s terrible. She only gets a change to fly once a month.”  
“Twelve times a year.” George pointed out.  
“Since she was fifteen, that’s, what, twenty-four times?”   
“How old is she?” Fred asked curiously.  
“Seventeen, but her glamour makes her look older.”   
“Will it make her look younger when she reaches forty?” Fred inquired, pulling up his broom.  
“No idea,” Raina said, streamlining her body. “Now, let’s see if I can beat you.”   
The wind beat against her face and robes as she put in to place all the things she’d learnt about flying fast. The twins were pretty well paced. She realised they were probably in her slipstream, and tucked in her wings. The ground rushed towards her, and she fanned out her wings at the last moment. The sudden increase in surface area jarred her, but she quickly angled herself upwards again, letting her speed from the dive carry her back up a small distance before she flapped.   
They were nearing the forbidden forest again, and she risked a look back. She’d put a little distance between them, but the brooms were good on long stretches. Raina faced the front again, narrowing her eyes against the wind. Allowing herself to dip lower, she entered the forest. It was more difficult to get up speed amongst the trees, and for a brief moment George was beside her. He was pressed low on his broom, but risked lifting himself up enough to make a face at her.   
She stuck out her tongue and flapped upwards as quick as she dared through a gap in the canopy. They were getting close to centaur territory too, and she’d seen the bows they used. Another powerful beat of her wings lifted her up further. Aiming for the cloud cover, she risked another glance behind her. She was swiftly putting distance between them, and she’d heard Maia complaining about the school brooms; how they vibrated when they got too high. Coming to a stop just below the clouds, she looked down. Both of them were hovering only a few feet below her.   
“Nothing beats these!” She said, tapping her wings. She folded them in for a moment, managing to come to a halt at their level. She had to stay a good distance away from them to avoid clipping them, but she was close enough the hear George’s reply.   
“We should get you on the quidditch team!” He said.   
“Guys!” Freds eyes had lit up, and Raina could feel his excitement. “We could have night time quidditch games!”   
“That, I would see.” Raina said.   
“D’you think we could cloak the quidditch pitch somehow?” George wondered aloud.   
“I bet the other houses would get on board too.” Raina pointed out.   
“We’re not asking the Slytherins.” Fred said bluntly.   
“On a day time match? Like, a Saturday or something.”   
“I bet the other schools would join too.”   
“Fleur would like to.” Raina said, risking coming a little closer. “She was a beater in Beauxbatons.”   
“Her, a beater?” Fred asked.   
“And meant to be Captain this year too.” Raina said. “Really good aim apparently. I heard some of it from a Beauxbatons boy though, and he spend most of his time marvelling at how she looks good with a bleeding nose.”  
“Lets get the Gryffindors on board then,” Fred said, letting his broom sink down slightly.   
“Surely you want a bit more of a challenge? We can get the Ravenclaws in too.”   
“Might as well.” George said. He was sinking down too. Raina realised what they were doing and cut her wingbeats as George yelled, “race you to Lola!”   
Raina floundered as she got herself into a streamlined position and then streaked after them. The twins flight path was already flattening out, and Raina began going diagonally downwards. She changed the direction of her flight feathers, adjusting herself to the airflow and squinting even more.  
She pulled up sharply just as she reached the ground, the twins having just dismounted. She landed hard and stumbled, putting her hand on Lola’s shoulder.   
“Technically I touched her first?” She tried.   
“Woah, none of you are entitled to this!” Lola gestured at herself, the book on the ground beside her.   
“Yeah, I think we know who’s called dibs in your mind…” Raina said.   
“If you’re going to say Archer I swear by Merlin’s underpants…”   
“Your mind went there pretty fast if you ask me.” Raina pointed out.   
“Is this a thing we didn’t know about?” Fred asked.   
“There is nothing between me and Archer except a desire to feed each other to the giant squid!” Lola protested.   
“Sounds a romantic dinner…” George said.   
“It may be a bit of a one sided thing.” Raina admitted. “I’ll interrogate the monster later on.”   
“That ship would be about as abandoned as the Durmstrang one, you know.” Lola said wryly.   
“I wonder who’d be the skipper?” Raina said.   
“Listen, batwoman…”   
“Woah, I know you just found out, but those are bird wings.” Fred said, flicking one of her flight feathers.   
“A group of veela is called…” Lola paused for effect, “a coven.”   
“What!?” Fred asked.   
George rubbed his hands together gleefully. “This is almost going to be better than night time quidditch.”   
Raina put her head in her heads. “Merlin’s beard this is bad.” She muttered.  
“Three sickles for me please!” Lola said.   
“How about you have my dignity.” Raina offered.   
“I wondered why they brought in that vampire friendly line at Honeydukes.” Fred said thoughtfully.   
“Boxes of them in that cellar.”   
“You should give in to your cravings, Raina, all of them blood flavoured lolly-pops are going to waste.”   
“Anyway, you were going to explain the night-time quiddictch thing.” Raina said, hoping to change the topic.   
“Quidditch?” Lola asked, perking up. Although she wasn’t great on a broom, Raina had seen her at the quidditch games; she and her friends from other houses had competitions on whoever had the most house spirit.   
“Yeah, we figured the darkness would add the deadliness of the game.” Fred said.   
“Ooh, I bet I can get my friends on board.” Lola said, clapping.   
“Which houses are they from?” Raina asked, feeling guilty for not knowing this.   
“Zephyr’s a Hufflepuff, Belle’s a Ravenclaw, and Catrina’s a Slytherin.”   
“Wow, you have the whole set!” George said.   
“We all call Catrina a Slytherpuff ‘cause she’s so sweet.” Lola said.   
“That should help then.” Fred said, hitching up his broom.  
“What am I mix of?” George asked curiously.   
“Gryffinpuff.” Lola decided.   
“That makes him sound like a rare breed of pygmypuff.” Raina said. “How about Fred?”   
“Oh, a Gryffinclaw definitely.”   
“What’s the difference?” George asked.   
“Ones foolishly smart, and ones just foolish.” Lola said. George elbowed her and she shrugged, not at all apologetic.   
“So, miss vampire, we better get inside before the sun comes out.” Lola said to Raina, grinning wickedly.   
Fred snapped his fingers. “Ah, that’s why we can’t go into girls dorms – you don’t want us to see that you sleep in coffins!”   
“Yes, Dumbledore put in a complex charm specifically for me.” Raina said sarcastically.  
“It can’t be that hard to do, it’s probably in the seventh year charms books.” Lola said.   
“Maia might know.” Raina said.   
“Oh yeah, I forgot she was crazy about becoming a charms teacher.” Fred said. “Why anyone’d want to stick around school for longer than necessary is beyond me.”  
They entered the castle, and slunk back towards the Gryffindor common room. It was around two in the morning, and although the aftermath of the party was clearly visible, it looked as though most of its occupants had gone to bed.   
“I don’t envy the houseelves.” Lola yawned.   
“Maybe Hermione’s right to start up… what’s it called? SPEW?” Raina said. The cosy atmosphere of the common room and the combined half-asleep emotions of everyone in the dorms making her eyes grow heavy.   
Tomorrow she would go find Fleur and congratulate her… but for now…


	28. Chapter 28

“I ‘ave until February twenty-fourth to do this.” Fleur said, shaking the egg sceptically. “But I ‘vill start now.”   
“What do you think the scream sound like?” Raina asked.  
Fleur shook her head. “I do not know.” She admitted, “but per’aps we should look at patterns rather than ‘ze sound itself.”   
Raina didn’t find the idea of listening to the egg screaming for her free period at all enticing, but she nodded and screwed up her face as Fleur prised the egg open. The horrible noise distracted her for the most part, but she managed to pick up the point at which the sound repeated. Fleur nodded at her when she saw that she had it and slammed the egg shut.  
“’Et it a phrase, yes?”   
“I think it repeats.” Said Raina.   
“I vill try learn of different languages. I do not thenk et is a human.”   
“Goblin?” Raina suggested.   
They puzzled over the egg for the next half hour before giving up.   
“We have ages anyway.” Raina said.   
“Yes. I can practice spells until then.” Fleur said, absentmindedly pulling out her wand.   
A sudden thought hit Raina. “What about muggle self-defence? Like kicking and punching?”   
“My muzzer taught my this ven I vas little.” Fleur said.   
“Same.” Raina nodded excitedly. She hadn’t found anyone to practice fight with for ages. She supposed now her Grandfather had enrolled her in self-defence classes because of men, but she’d enjoyed learning the skills.   
Plus, it was always best to have a fall back method in case she lost her wand.   
“Shall ‘ve find a room to practice in? I ‘ave not found anuzzer person to practice with since my sister.” Said Fleur, echoing Raina’s own thoughts.   
They searched the school for an empty classroom, and bumped into Ginny Weasley on the way there. The red head had her bag slung over one shoulder, and was headed towards the great hall. Now, she regarded the pair with curiosity.  
“Where’re you two going?” She asked.   
“I just learned Fleur knew how to fight like a muggle too.” Raina explained.   
Ginny smiled widely. “Cool,” she said, “mind teaching me?”   
“Et vould be fun.” Fleur said, ducking into a classroom. “’Ere.” She said, shutting the door when Ginny entered.   
It turned out that Ginny was a fast learner. Raina was out of practice, but Fleur was especially good. Their practice ended with Raina sporting a black eye, and Ginny being especially pleased with her learning.   
“See, Fred and George are always doing things, and they’ll be able to use magic at the end of this year at home, but I won’t, but at least now I don’t even need a wand.”   
“Ooh, they’re going to hate me.” Raina said, tapping her eye with her wand to bring the swelling down. “But at least now you know if it is goblins you can just chuck your wand away and punch ‘em in the face.”  
-  
Strangely enough, it was not the second task that next had the school riled up, it was the prospect of the yule ball. When Professor McGonagall called all Gryffindor sixth years to her transfiguration classroom a few weeks after the first task Raina was sure that someone had filled the hall on the third floor with itching powder (Again, although Raina suspected that it was Blaize who’d been doing it).   
“Since not all of you have chosen to take Transfiguration this year-” Professor McGonagall begun, looking around disapprovingly, “I have gathered you during break to announce to you the next event of the Triwizard tournament – the Yule Ball.”   
Raina caught Lola’s eye; her friend was trying not to laugh. Raina could feel a mix of delight and dislike from around the room.   
“It will take place on Christmas evening, and everyone will be expected to dress formally. You will be expected to uphold Hogwarts values despite the nature of the event and anyone misbehaving will be sent back to the Gryffindor common room with detention.” The Professor said.  
“She isn’t messing around.” Maia whispered beside her. Her eyes were shining, and Raina already knew who she planned to take.   
Professor McGonagall dismissed them, and chatter broke out around the hall.   
“Well you’ll have no trouble getting a partner.” Said Lola, nudging her. “I’ve seen a couple guys with an eye out.”   
“Well, neither will you.” Said Raina confidently.   
“Thank Merlin for gender roles just this once.” Lola said.   
“You ought to challenge them and ask people out yourselves.” George said, coming up behind them. “This is going to be fun.”   
“What, watching guys make fools of themselves around girls?” Lola asked.   
“Yup.”  
“I take it you don’t plan to go then.” Raina said.   
“Bagman’ll be there.” Fred muttered on her other side.  
“Of course we’ll go. What about you, are you staying?” George said.   
“Of course.” Raina said. “It’s a chance to misbehave… oh, wait..”   
“You aren’t going to let McGonagall ruin our fun.” Fred said.   
“At this rate she won’t be able to give me another detention,” Raina said, knowing that she had transfiguration next, and hadn’t done half of her homework. “What happened to start-of-fifth-year me who got everything done?” She lamented.   
“We happened.” Said George, turning into the great hall.   
“I’m blaming you if I end up a dishwasher at the leaky cauldron.”   
They sat down to lunch, Raina picking up a copy of the daily prophet curiously. Only a few pages in, was an article about veela.   
‘Fleur Delacour in the Triwizard tournament: Skill or species?’ The title read.   
“Oy, look at this,” Raina said, waving the paper under Lola’s nose. The twins leaned in as she skim read the article. Much of the information was akin to that with Raina and Fleur has discussed in the Library before the first task. The end of lunch left Raina wondering suspiciously where Rita Skeeter got her information.   
-  
Raina left transfiguration late due to her detention, and hurried out the classroom to finish her work at the end of the day. Raina felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around, almost spilling her armful of books to the floor.   
“Hey, Raina.” Said a fifth year, loitering languidly against the exitway of the classroom. “Fancy coming to the Yule Ball with me?” He asked.   
“Uh, thanks, but no thanks.” Raina said, inching away.  
“Do I smell or something?” The boy asked.   
“I don’t actually know you at all.” Raina said.  
“Well I can get to know you if that’s your problem.” He said.  
“Maybe some other time.”   
“You heading to the common rooms?” He asked. “I’m going that way too.”   
“Actually, I’ve got to go to the library.” Raina lied.   
“Cool, see you later.” He said.   
Raina made a mental note to avoid him. She hadn’t noticed him beforehand, but she was sure he’d be popping up everywhere now. True to her word, she decided to head to the library and look into listening spells.  
Rita Skeeter’s article had made Raina seethe with anger for two reasons. It had insinuated that Fleur, as a female, had only succeeded in getting past the dragon because she wasn’t human, and although it didn’t mention Raina by name, Rita Skeeter was about as subtle as a rampaging elephant. Raina had no idea how she got her information on veela, but she was determined to find out.   
She found the section of the library that she wanted, between Krum, a couple of his fanclub members, and Hermione, who was ignoring everyone around her, her brow furrowed. Raina shot a jet of light out of her wand as discreetly as she could, and the Librarian came to herd his giggling fan club members out of the Library. Raina claimed the seat before someone else could, and the group of girls glared at her, muttering darkly as they left. Viktor Krum didn’t even look up.   
She tapped him on the shoulder, suddenly feeling a little shy. She wanted to confront him about the world cup. He looked up sharply, his eyes flickering with recognition.   
“Um, hey.” Raina begun awkwardly, before steeling herself. “Have you spoken to Rita Skeeter – the news reporter – about veela lately?” She asked.  
“I vill not sign an autograph.” Krum said, turning back to his work.   
“No, I don’t want one.” Raina said, “I just need to know if you’ve given any interviews lately… there was an article out today, and I was just wondering where the reporter got her information.”  
Krum seemed to realise what she was talking about and briefly straightened his slouched posture. “No.” He said firmly.   
Raina scanned his emotions to ensure he wasn’t lying, and then shrugged and moved away.  
“So you’ve noticed her too.” Said Hermione, looking up from her reading.   
“Oh yes.” Raina said darkly. “She knows things which she has no business to know.”   
“I’ve been doing research actually.” Hermione said (Krum was now listening avidly).  
“And?” Raina prompted.  
“Nothing.” Hermione said. Raina could feel a mixture or annoyance and disappointment echoing off her.   
“Do you want to help me look?” Raina asked, getting up.   
“Might as well,” Hermione said, pushing her books aside and making room for Raina.   
“I may be biased – I disagree with a lot of the things Skeeter’s wrote, but I’m pretty suspicious.”   
“She’s already been on the school grounds when she shouldn’t be.” Hermione said. “She interviewed Hagrid a couple days ago and I’m just waiting for some twisted form of it to pop up.”   
“We should find out about quick quoteus quills too.” Raina said. “I haven’t seen them used before.”   
Hermione frowned and flicked through the book she had in front of her. It was a copy of wizarding laws, but even she couldn’t seem to concentrate for long.   
“Thinking about the Yule Ball?” Raina asked. The phrase certainly seemed to pique Hermione’s interest. She could also feel Krum’s intrigue.   
“I guess it’s been on my mind.” Hermione admitted, “and-”   
She was cut off by the bell, and stood up, gathering the books together.   
“I’ll see you later.” Raina said, making no attempt to move, instead pulling out her homework and deciding to get some of it done.   
She went from the library to dinner, going via the Ravenclaw table and greeting Luma.   
“You going to Yule Ball?” She asked her friend.   
Luma shrugged, “yeah, I mean… It’s a good chance to dress up, and I think I’ll ask Antonie.” Luma nodded at a Beuxbatons boy sitting down from them.   
“You go for it!” Raina encouraged, “anyway, see you in charms tomorrow.”   
“Have you done the homework?” Luma asked.  
“For once.” Said Raina, moving down the table to see Fleur.   
“You got a date yet?” She asked.   
“I ‘ave had a few choices.” Fleur said, nodding to a few boys about the hall.  
“Aaaaand?” Raina said.  
“I said no to zem all so far.” Fleur said. “I like ‘ze look of ‘ze older ‘ogwarts champion… Or per’aps ‘zat one down there.” She nodded to Roger Davis.   
“Ooh, will you ask them?” Raina asked.   
“I ‘vill see.” Fleur said, shrugging. “’zere is time yet, and I still ‘ave my school ‘vork to complete.”   
“Oh, right. And it’s the full moon soon, I was thinking we could – er – try the egg then?” Raina said.   
Fleur nodded, catching on. “I had the same idea – birds of a feather I theenk.” She winked, and Raina grinned as she made the rest of the way over to the Gryffindor table.   
“Social with everyone but us today I see.” Fred said, moving over to make space between him and George.  
“I was getting there.” Raina said. “Best for last I guess.”  
“Awe, thanks.” Fred said.   
“Ha! Which is exactly why I’m talking to you and not Maia.” Raina said. Fred looked as though he was considering flicking mashed potato onto her, so she turned to Maia, who was bouncing up and down in her seat, clearly with something to tell her. “Sooo…” Raina prompted, leaning in.   
“Lee asked me!” Maia said, abandoning her food completely.   
“Yeah, he wasn’t messing around.” Lola said.   
Lee and George were deep in conversation, but Raina could see him and Maia exchanging glances.   
“Nice!” She said, high fiving her friend.   
“It looks like it’s a girls night in the dorms!” Lola said, also stealing a high five from Raina.   
“Wait, who else has a date already?” Raina asked.   
“Alicia – with Pete.”   
“No Patricia and Kenneth then?” Raina asked. She’d half been expecting them to get back together, but it had been a month since Patricia had come into the dorms crying, and she was still not talking to Kenneth (Raina still wasn’t sure what’d happened).   
“Nah, I think she’s eyeing up a Durmstrang guy.” Maia said, glancing around. They were surrounded by first and second year students. “And what about you, Lola, got anyone in mind?” Maia asked her.   
“I, frankly, am feeling quite left out of this conversation.” George said.   
“I thought you weren’t interested in the ball?” Said Raina.   
“I happen to have very relevant opinions on the matter.” George said.   
“Like?” Raina asked.   
“Lola and Archer.” George said.   
Lola slammed her hand on the table. “You sir, can stay out of this conversation.” She said.  
She would be disappointed if that was the last she’d hear on that matter. That night, in the dorms, everyone dragged their blankets onto the floor and sat to discuss the ball.   
“Well, for a start, anyone planning on going it alone?” Patricia asked.   
Valance shrugged. “It’s no trouble to.” She said, “but if the opportunity arises…”   
“Oy, Raina, can you get us into the prefects bathroom?” Angelina asked suddenly.   
“Sure, why not?” Said Raina.   
“I say we all get our swimming togs on and have time in there – is the bath as big as it sounds?” Angelina asked. Her words were met with murmurs of agreement.   
“Definitely.” Raina said. “And there’s a bunch of different taps too.”   
“We can look for stuff in Hogsmade too.” Alicia said. “Go into Gladrags and find stuff.”  
“Ooh, I love those robes.” Maia said.   
“And I have some muggle makeup from my mum – she’s a makeup artist – I can get her to send more.” Lola added.   
“We should try out wizard makeup too.” Said Rose. For a moment Lola glared at her, but then Rose added, “y’know, because it stays on for, like, ever, and there’s new colour change products out – but there are probably more muggle lipstick colours and stuff.”   
“You and I should try find something for our hair.” Angelina said to Raina.   
“If I can get to a muggle library I can look at hair styles and stuff.” Valance said.   
“Don’t forget there are all those magazines in the library – with the weird sisters and stuff. Apparently they’re coming in to play.” Patricia said.   
Rose and Maia oohed loudly.   
“I don’t know who they are…” Lola confided in Raina.   
Raina shrugged, “neither.”   
The conversation continued late into the night – at least it was a Friday, and then the last week of term.   
-  
Despite the late night, Raina woke up early to finish her load of homework, especially her History of Magic stuff. She was so involved with her essay that she didn’t notice the twins leaving the common room with Ginny until she looked up and realised she was one of the only ones there. With only a brief moment of concentration, she picked up the twins (specifically George’s) emotions and blew briefly on her parchment to dry off the ink.   
Then, she slipped out the portrait hole and followed her senses.   
“Watcha doing?” Raina asked, rounding a corner and finding the twins and Ginny peeking through classroom doors.  
“This’ll do.” Fred said, slipping inside and holding the door open.   
“Hey Raina.” George said. He grinned at Ginny, “do you need an introduction?”   
“I’d rather she didn’t know my name if she’s taking off house points.” Ginny joked. The mischievous smile she directed at Raina told her that neither of the twins knew about their fighting lesson.   
“I’m a terrible prefect.” Raina said, following Ginny as she stepped through the door behind George. She was surprised to see an ordinary empty classroom.   
“We decided to practice our dance moves.” Fred said.  
“Uh, without music?” Raina asked.   
“Sure.” Ginny said, “I’m sure between them they’ll have enough rhythm to manage something. Plus, it was this or potions homework.”   
“Responsible students, what a mythical thing.” Raina sighed. “Mind if I watch?”   
“You could even join.” George said, “although of course, you might want to somehow enchant your feet so you don’t break mine.”   
“Who said I’d be dancing with you?” Huffed Raina. She managed the serious expression for a few seconds before laughing, “although of course, stepping on your toes doesn’t exactly wound my conscience.”   
Of course, although a dancing lesson was what the trio had originally had in mind, it didn’t last long. Raina sat on one of the desks, watching as Fred spun Ginny around the room, both of them apparently dancing to a different kind of imaginary beat. Fred managed to step on one of Ginny’s feet, tripping them and landing them on the floor.   
“Jeez Fred, how ‘bout I teach you how to dance?” Ginny said.   
Fred struggled up, “That was your foot.” He said.  
“That was definatly yours.” Ginny said, rubbing her foot. “Your dancing clearly isn’t as good as your quidditch; and I’m better at you than that anyway.”  
“Are so not.” Fred said, “you aren’t even on the team.”   
“Yet,” Ginny said, with a determination which meant that Raina didn’t doubt she soon would be.   
Fred made a sceptical expression which his emotions didn’t match, and Ginny pounced on him, sending them both back to the floor.   
Raina was contemplating helping them up, but George nudged her.   
“This is the good bit.” He said as Ginny tackled Fred back down before he could properly stand up.  
“Is it nice not being on the receiving end for once?” Raina asked, wincing sympathetically as the pair tumbled into a table. Ginny was grinning, her hair not hindering her at all as she held one of Fred hands away from her face and poked him in the sides with another. He laughed uncontrollably – and very loudly - as she tickled him. She was using a wrestlers hold learned from Raina, rendering Fred unable to fight back.   
A crash sounded at the door and Peeves came blasting through.   
“Student’s out of bed!” He said in a rough imitation of Filch’s voice. It wasn’t late, Riana reflected as George and Ginny sprang up, and then ducked as Peeves sent an eraser flying their way, but it was always easier not to deal with Filch.   
“Whoops, better go.” George said.   
“Where… did… you… learn… that?” Fred panted as they left the classroom.   
Raina dragged them around a corner away from Filch, who she could feel coming. Ginny was still grinning mysteriously.   
“Why?” She asked, “want lessons?”   
“Want to beat up whoever taught you.” Fred joked.   
“Ginny wrecked you, are you sure that’s a good idea?” George asked.   
Raina froze suddenly. “Filch is behind us by quite a way, I’m going to head to the library and get a few books out.”   
“How do you know where Filch is?” Ginny asked curiously.   
Raina cursed herself inwardly, but George came to her rescue. “She uses an… extendable ear.” He said.   
“A what now?” Ginny asked blankly.   
“It’s a product we made.” George said.   
“Yeah,” Fred caught on. “It’s like a listening device… on a string.”   
Raina smiled and shook her head, breaking off to head down towards the library. She arrived a few steps behind Krum, but got a seat beside Hermione. Krum sent her a dark look.  
“She’s definitely been banned from Hogwarts.” Raina said, sitting down. “You busy?” she continued.   
“I’ve got a while to finish these.” Hermione pointed out.   
“True, although I wouldn’t bet on a huge amount of work getting done.” Said Raina.   
Hermione shrugged, and pulled out the British wizarding law book from beneath the pile. There were several pages bookmarked with newspaper articles. Raina herself had scanned Rita Skeeters articles, and apart from being more than enough to convince her that the woman was completely crazy, Raina also learned of the many things she’d done over the years to get a scoop.   
She pulled out a sheath of articles and placed them down.   
“I’ve marked the pages with various laws on them with articles that have crossed them.” Hermione said.   
“I’ve just annotated mine.” Raina said, “but did you get the article about the Goblin strike?”   
Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Raina felt another prick of emotion from Krum and without turning, analysed his emotions more carefully, understanding overcoming her.   
Stopping herself from saying anything, she continued the conversation with Hermione. The library’s closing time approached, forcing Krum to approach and say something.  
Raina stretched, trying to work the cramp out of her wings and shut her book when he tapped Hermione on the shoulder.   
“Herm-own-ninny?” He said.   
Rather than snigger and his pronunciation, Raina stood up. “Well,” she said, gathering her books. “I’ll see you later.”   
Looked like the Durmstrang champion had his eye on the prize…


	29. Chapter 29

“Is et too far from ze second task to expect to find goblins?” Fleur shouted over the wind.   
“Or perhaps pixies?” Raina offered.   
They were above the forbidden forest, and Raina was giving Fleur tips on how to fly. The quarter-veela had already figured out how best to streamline herself, and her form was graceful. Raina had to consciously put effort into moving smoothly, although she could go faster than Fleur with ease.   
“Ah, well per’aps we could go down a leetle? I vould like to find a werewolf?” Fleur said.   
“And flying in tight spaces is a thing to practice too.” Raina pointed out.   
She folded her wings and let herself drop down through the canopy. The trees were tightly spaced, and branches and leaves whipped against her face. She followed when Fleur pulled up and they both shot into the sky.   
They were going too fast to hear each other, but Raina demonstrated the powerful wingbeats needed to bring them higher. She was dressed in warm clothing, and lent Fleur some as well (Although she insisted the jacket made her look fat). Now they were above the clouds, and the air was becoming too thin to breath. Fleur gestured for Raina to come over.  
“Ve should try a bubble ‘ead charm.” She explained, taking out her wand and hovering carefully.   
She murmured something, and a spell shot out, making the air around Raina suddenly easier to breathe. When Fleur preformed the same charm on herself, Raina could see the bubble-like shape which formed around her head.   
“We should be able to go higher now, but soon the air will be too thin to support our wings.” Raina said.   
“Ve got thes high, et es good.” Fleur said, grinning.   
“What’s the enchantment?” Raina asked.   
Fleur explained it to her, and Raina nodded.  
“Huh, I’ll practice it later.” She promised, “race you to the ground?”   
“I vant to go past ze Durmstrang ship.” Fleur said, eying the lake curiously.   
“Disillusionment charm?” Raina suggested.   
Fleur nodded approvingly, and they both cast the spell. Raina managed to pick out Fleurs shape as she shouted ‘go’ and they both plummeted towards the lake. Raina tucked Iin her wings so far that she spun once or twice, corkscrewing towards the lake. She spread her wings again and tore crossways, flying closer to the water than she had with even Buckbeak the previous year. Any lower and her flight feathers would be dipped in the water.   
She squinted around, finding Fleurs barely visible but fast moving shape on her left. They followed the lakeshore around to the Durmstrang ship and zipped around the side, portholes providing brief glimpses of the lives inside. Then Raina flew upwards and crossed the deck. It looked slimy, and she was prepared to bet that if she was to land, she would skid.   
Finally, she caught sight of Fleur flying back across the lake, and the pair landed back on the grass at the edge of the forest.   
“See you in the library after lunch tomorrow?” Raina asked, removing the spell from herself and sighing as warmth came over her.   
“Yes, and I ‘ave one more question.” Fleur said.   
“Yeah?”  
“Who vill you take to the yule ball?” Fleur asked.   
Raina shrugged. “I don’t know yet.”   
“Be careful, yes? Even without glamour boys vill flock to you, and some may take you to the ball, and thenk that now, they have you.”   
“I’ll watch out for that.” Raina promised.   
Fleur grinned and handed Raina her jacket back. “See you soon.” She said.  
-  
Raina’s hair, it turned out, was a source of amusement for everyone the next day. To escape Maia’s teasing, she came down to the common room, hair brush in hand. Of course, it was just her luck that both the twins and Lee were there already.   
“Merlins beard.” Said Fred on seeing her birds nest.   
“Merlins especially wild, slightly more ginger beard – that’s your hair right now.” George added.   
“My self confidence just took a nose dive.” Raina told them, dragging her brush through the tips.   
“What, all those suitors not helping?” Lee asked.   
“It’s just been that crazy fifth year so far.” Raina said, thinking back to the other day.   
“Ha, just wait until classes tomorrow.” Lee said.   
George looked up sharply.  
“Until it’s Cedric Diggory, they’re going to be disappointed.” Raina joked.   
“Nah, that other fifth year’s going with him I’m pretty sure.” Fred said.  
“Pity.” Raina said, pretending to be sad.   
It was then the guy who’d asked her to the ball came down into the common room.   
“Oy, Raina!” He said. His friends snickered.  
“Hi,” she said, putting a false smile on her face.   
“Want to go the ball with me?” He asked.   
“No thanks.” She said.  
“It’s hardly a marriage proposal.” He said, continuing past her down to breakfast.   
“You’ve got to admire his bravery, asking you out with this on your head.” Fred ruffled her hair and Raina grabbed his arm.   
“Do not make it worse.” She ordered. “Who was that anyway?”   
“Cormac McLagan.” Lee said.   
“Half troll by the looks of it.” George muttered.   
“So I should say no the next twenty times he asks?” She joked.   
“Yup.” Said George instantly. Fred elbowed him, grinning.   
“So who has your approval then, mister?” Raina asked.   
“I know who has mine!” Lola said, bouncing down the stairs.   
“Hmm?” Raina asked, distractedly yanking another tangle from her hair.   
“Here.” Lola said, taking the brush from her. “Honestly, you three, you let her sit her killing her hair for, what, ten minutes?” She determinedly began brushing out the curls.   
“You know it’s going to frizz up now, right?” Raina said.   
“It with be a tangle-free frizz though.” Lola joked.   
Apparently Lola’s work had been adequate; it was a seventh year who next asked Raina out.   
“I feel like there should be a book on this…” Raina muttered, after the guy – thankfully a good sport – left.   
“Raking in the men.” Maia joked.   
“And the boys who want to be men.” Raina added, ducking behind her and Cormac walked past, laughing rowdily with his friends.   
-  
While the following week provided everyone with opportunities for the yule ball, which was the talk of the school, there was an equal amount of opportunities for detention. While Raina avoided these fairly effectively, Lola managed to gain one during potions.   
Leon Mastiff, the only other Gryffindor doing NEWT level potions, asked Lola to the Yule ball. After she’d politely refused, Archer took it up to analyse the situation – very loudly.   
“Wow, didn’t think you could afford to refuse someone.” Archer said, sliding into the seat beside her.   
Lola glared, her eyes flaming. “Maybe I just don’t jump anything that moves.” She retorted.   
“Planning to go single to the ball?”   
“Why, planning to take your boyfriend?” Lola wasn’t one to use ‘gay’ as an insult, but Raina could tell she was angry enough to say anything to get Archer riled up – and it worked.   
Archer took up his half-finished ‘confusing concoction’ and dumped it on Lola, who managed to deflect the worst of it. Raina and Maia had already whipped out their wands, but Snape cut in between them.   
“That was mature.” Lola said.   
“If you’re lucky, some second year might take pity on you.” Raina said, vanishing the potion.   
“I pity the second year, personally.” Lola said, “maybe we should-” She stopped suddenly as Snape swooped towards them.  
“Ten points from Gryffindor, and detention, Miss Lola.” He glared around at them, “Archer and Miss Gordon, I will not have tantrums worthy of toddlers in my classroom.”   
Raina had to work not to say anything, and beside her, Maia’s fist was clenching and unclenching. To her surprise, Lola sat calmly down, despite the annoyance Raina could feel swirling inside her.  
“Sorry professor.” She said, “I didn’t realise Archer would react so… queerly.”   
Archer lunged for her.   
“Both of you, detention.” Snape amended. “Friday after class.”  
Lola was in an understandably foul mood for the rest of the day. Raina was almost glad to be going to Herbology; a class which Lola didn’t take. Instead, she and George entered the green houses.   
That lesson, they worked on re-potting venomous tentacula, an exhausting task. Raina was concentrating (Understandably) on not being poisoned, and so did not notice the sideways glances Roger Davies was sending her, and his nervousness, until the end of the lesson, where he waved her down as she was about the leave. Raina got a feeling she knew what was coming, just from his emotions.   
“Uh, hi.” He begun, “you got a moment?” He sent George a nervous glance, as if hinting at him he wanted Raina alone, but George stayed where he was.   
“Oh, sure.” Said Raina, resisting the urge to bite her lip and trying not to make assumptions about Rogers intentions. She had to admit, it was doing wonders to her ego being asked to the yule ball by so many (Another seventh year had asked her on the way from potions), but she felt like her ego didn’t need inflating if she was so ready to expect to be asked.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the yule ball with me?” Roger asked.   
“Oh.” Raina said, and was silent for a little too long. She remembered Fleurs comment about him the other day. “Sorry, but…” She shrugged, not sure how to turn him down. She almost wondered why she was; she liked Roger well enough. Perhaps George practically breathing down her neck had something to do with it.  
“Oh.” He said, seeming to know where this was going.   
“But if you want I can talk to my cousin from Beuxbatons and put in a good word.”  
“Who’s your cousin?” Roger asked, a little reluctantly.   
“Fleur Delacour.” Raina said before she could stop herself. “Oh, but I’m sure she could-”  
“No, no, that’d be fine.”   
Raina grinned, “Okay, I’ll talk to her for you, she seemed to… appreciate you at dinner last night,” that seemed to brighten his spirits considerably.   
When they were out of earshot, she elbowed George. “Seriously?” She asked.   
“What?”   
“He wanted to get me alone, you dolt.”   
“Whoops.” Said George, with a half shrug.   
“Seriously, haven’t you had anyone ask you?” Raina ask, knowing what she wanted to ask him.  
George shrugged. “Some girl from Hufflepuff, and another one from Ravenclaw – who thought I was Fred but decided it didn’t matter anyway.”   
Raina made a face. “Well that sucks, maybe you should wear those jumpers your Mum knits?”   
“Or I could die my hair brown.” George suggested.   
Raina ruffled his hair. “Boring. Try green or bright blue or something.”   
“Seriously though, who are you going to go with?” George asked.   
Raina shrugged, “I just don’t really want to go with someone random; Fleur warned me about, uh, the attachment a guy can form…” She said, feeling herself going red.   
“Oh, well in that case do you want to go with-”  
“Raina!” George was cut off by Lola’s yell as their friend hurried towards them. “Guess what?” She asked.   
“What?” Said Raina, feeling her friends excitement.   
“This Durmstrang guy asked me to the ball – Darren.” Lola came along side them, practically bouncing, her foul mood from Snape’s upcoming detention gone. “He’s one of Krum’s friends, but, I mean, mostly he’s just so cute, and he’s actually nice!”  
“So you said yes?” Raina asked.   
“Yup!”   
“Awesome.”   
“I know! Now you’ve just got to find someone.” Lola slipped George a not so subtle glance, to which he answered with a grin and a ‘congratulations’.  
-  
Talk about the Yule Ball died down a little in their friend group for the remainder of the day, and it was in the common room that the topic next resurfaced.   
Fred and George were drafting another letter to Bagman, and Raina was helping them, by distracting the others and removing thinly veiled insults (Which she’d like to say nonetheless) in turns. Finally, when an explosion rang through the common room, Fred and George went to ask Ron to burrow and owl.   
Raina stood up, and went to Angelina and Alicia, who were watching them curiously from by the fire.   
“I ‘rekon you should go for the Tornado’s.” Angelina was saying. Although Raina wasn’t sure which quidditch team it was, the girls included her in their conversation.   
“You were at the cup, right Raina?” Alicia asked.   
“Yup, it was awesome… I usually don’t follow Quidditch that closely.”   
“You should, there’s already bets going up about who’ll win next time.”   
“Well obviously I want England to win.” Raina said.   
“Don’t we all?” Angelina said. “Although-”  
“Oi! Angelina!” She was interrupted by Fred shouting from across the common room. Raina could detect confidence from him, which didn’t waver when Angelina turned.   
“What?” She asked, making no move to go over to him.  
“Want to come to the ball with me?”   
Angelina shrugged. “All right, then,” she said, smiling at him before turning back to them.   
“Nice.” Said Alicia.   
“There are worse people to go with.” Angelina pointed out.   
Raina could see Fred making his point to Ron and Harry, who were listening. She thought she saw him elbow George as well.   
“Who’re you going with, Raina?” Alicia asked.  
Raina shrugged. “I’ve been asked by a few guys but…”   
“Well, there’s no shame in going it alone.” Angelina pointed out.   
“Nah, it should be fine.” Raina said, the conversation continuing as Fred and George left to the owlery.  
Eventually, she pulled out her wand and begun practicing the bubblehead charm, waiting for the twins to arrive back. She was startled when Blaize turned up behind her, carrying an uncharacteristically large book.   
“If you’ve got itching powder hidden in that I swear by Merlins left-”  
“Woah, calm down, I just wanted some help with something.” Blaize said, holding up her hands in a gesture of peace.   
“Can’t blame me for being suspicious.” Raina pointed out.  
“Fair.” The bold first year said, “but anyway, I saw you doing that-” she gestured at Raina’s half attempt at the bubble head charm and Raina quickly removed it – “and I thought you could help me with this-” Blaize opened the text book to one of the last pages.   
“They don’t teach you this in first year.” Raina said.   
Blaize had opened the text book to one of the last pages, explaining the disillusionment charm. The image was covered in notes done in small, cramped handwriting, but Raina didn’t comment. It was good she was working above her level, right?   
A tired Raina didn’t register what an absolutely terrible idea it was to teach a mischievous girl, who could already walk on walls, how to become virtually invisible.   
“I thought it would get me extra marks in charms.” She said. “And if I knew how to do that, I could learn other spells easier.”   
Raina shrugged. “If you say so…” She said, and proceeded to ruin her chances of ever being a good prefect again by teaching Blaize Turner how to become invisible.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty  
“Oy, Raina!” Came a voice. Raina turned swiftly already knowing who it was. Where had Fred, Lola, and Maia gone?  
“Hey Cormac.” She said resignedly.   
“I was wondering if you’d changed your mind.” He asked, and easy grin on his face.   
Raina wondered what it would take to shoot him down, and bit back a sharp retort. “Uh, no… I-”  
“Aw c’mon Raina. You don’t get an opportunity like this every day.”   
She grit her teeth. It was as clear as day to her he was only asking so he could show her off – and show off to her. Honestly, why couldn’t he choose someone his own age? “Actually I’ve had this same opportunity for a few days in a row.” She said before she could stop herself. If she was going by expression alone, she would think she’d wounded him. Instead she could feel his emotions clearly; he took this as a good sign.   
They were causing a scene, she realised. People were having to skirt around them, and most were listening in intently. Raina could feel their curiosity and knew Cormac was enjoying the attention. She wanted to slap him on so many levels… But no. She had to execute him – sorry – this carefully. She’d never seen refusing someone as something technical, but when that someone was as persistent and annoying as Cormac the rules changed slightly. She was beginning to feel glad she’d learned to throw a punch.  
“You don’t want to be the only one without a date.” Cormac said slyly.   
“Considering the alternative…” Raina muttered. Merlin’s beard this guy was annoying. He put his hand over Raina’s in some attempt at romance, and Raina snapped. “Look, I’m really really sorry-” Not “-But I’m going to the yule ball with someone else and I’d appreciate if you left me alone.” She said loudly, and quickly hurried away.   
She spent charms fuming and barely made an attempt at the spell they were meant to be practicing. When she left, she ran (Almost literally) into Cormac, who had been hovering outside the doors. Raina wanted to scream. Merlin knows how he’d found out she didn’t have HM with the rest of the Gryffindors (Seriously, that was pretty creepy) but she had even less of an idea as to why he’d even bother going after her.   
“Hey Raina!” He said confidently, “Who’s the lucky guy? Because I’m willing to bet-”   
“Cormac, seriously, it doesn’t matter.” Raina said firmly.   
“Aw, c’mon Raina, who’s the mystery guy? It’s almost as if he’s a figment of your imagination.” There was an unspoken threat in his voice and Raina shivered. She had no idea when to do in this situation.   
So she did probably the stupidest thing she’d done all year, well, minus the whole Quidditch World Cup incident, but that hadn’t involved inadvertently asking out George Weasley. “I’m going to the yule ball with George. You know, the tall red-head in my year?”   
“A Weasley.” Cormac said, making an expression like he’d smelt something bad.   
“Yes.” Raina said tightly, willing herself not to insult Cormac. She didn’t want to end up like Archer; insulting everyone, but Cormac really did deserve a slap in the face. “I’ve uh… got to get to lunch. Bye.” She hurried off before he could insist he go with her. She needed to find her friends… and then what? She sighed, gathering her hair from the base of her neck and pulling it into a pony-tail. Well one thing was for sure. There was no way she was going to explain the who fiasco in front of Lola or Fred – She didn’t think she could handle that kind of teasing.   
Merlin must have been on her side at least once that day (In a slightly round-about way) because she stumbled upon their latest prank.   
Literally stumbled, as in fell face-first onto the floor over one of the twins contraptions. She threw up her hands in time to catch herself and ended up seeing George’s face at an altogether new angle.   
It was a good thing she knew the twins well – she could tell that Fred was on the first floor, probably executing part two of their prank, and the person doubled over in laughter in front of her was indeed George – because the first thing which came out of Raina’s mouth was:  
“You’vegottacometotheYuleBallwithmeI’msorryit’salongstory.”   
George straightened up and offered her his hand, which she took. “That’s a new one,” he said, his eyes still alight with mirth.   
“I’m surprised you could understand me.” Raina said, rubbing her elbows where they’d hit the floor.   
George shrugged, “enough to know you just asked me to the ball.”  
Raina shrugged. “Desperate times call for desperate measures.” She said.   
George elbowed her and then gestured to a niche in the wall. “Sit here so we can watch this prank unfold. The history of magic class will be coming out soon.”   
Raina eyed the alcove sceptically, wondering both where the suit of armour had gone and whether or not they’d both fit. They managed it, although George insisted on being able to see what was going on outside.   
“So…” He said, “continue.”   
“You know how I said Cormac McLagan asked me to the Yule ball the other day?” She said. George nodded absentmindedly, but his emotions showed he was paying full attention. She grinned to herself. He was so obsessed with his ‘devil may care’ persona. “Well, this morning I told him I was going with someone already but he didn’t stop. He actually followed me to my charms class and asked ‘who the lucky guy was’. So I told him it was you and ran away.”   
“Awfully Gryffindor-like of you.” George said. There was a silence for a moment, as close to awkward as it could get between her and George, before he said, “so do we need to match our dress robes now or what?”  
Raina laughed, glad he was taking it well. “No idea. I guess I better actually find a dress – and shoes.”   
“Bloody hell, I better actually dig out my dress robes.”   
“That bad, are they?” Raina asked.   
“They could be worse – you should see the ones Ron has – they’re wonderful.”   
“What, lace frills and ribbons?” Raina asked.   
“The whole package.” George said.   
“Anyway, what’s this prank going to involve?”   
“We’re testing out our Peruvian instant darkness powder.”  
“What?” Raina asked blankly.   
“Well, we figured since HM always gets let out late, we might as well. Fred’s down at Transfiguration. He was going to replace Professor McGonagall’s wand with a fake one, but we decided to leave it until I can see it, because can you imagine her face?”   
“Oooh, I can’t wait.” Raina said. She might have even rubbed her hands together gleefully – if she could move while pressed up against George.   
“Can you tell what’s going on where Fred is?” George asked.   
Raina concentrated, and then nodded. “I think so.”   
Just then, the HM door slid open, and the few students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff who were doing sixth year HM filed out. George took something out his pocket, tapped it with his wand, and threw it on the ground. Instantly, the entire corridor was pitch black, and Raina could feel everyone’s confusion.   
“Nice.” She whispered.   
“I know, right?”  
“Should we run?”   
“Can you see which direction to go in?” George asked.   
“You made an instant darkness powder with no way to see through it?” Raina yelped.   
“Yup.” Said George calmly.   
Raina banged her head on his shoulder. “You idiot.”   
“You’re going to the yule ball with this ‘idiot’.” George pointed out.   
“Better you than Cormac McLagan I guess.”   
“Yup. So, fancy walking blindly down to dinner?” George asked.   
“Ugh,” Raina stood and begun walking as best she could to the entrance hall.   
They eventually managed to get into the light, although they’d gone off course quite a way.  
“Ooh, I’ve got to go tell Fleur about Roger.” Raina said suddenly. “This whole ball is so much bigger than it’s worth.”   
“You got that right.” George said as Raina found Fleur in the entrance hall.   
She waded through the crowds of people and reached her cousin.   
“Hey!” She said.   
“Hello.” Fleur stepped away from her friends and joined Raina.   
“Have you got a partner yet?” Raina asked.   
“No, but I theenk I vill say yes to someone soon.”   
“How about Roger Davis? The Ravenclaw you were looking at?”   
“He es not bad.” Fleur admitted.  
“I told him I’d put in a good word for him – he’s actually pretty nice, he shouldn’t take things the wrong way.”   
“I ‘ope it vill go well. If he asks, per’aps I shall agree.” Fleur said, a little haughtily. “Although…” She turned, finding Cedric behind her. Raina tuned out a little as she begun to talk, considering telling her that Cedric already had a partner.  
Their conversation was interrupted when Ron Weasley shouted, “Oi, Fleur, wanna come to the ball with me?”   
There was a painfully awkward silence, in which Ron seemed to realise what he said. Fleur was staring – Raina wanted to tell her she should probably say something, but Ron had already left the hall. Raina could see Ginny hurry after him.   
“Whoops.” She said. Cedric had used the chance to slip away, and Fleur deflated.   
“Oh dear.” She said.  
“Well, I guess I’m going in to dinner.”   
“Yes, I vill talk to Roger.”   
Raina found George already wolfing down food. She joined him, loading up her plate.   
“Well that was eventful.” She said.   
“What happened?” Fred asked.   
“Your little brother just asked Fleur to the ball.”   
“And?”   
“Well, it was a no.”   
Fred grinned. “I don’t plan to let this go.”   
“Someone asked Pansy Parkinson – that fourth year with the pug face – out on the way here too.” Said Maia. “Some people are getting a little desperate.”   
“Makes me glad I’m going with George.” Raina said unthinkingly.   
“What!” Maia screeched, cluing in Lola.   
Fred was elbowing his brother, a grin on his face.   
“No need to sound so surprised.” George said to Maia.   
“That’s all the Gryffindor girls in our year then.” Lola said happily. “And we have a Hogsmeade visit soon too – we can all look for stuff.”   
“Ooh, yes.” Maia said. She then pointed her fork at Raina. “You are going to give me the details in the dorm.”   
“Yeah, okay.” Raina agreed absentmindedly.   
-  
The Hogsmeade visit provided a key opportunity for everyone to look at dress robes. Beforehand, Raina pulled out the silvery dress she’d taken from the veela. It was the souvenir of a strange night, but Raina had found it surprisingly comfortable.   
When she slipped it on this time, with the Hogsmeade trip in mind, the dress morphed into a shorter, blue one made of a thicker fabric. Curiously, Raina thought of the Yule Ball, and watched as the dress lengthened and became altogether different.  
After a few minutes of experimentation, Raina found that although she could modify bits of the dress, she could only fully change it if she thought of a specific event. This worked well, because it ended up being something that Raina found both comfortable and appropriate – although she might need to wear a jacket with it if she was going skiing…   
Deciding to go to Hogsmeade anyway, Raina left the dress on, letting it become a just-above-knee-length blue dress, which she wore black tights underneath, and the brown lace up boots and winter coat she’d gotten for Christmas almost exactly a year ago.   
She met up with Maia, Lola, Angelina and Alicia. Rosa, Patricia and Valence were going together later, although they’d all get ready together on Christmas day.   
Filch was checking permission forms, as per usual, and they made their way to Hogsmeade, cinching coats against the cold.   
First, they looked at makeup products, and Angelina and Raina spent an especially long time looking for something to smooth their hair. While they did this, Maia did the opposite and picked up something to make her hair curl – just more eloquently than Raina’s.   
Lola and Alicia also found everlasting super-shine lipgloss, everything proof mascara, and even-wing eyeliner, which they got. Lola forced Maia to skim over the colour change lipstick and glow in the dark contacts, but they picked up a bunch of other strange products. There was even a perfume infused with a love potion – so everyone would smell the things they loved most.   
“It’s fun being girly.” Angelina confided in Raina as they left the shop to go into gladrags.   
“I know! It’s weird, but…”   
Gladrags, the clothing shop, had every design, colour, and size dress that Raina could envision, and she picked up several design features which caught her eyes. She got the feeling the dress she wore for the Yule Ball would look quite different to the design she’d seen this morning.   
“What are you looking at picking?” Maia, who had an armload, asked.   
“I have this one.” Raina whispered when the others were in the changing rooms. “It changes when I want it too, so we can look at it on the day.”   
“If you say so.” Maia said, “promise you’ll let me help you choose?”   
“It won’t be a complete disaster; it’s a veela one with a fashion sense.”   
Maia gasped, “your missing piece!” She exclaimed.   
Raina stuck out her tongue.   
“Now we need to find your maturity.” Maia added, “and shoes, that dress doesn’t give you shoes, right?”   
“Ooh, I need a pair,” said Lola, who’d just ducked out of the changing room. “What do you think of this?” She asked, gesturing to herself.   
She was wearing a sparkling turquoise dress, which hugged her body until her waist, where it fanned out. It was strapless, with rhinestones around the top hemline, as well as the waist. Both Raina and Maia agreed she looked awesome.  
Raina picked out a pair of white sandals, but then, feeling adventures, swapped them for heels. Afterwards, she looked at the jewellery around the counter. Lola had gone for gold, while Maia was looking at sliver.   
“I have a necklace in my trunk – one with a glowing silver stone… maybe I should just use that…” she mused.   
“Do you have piercing’s, Raina?” Lola asked, fingering a pair of gold and turquoise studs and squinting at Raina’s ears.  
“Yup,” Raina touched her ears. She rarely wore earrings, but she’d gotten them when she turned ten.  
“Where’d you get them done?” Lola asked, “I want another pair here.” She pointed at a space up her earlobe.   
“In my backyard – my Grandfather did them.”   
Lola winced, “ouch. Do you want to look for a place around here?”   
“Sure, I’d get a second set of piercings.” Raina agreed.   
Eventually, she decided on a white choker with a chain around the back which would automatically adjust to size and a piece of rose quartz set in the middle. She also found a gold and rose quartz set of dangly earrings, and decided to make it a theme.   
On seeing them looking, the witch at the counter offered them various pieces of advice, and Lola asked about piercings.   
“Oh yes, we do those here.” The lady said. For a galleon each, they could get another piercing, and Raina decided to get two.   
In the highest one, she got a small, gold, stud, and on the second, she got a gold and pearl one.  
After everyone had chosen dresses and accessories, they got food, and then broke off to look for Christmas presents. Realising that she had a much bigger group of people to buy stuff for this year, she anxiously checked her purse.   
Darting between shops, trying to avoid the cold air on her new piercings, she managed to find something for everyone.  
For Maia, she brought a bag which would fit her wand and attach to her robes more comfortably. The idea for the gift had stemmed from the fact that Maia was forever attempting to dramatically whip out her wand. For Lola, she found a soccer ball, which could be shrunk to travel size with a single wand tap. For Fred, she found a ‘Calligraphy quill’ for writing order forms (Or blackmailing Bagman) for George she got a lock up diary – for him and Fred to draft out their plans for their joke shop products. She also got Lee Zonko’s products, Luma a good art book, Fleur a pair of animated 3dragon earrings (She couldn’t resist) and a new self-straightening, dust-repelling rug for her Grandfather, which she would send along with some rabbit treats.  
All her gifts were, of course, accompanied with everyone’s favourite sweet, plus a blood flavoured lolly-pop in revenge for Lola’s numerous vampire puns.   
She met up with Maia and Lola to leave Hogsmeade with heavy bags and a light purse.   
“Got everything?” She asked.  
“You look like you do.” Maia said, looking over Raina’s full shopping bags – not that Maia was any less overloaded.  
“I can’t wait for Christmas,” Lola sighed.   
“Apart from all that holiday homework.” Raina pointed out.   
“It can wait.” Said Maia dismissively, leading the way.   
The group walked briskly to keep out the cold and arrived back late  
Raina finished wrapping presents the next day, and wrote a letter to her Grandfather, which she posted along with his present and treats for her rabbits. On Christmas eve, she put Luma’s present out to be taken to Ravenclaw, and the boys to be taken to their dorms.  
-  
On Christmas, she was awoken by Lola, who was shaking her, and making no attempt to let the rest of the dormitory sleep.   
Raina grinned at the pile of presents on the foot of her bed, and undertook the task of waking up Maia.   
“We ought to go get the boys.” Maia said, once she’d blinked awake.   
“It’s early though – Lola, how excited were you?” Raina asked.  
“No matter, I’ll get them back for that time at the cup.”  
Taking up armfuls of presents, the girls dumped them in the common room and then snuck up to the boys dorms.   
“Better not wake ‘em all up.” Maia said, regretfully shaking Lee gently. The look on her face told Raina she’d like to yell in his ear.  
Eventually, they all gathered in the common room – albeit grumbling and tired.   
Raina had a vast amount of sweets from everyone, an automatically-adjusting rabbit leash from Luma, several nice hair pieces and a pair of swan earrings from Lola, a directional star chart from George (With your sense of direction you’ll need it), a box of test products from Fred (Canary creams and much, much more – seriously, how much spare time did they have?), a bag with an undetectable extension charm on it from Maia (Entirely legal), a fluffy shirt with a rabbit on it, plus a new set of quills and inkpots both from her Grandfather. There was also a bottle of nice shampoo from a mysterious well-wisher.  
They organized with the other girls to go in to get ready at 4 – greatly confusing the guys (You need four hours to get ready?!). Up until then, Raina found Fleur and gave her the dragon earrings. From Fleur, she got a bright red bikini, which looked surprisingly good against her skin tone. Normally, swimming togs midwinter would have perplexed her, but now she had the girls ‘spa night’ to look forwards to.   
After Fleur, she and Maia went outside to the snow with the Weasley’s while Lola went to spend time with her friends from other houses. This, inevitably Raina thought, ended up in a snowball fight, which she ducked out of briefly to talk to Hermione, who was on the outskirts.  
“Smart choice.” Raina said as she sat down, cheeks red from exertion.   
“I prefer watching to getting soaked.”  
“So… Did Krum ask you to the Yule Ball like I thought he would?” Raina asked.   
“Yes actually, and I said yes.” Hermione said, going slightly red.   
“Nice. You must’ve really stood out to him… all those fan club members.”  
“Frankly, I was a little surprised.” She said.   
“There’s no need to be. I was going to ask about Skeeter, but it’s Christmas!”   
“Yeah…”   
-  
The clock chimed three, and Raina entered back into the war for a further hour. After Maia figured out the charm to make snowballs, she, Raina, and Ginny wreaked havoc on the boys. Eventually, she and Maia snuck off just before four, and they, and the rest of the girls gathered their things and made way to the prefects bathroom – which was plenty big enough for them all.   
Raina changed into her swimming togs at the dorms and then joined everyone in the bath.   
“I have heaps of different perfumes, so we probably don’t need the bath ones.” Rose said, turning on only the hot water and plain bubbles – because bubbles.   
The bathtub overflowed slightly with all of them in it, but it was large enough to swim lengths in. Raina realised that she’d left her new shampoo behind by her bed, but there was nice stuff there, so she used that. Eventually, everyone got out and dried off. The room was warm, but luckily the mirror was enchanted against getting fogged up.   
Everyone changed into their dresses, Raina thinking of the ball, and the stuff she’d brought already, to get the dress to morph. As it had the other day, it became a garment perfectly suited for the situation – a long silver and pale pink dress.  
Angelina, dressed in a purple velvet dress, handed Raina the hair potion. She put slightly less in, and then, with some consideration, decided to let out just a hint of her glamour.  
“You need a trim.” Angelina noted.   
Although Raina’s hair fell smoothly past her waist and even to just above her knee’s, the ends were split.   
“Work your magic I guess.” She said, conjuring up scissors.   
Angelina took off the tips, leaving the rest much healthier. Her own hair was reasonably long when straight.   
Lola and Rose were brushing on makeup, seeming to know what they were doing. Lola was anxious to do Raina’s, and when she was done, the look, combined with a hint of glamour, worked well.   
“And give me those hair clips.” Lola ordered, taking out the things she’d brought Raina for Christmas.  
She loosely clipped back some of Raina’s hair in a half pony-tail, leaving enough out to frame her face. Her own hair was plaited neatly over one shoulder.   
Raina put in her new earrings, slipped on her heels, and then helped Maia tie up her hair in a sleek high pony-tail, with a hair tie which matched her deep red dress.   
All ready, with not long to spare, they made their way down to the Entrance Hall.


	31. Chapter 31

The hall was packed with people – and emotions, but Raina was able to think over them. She attempted for a moment to find the twins, but Lola tugged on her sleeves and gestured to the doors of the Entrance Hall, which were swinging open.  
The Durmstrang students entered, headed by their head master.   
“Third row in – on the left.” Lola was whispering.   
“Is that Darren?” Maia asked, putting a hand on each of their shoulders and standing on tiptoe to get a look at him.   
“Yup.” Said Lola.  
Raina found herself looking at a blond-haired, lithe boy with brown eyes – a strange but enchanting mix. “Cool.” She said, “will you go over and meet him?”   
Lola glanced around, “do you mind? You’ll find the boys easy enough.”   
“You go get ‘im.” Maia encouraged.   
Lola began making her way towards him as Professor McGonagall called out for the champions and their partners. Then, the doors to the Great Hall ground open. Raina was caught up in the crowd as everyone moved towards the hall. Loosing sight of Maia, she decided to go with the flow, and gasped as she entered the spectacularly decorated Great Hall.   
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and twisted to see George, who wore his dress robes so comfortably, that Raina felt over-dressed. But her glamour gave her confidence, and her face broke into smile.   
“Nice to see you.” Raina said.   
“Nice dress.” George said, looking her up and down appreciatively.   
“Next time I’ll leave the dress with you and not turn up.”  
“Make sure you include the necklace, and the piercings look good too.” He touched her earlobe, and then led her to a table. “Fred has gone to find Angelina, and-” He broke off, his eyes landing on Ludo Bagman. “Good.”   
“You’ve got to give me a dance before you give him one.” Raina joked.   
“You can dance with me all you want, trust me.” George said.   
“I’ll keep that in mind, we’d better go on at the start so the champions aren’t alone for too long.”  
“Is that an excuse I hear?”   
“It’s a reason.”   
“A reasonable excuse. I’ll pretend I didn’t notice.”   
“Hey, you two.” Lola said, sliding into the seat beside Raina. “Sorry to interrupt.” She winked. “This is Darren.”   
“Hello, I’m Raina.”   
“Evening.” Darren said, settling comfortably into his seat. “Vat is your name?” He asked George.   
“Fred.” He said, but after Lola and Raina both glared at him, gave Darren his real name.  
-  
“But Professor!” Raina heard George complaining from across the hall a half-hour later.   
She slid of her seat, smiling at the guy who’d sat with her. “I’ll see you later.” She said, privately thinking she’d rather kiss a troll – okay, so maybe not. She knew from experience they had terrible breath (Not from kissing them of course).   
The twins had snuck off to find Bagman not long after eating, leaving her with the girls. She supposed that Bagman had managed to slip away from them again.  
She found Fred and George, who’d cornered Professor McGonagall and had wicked grins on their faces.   
“Just one dance professor?” George asked, while Fred gasped theoretically.   
“You promised me you wouldn’t!” He said to George.   
“Boys, I must insist-” McGonagall said.   
“You’d dance with Ron and not with me?” George said.   
“You’d dance with Professor McGonagall but not me?” Raina asked, appearing beside him.   
George smirked, “you’ll get your turn, don’t worry.”  
“Although if you don’t mind…” Fred said, taking her hands, and grinning easily.   
“Save me a dance Professor,” he said to McGonagall. She shook her head, a sad smile on her face. Raina could feel nostalgia rushing over her from the Professors emotions and Fred whisked her onto the dance floor.   
The Weird Sisters had struck up a lively song which set the dancers at a fast pace. Raina knew her partial use of glamour would make her movement enchanting, and that was certainly something she could get to live with and she and Fred cut a path through the dance floor.   
Once the song ended she drifted off, leaving Fred and Angelina to dance. She grinned at him as she scanned the hall for George. He was lurking in the corner, and she could feel his anger.   
“Bagman escape again?” She asked, suddenly feeling a little less happy.   
George nodded, “sorry, I guess this isn’t your night… but…”   
“I get it.” Raina said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We should find him. I bet I could do something.”   
“What?” George asked, having to raise his voice over the music.   
“Let’s go outside.” Raina said, making for the door on the other side of the ball room.   
George grabbed her wrist, however, and led her to a hidden door into the garden.  
“Wow.” Raina said, looking at the fairy lights which adorned the bushed, and the carved stone benches nestled off the stone paths.   
“D’you think it’s legal to keep fairy’s in jars?” George asked, picking one up and examining it.  
Raina shrugged, “I dunno. I mean, we just watched a tournament using mother dragons.”  
George let go of the jar and examined the garden. “Wanna go find a bench?” He asked.   
“Sure.” Raina said, scanning the area with her mind. “Er, Fleur and Roger are over there though – we should probably avoid them.”   
“What are they up to?” George asked.  
“What does a couple normally do on a romantic night?” Raina asked. She could feel herself blushing.   
“Riight. It’s a pity we’re only going to the bushes to talk, isn’t it?” George said.   
Raina elbowed him. “Honestly,” she said, “I thought Bagman was your first priority.”   
“You’re a close second,” he joked as they slipped out of sight, “So what was is about Bagman?”   
“Well… I’m trying to learn how to song-spell.”   
“What?” George asked.   
“Fleur and I were talking about it. She’s taught me a couple notes. You can influence emotions with it. I could use it to get him to relax.”  
“What? Just go up to him and sing?” George asked.  
Raina shrugged, “I bet I could get on stage.”   
“You’re feeling confident tonight.” George said.   
Fiddling with the skirt on her dress, Raina shrugged. “I’ve got a little glamour on. It has that effect at times.”   
George looked her over, “you know, I really didn’t notice.”   
“Wow, thanks. I’m going to go find Fleur.”   
“I thought she and Davies were busy?”   
“Not anymore.” Raina said. “He’s probably gone to get… refreshments.”   
They navigated their way through the garden, and Raina flagged Fleur down. They talked for a few minutes about song-spells, and George all-too-eagerly brought Fred in on the plan.  
Raina was imitating the notes Fleur showed her. Finally, the quarter veela laughed and waved Raina away.   
“You are too good, no one can mistake the voice of a veela.” Fleur put a hand on her shoulder, “even when your glamour is subtle.”  
“I’ve never had that problem before.” Raina said. “You’ll have to teach me more later.”   
Fleur took the attention of being on stage well. Her smile was collected and her voice didn’t shake. The effect on the students was visible. Fleur sung a French song, and the students who spoke the language joined in. Fleurs voice rose above them, and Raina and the twins found Bagman, the twins themselves looking relaxed.   
Bagman, however, didn’t give. Raina felt her fists clenching, and was surprised when her aqua-leir rose up inside her. She swallowed, and when Bagman escaped the twins, threw a glare at his back.   
“Well that didn’t work.” George said unnecessarily.   
“I can’t believe he’d be so – so, ugh!” Raina said.  
“Um, have your eyes always been yellow?” George asked.   
Raina bit her lip and glanced down at her hands. She could see claws. No wings yet, thank goodness. The strange thing about the change was that it amplified all of her emotions – currently, her anger.   
“Say something funny.” She ordered George.   
“What?”   
“You know, like a pun.” She said.   
The surprise on his face was enough. She knew he’d never expect her to ask for a pun.   
She waved a dismissive hand, the claws gone. “Merlin’s beard Bagman’s a piece of work.”   
“What was that?” George asked. Raina wondered if when he met her eyes, he was searching for a trace of yellow.   
“What happens when a veela gets mad – part of it anyway.”   
“So we should avoid annoying you?” Fred asked.   
“As if you could.” Raina said, rolling her eyes.   
“Guess we’d better catch Bagman later. He must be desperate.”   
“Might as well enjoy the ball then.” Fred said, looking as though he’d much rather be pestering Bagman.  
“You’ve got that dance with Professor McGonagall.” Raina reminded him jokingly as they re-entered the Great Hall.   
“I’ve got a dance with you.” George cut in.  
“If you’ve gotten better since dancing with Ginny.” Raina said, remembering their stunt in the abandoned classroom.   
“You bet.” George said as the next song was struck up.  
“Why’s it always a slow one?” Raina asked.   
“Why? Don’t know how to slow dance?”   
“Maybe I don’t want to.” Raina quipped.  
“Who say’s we have to?”  
“I doubt we can do anything else with this.”   
“Sure we can. You’ve gotta stop playing by the rules.”  
“What rules? This is common sense.”   
“You and your social etiquette. C’mon.”  
He took her by the hand and they started moving and beat vastly different to the music being played on stage. It was fun, and Raina hardly noticed the heads they turned.  
“Should we slow dance to this song?” George asked when a more lively song started.   
“Someone likes to stand out.” Raina said.  
“That’s all you.” George said. “I’m the envy of a lot of the guys right now.”   
“Maybe I should have gone with McLaggen. Then the girls’d envy me too.”   
“I thought it was Diggory all the girls liked.”   
“He likes Cho too much. I bet I’d have a chance with Griffin though.”   
“I see Maia and Lee.” George said suddenly.   
“Time to ruin their fun?” Raina asked, going with his subject change.   
They easily cut a path across to them. Raina wondered for the first time it was due to George’s height or her looks.   
After stopping for drinks, Raina went to find Lola. She was facing Archer, her expression stormy.   
“That was uncalled for.” She was hissing.   
“Jeez, I never released you got this worked up about stuff like that.” Archer replied.   
“Any decent person would.” Lola said, visibly calming down when she saw Raina.   
Raina let out a little more glamour, because she knew it would make her words something Archer would listen to. That was sad. She reflected as she gestured for him to come over to her. He didn’t comply, so she stormed over and grabbed his arm.   
“You come with me.” She said. She was only half a head shorted than him in her heels, and so when they were out of earshot she turned to face him. “She’s never going to like you if you act like an ass.”   
“I don’t want her to like me.” Archer said stubbornly.  
“Don’t you?” Raina asked, knowing the question would make him doubt. It was possible that he himself wasn’t aware of the things he felt when he looked at her. Merlin’s beard he was a mess. “You know it’s wrong to talk to anyone like that.”  
He was already walking away from her. “I’m not here for a lecture, Raina, I’m here to enjoy myself.”  
“Oh, and taunting Lola is enjoyable? I bet she’d still talk to you if you weren’t baiting her.” Not wanting to give him any satisfaction, Raina swept past him. At least she’d given him something to think about.  
After that, the night wore on smoothly, and finally Raina, Maia, and Lola were driven back to the common room by their shoes. It was just past midnight, and Raina had never felt as relieved as she did when she slipped off her heels.   
“Good thing this is a one-time thing, huh?” Lola said.   
Raina nodded in agreement. “Pity Christmas is over though.” She said.   
“And how was George?” Maia asked knowingly.   
Raina grinned, “good… Really good.”


	32. Chapter 32

Raina had once been a responsible student. After Christmas two years before, she would not have had a massive pile of holiday homework. After Christmas one year before, she might have seen the large pile of homework and actually done it.  
However, Raina had spent (far too much time) around Fred and George, so instead she stopped Fleur from procrastinating in figuring out the egg, giving her wise and somewhat hypocritical advice like ‘don’t procrastinate because you’ll regret it later’. When classes started again, Raina received two detentions and make-up work. She was, however, surprised to be asked to stay behind at the end of transfiguration two weeks into the term, because she’d already completed the work and served the detention.  
As she gathered her things, Fred shot her a grin, his eyes sparkling as if he knew she was in trouble.   
“I am so not.” She said.   
“What?” Fred asked, confused.   
“In trouble. I haven’t even done anything bad recently.”   
“You are getting far too good at reading emotions.” Fred said.   
“Your thoughts were written all over your face then.” Raina said as Fred picked up his bag.   
“Lucky you.” Lola said as she joined him, “I’ll tell George you haven’t been kidnapped!” Lola filed out of the classroom behind Fred and left Raina facing professor McGonagall.   
She was tempted to say she hadn’t done anything, but refrained for two reasons; that was about as subtle as a rampaging blast-ended skrewt, and she was pretty sure this was about the article she was meant to write, which she really hadn’t done.   
“You’ve proven yourself to be a trustworthy student over the years.” Professor McGonagall begun. Raina wondered if she counted recent times when she’d turned a blind eye to the twins. “And the second task is fast approaching. We could use your assistance in a part of it.”   
Raina wondered if she would have to be an obstacle in one of the challenges. She could imagine guarding another egg like an oversized, murderous, mother chicken, but Professor McGonagall ruled that out quickly enough.   
“Not for the actual challenge, you’ll understand, but Professor Dumbledore has alerted me to your… unique abilities.”   
How that had come up in conversation, Raina had no idea… ‘oh yes, speaking of part-veela-who-can-grow-wings-and-read-emotions…’, yet she didn’t think Professor McGonagall was referring to her essay writing ability. “For the second task, we need a person each of the contestants hold dear. They will serve as motivation in completing the trials.   
“So you would like me to stalk them until I find someone they like?”   
Professor McGonagall tapped her wand impatiently on her desk, “that is not how I would put it, but yes.”   
“Sure,” Raina said, “I can just look at their yule ball partners and drop a few names in conversation… are you sure it’s fair to do things that way?” She asked, “I prefer not to give away how people feel.”  
“Your involvement in this does not need to be common knowledge.” Professor McGonagall said firmly. “But the Headmaster and myself would like to be sure of who we’re using. The contestants will not be harmed.”  
Raina nodded, “okay, when do you need suggestions by?” She asked, wondering if Professor McGonagall had ‘stalk tournament contestants’ written somewhere on her to-do list.   
“We will take them in before the night of the second task, but we would prefer to know before then.”   
Raina nodded again. “I’ll keep you up to date.” She said, and begun to move towards the door.   
“And Raina?” Professor McGonagall said.  
“Yes?”   
“Don’t think for a moment I’ve forgotten your lack of homework.”   
“Ah,” Raina slouched, disappointed that her teacher hadn’t forgotten. “Point taken.”  
Unlike in other tasks, Raina didn’t procrastinate. That night in the common room, after assuring the twins that she didn’t have another detention, she sidled over the Harry, Ron and Hermione. The emotions within the trio were somewhat tense, but zoning in on Harry, she made an attempt to start up conversation.  
“Found anything on Skeeter?” She asked Hermione. The name made the bushy-haired girl seethe.   
“Did you see that article on Hagrid?” She asked angrily.   
Raina nodded, thinking back to the article revealing that Hagrid was a half-giant. “She needs to be stopped.”   
Harry agreed with her, but Raina doubted McGonagall would want a teacher being part of the tournament. Plus, lately, he had been nowhere to be found. It was no surprise – there was even more prejudice against giants then there was against veela.   
“Until then, anything about the second task?” She added.   
“You’re friends with that Fleur girl, right?” Ron said.   
“What’s it to you? I thought you and Harry were fighting not that long ago.” She knew this probably wouldn’t win her any points with them, but she got the right reaction. The friendship between Harry and Ron was a powerful one.   
After disentangling herself from that conversation, hopefully making up for her bluntness before, Raina headed over to her friends.   
“Wanna go fly?” She asked to no one in particular.  
“I’ll come.” Maia said at the same time George agreed to. She shot him a snide look and said, “actually, I’ll stay in and finish this. Give your two some… alone time.”   
“Thanks!” Raina said, with a falsely bright smile.  
“I’ll give you some fever fudge as a reward.” George said, stepping beside her.  
“I’m not sure if you’re trying to get her back for being suggestive or because you have to spend time with me.” Raina laughed.   
“Oh, the latter, definitely.”   
They stepped out through the portrait hole, “I’m offended. I thought we had something.” She said.   
“Only joking.” He said, grinning widely. “Nothing compares to spending time with you.”   
“Smooth.” She said, with a nudge as the stair started moving. “Should we go get your broom?”   
“I bet you could carry me.”   
“Isn’t the guy meant to carry the girl?”   
“I’m sure you could carry me bridal style.”   
She shook her head as they reached the quidditch pitch and George grabbed his broom and kicked off.   
“C’mon.” He urged, bringing the broom around.   
“I’d be seen.” She said.   
“We’re pretty much out of view of the windows.” George pointed out.  
“My luck is terrible, you never know.”  
He gave her a sceptical look. “You’re still very uptight.”  
“Duh.” She said. “Look at what happened to Hagrid. I want to get through school without accusations of murder.”   
He half-nodded.   
“Grab a quaffle, we can play catch or something by the forest.”   
He complied, and they spent the night throwing and catching the quaffle, which George had charmed to glow in the dark. As the quaffle blazed a trail through the dark sky, Raina couldn’t help but be glad Maia had given them this time.  
-  
The next day Raina met with Hermione in the Library. Thankfully she wasn’t cold after their interaction the previous night. Raina helped her with the things she was learning in charms, although she hardly needed it, waiting for Krum to show up.   
He was not long in coming, and Raina moved so he sat between her and Hermione. She didn’t need long to know that Hermione would be just fine for him. He clearly liked her a lot.  
She next had to find Cho and Cedric talking, because, if she was not much mistaken, they had taken quite a liking to each other. She made her way through the quiet hallways, trying to locate them.   
Her focus on emotions meant that she sensed the nearby presence before she normally would have. It wasn’t muffled by any floors or walls, but it seemed to be near. Almost… directly above her.   
She looked up just as a stream of something coloured splashed down towards her. She screeched as she was doused in it, and shook her soaking curls out of her eyes. There was no one there. Then it hit her. Not the next stream of water, that came afterwards, but the realisation that just a few weeks before, she’d taught Blaize Turner how to become invisible.   
She said a curse word that she also shouldn’t be teaching the first-year.  
Another stream of liquid covered her before she could shield herself.   
“Alright, come out you little demon-spawn.” Raina said, drying her robes with a flick of her wand. Her hair was another matter. She wrung it out and realised with a shock that the water was bright red. Blood?   
“Hair dye.” The voice from the ceiling said.   
“Alright, come down.” Raina ordered. Needless to say, Blaize did not comply.  
“No detentions for me.” She said.   
“I know who you are already.” Raina pointed out.  
“You have no proof. Maybe I just want you to think I’m Blaize.”   
“Ha. Ha. Also, why red?”   
“Why not?”   
“My hairs pretty much already red.”   
“It’s blonde. Reddish blonde, but I was going for Weasley red.”   
“Why?”   
“Because you and George.”   
“You want us to be siblings?”   
There was a pause, and Raina felt Blaize thinking things over.   
“Whoops, yeah.” She said finally. “Can’t have two siblings getting married.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“Don’t worry, I’ve got it. I’ll go get my green dye.”   
“Excuse me!?” Raina knew already that Blaize had every intention of dying her hair again.   
She felt Blaize’s presence receding. Behind her on the wall, the letters ‘G+R’ were written. Raina left the scene, muttering ‘crazy first years’. Was she ever that bad?   
No. A small voice in her head said, you didn’t know the twins then.   
Merlins beard, was she that bad now?   
-  
She gave up finding Cedric and Cho and returned to the common room. Her friends were huddled in the corner, looking at something. She hurried over, worrying that it was another Rita Skeeter article. Instead everyone was looking over an old school photo.   
Lola, Rose, and the twins, were among those at the forefront of their class photo, while Raina was near the back. Her hair was down, obscuring her face, and her eyes were equally downcast.  
“You look like you’re an axe murder.” Lola said as photo-Raina avoided the camera while Maia had her arm around her shoulders and was waving.   
Raina shrugged, “Do I still?”   
“Nah, you’re more a…”   
“Halk?”  
“Bald eagle?”   
“I’m keeping my hair, thanks.”   
“Why’s it ginger?” Maia asked.   
“An incident. With ginger hair-dye and a ginger-haired girl.”   
“Blaize?” Fred asked.  
“Yup.”  
“Cool! I didn’t think she’d do it.”   
“A little warning would be nice.” Raina said, giving him a death glare.   
“Hey Raina!” Lola said, holding the photo back up, “remember when I wore my hair like that?” She was pointing at her face, with her high half-pony tail.   
“You’re pretty much wearing a unicorn horn.” Raina said. “Ugh, I can’t believe I had my hair down all the time. I’m annoyed with it now.”   
“You were pretty much hiding from the world.” George said.   
“It’s hard to be around people when you know exactly what people think of you.”  
“That was surprisingly deep.” Fred said, tapping his quill on his chin as he thought of his next line.  
Raina grinned, “I can get that way.”   
“We know that all too well.” George said, elbowing her lightly, “Lighten up. You’re hair was fine. Like an eagle built a nest and then a family of bowtruckles had a party.”  
“Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.” Raina said jokingly.   
“Sure, you were pretty much a piece of furniture, but you seem to have become a little more like the staircases.” Fred said.  
“Yeah, you move and try get people to fall to your death.” George added.  
“I blame you fully for the change.” She said.  
“I’m not sure if I should be ashamed or happy.”   
“Oh, you should hide your face definatly. Malfoy thinks I’m worth insulting now, as does his sixth year equivalent.”   
“You mean Archer?” Asked Fred, “we’d have no problem getting him back.”   
“Would anyone?” Raina enquired.   
“He’s not been that bad lately.” Lola said.   
Everyone turned to stare at her, but Raina smiled and nodded. He hadn’t called her a Mudblood once since their talk.  
“For him ‘not that bad’ is the normal person’s evil.” Maia said. “Potions is horrible.”   
“He really hasn’t done anything.” Lola insisted.   
“To you.” Maia muttered.  
“Taken a liking to her, has he?” Fred asked. Raina could see the cogs turning, and she tried to hide her expression, but in avoiding Fred, George met her eyes. His grin was triumphant.   
“Looks like you’ve caught yourself a Slytherin.”   
Lola shook her head, blushing. Blushing? Raina looked again, and then skimmed her emotions, because privacy was over-rated. Luckily, the twins, Maia, and Lee were too busy teasing her to see her face. Looks like recently, a lot had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering (or have, a little) re-writing this with similar characters and more of a focus on inter-house relations in the older years (if that makes sense).  
As for this, Raina's character has developed (if clumsily) so, like, bye


End file.
